To Stand Against the Darkness
by muggledad
Summary: How things would be different if Harry & Hermione realized their feelings through the stress of the 3rd task. Post-GOF AU, HHR
1. Chapter 1

A/N – I own nothing

Chapter 1: Caina: The Ninth Circle of Hell

For in the first ring of Caina are the betrayers of kindred

Dante, The Inferno, Canto XXXII notes

Little Hangleton Cemetery, 2000, 24 May 1995

"Robe Me." And so the resurrection of the Dark Lord Voldemort was complete. Harry stared with a terrified morbid fascination as the repulsive form of Voldemort was covered by Pettigrew. As the Dark Lord explored his new body with an almost sensual air, Harry was thinking frantically on how to escape as the Dark Lord first summoned his slaves and then ranted at Harry.

_What would Hermione do? I can't apparate, I need a portkey. Or to run like hell out of here. Maybe the cup will get me back to school._

Thoughts of escape were interrupted as the slaves of Lord Voldemort, commonly known as Death Eaters, had their somewhat painful reunion with their master. Pettigrew, Avery, Malfoy, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott… They were all there, scraping in subservience to the monster while he ranted at them for their unfaithfulness.

"…None of you even attempted to come to my side. You all believed that this so called 'child of prophecy' had vanquished me, I who have gone further down the road to immortality than any other, I who am the heir of Salazar Slytherin…"

_Why does the bad guy always waste time ranting about how smart they are and how dumb the good guys are? And what the hell does he mean by 'child of prophecy?'_ thought Harry as he tried to surreptitiously loosen his bonds.

"CRUCIO"

Pain. Beyond imagination. Feeling as if his bones were being ripped from his body, all capacity for coherent thought fled from Harry. After Voldemort lifted the Cruciatus from Harry, his body twitched and spasmed with the aftereffects of the curse. _Oh God Mione, how do I get out of this? That fucking hurt._

Harry's thinking was interrupted as the traitorous Pettigrew cut him down from the tombstone to which he was tied. Arms numb, chest sore from the previously constricting ropes, Harry continued to search for an escape. He considered doing a runner, but that idea was squashed as the Death Eaters formed a loose circle around Voldemort and him. His ankle was barely supporting him as it was and now Voldemort wanted to duel, beginning with a bow.

"Bow before we begin Harry, the niceties must be observed. Bow to death" crowed the Dark Lord as his supporters laughed like the toadies they were.

_Screw you Voldemort, I won't bow to a monster like you._ "No Tom, I don't think I will bow to you" replied Harry with more bravado than he felt. The graveyard fell silent in an instant. The Death Eaters looked on with trepidation, waiting for the inevitable explosion from their master. Voldemort merely gave a thin smile and cast "IMPERIO, bow to me Harry".

_No, no, no, no _"NO! Damn you Tom! NO!" Realizing the situation was only going to get worse, Harry mustered all his strength and broke thought the encircling Death Eaters and began to run towards where he remembered the Triwizard cup to be, next to Cedrics' body. Casting blasting curses and disarming charms as fast as he could, there was quite a bit of confusion. Unwittingly, half of the curses he cast were silent. In his desperation and terror, his will was almost forcing these spells from his wand. Chips of stone where thrown in the Death Eaters faces, dirt and dust filled the air. Then Harry cast "INCENDIO" at, he thought, Macnair. _Ha! That's for Buckbeak and Hagrid you prick._ As Macnairs screams filled the night, Harry caught a glimpse of the glow from the cup off to his left. He ran over towards it as best he could, still casting blasting hexes and disarming charms over his shoulder to maintain a semblance of a covering fire.

Once he could see Cedric's body, Harry made an obvious choice: _I have to take him back_. Straddling Cedric's body, Harry pointed his wand and was about to cast the summoning charm when a form loomed up on his left: Wormtail. Instinctively lashing out and punching Pettigrew in the throat with his left hand, Harry returned his attention to the cup and cast "ACCIO cup" while grasping Pettigrew by the hair with his left hand.

He had made it.

Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch, 1945 24 May 1995

The hedges that comprised the maze for the third task of the Triwizard Tournament had just disappeared. Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum had been retrieved earlier by the professors and the Hogwarts students where excited that one of their own would be the victor of the tournament. Harry Potter was leading in points, but if Cedric Diggory beat him to the cup by a great margin, he would come from behind Harry to win the tournament. The covert betting house that the Weasley twins where running was doing a large business, heavy on Harry to win.

Hermione Granger sat next to Ron Weasley, ignoring the whole byplay, her entire focus on Harry and his progression through the maze. There was a large screen above the maze that apparently the contestants couldn't see that was switching back and forth between the champions, focusing in on one when they reached an obstacle. Hermione clutched the pamphlet in her hands as Harry passed though the Confundus mist; sighed in relief as he passed the boggart/dementor; and was very proud as Harry quickly solved the riddle of the Sphinx. The entire crowd was shocked into silence when the screen showed Viktor Krum using the Cruciatus Curse on Cedric and Harry's subsequent stunning of Viktor. At this point, Ron turned on Hermione and spat "I told you Krum was no good! Look what he's done!"

"Ronald, I really don't want to talk about that right now. The only thing I care about is Harry getting safely out of the maze. So do us all a favor and shut up." All year Hermione had been very patient and understanding with the red headed prat sitting next to her, and in her worry and outright fear for Harry, she had run out of patience. The large black dog sitting on Hermione's other side gave a soft "woof" of agreement.

Now, as the hedges fell, her worst fears that something was going to go very, very wrong were realized and she screamed in terror. In her thoughts she tried to deny the witness of her eyes _Dear God no, please no!_Harry and Cedric where gone.

Up in the judges box, Albus Dumbledore immediately called out "FAWKES!" With Cornelius Fudge sputtering behind him about "I demand to know what's going on" and "I'm the Minister for Magic", Albus made a request of the pure light creature "Fawkes, please find Harry and Cedric and bring them back here as soon as you can." As the firebird flamed away, Albus turned to his heads of house, "Please escort all students to their common rooms immediately, no one is to leave their common room for any reason." Making eye contact with Minerva McGonagall, he leaned in to her ear and said "Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley may stay here, so long as they stay with Sirius." Nodding in return, she went over to the students to pass the message.

Watching Professor McGonagall herd her lions up to the castle, Hermione clutched at Padfoot with tears flowing down her face unchecked. _Where is he? What if he doesn't make it back? NO! He has to make it back! Oh God, please bring him back!_

Watching Hermione, Ron couldn't help the jealousy and resentment that was flaring in his chest. He doubted Hermione would ever worry about him the way she was currently worried about Harry. "Don't worry Hermione; this is just another little stunt of Harry's. No doubt he just thought he'd get a little more attention by doing this."

Hermione looked at Ron in stunned disbelief as Padfoot growled at him. "Ronald, you are the most ignorant, selfish, immature person it has ever been my great displeasure to meet. I don't need your childish shit now. Either shut the hell up, or go back to the common room!" Knowing that he'd crossed a line by causing Hermione of all people to swear at him, Ron chose the best path available and was silent.

With Cornelius Fudge starting to shout "Aurors! Aurors!", Hermione turned around and saw a flicker of pseudo-motion and Harry, Pettigrew and Cedric portkeyed back to Hogwarts. As Padfoot began barking and started to bound forward at the traitor, Hermione whipped out her wand and shouted "STUPEFY" and the red bolt of energy impacted Pettigrew in the chest. She followed this up by sprinting as fast as she could to Harry, as he staggered toward her, his arm and leg bleeding freely. Shock and relief on his face as he saw her. With his wand still in his hand, he threw his arms around her as she embraced him. He managed to mutter, "Mione…" before he passed out.

Hogwarts Infirmary 2200 24 May 1995

Harry awoke hearing muted arguments and someone wailing and sobbing. He felt someone holding on to his left hand. Turning his head, he saw Hermione there, the tracks of tears still evident on her face, both of her hands grasping his one. On her right, closest to his headboard, was Padfoot with his head propped on the bed, eyes watching him. She whispered, "Harry? Are you awake? How do you feel?"

"Yeah, I'm awake. Hurts like hell all over though." and his body twitched and spasmed slightly in the aftereffects of the Cruciatus curse.

Padfoot whined at that and looked up to Hermione who said "The good news is that Wormtail was apprehended tonight. The Aurors took him to the Ministry and he'll be questioned tonight under veritaserum." She nudged the great black dog next to her and continued "This one here might like that. It could mean no more Dursleys. Madame Pomphrey already gave you a pain potion and a Cruciatus restorer potion. It was about 10 minutes ago, so they should kick in soon." At this point the brave façade she'd been maintaining crumpled and she brought her hand to her mouth and sobbed. "Oh Harry, I was so worried. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come back."_This isn't helping him! Keep it together!_

"You are why I made it back." Harry said in an undertone. "When I was being tortured or tied up, I thought 'What would Hermione do?' and I felt hope. I'm not sure right now why, but I really needed to get back to you here." he added without looking her in the eye. _Because I think I love you, that's why_.

At this point the mass of adults noticed that Harry was awake and converged on him like vultures. The first one to speak was the Headmaster. "Harry, how are you and could you please tell us what happened?"

"Professor, I feel terrible, and instead of retelling the whole story, could I just give you a pensieve memory? You and Minister Fudge and everyone else can view it. I'm just really tired right now."

Albus produced his pensieve and after assisting Harry to retrieve his memory of the evening, Harry spoke up and said "I need to tell you all something first. Voldemort is back. You'll see all the details in the memory, but he's back." Gasps were heard and a renewed wailing from the now identified source of Molly Weasley. Hermione redoubled her grip on Harry, as if he would slip away if she let go. Harry turned to her looking to her desperately and she catapulted herself into his arms. At this point, Ron stomped out of the hospital wing, dragging his sobbing mother who was wailing about "just a boy."

Just before the Headmaster, the Minister and a few others were to enter the memory, Professor Moody began to act very strangely and twitching he reached for his flask. Finding it empty, Moody noticed Albus Dumbledore staring at him intently and he started to run out of the infirmary. Before anyone could see him draw his wand, Dumbledore had stunned and bound the now supposed imposter of Mad-Eye Moody. Levitating him to a bed, he muttered, "I'll deal with you in a moment." Turning back to everyone, he continued "But first things first. Minister, will you precede me?"

An hour or so later, Dumbledore, Fudge, McGonagall, Flitwick and the others emerged from the pensieve, blanched and shaken. Hermione was curled up on the bed next to Harry while they both slept. Padfoot stood watch at the foot of their bed and raised his head at the approach of everyone. An owl flew in the window and delivered a thick message to the Minister.

"It appears that Pettigrew has confessed to not only killing the 12 muggles that we believed Black to be guilty of, but also being the Potters secret keeper. Oh dear, the Prophet is going to have a field day with this. Here Albus, I need you, as Chief Warlock, to countersign this declaration of innocence for Black. I'll have it released in the press tomorrow so he'll know. Apparently Amelia has already contacted all DMLE forces and the muggle authorities."

As Dumbledore finished signing with a flourish, he said "I don't think we need to worry about notifying Sirius" and looking at Padfoot "do we?"

Sirius transformed back and he immediately asked "What did you see?"

Heaving a great sigh, as if before picking up a heavy load, Dumbledore confirmed Voldemorts' return with a nod. The Minister, who had hit emotional saturation with the return of Voldemort and now Sirius Black standing in front of him, was starting to panic and looked to Dumbledore with a pleading expression. "Cornelius, we have much to do immediately. As Chief Warlock, and as your friend, I strongly advise you to remove the dementors from Azkaban, and send an envoy to the giants. The dementors are not 'tame'; they are demons and will rejoin Voldemort at their first opportunity. As such, Azkaban is not secure. If you'd like, I will approach the Goblins about hiring Goblin Mercenaries to staff the prison for now. Also, if we can get the giants to at least take a stand of neutrality, that will be a great gain and remove a terror weapon from Voldemorts quiver. I urge you to move with all haste. Time is truly of the essence here."

"I'll think about the dementors Albus. I'm not sure if I, or the pubic for that matter, trust the goblins anymore than the dementors. The giants… well, the envoy will leave tomorrow."

"Cornelius, our entire society trusts the Goblins with our gold and most precious possessions, how can we object to them guarding our prisoners as well?" pointed out the Headmaster.

At this point, everyone noticed that Harry and Hermione had awoken. As Hermione sat up and got back into her chair, the Headmaster, looking older than Harry had ever seen him, addressed him "Harry, I cannot apologize enough for what you went through tonight. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better, and Fawkes couldn't get to you fast enough once you'd been taken. I'll ask Miss Granger and Sirius to stay with you tonight if that's acceptable."

Hermione nodded vigorously _You couldn't pry me away. I'm not going anywhere__._ Harry did a double take looking from Sirius to the Minister and back. If it had been any other night it would have been comical. But tonight Sirius just smiled and said "I'm free, the rat confessed."

"One last thing Sirius" said the headmaster as he moved to leave. "Are you the head of the house of Black? With your unfortunate incarceration, I am unsure as to your status."

Sirius looked at Dumbledore strangely and told him that, yes, he is the head of the house of Black, and therefore, Lord Black.

"Interesting. Thank you." and the old Headmaster departed.

Sirius looked at the two teenagers and said "OK you two, settle down and get some sleep, I'll stay up and keep a watch out." Harry didn't need to be told twice, and was asleep within minutes, holding desperately onto Hermione's hand.

A/N – Tip of the hat to so many authors who have influenced this story: MadScientist (whose format I unashamedly have stolen), chem prof, canoncansofoff, mathias granger and so on. If I haven't mentioned you, I apologize for the oversight. Would love any and all reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: And the Best of These

Chapter 2: And the Best of These

The happiness which this reply produced was such as he had probably never felt before, and he expressed himself on the occasion as sensibly and as warmly as a man violently in love can be supposed to do.

Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice, pg 373

**Hogwarts Infirmary, 0530, 25 May 1995**

Harry awoke to a soft voice he recognized as Hermione's talking half to him and half to herself. "Oh Harry, is this love? I don't know. I have fancied you for so long now; I don't even remember when I didn't. But love? I don't know. I wish I could tell you how I feel. I don't want to own you, or be possessive, but I wish I could stop living with this secret. I am just plain terrified of you turning me away, though. I'll be honest, though, I do want you to be mine, and I want to be yours. I couldn't live without you in my life, either as a friend or something more than that. Maybe this is love then. Some Gryffindor I am, huh? I can't even tell the bloke that I love that I fancy him, much less that I can't live without him."

"And I don't think I could live without you either. That's what I was feeling earlier. How I had to get back to you, remember? I guess that means that I love you Mione" Harry whispered.

Shock and fear on Hermione's face faded into first understanding, then joy. For the second time in not too short a time, she catapulted herself from her chair into Harry's waiting arms. After a warm, close hug, she pulled back and looked into his emerald green eyes from a short distance. _I could look into his eyes all day. Especially if I'm in his arms at the time__. _

She felt right in his arms. He felt right in her arms. As she pulled back to look into his eyes Harry screwed up his courage. _Gryffindors charge where lesser men fear to tread, eh?_ He very slowly, to give her time to withdraw, leaned forward and softly kissed her. As she brought her hands up into his hair, and his arms pulled her close, they deepened the kiss. A light blue light enveloped them, and the air around them began to move slightly, as if in a slight breeze. All he could feel was the softness of her lips and the exquisite duel of their tongues. His sense of smell was consumed with the scent of vanilla, her shampoo apparently.

As oxygen became an issue, Hermione broke the kiss and said "Wow."

"Such eloquence from you Miss Granger, I couldn't have said it much better myself" said Harry as she snuggled down on to his chest. "Um, Mione?"

"Yes" she said propping herself up on her elbows next to him to get a better view.

"Would you, er, consider…no that's not it. Would you please, um, well, be, or rather let me be…rats, this is harder than I thought." _Gryffindors charge Potter_, "Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Before the entire word 'girlfriend' was out of his mouth, Harry was in another rib crushing embrace with Hermione's lips on his own. Again, there was the unnoticed surge of magic between the two. This time, instead of a wild release of power, there was a searching quality to it. As if their magics were searching for each other. After another few minutes, she pulled back and looked at her newly minted boyfriend, both sporting goofy grins. "I'll take that as a 'yes' shall I?" said he. "Yes, good sir, you may do so" replied she with a light laugh and snuggling back down on his chest.

Harry marveled at how quickly his life had changed. In the last twelve hours one of his worst fears had been realized with the rebirth of his parents' murderer and his own tormentor on and off all his life. Minutes ago, he and his best friend had declared their love for each other. _Now, she's my girlfriend! What would I do without her? This cuddling thing is seriously underrated. Need to do much more of this in the future._

Sirius had watched most of the proceedings through cracked eyes with a big smile in his heart. His godson needed this. Not just any girlfriend though, he needed this girl. She was his partner in crime, as it were, and she didn't care about the whole 'boy-who-lived' moniker. She cared about Harry. He'd need her, just as much as she'd need him in the months, and maybe even years to come. "Hey you two, enough snogging for now, we need to talk."

As the teens settled themselves on the bed, Hermione fluffing a pillow for Harry and then propping herself next to him, Sirius continued "First off kiddo, I'm taking you home with me when you're out of school. Albus Dumbledore's opinion be damned, you will never go back to those godforsaken muggles you've been with for the last decade or so. In order to do that though, I'm going to have to take off for a bit." As Harry's face fell, he quickly added "I'll be back here every evening. Hell, they'll have to adjust the wards to keep me out. I just have to sort out which house we'll be living in. I inherited three that I know of, and the safest one is not my preferred abode. I grew up in Black Manor, and … let's say it isn't a lot of fun. I'll need to get some cleaning and remodeling done as well as contract the goblins to upgrade the wards. Its wards are already very impressive, but with old snake lips running around again, I want impenetrable."

"So you need someone, or some ones, to do extensive cleaning and remodeling that we can have utter faith and confidence in" said Harry while purposefully looking at Hermione, a half grin on his face. After a short pause, Hermione gave a deep sigh, and while nodding said "Ok, but you have to pay them."

A baffled Sirius looked at the teens as Harry called out "Dobby!" followed by the sharp crack marking the arrival of the house elf. "Dobby, my godfather and I" said Harry, indicating himself and Sirius, "have a need to employ a house elf. Would you, and possibly Winky, be available to come work for us at our home?"

"Oh, Harry Potter sir! Dobby would be most honored to serve Harry Potter and his dogfather!" wailed Dobby. He was bouncing up in down in a frenzy of excitement and joy with tears falling down and bouncing off his chest. "Dobby will be right back with Winky!" and with a crack, he apparated away.

An amused Sirius looked to Harry, "Kiddo, what's with paying him? I thought…" noticing the thunderclouds building on Mount Hermione's forehead, Sirius quickly abandoned all protest. "But good idea. This is the elf you freed from Malfoy, right?" After Harry's nod, "Good, he'll bind himself to the house of Potter or Black in a pay relationship, and our secrets will be safe. Also, we're going to be doing quite a bit of training this summer, we won't have time for cleaning and such."

At the mention of training, Hermione's eyes lit up, and she almost bounced off the bed as Harry turned to her and said, "Will you please join me in this training?"

"Of course! I'd love to learn whatever you have planned!" and put a quick but thorough kiss on her boyfriend.

With a double crack, Dobby and Winky appeared. Winky piped up with tears running down her face "Master Potter wants Winky to be in his family? Truly?"

"Yes Winky, I'd like to welcome you to the House of Potter, but on a few conditions. First you will never punish yourself. If you feel you have made a mistake, you will come to me to discuss punishment. Second, I require all my house elves to wear uniforms, not clothes mind you, but uniforms. You and Dobby can figure out what to wear later. And lastly, I require you to accept an allowance of gold on a monthly basis, so you can purchase things for yourself. It's not pay, per se, but rather an allowance. Are these terms acceptable?"

"Oh yes Master! Thank you Master!" piped the two ecstatic elves.

"Also, please just call me Harry, I'd prefer it." The elves first looked at Harry and then each other in horror. Like the Queen asking one to call her "Liz". It just was beyond fathoming as possible. One just didn't do it. Ignoring the request, Dobby asked, "Master Harry, where is youse house so we can get to work right away."

Harry looked to Sirius as he relayed the address of Black Manor and the elves apparated away. "I know it's a bit of a lie, saying uniforms not clothes and allowance not pay. I just didn't need a big fight right now." said Harry, not looking at his girlfriend and running his right hand through his hair. "I understand" said she, "I guess I'll have to be content with baby steps." _I can refuse you nothing can I? And you're too damn sexy running your hand though your hair like that._

"So Harry" said Sirius, "I've been meaning to ask you for a while, but never had the time to bring it up. Why don't you wear the head of clan Potter ring? I just haven't had an opportunity to safely go the Gringotts. My father died while I was in prison, and I've had a few higher priority tasks since my voluntary absconding from said place of residence. So what's the deal pup, don't like jewelry?"

Harry looked at Sirius blankly. _Huh?_ Turning to Hermione, he got no answer there as she had a confused look on her face. "I'm sorry Sirius, but I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. I never really thought about it. I mean, I know I'm the last Potter, and therefore head of a family of one. But Head of house? Never really thought about it."

"Harry, don't you see?" said Hermione excitedly. "As head of an ancient and noble house, you probably have a hereditary seat on the Wizengamont, and I wouldn't be surprised if you would automatically be emancipated! I'm sure you have enough funds" here Sirius snorted in amusement, "and probably have a house you could live in," to which Sirius muttered "you could call it a house."

Sirius stepped in "Kiddo, clan Potter is one of the wealthiest in the wizarding world, along with clan Black, Malfoy, Bones and MacMillan. I'm not too happy about your ignorance about this, but I'm willing to guess that our esteemed Headmaster has withheld this information, so as to keep you with those thrice damned muggles because he thinks it's safest. Tomorrow, or when you get out of this bed, you and I" here Hermione harrumphed, "Ok, the three of us, will go to Gringotts and get us both our inheritances. We should probably talk later about emancipation. There are pros and cons to consider. Either way, I'd like you to live with me."

Here Harry tried to get to Sirius for a hug, but barely moved at all, so Sirius came to him and gave him a full, warm, manly, "dad" kind of hug. It was the first real hug from a parent that Harry could remember. "I'd love to, Padfoot. No matter what happens, or how it plays out. But what about Moony? Is there room for him too?"

"Good Merlin, yes there's room! That reminds me. I'm going to try and track his Mooniness down while I'm out today. But if I miss him and he shows up here today, keep him here. Don't tell him about the declaration of innocence or anything, I want to do a wee bit of a prank on brother Moony."

By now it was breakfast and Sirius got up to take his leave, mentioning that he'd also do a little shopping today, reminding Harry that he'd be back for, or near dinner.

Hermione also disentangled herself from Harry, and with a resounding kiss, left him so she could change and get a shower. "Love, I'll bring our books as well. I know you don't have to take exams, but it would keep you busy" she said with a hopeful face. Harry smiled at the endearment _She loves me!_. "Great idea, please make sure you bring my Transfiguration book. I was getting stuck on the third universal law application in class the other day" Harry said to the delight of his academically inclined girlfriend. With one more thorough kiss, which was on the border of an out and out snog, Hermione almost skipped out of the infirmary back to Gryffindor Tower. _He loves me!_

**Gryffindor Tower, Common Room, 0800, 25 May 1995**

Hermione bounced down the steps to the girls dorms, washed and changed into comfortable jeans, trainers and a Gryffindor Quidditch sweatshirt that she had 'appropriated' from Harry last year. Looking around the common room, she spied Neville Longbottom sitting by the fire and she went up to him. "Neville, could you do me a favor and grab Harry's Transfiguration, Defense and Potions books for me? He asked for something to read in the infirmary."

"Sure, no problem" said Neville rising. "Is he up to visitors? I'd like to swing by this afternoon."

"That's really sweet Neville. I'm sure he'd be up to a short visit" replied Hermione.

As Neville moved up the stairs, Hermione heard behind her "So, we have to ask you for permission to go visit Potter now? " Hermione turned to see a red faced Ron a few inches from her. Backing up, she made to walk away when Ron grabbed her arm and sneered, "What's next, shagging him in the library?" Without thought, her right hand flew up and slapped him hard across the face, knocking him back a few steps. "You bastard!" she hissed at him. As Ron collected himself he raised his right hand and started to stride towards Hermione. She went for her wand as two blurs crashed into Ron, knocking him to the floor.

Fred and George Weasley now had their brother pinned, neither of the two perpetually happy young men sporting a smile. Fred was astride Ron's' chest and kneeling on his upper arms, and George sitting on Ron's knees. "Hermione" said Fred, "I think you'd best leave. I don't think you want to see what we're about to do to our dear wayward ickle Ronniekins."

At that moment, Neville returned with Harry's books, and Hermione made her way back to the infirmary; furious, confused and to be truthful, a little heartbroken that her one time best friend, was probably not that anymore.

**Hogwarts Infirmary, 0830, 25 May 1995**

Madam Pomphrey had checked him out right after Hermione had left, and pronounced Harry "satisfactory. You don't want to rush things with the Cruciatus; it's not to be trifled with. You'll be able to leave tomorrow, if you keep recuperating like you have and keep taking your potions on time." The last said with a deliberate stare at the young Gryffindor seeker. "Yes ma'am" was his meek reply.

Now, Hermione was back and they were both settling down to scrumptious breakfasts that Winky had just brought. _Something's wrong. _"Mione, what's wrong? I can tell."

Hermione put down her fork and moved to sit next to Harry on the bed. _He deserves the truth._Holding his hand, she said with a sigh "I've been having some…issues with Ron last night and today. Last night he made some stupid comments about you wanting more attention, and ragging on Viktor right when things were really tense in the maze. I mean, honestly, I agree, Viktor was wholly out of line, but right then wasn't the moment to really have a debate about his overall merits."

"He actually thought I wanted more attention" Harry deadpanned, staring straight ahead at nothing. "What else?"

"Well this morning I had asked Neville to get your books; by the way he said he'd swing by this afternoon. Anyway, as I was waiting, Ron came up behind me and said some extremely rude things and I have to admit that I lost it and slapped him."

"What did he say." It was a statement, not really a question from Harry.

"Does it really matter? The twins took care of it." she asked.

"Yes, it does matter, now tell me please." So she told him about the comments and how it looked like Ron was going to hit her before the twins intervened. Harry had a half smile as he contemplated what the twins would do to Ron for saying those things to Hermione, much less trying to hit her. Probably not magic, probably an old fashioned ass-whipping.

"I see" was all the response he could muster when she was done. "You're not going to confront him over this, are you?" asked Hermione fearfully. "Mione, let me ask you this: do you want to protect me, even though you know I can pretty much take care of myself?" queried Harry.

"Yes I do. I can't lose you." She replied, somewhat tearfully.

"Then I think you've answered your own question. Now, since I can tell that you want me to let it lie, I will. Only because you asked me to leave it alone. Two things though, my friendship with Ronald Bilius Weasley is over, and if he ever tries that shit with you again, I'll cut out his tongue" said Harry with some fire. _And maybe his balls too. _"Ok, enough serious stuff, let's eat this wonderful meal Winky brought us."

As they ate, Harry brought her up to date on Madam Pomphrey's pronouncements, as well as, showing her his vast store of potions he needed to take seemingly every 20 minutes, each potion tasting like liquefied Mongolian Yak shit. They talked in general terms about the upcoming summer, possible training regimens, the possibility of connecting their two houses by a private floo system and so on. Not really earth shattering discussions, but they were talking about the future. _Their_ future and Harry had never been happier.

After breakfast they took a few hour nap, with Hermione kicking off her trainers and cuddling up next to Harry, on top of the covers. Waking up for lunch, Hermione decided it was time to broach a possibly painful topic. "Love, do you want to talk about what happened with Cedric?"

"Have you seen the pensieve memory? No? Feel free to ask Dumbledore. I think I need you to know all the details. But as to the big picture" here he quieted "I got him killed Mione. What more is there to say? It was my idea for us to take the cup together; it was my hide that Voldemort was after. Cedric was killed because of me, no two ways about it."

"I think that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard you say, and I have heard some pretty ridiculous things out of you." Hermione snapped at Harry. As Harry's face contorted in outrage, she continued "Did you cast the killing curse at Cedric? That wasn't a rhetorical question, Harry, answer me."

"No, I didn't. Doesn't matter though. If it wasn't for me, Cedric would be alive"

Taking a different tack, she said "so it's Ginny's fault that all those people were petrified our second year and the whole school could have been killed. Hell, you almost were killed" she said with a shudder. As Harry started to shake his head, she pressed her advantage "Ginny was the one who was releasing the basilisk. Ginny was the one who didn't report the strangeness of what the diary was doing. Ginny was the one who killed Hagrid's roosters."

"It wasn't her fault though; Riddle was doing it through her! It could have been anyone. She was just unlucky enough to get the diary in the first place" Harry objected.

"Exactly Harry. Voldemort wants you for some reason and in his psychotic mind, he can kill anyone who stands in his way. He can kill anyone who stands in the way of his demented plans and visions for his future. That. Is. Not. Your. Fault. He is an insane murderer, not you. As such, this time it was Cedric who was killed. Before it was hundreds of people. Muggles unknown, wizards and witches by the score. Is it your fault that they died? It's no more your fault they died than it's your fault Cedric died. Why do you think the whole 'boy-who-lived' thing is such a big deal? Because he was such a terror, killing indiscriminately and everyone was glad he was seemingly dead. Damnit Harry, you aren't the murderer, he is and I won't let you take his sins on your shoulders. I love you too much" she finished in a strangled voice.

"Thank you Mione" said Harry in a whisper with tears running down his face. "I love you" and he pulled her into a fierce embrace.

As they broke their embrace, looking for some tissues, Harry laughed, "I knew I kept you around for more than your stunning good looks."

"Oh Harry, it's nice to hear that, but you don't have to make things up" said Hermione in an undertone while looking at the ground.

"Mione, I have to truthfully tell you, that I find you very attractive and even outright beautiful. You've always been beautiful. The way the light makes our hair glow. How your whole being lights up from the inside when you smile, how I can get lost in your eyes and well," he smiled impishly at her "you do have a great bum."

Hermione playfully punched him in the arm while she sported an ear to ear grin.

A/N

I own nothing

I'm a romantic. Watching chick flicks, I get all snuffly, while my wife looks at me with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3: Disclosures and Declarations

Chapter 3: Disclosures and Declarations

The dignity of truth is lost with much protesting

Ben Johnson, Catiline's Conspiracy, act III

**Hogwarts, Headmasters Office, 1730, 25 May 1995**

"Sirius let me offer you my heartfelt congratulations on your public redemption. I am sorry that it took so long. What can I do for you this evening?" said Albus Dumbledore as Sirius Black entered his sanctum.

Dressed in new clothes, with a fresh haircut and carrying a new wand Sirius grasped the Headmasters proffered hand and replied while trying to keep the scowl off his face. "Well Albus, you can start off by explaining why Harry was never informed of his Head of House status, the true extent of his inheritance or the existence, and the contents of, the prophecy regarding Voldemort and him."

With a prolonged sigh, Albus replied "There are two reasons. Shall we sit and discuss this?" After they were comfortably settled with tea and biscuits provided by a house elf, the Headmaster continued. "As to the first two items on your list, Harry's Head of House status and his inheritance, the reason I did not inform him of either of these is because I was afraid he would then leave the Dursleys and never go back. Because of the blood wards there, it is the safest place he can be. I am aware that they were, and are, less than pleasant people, but he must reside there, especially now that Lord Voldemort has returned."

"Less than pleasant!" Sirius almost shouted at the Headmaster. "Those fucking muggles beat him like a cur on a regular basis! They would withhold food for days as a punishment. He slept in a cupboard until he was 11. He didn't even know his own name until he was five years old because he was only called 'freak' or 'boy'. He learned his own name at school when the teacher called roll! I'm here to tell you Albus Dumbledore, that my godson will never see those people again, much less live with them. I am taking him home with me, as should have been done fourteen years ago."

Dumbledore's face paled to the point where Sirius considered calling Madam Pomphrey. "I had no idea." the old man muttered.

"You had no idea, because you assumed that you were right in your decision to leave him there and never checked up on him. Oh I know about Arabella," said Sirius to Dumbledore's unvoiced objection, "but if she was effective at monitoring Harry's true status, you'd have known about all the abuse. Wouldn't you?" At Dumbledore's soul weary nod, Sirius continued, "Look, Albus, I'm not here to crucify you for what has happened. You don't need my forgiveness. You need to look to Harry for forgiveness, not me. Your wrongs were to him. I'm here to look to the future and the plan from here."

"I know now, that I should have had a more active role in guarding him not only from without, but also within. But Sirius, his aunts home is still the safest for him because of the blood wards" plead Dumbledore.

"Can you state categorically that Voldemort cannot pass the wards, now that his new body was made with Harry's blood?" retorted Sirius, struggling to maintain his composure.

"No, I cannot" said the Headmaster in an undertone.

"Harry will return with me to my ancestral home whenever he leaves Hogwarts from here on out, then. The old place is already unplottable, and nigh on indestructible from its preexisting defenses. I contacted the Goblins today, to upgrade the wards to include the Fidelius. The upgrades will be done by the end of the week. I will be the secret keeper, this time" declared the dark haired wizard. "Also, I expect that Hermione's parents will have to move in shortly due to security purposes, but we'll play that by ear. When school is out, the six of us can sit down and talk about it. Now, as to the prophecy…" Sirius finished with a wave of his hand as to prompt the Headmaster into an explanation.

Without meeting Sirius' eye, knowing that his explanation would not settle well, Dumbledore intoned "I wanted Harry to have as normal a childhood and school experience as possible. I still want that and am still opposed to telling him the prophecy now."

Now Sirius did explode, his anger boiling over "Childhood! A little late for that Albus! He lost it the day you dropped him off on the front step of those abusive muggles, or the three subsequent times that you've failed to protect him from Voldemort, or a basilisk, or a dragon, or a village of merpeople, or a swarm of dementors, or a horde of Death Eaters. For the love of Merlin Albus, grow up!" At the end of his rant, Sirius was panting with emotion and leapt out of his chair to pace off his energy. "You had better never say that to Harry. I can tell you that he will break with you in a heartbeat if you play the 'you're just a child' card with him. You listen to me Dumbledore" and now Sirius' voice was ice cold as he pointed a finger at the visibly shaken and aging Headmaster, "you will tell him the prophecy tomorrow, or I will. Pick now. You have one minute."

"Very well, I will tell him" said the Headmaster slumping in his seat and rubbing his wrinkled face with knarled hands. "I must say Sirius" said the Headmaster with a resurgence of his previously extinguished twinkle "I don't think I've ever seen you this passionate about anything. I think it's a very good thing."

"Huh" grunted Sirius, not amused at the attempt at levity. "One more thing Albus, or really it's one very small thing and one possibly large. Tomorrow, when Harry is discharged from the infirmary, he, Hermione and I will be going to Gringotts to pick up his Head of House ring, have an overview of his inheritance, discuss possible emancipation and pick up one little item from the family vault. The one little item is the last thing I wanted to talk about" said Sirius as he resettled in his chair across from the Headmaster. Taking a sip from his tea, he said "When James and Lily told me about the prophecy before going to the cottage under the Fidelius, James told me about the 'Orb for the Chosen One' in the Potter family vault." At Dumbledore's raised eyebrows, Sirius laughed, "Yeah, pretentious name, but hey, I didn't name it. Anyway, the family grimoire states that this Orb is to be used by the guardian of the light in great need to prepare him and a select few chosen companions. Apparently, this is one of the very first entries in the grimoire, so obviously this is a very old artifact, as the Potter family was a contemporary with the founders, and possibly even Arthur. The instructions on how to activate the Orb, and the object itself, are in the family vault."

As Sirius paused to take another drink of tea while looking longingly at the firewhiskey on the sidboard, Dumbledore spoke up "This is very interesting, but I have some concerns and reservations. First this could be a well crafted trap and this Orb could be a very dark artifact."

Laughing, Sirius shook his head and said "Albus, this is the Potter family here, not the Black family."

Wearing the first genuine smile of the interview, Dumbledore continued "True. True indeed. I would like to examine this object before we decide if Harry is to use it. I am assuming Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and yourself would be his companions?"

"Two things" Sirius replied evenly, his face becoming inscrutable in an instant. "First, you and I will not decide for Harry. We will advise him, but the decision is his to make. Not yours and not mine. Let's be frank, your track record in deciding for Harry is rather abysmal. Also, James and Lily firmly believed that the Orb for the Chosen One was meant for Harry to use. I will advise him to use it, and accompany him through the experience, no matter what the results. I failed James, Lily and Harry fourteen years ago; I'll not do it again. To be safe, though, I agree that you should inspect the Orb before we use it."

"Very well" said Dumbledore, defeated at every turn this evening. "What was the second item?"

"Second? Oh yeah. When I stopped by the infirmary before coming here tonight, I was told that the youngest male Weasley has had a terminal falling out with Harry and Hermione. So only the three of us may be using the Orb. I intend to tell Harry about the Orb in the same discussion as the prophecy, he'll need some hope after that bit of news."

**Hogwarts Infirmary, 0730, 26 May 1995**

Hermione waited for Harry as he showered, shaved and dressed. Madam Pomphrey had examined him earlier and pronounced him fit to associate with the healthy masses. So as she waited for him to complete his morning ablutions, she contemplated the recent changes to their relationship. _So far so good. He's still the same old considerate, kind, responsible, brave …sexy…Harry, and wow, what a kisser! I was afraid he'd change on me and get possessive or controlling. In retrospect, that's rather silly knowing Harry. I doubt it'll be any different now that we'll be out of the infirmary. How do we deal with idiot Ron though? Reconciling is out of the question, but how to deal with him? Ignore him? Talk to Harry, his usually has a unique perspective__._

At this point, the aforementioned boy-who-lived exited the infirmary lavatory and the entry doors opened to admit both the Headmaster and Sirius. "Ah, good." started the Headmaster "I'm glad we caught you before you had left Harry, if you would, we'd like to talk to you up in my office. Miss Granger, you may return to your common room." Sirius rolled his eyes behind Dumbledore before Harry said "Whatever you have to say to me, sir, can be said to Hermione. Where I go, she goes."

Hermione beamed at Harry and had a look on her face that promised the snogging of a lifetime when they were finished with this business. As they linked hands following the two adults, she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss saying "Thanks for saying that, you didn't have to, but I really appreciate it."

"Ah, but there you are wrong Miss Granger" Harry replied in a passable imitation of Dumbledore, "I did 'have to' as you put it." Then seriously he said "I meant it when I said that I love you. This is part and parcel of that. No secrets. If it's too much, and I can see how it might be, let me know, and I'll try to just be your friend…"

He was cut off by the sudden application of her lips on his, and they stumbled to a stop in the hall. "Silly man! I know what I'm getting into. Now come on, they're getting too far ahead."

**Hogwarts, Headmasters Office, 0800, 26 May 1995**

The four people present were arrayed in a square around a low table in the sitting room area of the Headmasters office. Surprisingly, when the four entered, they found Hedwig perched next to Fawkes, and Crookshanks stretched out in a puddle of sunlight on the floor. Both familiars looked up at their bonded humans as they entered the office. Now, Dumbledore was concentrating, trying to think of where to start, Sirius looking expectantly at the old man while Harry and Hermione glanced at each other occasionally, getting more nervous as time passed.

"Albus" said Sirius breaking the silence "just cut to the chase and tell him, or I will."

"Quite right Sirius" replied the Headmaster. "Harry, before you were born a prophecy was made regarding Lord Voldemort and a person we now know to be you." At this Hermione scooted closer to Harry and he reached out for her hand. Continuing, Dumbledore said "the prophecy was worded thusly:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_

"A Death Eater overheard the first half of the prophecy and relayed it to Voldemort, hence his pursuance of you. Now before you say anything Harry I have a few things to say to you, and I hope you will listen. I realize this is a shock, but pay attention. First, you are the person referenced. It could have been another, but in his attack on your family that long ago Halloween, Lord Voldemort marked you - your scar. Next, I'm sure that once the initial shock wears off, you will want to push those closest to you away from you 'for their own good.' That would be stupid and borderline suicide." Harry blinked at the blunt speech from the normally eloquent and soft spoken Headmaster. "You need those that you love, and in particular the two people on either side of you at this moment. I believe you will not only survive, but defeat Voldemort if you have them. Of note Harry, the concept to focus on in the prophecy is not '_neither can live while the other survives'_ or '_either must die at the hand of the other ' _but rather '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches'. _You can beat him. You have the power. In specific, I do not, at this time, know what that power is. I do have a hunch, and my hunches are usually pretty good. Harry, Tom Riddle who in the process of becoming Lord Voldemort sacrificed his humanity and the most essential part of his humanity, is the ability to truly love another person. There is much power in and associated with love. Power of motivation, there is even raw magical power, though this is not well understood. My point is that I believe that you need those you love to defeat Tom Riddle. If you push them away, you all will die. If you keep them close and cherish them, I believe you can vanquish him once and for all." At this point, the old headmaster pulled out his wand, and holding it in front of him, intoned "I put forth all that I am and can offer you in support of your quest." With a flash of light, the magical oath was sealed.

Sirius looked on and after a moment, pulled out his wand as well. Harry went to stop him but Hermione held him back. "I put forth all that I am and can offer you in support of your quest" swore Sirius. "So kiddo, reactions?"

Harry's mouth opened and closed a few times like a fish and looked to Hermione. He saw tracks of tears on her face, but she cried silently. She cried not in grief, but for the pain and suffering that her man must suffer in the battles to come. "Love, at least now we know why he keeps coming for you." she half smiled at him. He nodded in return and she then very slowly and deliberately pulled out her wand while looking him in the eyes. She could tell he wanted to stop her, but he made no move. " I put forth all that I am and can offer you in support of your quest" she said "I love you, and I'll do anything I can for you."

"I'm a bit overwhelmed right now" said Harry "but I agree with Hermione, at least now I know. It also explains Voldemort's statement about me being the 'prophecy child.' Your oaths weren't necessary, but I am honored by your confidence and trust." After a quick moment of consideration, he pulled out his own wand and swore "I put forth all that I am and can offer in support of my quest." At this point, there was not only the bright flash of a magical oath, but a great wind swirled in the room, rustling parchment and blowing hair.

"There is strong magic in this room right now, fueled by the love of a parent for a child" said Dumbledore nodding at Sirius, "the love of a beloved one, for her beloved" nodding at Hermione, "and the love of a mentor and grandparent for a charge" placing his open hand on his chest. "Your love in return" he said looking at Harry "binds us all in ways not truly understood, but can only help all of us in the days and months ahead. This is one of the reasons why I said earlier that love has a magic, a power all its own. I am truly proud to call you all my friends."

Sirius cleared his throat and addressed Harry "There's hope Harry. It's not all gloom and doom. Like Albus said, the prophecy says you can beat him, so what we focus on now is honing your edge to get you ready. Let me guess, right now, you don't feel like you're on the same continent as ready, yeah?" At Harry's exasperated nod, Sirius then explained about the Orb of the Chosen One.

"So you think I should use this Orb then?" said Harry when Sirius had finished.

"We'll let the headmaster take a look at it, make sure it won't kill us all, but yeah, I do think so. So too did you parents."

That finished the discussion for Harry. He looked at Hermione, she nodded in agreement and Harry said "Let's go to Gringotts."

"Excellent" said Dumbledore clapping his hands together. "Sirius, before you all go I'd like to discuss something with you. Harry, Hermione, upon reflection, you should hear this as well." The aged Headmaster assumed an air neither of the teens had ever seen before, an air of command. Dumbledore turned to Sirius saying "As you may have deduced, I am in the process of reforming the Order" in an aside to the teens he said "the Order of the Phoenix is a quasi-paramilitary organization dedicated to the downfall of any threatening dark lord. As such it is an intelligence gathering organization as well as a support structure for the Champion of the Light. In 1908, a prophecy was made to name me the next Champion of the Light. The abortive war in 1910 and the much more grueling war in 1935-1945 was when I stood as the Champion of the Light and since then, also, in the first Voldemort war. Although, I believe that I was merely marking time in the first Voldemort war, waiting for you Harry. The Order has existed for centuries in many countries. This instantiation here in Britain is probably not the only 'Order of the Phoenix' in existence today, but it is the only 'Order' here in Britain. Anyway," he said picking up the thread again with Sirius "I am reforming the Order and would like to officially offer you membership again, as well as, ask a favor of you."

Sirius pulled at his face while considering. "I'll be rejoining under a few conditions, Albus. Know that my stewardship and training of Harry, and by extension Hermione, always comes first over any other tasking you may desire for me."

"That is to be expected. In fact one of your primary duties would be as the informal 'liaison' to the Champion presumptive" here Dumbledore looked to Harry "and keep him informed of all relevant news and intelligence. I think Harry, that it would be unwise to fully and openly induct you into the Order proper at this time as some of the older and more conservative members would most likely object to a person of your age present in meetings where, by necessity, we will be discussing death and mayhem. Little do they know that you are, unfortunately, intimately familiar with those two aspects of war. By your membership being informal, we bypass an internal battle that need not be fought. Your thoughts?"

Hermione spoke up suddenly, with a deliberate, clear tone "Professor for clarity, I want to be sure I understand what you are saying. Are you telling us that one of the primary purposes of the Order of the Phoenix is to support Harry and you are passing on the role of Champion of the Light?"

With his usual serene countenance, Dumbledore answered with a concise "Yes that is correct. To clarify though, Harry is the champion, I will act as the Leader of the Light." Looking kindly, although with some humor, at Harry the Headmaster continued "Harry, you have quite enough tasking regarding personally defeating Voldemort, I don't think you need to be the one to organize and lead an organization. Leave it to us old fogies."

_Holy shit. What am I going to do now? _thought Harry as he ran his hands through his already messy hair. _But really how different is Champion of the Light and being the chosen one of prophecy? It's just a title. Kind of like boy-who-lived. Doesn't really change anything._

Turning to her boyfriend, Hermione said softly, "they're going to help you, Harry. They too, will help you in your quest" and she rose out of her chair, sat in his lap and gave him a gentle, reassuring hug. Harry looked to Dumbledore while still holding Hermione "Professor, I have to agree about Hermione and me being informal members of the Order until we are of age. At that point, no one can argue. Also, I don't think I want the contents of the prophecy told to anyone outside of this room yet. If you think it best to tell someone else, could you please talk to me about it first?"

"Of course, Harry" replied the Headmaster.

Taking in the touching embrace with his godson and his girlfriend, Sirius looked to the headmaster and asked "You had a favor to ask as well, Albus?"

"Yes, I do" Dumbledore said with slow deliberation. "Due to the extensive warding in place, I would like to know if you would be willing to allow the Order to use Black Manor as its headquarters."

"No, Albus, I don't think that will be possible" said Sirius deliberately, but without malice. "Since the Manor will be Harry and my primary residence, I want to limit personnel access to an absolute minimum. However, I do have another house, in the Lake District, Charon House, that may be suitable." Sirius went on to explain how Charon House is large enough to function as a headquarters with enough spare rooms for overnight missions and for people recuperating from wounds. On top of that, it was very remote, making it easier to identify intruders and observers. The house had extensive warding and Sirius said he was open to discussing with Dumbledore adding additional protective wards that the Headmaster might want to add. They made arrangements to visit the day after next.

"Now, you must be going, Gringotts waits, and" here Dumbledore cast a jaded eye at his desk and finished almost in a growl "parchment work awaits me."

A/N – I own nothing

1) One of the main character points I wanted to get across this early in the story, is that Harry and Hermione had life altering experience during the third task. Both realized that life was short; hence they jumped at the chance to be together; Harry doesn't let the Headmaster push him around as much, although some of his backbone is due to the support of Sirius & Hermione.

2) Dumbledore is not malicious in this fic. He has made some pretty whopping mistakes in action, as well as, attitude. But none were malicious. That's how I see Dumbledore in canon as well. One thing that mystified me in canon is how the adult characters blindly accept Dumbledore's actions and words as if inherently correct. Don't any of these people have a backbone? They must, or they wouldn't be performing subversive activity in the face of government and a lethally homicidal maniac with enough power to kill most anyone he meets. So why doesn't anyone look to Dumbledore and say, "No Albus, I think I will go see Harry tomorrow" or whatever. Also, I've included the talk to Harry about perspective that I think a real Albus Dumbledore would have done post-prophecy revelation. Whew, ok rant over.

3) And yes, for the observant, all those who swore oaths had their familiars present in the room.

4) Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed. This is my first fic and I'm really excited to be putting this up. My wife thinks I'm somewhat deranged, but hey, it's my world & I like it just fine.


	4. Chapter 4: Head of House and Her Parents

Chapter 4: Head of House and Hermione's Parents

I have found it impossible to carry the heavy burden of responsibility and to discharge my duties as King as I would wish to do without the help and support of the woman I love.

Edward, Duke of Windsor (Edward VIII)

Farewell broadcast after abdication

**The Leaky Cauldron Pub, London 1200 26 May 1995**

After finishing up with the Headmaster, Harry, Hermione and Sirius flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and had a few butterbeers to unwind, in preparation for an early lunch. Setting his drink on the table, Harry smirked, looked to his girlfriend who was sitting so close to him she was almost in his lap and said "If it's all right with you and Padfoot over there" glancing at his godfather "I'd like to get through the rest of today without any more earth shattering events please."

Sirius gave a great barking laugh, while Hermione smacked Harry with a backhand to the chest while grinning. "Ok then Mr. Smarty Pants, what are you having for lunch? Or is that too much to handle?" she laughingly said as old Tom approached.

Sending Tom on his way with their orders, Sirius looked suddenly grave and addressed his charges "Enjoy today, it's probably the last day for a long while where we will be able to go out without disguise for quite a long time. I figure that snake lips has only been back for a day and a half, so we should get a free pass. After today, though, no free passes. As Moody says, at least the real one, constant vigilance" said Sirius, draining his bottle. The teens nodded grimly in agreement. Sirius then said "I stopped by the house last night after you two went to bed and I am astounded how much better the place looks. My old family house elf must have died years before, because the house was pretty disgusting, but Dobby and Winky are whipping it into shape. Which reminds me, Hermione, do you think your parents would consider moving in for the duration of the war?" The three then discussed how to bring the Grangers into Black Manor at a minimal inconvenience to them. Private floo to the dental practice, warding a bedroom so electrical items can be used and so forth. Hermione thought it would be best to ask soon, so they saw the necessity of moving. "Fine, when we're done with Gringotts, we'll swing by their, what did you call it? Dental practice? Still don't know what they're practicing. I'd think they'd have it pat by now." Laughing the three left the Cauldron and the teens followed Sirius down the alley, arm in arm.

"Harry, this could be great, we could be living together!" Hermione almost squealed. "Do you think your parents would do it? And should we tell them that we are dating before, during or after the security discussion?" said Harry suddenly becoming very queasy and nervous as the fish and chips from lunch made their presence know in an unwelcome manner. _Her dad is going to kill me. Not only am I dating his daughter, and wanting to do some very ungentlemanly things with her, but I am also putting her in danger by associating with her. Oh boy. Maybe I can meet him when I'm …forty or so._

Hermione looked at her pale boyfriend. _Boys__._ "Love, daddy isn't going to kill you" she said in a half reproving, half reassuring manner "he'll follow mum's lead, and mum will love you. I do." she finished with a smile.

His heart threatened to leap out of his chest. He was still amazed that she even liked him 'that way,' much less that she loved him. "Mione, you don't know how much that means to me when you tell me you love me. You may not believe it, but you are the first person that I remember telling me that they love me. I'm sure my mum and dad told me that when I was a little one, but not that I remember. In a strange way, I'm glad you're the first one" said Harry, tearing up a little. After she gave him a fierce hug, followed by a spine tingling, toe curling kiss, something occurred to Harry's partially functioning brain as they hurried to catch up with Sirius. "Mione, how did you know I was worried about your dad?"

With a confused look on her face, she responded "I don't know. I just knew you were worried about daddy. There was something else, but it's as if the thought is just out of reach. Strange, that, when I think about it."

Arriving at Gringotts, the three were escorted into an elegantly furnished conference room to await the head of inheritance division, Snagrat. Apparently, having two of their largest depositors waiting not only generated high level attention, but also short waiting times as the three milled about for less than two minutes before Snagrat entered with a well dressed goblin with multiple gold hoops in his ears and a heavily scarred face. "My Lord Black, Mr. Potter, allow me to introduce you to Goldbag, Deputy Director of Gringotts Banking International, and Clan Chieftain of Clan Steelclaw" said Snagrat.

At this, Sirius stood and swept a deep bow to the very senior goblin, Harry mimicked his actions as best he could, while still a bit clumsy. Hermione stood in the background and gave a deep curtsey, glad that she had worn a skirt today, instead of her usual slacks or jeans. Goldbag glanced at Snagrat in surprise "My Lord Black, Mr. Potter, welcome to Gringotts. I understand that today is an auspicious occasion, where you Mr. Potter will take up the mantle of Head of House. Congratulations, young sir" and Goldbag gave a deliberate nod to Harry.

Continuing to stand in the presence of the august goblin, Harry replied "My thanks to you Clan Chieftain, and I am honored by your presence and your words." At this Harry glanced over to Sirius and got a reassuring nod that this was the appropriate manner to deal with high level goblins. _At least something from History of Magic penetrated and was worthwhile_.

"Yes, well it is good to meet with the sprig of the nobility who are not only respectful, but also courteous. I am glad to have met with you Mr. Potter; or rather may I be the first to address you as 'my Lord Potter'. I shall leave you in Snagrat's capable claws. Of note my Lord Potter, wizards are not the only magical peoples with seers" here Harry paled somewhat "I, and I am sure Ragnok would be most interested to meet and have a discussion with you in the near future. Good day" and he imperiously swept from the room.

As Snagrat walked Goldbag out of the room, Hermione spun to Sirius as Harry walked up and hissed "What the hell was that, and who is Ragnok?" Sirius looked to him solemnly "Well, Ragnok is the head goblin. Kind of like the Chieftain of all the Chieftains and also the Director of Gringotts worldwide. A very important goblin. Hell, a very important being, goblin, muggle or wizard. As to what that was all about, what do you two think?"

Hermione was chewing on her lip lost in thought. At Sirius' prompt, she looked at the two dark haired wizards and said, "I think that they either know about the prophecy we were discussing earlier today, or they have their own of similar nature. Probably the latter, based on Goldbag's statement about 'other seers'. Umm, Snagrat is back" she said nodding to the goblin approaching behind Harry.

They all resumed their seats as Snagrat produced a small wooden box and a thick leather covered portfolio. "Mr. Potter, as my Lord Black assumed his rightful inheritance yesterday, we shall deal strictly with yourself. Here is your Head of House ring" and he gently pushed the small wooden box across the table to Harry. _Here goes_. Sliding back the cover of the box, a moderate sized gold ring was revealed, much in like to a signet ring, but with a crest, not a monogram. The crest engraved in the gold was a rampant lion facing to the right with a drawn sword held upright in its right forepaw. The ring itself looked to be freshly cast, but exuded an aura of age. _Something of my family. Something of the Potters_. As he slipped the ring on his right ring finger, there was a slight yellow glow and the ring resized to be a comfortable fit. Snagrat immediately spoke up "My Lord Potter, that glow was merely the ring acknowledging you as the head of the family, as well as resizing. Nothing more."

Harry looked over at Hermione who had a big smile on her face. She reached over and grasped his left hand whispering "Does it feel good to connect with your family like this? It seems like it does." "Yeah it really does feel good. Like coming home" he replied.

Now Snagrat opened the portfolio and pulled out a large pile of parchment, placing a pile in front of Sirius, Harry and himself. "My Lord, as Lord Black is still your legal guardian, he will be privy to the following discussions…" at this Snagrat looked meaningfully at Hermione. Harry caught on quickly and said "Miss Granger will stay for all further discussions Snagrat, she is my consort." At this, Snagrat's eyes widened and Sirius looked up quickly, but said nothing. Snagrat looked to Hermione, "My apologies, my lady, for my impertinence. My Lord" addressing Harry again "shall we begin?"

So began a review of the Potter fortune; stocks, bonds, offshore investments, entrepreneurial ventures, liquid funds, commercial properties, residential properties and so on. Harry's head was spinning and Hermione had stopped processing the millions of galleons about twenty minutes beforehand when Snagrat summed up with "Do you have any questions my Lord?" Overwhelmed, Harry looked at Hermione and said "We've hit plaid" resulting in a fit of giggles from the muggleborn witch. Looking back to Snagrat Harry said after smiling a closed mouth smile, "Snagrat, thank you for such an accurate review. May your gold always flow. Who will be the esteemed goblin I shall work with as my account manager?" Snagrat then did the goblin version of a simper and replied "Ugluk, my Lord, shall be your account manager. All your correspondence, direction and activity will be his responsibility. Feel free to ask him anything."

Sirius looked to Harry and Hermione, motioning the teens to stay seated "Thank you for today Snagrat, may we continue to use this conference room for a short while?" At Snagrat's agreement, the three were alone again shortly. "Ok pup, let's talk emancipation. There are a lot of good reasons for it. With the wealth under your control, as well as, your role in the prophecy, some people like Dumbledore and the Ministry, will have designs on you and your activity. These interested parties could very well try to control and manipulate you to fulfill their agenda. Now don't get me wrong" he said to the concerned look on Harry's face, "I don't believe that Albus is evil or that he has malice in his heart when it comes to you. Some at the Ministry, though, I don't think I could say that about. But Albus, his big problem, as I see it, is that he loses the trees in the forest."

"He sacrifices the means for the end" said Hermione with a nod. Looking at Harry, she said "Love, you know how much I respect authority" here Harry snorted in amusement followed by a short glare from Hermione, "but I have to agree with Sirius. He left you with your relatives for all those years, because it was 'safest' and he didn't really care, or your safety was not outweighed by your happiness. Also, I just don't trust the politicians to do what is right for you in the long run. I think you ought to exercise your Head of House right for emancipation."

Nodding, Harry looked at Sirius, and said "What do I have to do?" "Just some paperwork. If you'd like, I can bring it to you Monday or Tuesday after I pick it up at the Ministry" said his godfather. With a smile, he continued "so what's this about Hermione being your consort? Do you know what you did today?"

With a confused look, Harry replied "I just wanted Snagrat to not question her presence here." Reaching under the table for her hand, he said "I needed her to get through all this."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. If you hadn't spoken when you did, I was about to allow her presence, but kiddo, do you realize that by declaring Hermione your consort during an inheritance ritual, which assuming the Head of House ring is, you've taken the first step down a multi-stage path toward a formal betrothal to Mistress Hermione…what's your middle name?"

"Jane" said a stunned Hermione

"Mistress Hermione Jane Granger, daughter of …"

"Dan and Emma"

"Miss Hermione Jane Granger, daughter of Daniel and Emma Granger. It isn't a big deal. It's not binding legally, magically or even morally. As you saw earlier with all the 'my Lords', the goblins are very much aware of, and almost revere, custom and etiquette. Snagrat, as head of inheritance, was obviously aware of this obscure custom. No big deal, really" Sirius finished with a huge smile on his face, thoroughly enjoying the situation. He felt like Harry and Hermione had pranked themselves.

Harry looked at Hermione with wide eyes. _Her father is going to kill me_. "Harry, it's Ok with me that this happened, unintentionally or not" said Hermione in a small voice. Sirius then stood and busied himself looking out a window. "I love you, and have for quite a while now. I don't want to get married any time soon; I mean I'm only 15, almost 16. But eventually, someday could I see us getting married? Yeah, I can." Hermione started to look up with fear in her eyes at what Harry's reaction would be. _Is he going to run? Will he think I'm a gold digger or just a psycho and push me away? Why did I have to open my big mouth? _As her worries reached this point she was engulfed in a hug from her boyfriend who whispered into her ear, "I feel the same way. You're my best friend, and remember that great bum of yours" to which she chuckled "but seriously, someday, when we're older, I can see us like that too."

"Come on Sirius" said Harry standing up, "let's go get us an Orb."

**Ministry of Magic, Ministers Office, London 1445 26 May 1995**

"No damnit Albus, I will not just announce He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return cold! Not only is it political suicide, there would be mass panic!" shouted a beleaguered Cornelius Fudge.

Director of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones looked wearily at the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "Albus, on this matter, I agree with the Minister. I believe it would be unwise to announce Voldemort's return like you propose. However," here she glared at Fudge "I also think it is hopelessly irresponsible to cover up the whole affair, and all its consequences."

Fudge, Dumbledore, Bones and Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour had been discussing courses of action since early morning. They had been examining actions for the short term and long term in response to Voldemort's resurrection in the aftermath of the third task of the Triwizard Tournement, and Dumbledore refused to budge from his full disclosure stance. It had been Fudge's initial desire to suppress all news and try to hope things wouldn't get too bad. Ten minutes into the conversation, the Head of the DMLE and her Head Auror had disabused him of that pipe dream. Amelia Bones had been trying to persuade the Minister and Chief Warlock to budge from their polar opposite positions all day. She and Scrimgeour had talked long into the night the previous day on the big question: What to do? They had come up with this compromise solution, that they felt worked best in the short and long term.

Before lunch, Bones had been able to convince both men into increasing funding for the DMLE to grow the ranks of Aurors and DMLE officers. Dumbledore and Fudge had agreed to use their considerable political clout to gain support in the Wizengamont for a supplementary funding bill with follow on support in future years to sustain the growth in personnel. The politicking in the Wizengamont was not for the faint of heart.

Amelia looked at Scrimgeour and they both grimaced. Addressing the Minister and Chief Warlock she began "Gentlemen, if I may propose…"

**Granger Dental Practice, Cambridge 1600 26 May 1995**

Since Sirius had never been to the Grangers' workplace, he couldn't side along apparate Harry and Hermione, so they took a combination of 2 trains and a cab to get there, the teens spending an enjoyable couple of hours getting to know Sirius better. Harry was still somewhat shell shocked over the resplendent wealth that resided in his family heirloom vault. Rolled up tapestries by the score, enough paintings, muggle and magical, to fill a museum, two small chests full of loose gemstones, and Hermione's favorite: crates and crates of books. Sirius and Harry had to almost physically pry her away from the books once they'd found the innocuous orb in a glass box with brass corners. The orb itself looked like a hugely oversized saltwater pearl, roughly the size of a cricket ball. No moving figures within its depths and no sudden realizations or activations of hidden power. Just an apparently enormous pearl. The family grimoire was shrunk by Sirius and went in Harry's pocket. There was a security charm on it so that all the pages appeared blank to anyone not a Potter by birth or marriage. Even then, only the wife of the Head of House could read it, as the Potter Head of House was patrilineal.

Sitting in the waiting room of the dentists' office, Hermione did her best to explain to Sirius what her parents did for people. "Teeth Healers" made some sense, but as powerfully magical humans did not experience tooth decay, a cavity made no sense to Sirius, much less a root canal. After fifteen minutes of fruitless explanation, Hermione stood up in frustration and went to check on how much longer before her parents where available. Harry looked over at Sirius and silently tossed him a magazine. Sirius looked at the cover with raised eyebrows and muttered, "Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition, hmm." Silence reigned until Hermione returned with her parents twenty minutes later.

"Sirius, put that down" snapped Hermione. "Harry, Sirius, these are my parents, Dan and Emma Granger. Mum, dad, this is Sirius Black and you've met Harry before in Diagon Alley. Sirius is Harry's godfather, and Harry is my boyfriend." With no little trepidation, Harry reached out to shake Emma Granger's hand. _Easiest first, now the dad_. Harry then swapped with Sirius and approached Dan Granger. Strangely enough, he was actually smiling at Harry. "Harry, it's good to finally really meet you. The last time was what, 2 years ago in the alley? Hermione is always on about 'Harry this' and 'Harry that' in her letters. How are you?"

As Harry and Dan Granger were getting acquainted in a friendly way, Hermione was getting cornered by her mother, while Sirius returned to his magazine. "So, tell me about this new boyfriend sweetie!" gushed Emma. "Mum!" replied an embarrassed Hermione. "You know he's been my best friend since the troll incident first year, and I've fancied him since second year and a couple of days ago we both were honest about our feelings and he asked me to be his girl. Not much to say." Emma raised her eyebrows at her daughter, "Ok, he's also a great kisser" said Hermione in a mortified undertone, "and no, we don't need to have that talk again. By the way, please talk to daddy about not going overboard with the protective father bit, Harry was terrified that daddy was going to kill him" said Hermione, effectively switching the topic. Looking over, the Granger ladies saw that their respective men were getting along well, and had pulled Sirius into the conversation and by the hand gestures; it appeared the two wizards were explaining Quidditch to Dan.

"Hey all" said Sirius, "what do you say we go to a nice quiet place for dinner and discussion on me?" Everyone quickly agreed and got in the Grangers' BMW sedan for a quick ride to a local Indian restaurant. Once ensconced at a table in the back of a mostly empty restaurant and making their order, Sirius began to explain to the Grangers about Voldemort's return, and the danger, not only to Hermione as a muggleborn witch, but to the Grangers' as her muggle parents. He went on to explain about Black Manor and inviting them to consider staying there for a period.

Before they could get any farther in the discussion, the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up and he drew his wand. All discussion stopped as Sirius and Hermione copied him. Calmly, Sirius said "What is it pup? Where are they?" Scanning the room, Harry looked to the front entrance to the restaurant and saw a flash of black and pointed, "There!" Within seconds the three Death Eaters had charged into the dining area and were spitting out curses at the five diners in the back.

Harry dove to his left, avoiding a bone-breaker curse, and intentionally took Dan and Emma down with him. Sirius swept away right, drawing fire away from the muggles and returning with blasting curses and cutting curses, bobbing and weaving to avoid the clumsy Death Eater fire. Hermione was casting a shield over herself and her parents while Harry stood back up. "Keep the shield over them, Sirius and I'll get these thugs" and Harry spun around, took aim at the nearest Death Eater, catching him unawares, and cast "REDUCTO", hitting him squarely in the head. As the red mist that was the former villains head began to clear, Harry saw that Sirius was in the process of casting the binding spell, "INCARCEROUS" on the last Death Eater. Apparently, Sirius caught contestant number two with a cutting curse to the neck and the corpse was making quite a mess.

The firefight had lasted approximately twenty seconds, but resulted in two deaths, an enormous amount of damage to the restaurant, and about 20 muggles that needed obliviating. Fortunately, with a series of 'cracks' the Aurors made themselves known. Sirius then approached them to explain what had happened while Harry turned to Hermione and immediately said with a smile "I'm Ok, no need to see Madam Pomfrey" and was enclosed in the crushing grip of his girlfriends' hug, while her parents looked somewhat dazed.

After each of them explaining to the Aurors what happened, Sirius walked back over, holding something small and black in his hand. "I've shrunken your car so we can take it with us, I think it's time we get us all to someplace safe. Everyone please put your finger on this" and he held out a restaurant menu. Harry and Hermione complied, and the Grangers looked at him oddly, but complied also. Sirius tapped the menu once with his wand and said "ACTIVATE."

**Black Manor, London 2000 26 May 1996**

The Grangers, Harry and Sirius were sitting in the main drawing room trying to wind down after the brief firefight. Harry had a serious case of the shakes when they arrived and Sirius ordered brandy all around to Dobby, who had just apparated into the entry hall. As she cuddled with Harry on a couch, Hermione looked around the drawing room and noted that the room had quite a lot of potential for beauty. An enormous green marble fireplace was the centerpiece of the room while the front of the room had a row of French doors to the terrace that overlooked the back garden. The room was currently painted white and housing the most hideous furniture that looked to have been purchased by someone with very bad taste in 1785.

"You Ok now pup?" said Sirius cradling his brandy in both hands. "Yeah, or I will be. I killed a man tonight, not sure what to do with that" Harry replied soberly as Hermione clutched him closer. "Harry, did you want him to kill Hermione? Or her parents? How about me?" queried Sirius. "No, Sirius I didn't. I see what you're getting at, and I understand in my head that I was defending myself and others, but my heart sure doesn't feel that way" _I feel like I murdered him_.

Nodding, Sirius turned to Dan and Emma "I firecalled Albus about the events tonight, and let him know the kids will be staying here for the night. Just so we can unwind. There is plenty of room for you to kip here for the night if you'd rather not be bothered to head home."

Dan and Emma exchanged a look and Emma replied "Thank you very much Sirius, I think we will take you up on that offer and would like to finish our discussion about possibly staying here for a while. We will pay rent of course…"

"Pish tosh, you will not" said Sirius waving her off. "This is what friends and family does for each other." In an undertone he leaned into the Grangers while glancing at the teens "At the rate those two are going, we might be family after all" causing three big smiles on the adults faces.

"Sirius" said Hermione with Harry's head in her lap "what about the underage magic Harry and I did this evening? Are we going to get in trouble, or will common sense prevail and the Ministry realize we were defending ourselves?" Harry sat up at this comment. He'd been half asleep, but was now fully awake.

"I talked to the Aurors at the restaurant, as well as, Dumbledore about the underage magic thing. The Aurors said they'd straighten things out with Hopkirk when they got back; it was a clear case of self defense." Looking at Harry, Sirius continued "That also applies to our actions regarding those three scumbags too."

"Sirius, what about the portkey? I didn't think you were authorized to create portkeys?" said Harry. "Sorry kiddo, part of your training as a Head of House is to learn that we now have certain rights, like making portkeys. I'll teach you tomorrow how to do it. And yes Hermione, I'll teach you as well" replied Sirius to his godson and his excited girlfriend. Harry laid his head back down and snuggled back into Hermione's lap to sleep and perchance, to dream pleasant dreams.

A/N

1) I own nothing

2) Yes, Snagrat and Goldbag are a deliberate mix-up of Shagrat and Gorbag. If you don't know who Shagrat and Gorbag are, shame on you! Same thing with Ugluk.

3) I realize Harry probably didn't see "Spaceballs" growing up in the Dursley's, but I couldn't resist the "plaid" joke. A buddy of mine at work and I use that with each other quite often.

4) I have no idea if there is a British version of SI, and don't really care. It set up a funny situation that I can believe Sirius would be in. The guy was in prison for 13 years for cryin' out loud, what do you expect?

5) Tip of the cap to Seel'vor for his emancipation/Head of House/portkey tie in idea. By the way, if you haven't read "Harry Potter and the Quantum Leap" go read it now. Right now. Go on, go. That has just the right amount of romance (remember romantic here) and humor. I swear, I laugh out loud remembering some of the hijinks he plays on Ron, much less when I'm reading it. I had to stop reading because I was laughing so hard I was crying while reading the commentary by the twins & Lee Jordan when Ron got hit in the face twice during an UQL game. Good stuff. It's also the story that best involves Hedwig – she's doing the cha cha!

6) Yep, Harry and Sirius are playing for keeps. Sirius just spent 13 years in prison & learned that the really bad ones, don't really reform. They just wait until they can get away with it again.

7) Someone gets the brass ring if they get the allusion in the last line.

8) I love Indian food.


	5. Chapter 5: Attack and Betrayal, Part I

Chapter 5: Attack and Betrayal

Chapter 5: Attack and Betrayal, Part I

Verily, I say unto you, that one of you shall betray me.

The book of Matthew Ch 26, verse 21

Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts 0930 27 May 1995

The floo in the Headmaster's office flared green and a figure clad in slacks and a long sleeve shirt tumbled out and sprawled on the floor, followed shortly by a young woman in a blouse and long skirt who nimbly extricated herself from the fireplace and offered a hand to her companion while trying to hide a smile.

"Go ahead and laugh, I know you want to" grumbled Harry. So Hermione began to chuckle before their private conversation was interrupted by a clearing of the throat by one of the other two occupants of the room. Harry and Hermione turned toward the Headmaster's desk to see it occupied by its owner and across from him was the Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

Professor Dumbledore rose and said in a formal tone, yet with a smile, "My Lord Potter, I trust you and Miss Granger are well?"

Playing along, Harry responded "We are well, Headmaster. My thanks to your inquiry. And your health sir? Professor McGonagall?"

"Well played Harry" said the headmaster laughing. "I trust it went well with the goblins?"

Harry explained to the Headmaster what happened the previous day with the goblins, leaving out the tumult in calling Hermione his consort. Dumbledore was very curious about Goldbag's parting comments regarding the other seers, as well as, the proposed meeting with Ragnok and Goldbag. Turning his attention to this aspect of the situation the teens sat next to Professor McGonagall and they began to discuss the implications of a goblin alliance with the Champion of the Light for the upcoming war. "Harry, as you have no doubt gleaned by now from your history of magic class" said Dumbledore with more than a little sarcasm, "very rarely in the past have goblins associated willingly with humans, much less pursued an alliance. Their interaction with wizard kind has either been warlike in opposition, or financial. This could be a great opportunity, are you willing to be our spokesperson with the goblins? I would do this for you, and will if the goblins allow, but I believe that they want to talk to you, not me because of the contents of their prophecy."

"Yes, sir, I am willing to do this on a short term basis. Though, I have a feeling that life is going to get really busy really fast this summer" said Harry. "I am also very curious as to what their seers have in store for me."

Nodding in agreement, Dumbledore's face now took on a serious cast "Now, as to the attack on your party last night. I believe that it was an attack of opportunity, not an attack ordered by Voldemort. The Death Eaters involved were very low level. Thugs and thieves that probably saw you three in Diagon Alley and followed you hoping to get in good graces with their master."

Harry nodded. _Last night was too easy_. The three on three odds, Death Eaters usually roamed in packs, like wild dogs so the books said. The poor spell selection and speed, even as a fourth year, Harry knew more curses and could cast them faster then what they had shown. The clumsy attack location and execution, Death Eaters were usually like wolves, catch you alone and where you have little defenses and overwhelm you with numbers and strength.

Glancing at McGonagall who also wore a serious mien Dumbledore continued "There were other attacks yesterday that were more successful, from Voldemort's point of view. Barty Crouch's replacement as Head of International Magic Cooperation, Evan Looklighter, was killed along with his whole family. Three other employees of the ministry and their families were killed also. Two were in the Department of Magical Transportation and one in the Improper Use of Magic office."

Hermione was fidgeting with her skirt out of habit, twitching it straight and smooth. _These attacks were not random, so what was the point_. "He's obviously not waiting is he? Since Harry made it back with Wormtail, Voldemort would have to know that the Ministry and you, sir" said Hermione indicating with her head to the Headmaster "are not only aware of his resurrection, but are taking steps to block him. There is no gain in delay for him. He can gain an instant spy network via the Imperius Curse along with placing his devoted Death Eaters like Macnair and Malfoy and their ilk into positions. But why the departments that he hit? I would think the DMLE would be his first target. Unless, ohhhhh…" she said trailing off worrying her lower lip again.

"Mione" prompted Harry, followed with a wave of his hand.

"Well, Magical Transportation owns the floo network and authorizes those who can create portkeys. If he could put his own people, either devotees or imperiused, into key roles, it could be a problem, as he'd pretty much control travel, as apparition is easily warded. All travel outside of brooms, of course. Improper use of Magic, well they own the sensor grid that monitors magic all over Britain and Ireland. Probably can see the continent as well. That would be a key resource for Voldemort in the long run wouldn't it? International Magical Cooperation though, I can't puzzle that one out yet." Hermione rose to pace while the professors looked on with a combination of amusement and pride.

"Well said, Hermione." said Dumbledore nodding. Running his fingers through his beard in a meditative way he said "As far as official reactions to the attacks of last night and what happened after the third task, the Ministry is very concerned about public panic were they to announce the return of Voldemort. Their plan is to announce an increase in activity of 'the group known as Death Eaters, former followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, while increasing appropriations for a swelling of the Auror ranks and DMLE officers. Cornelius admitted, after much badgering by Amelia Bones and myself, that the Ministry will have to announce Voldemort's resurrection if he is definitively identified in any action." At this point, Dumbledore steepled his fingers in front of his mouth and allowed the others to digest this news.

Harry's brow was furrowed and looking first at Hermione who had retaken her seat, and then glancing at the others he said "Why is he so reluctant to admit Voldemort's resurrection? I'd think that having people aware and prepared would be best."

Dumbledore rose and walked to the window, looking out "There are three schools of thought at work here Harry. The first path requires a denial of everything and tries to solve the problem out of the public eye. This is the route Cornelius originally wanted to take." Turning back from the window and conjuring one of his trademark squishy armchairs next to his transfiguration professor, he sat and reached for his tea. After a drink, he continued "However, we have Pettigrew, Crouch Jr. and their confessions and your pensieve memory. Having two eyewitnesses to the resurrection of Lord Voldemort and another who was deep in the planning and execution to resurrect him, well, these three together are nigh on incontrovertible and nullify the first path because Voldemort will not allow the war to be under the table, so to speak, when we know so much already. The second path is what the Ministry has adopted as their course of action, hoping to smooth the public into an easier acceptance of Voldemort's return. I disagree, but I have no vote in that discussion. The third path is immediate disclosure, which as you can tell, I advocated to the Ministry."

Here McGonagall spoke up, "Albus, I know what you think, but I believe the compromise approach by Amelia is the best bet. The level of fear in the populace for…him… far exceeds that ever felt for Grindlewald, or any other dark wizard that I have read about, with the exception of Morgana. I truly think that there would be mass panic if we started shouting from the ramparts that You-Know-Who was back. Parents would pull their children out of school; there would probably be a repeat of the exodus we saw in the last war around 1980. It would be very damaging to the economic health of our world. The government would probably fail. I believe the British magical community would just stop overnight."

Now, the fireplace burned green again as Sirius Black was ejected rather gracefully from the floo. "Ah, Sirius, I'm glad you could make it. We have just been discussing the state of the Ministry as well the goblins. Any other grand topics you'd like to contribute to the mix?" said the Headmaster with his twinkle going at full blast, and Professor McGonagall rolling her eyes at her superior.

Wiping a small amount of soot off his trousers, Sirius shook his black mane of hair and said "No, not really Albus, but I come bearing an Orb. Take a look" and Sirius handed the glass box containing the Orb to Dumbledore.

With an almost excited expression, Dumbledore returned to his desk and drew his wand. Placing it on the desk, he slowly opened the glass case and studied the orb from all sides before plucking it from its container. "Hmmm" he muttered as he began to wave his wand over the Orb in a highly intricate pattern, pausing and starting new patterns at least three times. Leaning back, setting his wand back on the desk and placing his hands on either side of the Orb as if to cup it, he asked "Minerva, would you please cast SPECIALAS REVEALO on the Orb?" After she cast the spell, Dumbledore's eyebrow crooked as if an expected result occurred, but he now didn't know what to do.

"Well, I can tell you that this Orb is a type of portkey that will take you to a place that I cannot determine" which obviously displeased the Headmaster. "That in and of itself is worrying. I can detect no other charm or curse on the Orb, although I must say that it is quite beautiful. I would like to call in Filius to examine the object?"

Harry looked to Sirius, communicating his opinion by nodding to his godfather. Having Flitwick examine the Orb couldn't hurt, only help. At this point McGonagall had moved closer to the Headmasters desk to examine the Orb more closely. "Professor" Harry said addressing the Headmaster "the family grimoire only instructs the chosen one of the Potter family, which I suppose is me, to tap the orb with my wand when I'm ready. Pretty easy to use and not much help otherwise. I'm going to have to act on faith that everything will turn out for the best. Unless I hear something different from Professor Flitwick, I am going to trust my parents and use the Orb."

Hermione strode over to Harry's chair and looking at the Headmaster while placing her hand on Harry's shoulder said "We will use the Orb." Smiling, Harry said "Yes dear, I meant 'we'." _Of course I meant 'we', I couldn't do this without you. _

Dumbledore looked agitated and glanced at McGonagall. Getting a slight nod from her he looked back to Harry and Hermione and spoke. "Harry, I swore to support you and I believe my best support for you right now would be here as the advocate for the light in government. Like yesterday, I can help to hammer out policy that will help us defeat our foe. I want very much to act in the role of a mentor, defender and teacher and go with you where the Orb takes you, but I realize that my efforts are best spent here. In my stead, I would ask you to consider having Professor McGonagall accompanying you to act in those roles. I also ask you to take this." At this, he rose and strode over to the fireplace and opened the glass case that housed the sword of Gryffindor, and gently, even reverently, handed it to Harry. "I have commissioned a scabbard and belt for it, which will arrive later today. I don't know why, but I have a very strong feeling that you will need this weapon ere long. And no Hermione, I don't think this is divination" he finished with his twinkle blasting.

Harry was almost speechless and looked at his head of house with the sword of their house in his hand. "Professor, I am honored that you want to accompany us. Thank you for volunteering your time."

"It isn't an inconvenience at all, Mr. Potter, we all have our reasons for fighting the darkness" the current Transfiguration professor stated before she rose. Smoothing her robes she said to the previous Transfiguration professor, "Albus, I've got to go. Remember, if we aren't back by September, my lesson plans are in the same place yours were stored" and here a small smile showed on her face, "mine are just better than yours" and strode out with a large smile that no one could see.

Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts 1400 27 May 1995

In the corner of the room, opposite the portrait hole, Harry and Hermione were snuggled on a loveseat, while Neville Longbottom sat next to them in a winged back leather chair and gesturing animatedly with his hands while he spoke. "So after you left Hermione, the twins both stunned Ron and then levitated him out. Probably won't surprise you that no one said anything to them or tried to stop them. I think Lavender wanted to go with them to help, but got a wave off from one of the twins when he said something about 'quality time with family'. I was a little surprised, it didn't seem like you and Lavender where that close, but she said something about 'hitting girls' and went up to the girls dorm." At this statement, Harry and Hermione exchanged a surprised look. "Next time I saw Ron-the-git was that night after dinner when he showed up in the dorm sporting a fat lip and a black eye. Says he got it playing Quidditch. Sure, I believe that" finished Neville with an exaggerated look on his face.

Harry chuckled while Hermione tutted at the obvious beating their former best friend had received from his brothers. _Not that I disagree, I just wish I could have seen the ass when it was fresh. Well, isn't that a bit of bloodlust Mione? Mione? When do I call myself Mione? When Harry started calling me that_. The resultant big goofy grin on her face caused a quizzical look from Neville, but she ignored it and said softly to Harry "Are you Ok about this severing of ties with Ron?"

Harry sighed and pulled her tight "I'm sad about it. Ron was my very first friend, closely followed by you two" he said while nodding at Neville. "Friends aren't a luxury for me, so I guess I've let him get away with a lot of mean behavior to me and others. Primarily you Mione" and here he shook his head as if to clear it "and that's just wrong. I never had the courage before to stand up to him, and I was thinking of myself before you all. In a strange way, I hurt him too by staying mum when he was being a prat. I was afraid to lose my very first friend, but no more. Ron has made his bed; he has to lie in it."

From behind him, Harry heard a sneer "Really, Potter. Thanks for that bit of wisdom." At the panicked look on Neville's face, Harry dove forward off the couch, pulling Hermione with him just before he heard "REDUCTO." Looking up, he saw the empty chair across from them give a weak wobble before falling over, while he heard a cacophony of spellfire hit what he supposed was Ron Weasley behind him. Standing up and turning around, the young couple saw a somewhat gruesome sight. Ron had been hit by multiple spells and it looked like his right arm and leg had been broken very badly, he was bleeding out of his nose and his purple skin was covered in bright yellow boils. Every time he exhaled, a noxious fume akin to sulphur was emitted but the most distracting sight was that his ginger hair had been replaced by emerald colored fire.

"Mione, would you please fetch Professor McGonagall, and Neville, would you please fetch Madam Pomfrey?" As the two took off on their errands, with a sad air, Harry looked around the common room and asked "Has anyone seen the twins or Ginny?"

Great Hall, Hogwarts 0715 28 May 1995

Neville sat down for breakfast across from Harry and Hermione, and next to the twins as they were discussing the fate of Ron. Apparently, Mrs. Weasley had been summoned to be informed of his injuries, and once he was out of danger, the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress informed Molly that her youngest son had been suspended for the rest of the school year, and the staff was considering expulsion for Ron. "Mum did her nut right there in Dumbledore's office when they told her what he did yesterday afternoon. I don't think they know about the run in the other day with you Hermione" said Fred as he polished off his breakfast. "She built up a good head of steam before McGonagall shut her down. Pretty impressive that" continued George. "We were up there with Ginny to hear about Ronniekins health, and were treated to a free show. It was a good one."

"True, brother, but not as good as the time we charmed Charlie's palms green, and everything he touched turned green. Ah, the innuendo we got away with on that one" Fred reminisced fondly.

_How can anyone stay sane and live with these guys on a regular_ _basis_? "So your mum took him home last night?" said Harry.

"This morning, actually" said George. He continued at almost a whisper "Apparently, Ron's not doing too well in courses either; failing Potions, Transfiguration and Charms. He might even get held back a year if they let him come back at all."

At this statement, Hermione's worrying of her lower lip went into overdrive. Harry looked at her, registering her behavior. _Need to shut this down now_. He held her hand and said, "Stop it."

Hermione ran her free hand through her wild hair and shook her head in negation. "Even though he's been a prat recently, he's been my friend all year and I didn't help him enough with his courses. This is partially my fault" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh bollocks" came from Fred of all people. "How is our stupidhead brother failing _his_ courses your fault? Explain that one, because I for one have no idea how that's possible. Look, Hermione, in the end, they are his courses, not yours and he has to live with it, not you."

Hermione sat there stunned. Coming from the constant joker, the serious statement had more of an impact than coming from Harry or Neville. The strength of the statement seemed to have rocked her back on her heels for the moment, causing her to reconsider.

As breakfast ended Harry pulled Hermione into an empty classroom. "Honestly, Harry, I love kissing you and all, but we really don't have time for this right now. We have Transfiguration in twenty minutes."

With a slight smile Harry said "Thanks, but something just occurred to me as we were walking out. Yesterday Professor Dumbledore said the Voldemort was told half the prophecy by a Death Eater. How does he know that? I doubt he's had tea with Voldemort any time in the last, oh say, ever. So how does he know?"

Worrying her lower lip and staring off into space, Hermione propped her chin on her hand and thought. "Well, the obvious answer is that the Death Eater who told Voldemort, or another who witnessed a Death Eater telling Voldemort about the prophecy, told the Headmaster. I wonder what the circumstances of the telling of the prophecy were?"

Sighing at a probably emotional encounter, Harry said "I think I'm going to be late to Transfiguration. I've got a letter to send to Padfoot. I think it'd be best to have him and maybe Professor Lupin here for this discussion with the Headmaster, don't you think?" Harry said to his girlfriend. _Can I get through one day without a crisis?_

Ministry of Magic, Minister's Office, London 1445 28 May 1995

Amelia Bones was giving her daily update to the Minister on Death Eater activity and actions taken by the DMLE. Since the attacks on the Lightfoot family and 3 others, there had been no attacks on wizards. There were 15 attacks on muggles that fit the profile of Death Eater 'muggle hunting' which was most distasteful in effect. Wrapping up the conversation, they were discussing finances.

"Sir, I've talked with the local Gringotts manager and they have permission from Gringotts corporate to monitor activity on the personnel we viewed in the Potter memory. All transactions and withdrawals are to be monitored and reported. The hard part will be acting on the withdrawals" said Bones. She went on to explain that the goblin high council was leery of having a full time Auror presence in the lobby of Gringotts on the off chance the a Death Eater would be stupid enough to actually come to the bank to get funds, rather than wiring money to an offshore account and picking up the gold there. Belgium was a common target country as it was within apparition range and, on the whole, the Belgian wizard population hated the British and French. On top of it, the Belgian wizard government had no compunction in thumbing their collective nose at the 'limeys and frogs'.

"One last thing, I believe very strongly that we need to address the Wizengamont and get authorization to approach the goblins to freeze the accounts of the Potter memory Death Eaters." This had been a back and forth discussion between the Minister and his DMLE head. Fudge was hesitant due to the expected backlash in the Wizengamont from the old pureblood contingent. For the most part the Death Eaters in question were from old pureblood families like Malfoy, Nott and Goyle. The supremacist purebloods in the Wizengamont may take an attempt to freeze these Death Eater assets as precedent for governmental attacks on purebloods and react strongly. Bones made the case that to cut off Voldemorts funding now, would have positive long term effects on the war, hopefully even crippling him before he really got started. "I have the case already made. Copies of the briefing papers and even part of a speech written" she added with a half smile.

With a weak laugh, Fudge nodded "Finish your speech Amelia. I need to think this over tonight. You do realize, that this issue could cause the fall of the government and put everything is disarray?" Fudge looked at her steadily, "If we go down this course of action, I will give the speech and you will not be in chambers at all. I don't want you tainted by this if the government falls. You will be my logical successor, and I don't want that ruined so that a supremacist or heaven help us a Death Eater sympathizer is appointed as Minister."

A/N

1) I own nothing

2) The three paths Albus lays out are standard policy crafting process for a crisis management: best case, middle case and worst case. In canon, JKR advocates (through AD) complete disclosure. I think that would be bad. What Bones got was a blending of worst and middle, which is probably the appropriate course of action (me speaking thru Minerva). Is LV a bad guy? Yes, but the real terror was in the raids that he organized and ordered. Probably, he personally killed a lot less than his Death Eaters did. Therefore, focus on the boys in black, not the uber bad guy who scares the pants off people.

3) Story recommendation for this chapter is "The Detour to Reality". Great rewrite & fixing of the storyline post OOTP. I really like what's been done.

4) Tip of the hat to The Obsidian Warlock for his idea regarding Dept of Magical Transport. The idea for International Coop and Improper Use of Magic is mine.

5) I've always thought that Sirius would work really hard to be the height of cool, so he would floo really well to impress the ladies.

6) Ron is the kind of guy that can't stop himself from digging the hole he is in much, much deeper. Usually it's with insensitive remarks, this time it's with spellfire. Since jealousy is such a powerful force, and Ron is the font of jealousy, it's not too hard to believe he'd lose it and take that one more step.

7) Thanks Madscientist for the Mione line.

8) Yeah, Fudge isn't the weak sister here he was in canon. He's no superstar, but not the loser he was in the books. Also, I make the difference between a pureblood supremacist and a Death Eater. In GOF, Sirius makes a great distinction (and I paraphrase) that not all mean people are evil. I think that some of the supremacists would look at the Death Eaters and see them for the thugs that they are and shy away from them. Doesn't mean they aren't mean spirited bigots, though.

9) I have nothing against Belgium; it's just close enough to apparate to from the UK.


	6. Chapter 6: Attack and Betrayal, Part II

Chapter 6: Attack and Betrayal, Part II

We are betrayed by what is false within

George Meredith, Modern Love, stanza 43

**Front Lawn, Hogwarts 1830 29 May 1995**

The young couple slowly walked in the gathering darkness in the direction of the gates of the castle. Hands entwined, she laid her head on his shoulder and said "Love, are you still having nightmares about the Death Eater in the restaurant?"

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to Padfoot and Moony about it tonight, see if they have any answers. I know that he needed to be stopped; I know that he would have killed all of us without a second thought. I know these things, yet I still dream, and think about the fact that there may have been something I could have done to not kill him." Here Harry stopped his outpouring and was engulfed in a hug from his girlfriend.

"I love you Harry, I always will, no matter what happens. Don't you ever forget that" she said. Looking up at him from his arms she placed a small kiss on his lips and got a small smile in return. Emboldened, he leaned in for a more passionate kiss. As their kiss deepened and arms clutched at one another, the soft magical glow started to surround them once again. Panting, they broke the kiss and Hermione said "Could we talk about 'us' for a minute Harry? "

With Harry nodding at her question, she laid her head on his chest. "I'm a little scared of what's happening with us." She felt his sharp glance down and she looked up to him with a reassuring smile. "I am very happy that we are together. I wouldn't have said what I said at Gringotts otherwise. I am just feelings these very strong feelings that I've never had before." She looked at him somewhat sheepishly and said "Me, Miss Rules, wants to drag you into a broom closet and tear both our clothes off. Don't get me wrong, the idea is very appealing, but I'm not ready for that, yet. I'm happy where we are, kissing, some touching and so on" as her blush deepened.

Harry held her close and rubbed her back reassuringly "I feel the same way. I'm not ready for more. Don't get me wrong, I've had some very interesting dreams that have you center stage" here he gave her his lopsided smile, "but I am desperate to not screw up what we have. You're my best friend as well as the girl I love. I don't want to lose you by forcing something we aren't ready for. You may have to slap my hands away on occasion if I lose control, though" he said with another smile.

She planted a searing kiss on her man _And you will probably have to slap my hands away too_. When they parted, she snuggled into his arms and said "Thanks for being so open-minded and talking about this, it means a lot to me." Changing topics she said "I got a letter from mum and dad today. Apparently Sirius talked to them about the Orb like I asked him to, and they have a lot of questions. First and foremost is, 'why Harry?' Can we tell them about the prophecy? We don't have to tell them the exact words, but the big picture. They do have a right to know the basics, since I am going to be with you the whole way."

Harry thought about that. He really liked the Grangers, and more importantly, he trusted them. Part of it was that they were an extension of Hermione, but also in the short time he knew them they were pretty impressive. Her mum and dad had been very welcoming. _Her dad didn't try to kill me knowing I'm dating his daughter _he thought with some humor. They were confused, but calm and listened in the restaurant, and afterwards they didn't fall apart, but engaged Sirius in a calm discussion about the future. _Yeah, I can trust them_. Nodding, he said to his girlfriend "yeah, let's tell them. Maybe the Headmaster will let us cut out tonight for a short time. You're done with exams, and I don't have to take any. The leaving feast is next week, so there isn't anything that we have to be here for."

"So what do you think about that letter from Mrs. Weasley?" she said looking to her boyfriend. Molly Weasley had sent a long letter apologizing profusely for the behavior of her youngest son and promising retribution on him for his atrocious actions. "Well, it was kind of amusing where she gave us permission to 'hex his bits' if he acted up again, but it was kind of weird. Almost a desperateness about the whole thing" he responded thoughtfully. "You know what though? I don't have time, or energy, to worry about Molly Weasley's issues."

"Oi" was shouted from behind them. They turned and saw Sirius and Remus walking up the road from Hogsmeade. "Hey you two how goes it?" said Remus. As they closed, he continued "so what are we doing here after a fine dinner? Not that I dislike seeing you all. But, what's up?" The other three exchanged glances and Harry nodded to Sirius who said "Moony, there's something you need to know…" and after putting up privacy wards, proceeded to explain the prophecy and how Harry had just found out three days before.

"That bastard!" shouted Remus. "He's known all this time and not helped you prepare at all. No extra training, leaving you in the regular Hogwarts curriculum and on top of it all leaving you with those muggles. What the hell was he playing at?"

"Easy Moony, Dumbledore had a reason. A really stupid reason, but a reason nonetheless and I've already taken the strips out of his hide for it" said Padfoot. "Now, if Prongs Jr. wants to take a few more whacks at it, I'll help. But the thing is that our junior members here" and he nodded at the teens "picked up on something the old man said that I didn't notice." After explaining that Voldemort knew half the prophecy and Dumbledore knew that Voldemort knew, the logical question was how did Dumbledore know? That was their business tonight. Calming down a little, Remus nodded and they proceeded up to the castle.

**The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon 1900 29 May 1995**

Arthur Weasley apparated home after a long day at work. His wife immediately bustled up to him and after planting a kiss on his cheek, guided him into his chair and put his dinner in front of him.

Looking at his youngest son, he contemplated his actions. It all predicated on why he had acted the way he had. He loved his son, of that there was no doubt, but this behavior was criminal. The Auror he had talked to today had reminded him of that fact. His son refused to lift his head from his plate, as if trying to hide his presence behind the activity of eating. While Arthur cut his roast beef, he looked at his wife who had an expression that was a combination of furious and worried. He felt the same way.

"I had a visit from Kingsley Shacklebolt today" said Arthur to the room. "He's the Auror investigating the attack you made on Harry" he finished with his voice hardening and eyes locked on Ron. "Apparently, from the interviews, he feels that he could get a conviction for attempted murder." At this, Ron's fork dropped and he lifted his pale face to his father with terror on his features. "Kingsley said that he has yet to ask Harry if he wants to press charges. Without Harry pressing charges, there's nothing he can do." Now Arthur placed his own silverware on his plate and leaned toward his son "you had better hope that Harry is a better man than you and declines to press charges. I am disgusted with your behavior Ronald. I am half tempted to disown you and cast you to the wolves. However, you are my son, and despite your criminal, repulsive behavior, I do love you. Therefore, I will not disown you." Ron exhaled the breath he didn't know he had been holding. "But if you are brought up on charges, I believe that you should be convicted. You did wrong, and will be held accountable. Your mother and I have discussed this and will hold back on any punishment until we hear about any prosecution.

"However, no Quidditch, no magazines, no chess. I was informed by Minerva that even if you had got straight 'O's' on your exams, you have failed fourth year. Therefore, you have an option. You can take the fourth year equivalency exam that is given to home school students and return to Hogwarts for you fifth year, or be home schooled by your mother for your O.W.L.s. Your equivalency exams will be administered on August 15th. You have until then to study and prepare if you want to return. Also, you will pay for half your tuition. Since you have seen fit to throw away what has been given you, you will have to earn the right to go back, academically and financially. You will be allowed to get a job in the village, either muggle or magical, I don't care. Your share of the tuition is 575 galleons. Be grateful Hogwarts gives a discount to families with multiple students enrolled."

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts 1915 29 May 1995**

Remus led the way into the sitting room area of the Headmaster's office. As he sat, Sirius and the teens sat to his right. To his left were Minerva McGonagall and then the Headmaster, completing the circle sitting next to Sirius. The atmosphere was tense, but Remus couldn't tell if it was because of his own residual anger or an accurate assessment of the occupants of the room. The wolf inside was still angry and if he was visible, would be pacing back in forth, growling.

Harry and Hermione were holding hands as the Headmaster spoke "Harry, given that Professor McGonagall will be accompanying you, I think that she ought to know about the prophecy. Not the exact wording, mind you. I think that should be kept secret for as long as possible."

Nodding, Harry then related to his Head of house the basics of the prophecy; he was the only one who could kill Voldemort and that in the end, only one of them would walk away. Harry had expected pity or sadness from her, but strangely enough, there was merely a hardening of her expression, as if she was reasserting a resolve, followed by a short nod. "Thank you for your confidence Mr. Potter, I am sensible of the magnitude of what you have told me and I thank you."

"You're welcome, Professor" said Harry, and turning to the Headmaster said "but the reason we're here is because we have some questions. After processing all you told us the other day, a point came up." Harry fixed the old man with an unblinking stare "How do you know what Voldemort is aware of regarding the prophecy?"

For a quick moment, Dumbledore's face fell before reasserting his usual collected features. "Well, Harry, that is a very complicated story that isn't really relevant, don't you think?" he finished with a hopeful smile.

Not even bothering to hide his snort of impatience, Remus jumped in before the others "Are you shitting me Albus? Of course it's relevant. Now answer the damn question."

With a big sigh, the Headmaster stared at his hands "I'd rather not; some people could get hurt if I do."

Now Sirius exploded "James and Lily were killed because of it, now spill Albus! What are you hiding now?"

At the last statement from Sirius, Albus noticeably flinched, and with a resigned air began to relate the telling of the prophecy by Sybil Trelawney at her hiring interview and that "a Death Eater" overheard the first part. That individual then related what he knew to his master.

"Who was the Death Eater, Albus?" insisted McGonagall with an inscrutable face.

"Severus Snape"

Silence. You could hear Peeves cackling somewhere down the hall, but the five visitors merely stared at the Headmaster in disbelief. "Once he realized that Voldemort had targeted the Potters, he came to me to warn me, so that I could protect them. He truly has repented" and the disbelief was etched deeper on the others faces.

Sirius and Remus shared a glance, and without a word, got out of their chairs and went to leave the office. Harry was quicker and interposed himself between them and the door. "Don't do it! Don't leave me again!" This brought the two irate wizards up short and got a semblance of control over the situation.

"Gentleman, if we could please talk about this…" began Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, I believe you've done enough, please hold you comments for now" shot Hermione, as she too ran over to try and calm Sirius and Remus.

Once, everyone had resumed their seats Harry fixed the Headmaster with a glare. "Is this why you let Snape teach here even though he is the worst teacher in the castle? Were you trying to keep your pet Death Eater under control until he was needed again?" When he did not get a response he shouted "Answer me!" At the look of shock and surprise from Dumbledore, Harry almost hissed at the old man "You left me in hell to be beaten, starved and treated as a slave while you protected him. I was put over a spit for most of my life but you protected, housed and even PAID HIM" Harry finished in a shout. "NOW, ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION. You swore."

"Yes I did, Harry. I was not avoiding you, I am merely examining my motives and I think that I have to agree with your assessment." By now the twinkle was non-existent in his clear blue eyes. The clearly defeated Albus Dumbledore said in a small voice "I was keeping Severus here to keep him 'under wraps' as they say."

Hermione was incensed. "I can't believe this! You rewarded a Death Eater for turning traitor by giving him an illustrious teaching post and keeping him on, for what, 13 years? How could you? And how then did you reward Harry" and she pounded her free fist on the chairs arm, while she glared at the man. "You're the Headmaster! You are supposed to look out for your students, when instead you turn loose a Death Eater on us! How could you have failed us in this way? You are supposed to be the best Headmaster of the best magical school in Britain and you do this?" Hermione yelled.

"I want him gone by next term."

Everyone goggled at Harry. The look of disgust warring with rage on his face was powerful enough, but now, there were waves of magic exploding out from him in conjunction with his demand. The other witches and wizards all felt it like a physical presence. Like huge waves crashing over them again and again. Hermione got on her knees in front of him to be eye level and said "Love, calm down. You're going to lose it. I need you to calm down some, love. Come on, come here" and she took his resistant body into a firm hug. Slowly, Harry melted into the hug until he weakly returned it.

After a few moments, he broke the hug and glared at the Headmaster and said icily "I wasn't kidding, that bastard had better be gone. Not only is he a sadist bully, but he is the man who started the chain of events that resulted in my parents being killed. And you let him. You could have obliviated him, you could have stopped him, but you didn't. You, sir, owe me a wergild for the death of my parents, and I am calling it in. Now. Get rid of him, Trelawney, Binns and that moron who teaches Muggle Studies. Get some proper professors in here. You owe me for my parents. You also owe me for the last fourteen years of pain. We'll discuss that later."

Dumbledore was stunned. He expected none of this when Harry requested a meeting earlier in the day. Now, his Deputy Headmistress, two important members of the Order of the Phoenix, the child of prophecy and his best friend/girlfriend were all glaring at him with undisguised hostility and even hatred. "I understand your anger and your reasoning. However, I am bound by the law. He has done nothing that I can point to as justification for termination."

Now Harry lost control. "How many of my memories would you like to view for his behavior? How many ruined potions, maliciously lowered grades, how many instances where he blatantly favored his own house? How many times where he used his position to ridicule, taunt and hurl insults at me or Neville or Hermione or any other non-Slytherin student? HOW MANY!" he ended shouting. By the end, Hermione was not holding his hand, but holding his arm to keep him in his seat. He was panting with emotion and again, the magic was rolling off him.

Sirius looked up from his folded hands. He had been trying to master the nearly overwhelming urge to attack the old man sitting next to him. He said quietly "If he isn't gone by the first of September, we'll kill him" nodding at Remus, who nodded back. "I don't care if you employ him full time in the Order, but get him out of the school. He is also not welcome in any home that I own. Are there any questions?"

Hermione looked at Dumbledore, making an obvious effort to control her anger and outrage "Is there anything else Headmaster? Is there anything else that you have conveniently forgotten to tell us? Or do we only get answers to direct questions? Will you continue to dissemble and even out and out lie to us?"

Now Dumbledore really did look old and tired. As he seemed to fold in on himself in his anguish, he nodded his acquiescence regarding Snape and the other's futures and said "There is nothing else that comes to mind, other than to say that I do not know why Voldemort did not die that Halloween night."

Harry sat in his chair and didn't know if he should weep or rage. The violence of his emotions was like a hurricane, blowing out of control. He felt as if he was reacting to everything around him. One thing was running through his mind: Why did Dumbledore think that any of this was his business?

With almost a baffled look on his face, Harry looked up from the floor at the old man and said quietly "One more thing. Who are you to place me with the Dursley's over Sirius? As I hear it, Sirius was at the house that Halloween night" he looked to his godfather for confirmation and saw a short nod. "He tried to take me home but Hagrid 'had orders from Dumbledore' and took me to Surrey. Who are you, to override my parents' choice of godfather? What gave you the right? Please don't tell me it's because you were 'the Champion of the Light, because that won't fly." Here he sat back in his chair, Hermione's hand in a death grip, and awaited an answer.

Trying to meet Harry's steely gaze, Dumbledore said in a low voice "I was trying to put you in the safest possible home to be raised. I had no idea that the Dursley's were such monsters that they did the things they did to you. I didn't think it possible. Arabella mentioned over the years that you had substandard clothing and that they were rude to you. She recently mentioned a rumor about a St. Brutus' school you were supposed to attend. Please believe me Harry, I had no inkling that you were being physically abused" he finished with tears running down his face."

Now Harry was cold as ice "If you had ever bothered to come visit, or check on me you would have known. How did you seriously expect a woman living four blocks away to be an effective minder for me? Are you that stupid? Tell me Professor, if you did know that I was being abused would you have moved me?"

"Yes, I would have" Dumbledore answered quietly.

"I don't believe you. You took the easy way out by dropping me off in the middle of the night with people you didn't even know instead of coming up with a more healthy situation even at the cost of some levels of protection. Why wouldn't you continue to be smugly arrogant in the belief of your correctness and leave me there? After all, what are a few bruises and broken bones? They heal" he finished scathingly.

Sirius stood, "Harry, Hermione, go pack and meet us in the Entrance Hall with your things. We're going home tonight." After the teens left, Sirius addressed the aged man "Albus, to say that I am shocked and disgusted by your behavior is an understatement. I don't know if I can follow your banner in the upcoming war. I need to think long and hard. Your behavior has been as manipulative and deceitful as Voldemorts, and I can't abide that. You have some decisions to make about your own behavior for the future. Nothing can make this right. I doubt any of us will ever trust you again. Minerva" he said looking at the witch, "I'll be in touch about when we leave." At her nod, he and Remus walked out.

Dumbledore turned to his Deputy, and instead of the sympathy he was looking for he saw only rage. With her lips drawn back in what could be described as a snarl, she said "I didn't say anything in front of the others because of our long friendship. However, the man who I thought was my friend either didn't ever exist, or no longer exists. Your arrogance formented this situation. Your arrogance destroyed that young mans childhood. Your arrogance has now ruined our friendship. You, sir, are a coward and a liar" and she walked out of his office.

He was left alone. All there was in the office was an old man crying softly over the sins of his past.

**Black Manor, London 2030 29 May 1995**

"You're kidding me." The note of disbelief from Dan Granger mirrored the shocked disbelief on his wife's face. Sirius and Remus had just finished recounting everything to the Grangers, starting at the telling of the prophecy. Wormtail, Snape, Dumbledore's complicity. All of it. Harry and Hermione sat on the couch in a numbed silence, holding hands as if they were afraid the other would disappear if they let go.

"What do we do now?" Emma asked with a note of fear. If the vaunted Albus Dumbledore had made such egregious decisions, what hope was there?

Sirius ran his hand through his hair and said "We use the Orb. Moony can't come, as we don't know where we'll be, or for how long. He'll stay and work with the Order to be an internal watch-wolf of sorts to keep Albus on the straight and narrow."

Remus snorted at the joke and said "It wouldn't be safe for me to go. I do think you should go though. You'll be there with Hermione, can keep Padfoot here out of trouble and also, probably remove yourselves from threat as well. Could you do that with your dental practice?"

"Yes, I believe we can" said Dan. Hearing this, Hermione looked up with a smile. Apparently, the Grangers had a standing offer of purchase for their practice from a corporate dentistry agency that was setting up chains of dental surgeries all over Britain. "We'll just take a year-long sabbatical, and if we need more time, we'll figure it out. Family is worth it."

Sirius stood, yawning he said "Excellent. I assume you'll engage solicitors to handle the transaction for you?" After receiving an affirmative from the two Dentists, he started to the door and over his shoulder he said "start packing everyone, we'll be leaving as soon as we can. Probably the day after next."

A/N

1) I own nothing

2) One thing I want to make very clear; I do not condone what AD did regarding placing and leaving Harry with the Dursley's. I don't think he was malicious. I don't think he dropped of Harry and thought, "Good, now let's see him get the tar beat out of him for the next decade." The accusations thrown at him by Harry and Minerva are my opinions, as well as, theirs. I've been messaging quite a few people on this. I know what AD said to the Dursley's in HBP and what he said at the end of OOTP, but looking at it, it makes no sense whatsoever. He couldn't have known that the Dursley's where going to abuse Harry. Yes, Minerva said that they were "the worst sort of muggles" which doesn't really say anything. In the end, I blame JKR for this conundrum. I don't think that she is a very good writer. Her plot holes are so big an 18 wheeled truck could drive through them and character continuity and development suck. She did invent a wonderful universe with characters with a lot of potential and likable aspects. I don't think JKR thought through a lot of the implications of what she had her characters saying; double meanings and implications on past behavior. Ok, now I've criticized the Founder, let the rotten egg tossing and overripe tomato hurling begin. 

3) Here and in chapter 3, AD has been confronted with his mistakes and it may seem like I've written him as a wuss and had him roll over. Actually, I've written him as honest. He realizes that there is no valid explanation for his choices and he is in a morally indefensible position. Therefore, he doesn't fight back, because he knows that he can't win. More to follow in later chapters. It isn't over yet. I'm really not trying to go for the "angst" thing. In fact, I hate angst. However, this is a big deal in Harry's life and can't just be dealt with in one session covering a few lines. Oh, wait, that was done in _Half-Blood Prince_ and _Deathly Hallows_.

4) Wergild: _n_: a payment. In early Germanic and Anglo-Saxon law, a price paid by a person who has killed another to the family of the person killed, to atone for the killing and avoid further reprisals.

5) Referral for the chappie: Anything by Madscientist on Portkey. His spelling is a bit atrocious, but the storyline and action rock.


	7. Chapter 7: The Goblins

**Chapter 7: The Goblins**

Be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness and some have greatness thrust upon them

William Shakespeare, Twelfth Night Act II, V, 159

**Black Manor, London 0700 30 May 1995**

A frowzy Harry Potter walked from his bathroom over to his wardrobe to dress for the day. From the corner of his room, next to the window, Hedwig gave a snuffling bark and resettled on her perch. It had been another restless night, sometimes filled with nightmares of things past, and waking moments filled with ponderings of things yet to come. He opened his wardrobe to dress. _I've got to get some new clothes, I'm not going to wear the crap the Dursley's gave me any longer than I have to_. Harry was surprised to see an entirely new wardrobe in his drawers and hanging on the rack. A note from Sirius was suspended in the air at eye level. Grasping it, he read:

Pup,

Given the state of the rags those people clothed you in; I took the liberty of picking up some essentials. Feel free to throw all your old clothes on the fire. I got you some new shoes, and after brekkie, we'll size them for you. The boots will auto-size to fit you. Hope you like

Padfoot

Harry found a selection of muggle and wizard clothes that were actually quite stylish. One set of robes caught his eye. They seemed to be woven of exquisitely soft silk and had a crest on his left breast and thick gold bands embroidered on the cuffs of the sleeves. _These must be the robes for the Head of House that Mione was telling me about. That must be the crest of the Potters_. It had the rampant lion grasping the upturned sword from his ring, but this was superimposed on top of a Griffin in flight towards the viewer with an open beak and extended claws. _Pretty brilliant crest, if I say so myself_, smiling to himself. Changing into a new shirt and shorts, Harry went barefoot in search of Hermione to see if she wanted any breakfast. Stopping in front of what he assumed was her door, he was a bit nervous about the new clothes and how he looked. Despite fighting monsters of yore, saving humanity many times over, he was still a teenager who wanted to look good for his girl. _Gryffindors charge_. After he knocked on her door, Hermione answered wearing a Gryffindor Quidditch T-shirt and jeans and her mouth dropped open while she froze.

"So is this a good thing that you're not saying anything, or a bad thing?" he nervously asked. Her answer was to grab him by the shirt front, drag him into her room and kiss him until he didn't even know his own name.

As they rearranged their clothing to go down to breakfast, Hermione looked over at Harry with not a little trepidation and said "How are you doing? After yesterday and all?"

Harry was thoughtful for a few moments and replied "I'm not really sure. I don't want to even see Dumbledore any time soon, much less talk to him. I think that I might kill Snape, but beyond that, it's all a mess." _You are my anchor. I would have lost control and attacked him yesterday without you. I think I hate him, what does that make me_?

After an excellent breakfast by a beaming Dobby and Winky, the teens retired to the library. Harry went to his room to get the book he'd been reading. As he snuggled up next to Hermione on one of the couches, she glanced up from The First Universal Law of Transfiguration, A Treatise and looked over to see what he was reading. He saw her looking and explained "It's a book Sirius and McGonagall 'recommended' I finish as soon as I can" and he showed her the cover of The Complete Guide to the Animagus Transformation that he got from Hogwarts. At Hermione's look of disbelief, he said "They both thought it'd be a good idea for me" and at her narrowed eyes he hurriedly added "and you to have an animal form either for combat or stealth depending on what our forms are."

She took his hand and thought for a minute before squaring her shoulders to him and saying "Love, it's not just about learning new things that I want to be involved. It's because I'm with you in this until the end. Prophecy be damned, I'm not letting you go through this alone. I love you." At this point Harry engulfed his girlfriend in a hug that she returned wholeheartedly. She was surprised to see a few tears on his cheeks, "What's wrong?"

Taking off his glasses and wiping his face he sheepishly said "I still get taken by surprise that you or Sirius or Remus, or even your parents, really care about me like you just said. I know Padfoot and Moony would walk through fire for me. You'd do more than that. Hell, you have done more than that" he added with a wet chuckle. "It's just overwhelmingly new sometimes" and he was then engulfed in a hug from Hermione. "Ok, enough of this, we have some reading to do. I'll look to see if this library has that book, if not, I'll read your copy when you're done.

Sirius stuck his head in "Hey pup, there you are." Walking in to join them he continued "The clothes look good on you. Let me eat & I'll show you how to resize your shoes. Make sure you put on the black dragon hide boots and try on your Head of House robes, the Goblins owled back, we're on Ragnok's calendar for half one today."

**Minister's Office, Ministry of Magic London 0830 30 May 1995**

Over breakfast, the three senior personnel in the Ministry for Magic were strategizing their pseudo-war against Lord Voldemort. After the niceties had been exchanged and food had been served, they discussed where they stood after politicking and presenting private briefs to Wizengamont members who were friendly to their cause. Dumbledore said "I believe the Mr. Asquith will be most amenable to an alliance to support our freezing of Death Eater assets and funds. We need to remember to press the issue of freezing _Death Eater_ assets, not _pureblood_ _family_ assets."

Fudge nodded his head. He really wanted nothing to do with all this. He was taking action, because in good conscience he couldn't stand back and do nothing. Only a fool would do nothing, and one doesn't become the Minister for Magic by being a fool. In the end though, he knew in his heart that he wasn't cut out to be a wartime minister. He was meant to be a peacetime minister; working his way through budget quagmires and playing the parliamentary process like a violin. These things he was good at, not all…this. This violence, rapine, bloodshed and murder. These things turned his stomach and made him want to run every time the details came up. He felt that he owed Britain a big push, to get the war effort off its feet and then talk to Albus about finding a competent successor. Probably Amelia if she wanted the job. But then who would fill her role as DMLE? Scrimgeour? No, he didn't have the backbone needed. Coming back to the present, "Yes, that was my experience as well. By focusing on Death Eaters most members were unabashedly supportive. I'm not as familiar with Asquith as you are Albus, what's his story?"

Henry Asquith was the last scion of a cadet branch of Hufflepuff house. Still relatively young at 50 years old, he was unmarried and devoted his time to potions research and his Wizengamont duties. His current projects included an attempt to develop a non-addictive dreamless sleep potion. Fortunately for him, he was independently wealthy. He was very soft-spoken on most topics but when roused about something that was his passion, he was a lion. "I remember him pounding on the rail in front of him as he gave a most fervent speech during the last Voldemort war. He was the deciding vote in support of increasing the Auror forces at the time. That vote was the point that the Government put its all into the conduct of the war." Smiling and shaking his head "Henry is a good man. He can be blinkered by the strangest things though. Manners are of very high import to him. If someone is rude, he very politely stops listening and walks away. On the whole, though, I believe that he will support us. He is a pureblood, but hardly a supremacist. Definitely not a Death Eater. If you'd like I will approach him."

With a considering frown, Fudge nodded his head "How will you approach him Albus? Directly? Or will you try a quid pro quo?"

"We are both members of Blacks; I will approach him after dinner this evening or possibly tomorrow. Directness is best with him. Any kind of subterfuge with him is abhorrence. Must be the Hufflepuff in him" the old headmaster finished with a smile.

**Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley London 1330 30 May 1995**

After much greeting by second tier goblins of Lord Black and Lord Potter, Sirius and Harry were shown into the office of the Director of Gringotts right on the stroke of the half hour. At the window, Ragnok and Goldbag were apparently discussing something of importance. At either end of the long rectangular room were two goblin warriors in full battle regalia, including halberd, sword and armor. At seeing their entry, the goblins approached and Ragnok said "My Lords, thank you very much for making time to see us." Harry blinked at the statement. Here were the two most powerful goblins on the planet thanking him for seeing them? Looking at Ragnok he saw a goblin that stood slightly taller than him, broad in the shoulder with a wicked scar that ran from his left temple down his face to his jaw. He wore gold vambraces on each arm with different runes inscribed on each and Harry saw a hilt of a dagger poking out of his opulent robes. Ragnok was not someone he'd like to meet in a dark alley.

Sirius rose to the occasion "Overlord Ragnok, Clan Chieftain Goldbag, you do us great honor in receiving us on such short notice. Lord Potter and I are deeply in your debt. How can we be of service to the Goblin Nation on this fine day?"

Seeing they were getting down to business, the four moved to a sitting area and arrayed themselves around a low tea table. Harry looked unblinking as Ragnok looked him in the eye for almost a full minute. The goblin barked a laugh, "You will do well my Lord Potter, very well. We have much to discuss so I will not waste words. I understand that there is a wizard prophecy regarding you my Lord" here he indicated to Harry with his hand, "The Goblin Nation would like to know its contents."

At Sirius and Harry's nonplussed expressions, Ragnok continued "We have a prophecy of our own about you my Lord Potter, which I believe Clan Chieftain Goldbag, inferred to you." Here Goldbag nodded his head once and spoke up "Indeed, I did. Please forgive the subterfuge, but our goal was to quietly arrange for this meeting between the four of us. You my Lord Black are my Lord Potters current guardian, but only for today, for my sources tell me that your emancipation paperwork will be approved today and take affect tomorrow. We do recognize your role as a chief counselor to my Lord Potter, hence your presence."

Ragnok and Goldbag both paused and looked at Harry expectantly. Harry looked to Sirius, expecting some of that heretofore mentioned "counseling" to start happening soonest. Sirius sputtered a bit and then glancing left and right at the goblin guards said "Overlord, would you permit privacy wards for the remainder of our discussion?" At Ragnok's nod, Sirius waved his wand as if making an inverted vertical cone and muttered the spell. He looked to Harry and said "Sorry Harry, this is on you to decide. I recommend you tell them, but you've got to decide."

Harry nodded. _They can be powerful allies. But what if they tell the balance of the prophecy to Voldemort? On the other hand, they have their own prophecy they feel is about me that Sirius thinks is important to know. I want to know_. At this point Harry nodded and told them the prophecy. He was surprised by large open mouthed grins from Ragnok and Goldbag.

Ragnok spoke with a hint of delight in his voice "Many thanks for your trust and honesty my Lord. We suspected your prophecy was in this vein, and we" here he indicated Goldbag and himself "greet a warrior of prophecy with honor" and they beat their right fist against their breast in one sharp stroke. "Our prophecy was made by one of our most famous seers, Ridgebrow, approximately three hundred and fifty years ago, after the last great goblin war that resulted in the harsh treatment that was imposed on us by the wizarding government. It reads as such

_He shall destroy the evil one thrice_

_Stormbrow, Mage and Warrior shall he be_

_She shall be the Shieldmaiden and Scholar_

_Out of the darkness and misery _

_They shall lift our peoples_

_Through wand, sword and word_

_They shall lift our peoples_

_Centaur, Elf and Goblin_

_They shall lift our peoples_

"Many of our people thought that Grindlewald was the evil one mentioned, but no one matching 'Stormbrow the Mage and Warrior' nor 'the Shieldmaiden and Scholar' rose to defeat him" he shook his head in negation remembering previous discussions and arguments. "Albus Dumbledore did defeat him twice, but he is not the Stormbrow. After your first defeat of Voldemort and you acquired your famous scar" he said waving his hand in the general direction of Harry's brow "we, the leadership of the goblin nation, saw what is and what is to be. We knew Voldemort would return, as you needed to defeat him twice more. We prepared. We watched. We waited. I believe that Voldemort is back again." At this point Sirius made a noise of agreement while nodding his head in concurrence. "The assassinations of the Ministry employees coupled with the fact that I understand the scum of the Death Eaters have begun their foul sport of 'muggle hunting' again. These activities united with requests from the ministry for monitoring certain accounts and a request to give an estimate for manning your prison Azkaban all tells us that Voldemort has returned and your Ministry is rightly afraid."

Sirius was silent, mulling over the statements from the Overlord. _Obviously they are giving quite a bit of information because they want something. Harry is the Stormbrow and Hermione is obviously the Shieldmaiden. They want Harry to pick up the mantle as the Stormbrow and Hermione as Shieldmaiden. This could lead to a very powerful alliance, or at least powerful informal assistance_.

Harry sat in silence as Ragnok's words rolled over him. _Why me? Why does it always have to be me? Voldemort and I are personal. He killed my parents, keeps coming after me. Ok, fine. But this? What am I, the goblin Messiah? _Lifting his eyes to the two goblins across from him Harry replied "Yes, he has returned" and then proceeded to relate to them what happened in the graveyard of Little Hangleton.

**Ottery St Catchpole, Devon 1600 30 May 1995**

A sullen Ron Weasley was walking back from village to his house out on the outskirts of town, head bowed, hands stuffed in the pockets of his threadbare jeans. He was so incensed, he was talking out loud to himself "Of course I get punished. Perfect Potter gets off free. I'm the one that was in the infirmary! How am I going to come up with 575 galleons? Potter has gold coming out of his ears. Now I have to scrape for muggles…" and his rant continued in that vein. He had just acquired employment as a loader at the local grange. His job was to help unload the farmers lorries as they came in and then stack the processed food product bags onto pallets for outbound shipment. He had no idea if his pay would be sufficient to cover his expenses. He figured he'd throw a few quid a week into a jar on the table to show his parents that "he was really serious" and save the rest on getting things he wanted for himself. Mainly a broom of his own.

**Black Manor, London 1830 30 May 1995**

When Harry and Sirius returned from Gringotts, Harry immediately retired to his room, ostensibly to think, but in reality, he was feeling pretty sorry for himself and was indulging himself in a really good sulk. Hermione found him after he had a good head of steam up and interrupted his self-pity with a cheery "Hey there love, how'd it go?"

In response, she got a surly glance with a muttered "ok" in return.

Frowning and putting her hands on her hips she assumed her "no nonsense from my man" pose. With an air of unbeatable authority she said "Well, Harry James Potter, are you going to brood like a child all afternoon or are you going to tell me what the problem happens to be?"

He looked up at her sheepish and defeated. "I'm sorry" and here he pulled her into his lap. She gave a little "Eeep" before landing and he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, breathing deeply. After she wrapped her own arms around his neck, he calmed down enough to talk. After he told her the contents of the prophecy, they both agreed that she was most likely the Shieldmaiden. Surprisingly, it didn't bother her too much. "It doesn't change anything, really. It gives me an excuse to work on S.P.E.W" she said with a mischievous smile. Harry gave a half-hearted smile and groaned "Why is it always me? I don't want all this. I don't want to have people depend on me or have to pull it out of the fire again and again. I don't want to be famous, I never asked for it. Why me?" As she engulfed him in a hug, a warm feeling of being loved and cared for swept over him. _What would I do without you Hermione Jane? I don't think I could make it for very long_.

She pulled back and looked at him with a loving smile. "Come on, Professor McGonagall's here for dinner and I believe to stay the night. Looks like tomorrow is the big day. Let's go get some dinner."

As the teens ambled into the large drawing room, they saw a sight they'd never seen before. Minerva McGonagall was sitting on the divan, talking to Hermione's parents and the two remaining Marauders and _laughing_.

"Oh, the stories I could tell you about these two and Harry's father. Of course I had to be stern with them, but when I got to my quarters or the staff room, I would laugh myself silly. One time they had Pettigrew distract me" and here she looked at Remus with a wry grin "It didn't work. While the other three miscreants proceeded to charm the seats of the chairs at the head table of the Great hall so that all of the staff's robes would appear to vanish to themselves, but remain visible to all the students. I ran from the hall while I heard the Astronomy professor screaming at the top of her lungs "Potter! Black! Lupin! Pettigrew! Detention with me for a month!" At that she had to stop her recitation because she was laughing so hard tears were starting to leak out of the corners of her eyes. "Filius and I still laugh about that one. Oh, my, I needed that." She finished somewhat ruefully. While the two Marauders and their former Head of house composed themselves, the teens came closer.

After McGonagall had collected herself and the teens taken seats, she turned her attention to Harry "Mr. Potter, Harry if I may?" At his nod, she continued "Have you finished the reading your Godfather and I assigned to you?"

With a short nod Harry replied "Yes ma'am. Also, Hermione is almost done with the reading as well. We figured that since she is so involved with what is to come, then the logic for me to achieve the transformation applies to her also."

At this point, Minerva caught up Dan and Emma on the Animagus transformation and what it all entailed. Turning back to the teens, 'Professor McGonagall' was back in full force "Very well. When we reach our destination tomorrow, Sirius and I will work out a training schedule with the other instructors that are sure to be there. Be advised, the both of you, this will not be an easy or quick process. You are both very good at transfiguration, but it took me eighteen months" and here she looked at Harry "and your father and Godfather a full two years to successfully transform and hold the transformation for any period of time. I hope that you are both ready to work. I do believe, though, that my own successful Animagus transformation is one of my proudest achievements as an individual in my magical efforts."

"Mine as well" chimed in Sirius. Surprisingly, Sirius added "This must be taken seriously, as you can get hurt by approaching this lackadaisically. Someday, I'll tell you about some of the rat's screw ups"

Suitably cowed, Harry and Hermione could only nod and provide assurances that they would not play about and would do as they were instructed.

After this bit of seriousness, they all sat down and had a very relaxed and enjoyable meal. Away from school, Minerva McGonagall was actually an enjoyable dinner companion. Telling stories of her childhood in the Highlands when young Minnie Frasier and Jamie McGonagall, the Laird's son, would chase kine through the heather and other misadventures of her youth. Jamie turned out to be a muggleborn wizard, whereas Minerva grew up in one of the great Highland magical families. In the Highlands, where populations were more scattered, magical and muggle mixed more freely, as it was easier to hide magic than in the cities.

Jamie and Minnie attended Hogwarts together and were both in Gryffindor. With a smile on her face and a brightening of her eyes she told them of how they married shortly after graduation. They had returned home so that Jamie could assume the duties as Laird, which is the Highland equivalent of Head of House. Years later, tragedy struck and their home was attacked by the Knights of Walpurgis during the tail end days of the Grindlewald war. She and Jamie had become separated in the burning building. He never came out.

"How sad!" Hermione said to Harry as they slowly walked up to their rooms after dinner for some last minute packing. "She still loves him that is obvious. It would be like you being taken from me right when things are going so well." Here she stopped and grabbed Harry's arm. "You don't do anything stupid, you hear me Potter?"

Trying to hide his smile as he knew his girlfriend was in earnest, he replied "I won't do anything stupid" and they went upstairs.

A/N

1) I own nothing

2) In Britain during the Napoleonic Wars and the Victorian age, men of substance belonged to Gentlemen's Clubs (and no, there were no naked women for those of you that are dirty minded!) Ones social standing was very much determined by which club you belonged to, as you then had access to "quality" people. Blacks was such a club which consistently had royalty as members as well as people of the highest social standing. Of course Dumbledore would belong to Blacks. Also, here I'm beginning to blur muggle/magical lines. More to follow in this vein.

3) Kine is a nickname for a long haired oxen raised in the Highlands of Scotland

4) Goblins are cool. Prepare for them to be a major force in the story when steel is being drawn. Right now everyone is dancing around looking for the best partner and the best spot. The storm is coming.


	8. Chapter 8: Redfields

Chapter 8: Redfields

That happy place, the green groves of the dwelling of the blest

Virgil, The Aeneid, VI l 638

**Black Manor, London 0700 31 May 1995**

"Harry, wake up. Harry, get out of bed.

"Ok… you asked for it."

The freezing cold water that Sirius poured over his godson had the desired effect and less than a second after the drenching; the chasing began while Sirius cackled like a witch in muggle fiction as he ran away from a very wet, cold and irate boy-who-lived.

Hermione emerged from her room dressed in jeans, lace up hiking boots and a long sleeve t-shirt. They had discussed their dress the evening before and Emma had recommended dressing for an excursion. Better to be over prepared than under. As he was running past his girlfriend in pursuit of Sirius, he shot out a quick "Morning love" and sped off. Hermione merely shook her head with a smile, _boys,_ and went downstairs for some breakfast.

Over breakfast, Sirius gave some last minute directions to Dobby and Winky on the continuing restoration to the Manor. They had worked miracles so far. Not only was it clean and had the old wallpaper removed and the walls with a base coat of white paint but new windows had been added, throwing light and cheer into all the rooms. Magic solved the problem of how to add an exterior window to an interior room, and it helped to make a positive mood throughout the Manor. Hermione had begun to peruse the vast library when a word of caution from Sirius about the dark proclivities of some of his ancestors put a damper on her explorations. Minerva and Remus chatted easily on the other side of the table, but Dan and Emma poked at their food nervously. Harry and Hermione were nervous as well; they would be using the Orb in an hour or so, and were having a hard time working up much of an appetite. Sadly, Harry and Hermione had to leave their familiars behind, but Dobby enthusiastically pledged that Hedwig and Crookshanks would get the best of care.

Finally, what breakfast that could be eaten was choked down. All luggages were shrunken and stowed in pockets and the travelers were gathered in the kitchen. Harry held the Orb out for everyone to touch. All the magical travelers had their wands out and Dan had a Colt model 1911 .45 caliber pistol in his right hand. He had served in the Parachute Regiment in his youth, and he maintained his proficiency on a gun range. He had always preferred the American handgun over his issued Walther, or even the Beretta that was in use nowadays.

Sirius made eye contact with everyone and after getting an affirmative nod from them all, nodded to Harry "Ok pup, let's get this show on the road." Taking a deep breath, Harry tapped the Orb with his wand. They were surrounded by a waterfall of color without sound and there was an appearance of motion but without movement. It was unlike any portkey any of the travelers had ever experienced. The transition lasted for a few moments when the waterfall of color cleared.

As they had planned, everyone turned so they were facing outward in the circle. Eyes tracking, they saw that they had arrived on a large lawn or well trimmed field in front of a large stone house. From the orientation of the sun, they could see the house faced south towards a small stream, maybe two hundred yards away. To the north and west of the house a hardwood forest stretched into the foothills of small mountains. To the east of the house there lay a large cultivated garden in the French style, similar to what one would find at a great manor house in the wine country. It was a cool early morning here as well, and the sun was shimmering across the lawn, causing it to glow a rosy color, almost red for a moment.

"I've got nothing" said Sirius facing south.

"Nay, nothing here" said Minerva facing west.

"Negative" said Dan facing east.

"We have visitors" said Harry who was facing north with Hermione. They all spun about and spread out slightly to form a line abreast with about a yard spacing between. Wands and gun were held low as they saw the man and woman walking slowly toward them from the house with their empty hands held plainly at their sides. As the couple got closer, the travelers line became a half circle with the man and woman in the center.

The man had shoulder length dark blond hair and his wife had long brown hair so dark it was almost black as it cascaded loosely down her back. They were of medium height, he slightly taller than she, and fair of skin. He was dressed in plain tan trousers that went to just below the knee and had a plain white long sleeved sark while she wore a nicely made, but not ostentatious dark green dress. The clothes would have been in style in the early 1700s and evoked an air of things lost, yet looked very appropriate for the couple. The man raised his hand palm out in greeting and said to Harry with a soft lilt "Greetings my Lord Potter and his companions. We greet you in the name of the King. You may call me Rhodri and my wife" here he half turned to his companion "you may address as Carys." Confusion and some surprise was the predominant response among the travelers. Rhodri and Carys looked on with pleasant, patient expressions, as if they had expected this reaction.

Finally, Sirius found his voice and asked "King? Which King?"

After exchanging a small smile with his wife, Rhodri looked to Sirius and responded "Why the King of Avalon of course."

"Oh dear" from Minerva was all that was heard.

**Redfields House, Avalon Day of arrival**

Following Rhodri and Carys into the house, everyone took seats in the extensive library while the two Avalonians explained that Redfields would be their home for the duration of their stay and they would have instructors in multiple arts come to them.

Rhodri surveyed the travelers and decided to address the curiosity and distrust that he saw on the faces gathered. "The Orb that you used to transport yourselves here was created many years ago in your time." At the statement "your time" Hermione and Minerva both crooked eyebrows in question. He continued with a smile, "Yes, Avalon does not follow the same time stream as the world outside." Here he put his hand to his chin, tapping a few times in thought before he nodded a decision. "I'd best give a brief overview; else all might not make sense."

Rhodri related that Avalon was originally an island in the Irish Sea. If one were to find the intersection of lines between Dublin to Blackpool and the Isle of Man to Holyhead, you would have been on Avalon before it withdrew from our reality. "Myth has told you that King Uther of the house of Pendragon united the warring tribes of Britain for the first time and was the first British King. This is true. It is also true that the great wizard Merlin acted as the King's wizard and his advisor. What is not known is that Uther, or Arthur as you know him, was a wizard himself. Arthur was actually Welsh, and the Camelot of legend was his home fortress found west of modern-day Shrewsbury, on the River Severn. He did unite Britain and establish the first British monarchy in approximately AD 980. However, Merlin had a prophetic vision of the forthcoming Norman invasion and the defeat of the British forces. Morgana, the Dark Lady of the age would support the Norman invaders, and she and her son, Mordred, would spread fire and destruction with the Norman invaders. There was no way to win. Arthur gathered his closest advisors to discuss courses of actions. Of course he gathered his trusted knights, I believe the legend calls them 'Knights of the Round Table'?" Here he got nods from all the enthralled travelers. "Well, they are actually called 'Knights of the Red Dragon' and no, there was no Lancelot who stole the heart of the Queen." At this he snorted in derision and Carys smiled. "Moving on, also called were of course the Queen and the King's half brother; Godric, Earl Gryffindor and his betrothed, Rowena, the Honorable Lady Ravenclaw. The Earl was the son of Arthur's mother and her second husband after Arthur's father died in battle when Arthur was a lad."

By now the travelers were all flabbergasted. Here was their host speaking with authority and certainty of things that were either forgotten, hidden or never mentioned in either the oral or written histories of the day. His speech, bearing and aura all held the ring of truth, and none doubted he spoke truly.

"It was decided, in an effort to save what could be saved, that the royal court and castle would be moved to the island of Avalon and would thereby become an enclave for magical Britain to flee from Morgana and her supporters. Godric and Rowena were asked, and accepted the task, to establish a magical school far from the expected Norman Conquest. It was hoped that this school would consolidate and strengthen the British magical community to fight back against Morgana's hordes. North of Hadrian's wall was deemed far enough away, and it is understood that Lady Ravenclaw was in possession of a castle far to the north in the wilds of the land of the Scots that they were going to use for their school. The castle was called Hogwarts.

"Arthur abdicated his non-magical throne to a distant cousin, Edgar, who became one of the last British King of Britain. The rest have been either Norman, Danes or even Germans" Rhodri related with some sadness in his voice.

Now Carys looked Harry in the eye and said "before the conquest and the eventual removal of Avalon from the time stream, Merlin had another prophetic vision. A descendant and heir of Godric and Rowena would be in great need and the entire future of magical and non-magical Britain would be in danger. That Champion would be in need of counsel, training and arming. Therefore, Merlin created the Orb that you used to bring you here this fine morning. Redfields House was built not long after to house you and your companions for the duration of your stay."

Harry's brain seemed frozen. As he stared at the Orb in his hands he thought about the historical information Rhodri had related. It had been fascinating, but in an academic way. Not really of impact or probably import to him. Carys changed that with a few sentences. Now it was all very important and very relevant. Rubbing his face with his hands, he said "So, I am the heir of both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw?" _What's next, the heir to the bloody throne?_

With a smile, Carys said "Yes and no. Yes, you are the heir of their blood, and therefore you are also Earl Gryffindor. But you are only the magical heir of Godric, as Countess Gryffindor has always been the magical heir of Lady Ravenclaw. The Countess does not assume the title of Lady Ravenclaw, as Baron Ravenclaw was a heirs-male of the body title and Rowena had no brothers."

"Oh" said a saturated Harry Potter. With a grin, he looked at his girlfriend, who also had an overwhelmed look on her face and waggled his eyebrows at her. "What do you think about that, eh?" he said teasingly. Her response was a big grin and a playful smack on the shoulder.

They were interrupted in their horseplay by a clearing throat they recognized as Professor McGonagall's signature sound of disapproval and correction. They looked to her to apologize but were shocked instead and could only stare. Minerva McGonagall sat there looking all of thirty years old. Her hair was dark brown with no trace of grey, her skin fair with a smattering of freckles on her smooth cheeks and she had the figure of a woman in the fullness of her life. Harry and Sirius would never admit it, even under threat of the Cruciatus, but she was a very attractive woman.

When the others saw Harry and Hermione staring, they too looked at Minerva who merely paused and then conjured a hand mirror. When she saw her changed visage, she was noticeably shaken and she looked at Rhodri and Carys and only said "How?"

Rhodri furrowed his brow in thought and said, "Something or someone here in Avalon that is anchoring you to this time of your life that your body has aged. What, pray tell ma'am, is your name?"

After telling her name, Rhodri looked quickly to Carys and she said "We shall make inquiries and hopefully have an answer for you in a few days. This is not unusual for people who come to Avalon. Fear not, no evil will come of this."

Rhodri got everyone back on track now. "As to the training, you all may undergo training as to your preferences and needs. My Lord Gryffindor" here he nodded at Harry "will undergo the most rigorous training. Physical fitness, hand to hand combat, weapons, mind magics, offensive and defensive spell casting and more. Since Avalon is outside of your realities time stream, you can be here for years and still return shortly after you have left. You must return after you have left though. You cannot go into the past. You will be here for quite a long time, most likely many years given the training that is required."

Here Hermione spoke up "Whatever training Harry is to undergo, I will undergo as well." Rhodri looked to Harry who gave him a definitive nod.

"Very well. And you gentlemen?" he said addressing Sirius and Dan.

"Well, I'm not sure, exactly" said Sirius. "Dan here is non-magical, so he could work in the non magical combat arena. I've been out of training for quite some time and need to be refreshed on quite a bit. I don't want to slow anyone down, so maybe we can be separate from Harry and Hermione? Minerva, what do you think?"

"That's probably the best thing to do. Emma, would you like to be involved as well? You don't have to decide now" she said with a smile "it's likely we'll be here for quite a while."

"True" said Carys. "Your first instructor will be Marcus. He will be here tomorrow morning and will start your physical fitness regimen." She now grew a very large smile "I'm sure that you will get along very well."

**Redfields House, Avalon 0530 Arrival + 1 day**

"Get up" said a voice. When Harry did not move, he was not so gently pulled out of bed. From the floor, twisted in his sheets, he got his first view of Marcus, his physical fitness and weapons instructor. He was about six feet tall, lean with jet black hair pulled back into a queue and tied with a leather thong midway down his back. His skin was dusky, like an Arab, but somewhat pale, as if he had been indoors for quite a long time. His features were fine and delicate, reminding Harry of a bust of Julius Caesar he had seen in primary school. His most striking feature was his eyes. They almost looked violet in the light. He was wearing a dark blue tunic, with tan pants tucked into black boots. Strapped to his side was a hand and a half sword in a plain black sheath with a wire wrapped handle. His arms were crossed on his chest while he appraised Harry. By his expression, he was less than impressed.

"Be in front of the house in ten minutes" he said in his clipped tones and walked out, presumably to wake Hermione. Harry jumped up to get dressed in the exercise clothing Sirius had purchased and heard another thump followed by a squawk of protest from his girlfriend. Harry could just make out the same order to her that he received as he was pulling a t-shirt over his head. After using the lavatory, he ran downstairs, meeting Hermione on the way.

As they exited the front door, they saw Marcus away across the stream in the front. They ran down to the footbridge and over to a large area that had short cropped grass where he waited for them. "You're late. It took you twelve minutes. You will meet me here, at the sparring ring, every morning at 0530 from now until I tell you differently. Is that clear?" he said looking at the teens with disinterest in their response.

Surveying the teens, as if to pronounce their worthiness, Marcus said "A warrior must be able to fight his until his opponent is incapacitated or dead. In order to do that, you must be very fit. Therefore, follow my lead and perform these exercises" and Marcus proceeded to hurt the teens who had thought themselves in pretty good shape. First they worked on flexibility. When they saw Marcus first put his head between his knees and then stand up straight and lift his leg up so his shin touched his ear; they knew they were in trouble.

Moving on to calisthenics, the pain level increased. Marcus started to slowly walk towards a large oak tree on the western edge of the sparring ring "When you are in a fist fight, be prepared to be hit. When in a knife fight, be prepared to get cut. When in a sword fight, but prepared to be slashed. So, we begin by learning how to take a punch. Rule number one: do not be where they are trying to hit. Rule number two: if you cannot adhere to the rule number one, make your opponent pay for landing a punch. If aiming for your head, let him connect with the top of your forehead where damage is less easy to inflict and will possibly break your attackers hand. If aiming for your torso, tense your abdominals and roll or turn with the blow. In order to strengthen your abdominal area you will do these exercises." At this, he stopped and hopped up and grabbed the lowest branch of the tree. He nimbly hooked his legs between two branches and let himself be suspended upside down. "Watch so that you may perform." He then began to show them how to do an inverted crunch/sit-up that made Harry wince with anticipatory pain. "These are some basic exercises that we will start off with. Over time you will increase in repetition and then add others."

After falling out of the tree at the conclusion of their repetitions on to a well remembered cushioning charm from Hermione, Marcus added a few more exercises to their repertoire. Once the red-faced panting teens had mostly caught their breath at the conclusion of the calisthenics, Marcus looked at them with a half smile. _Oh thank God we're done_. "No, you are not" said Marcus with a full smile now at Hermione in response to her thoughts. "Follow me." And he took off at a dead run across the bridge and off to the west of the house. They couldn't match his pace and followed his general direction. They found him at the top of a small hillock about a mile into the woods northwest of the house. Once they almost crested the small hill, he smiled again and ran back the way they came and shouted over his shoulder "Good, stay together. There is strength together. Now, follow." Hermione looked at Harry and gasped out "I hate him."

As they stumbled back into the sparring area, Marcus waited for them looking like he hadn't even broken a sweat. In fact, he hadn't. When Harry and Hermione had slowed their breathing from dangerous gasp down to just labored breathing, Marcus had them execute their cooling down flexibility exercises. Marcus then addressed Harry. "You have brought your blade with you, yes?"

It took a minute for the question to penetrate the fog of Harry's brain, but it did in the end and he nodded in response. Not willing to waste precious breath on something as unnecessary as speech.

"You shall wear it and your wand every morning. You shall wear them all day, from the moment you awake until the moment you sleep. You shall only be parted from them in the bath." With pursed lips, he looked to Hermione and said "You are his consort, yes?"

Hermione nodded to Marcus in the spirit of oxygen conservation.

"I will talk to Rhodri about your blade. You are dismissed for the day. We will be only exercising for the first two weeks, and then we will exercise and begin combat drills. Your next instructor will be here midmorning. Meet in the library of the house. Go, and do not vomit in my sparring ring" and he turned on his heel and apparated away.

Looking at each other in a daze, Hermione groaned and slowly started to move toward the house for a shower and breakfast. It was 0700, time to start the day.

Meanwhile, the house occupants were roused by the smell of cooking food and heard the teens stumble into their showers with groans and moans. Minerva had found the library the night before and was indulging her love for research that she was mostly denied due to her responsibilities as Gryffindor Head of house. _Well, I guess I'm not the Head anymore, am I?_ she mused with humor thinking about the revelations from the day before about Harry. Grabbing a few books that she had picked from the astoundingly complete library, she went downstairs for breakfast wearing a lightweight dress; one similar to what she had worn in her youth. The change of age to her body was disconcerting, but she was willing to wait and see what Rhodri and Carys discovered. A part of her was reveling in the renewal of energy, the loss of aches and pains, and the very small vain part of her enjoyed the rejuvenation of her looks and figure. _Ah Jamie, the last time I felt this young, I was leaving our bedroom to come downstairs to help the staff with breakfast. I still miss you, love_. With this thought, she joined Sirius at the round table in the kitchen for breakfast.

Sirius looked up as Minerva joined him and said "Morning Minerva. I was thinking, if this Marcus is going to be pounding the stuffing out of Harry and Hermione, we should probably hold off Animagus training for a bit. At least until they get into shape so that they aren't completely fagged out from the exercise. It's not like we're in a rush."

Minerva nodded back to Sirius through her coffee cup. "I agree. Plus the increase in stamina and physical strength will only help their transformations." Shifting topics, she looked around and saw no one else, but the table was laden with breakfast foods. "Who did all the cooking? Surely not you…" she faded off with a small smile.

With a short laugh, Sirius said "I don't know. When I sat down the food showed up, like at school for the feasts. Maybe there are elves here somewhere and our presence triggers the food delivery. Ah, good morning Dan, Emma."

The adults fell into genial conversation and began to compare notes. The previous evening, Dan and Emma had taken a long walk in the gardens to the east of the house and were describing their beauty with enthusiasm when Harry and Hermione came in and sat down heavily. Dan looked at his daughter and her boyfriend with amusement, "So, tell us all about the fiend they have whipping you into shape?"

"Honestly, Daddy, he isn't a fiend. Maybe a monster…" she finished in undertone and then proceeded to relate about their morning while she ate.

By the end, Dan was chuckling and shaking his head at his remembrances. "I remember Sergeant Ian McKay. He was my Squad Leader when I joined the Paras. I was convinced he had no parentage and sprung, fully formed, from the head of Beelzebub himself. In the end, what he taught me saved my life when I was at Goose Green. He never came home" he finished somberly. Looking Harry and Hermione in the face, he very seriously said "If this Marcus is who they have lined up to get you ready, Pay Attention. They know what the stakes are and will only provide the best. This is not a game anymore. We are preparing for battle, for survival, not for an examination or game that won't be remembered in five years." With this pronouncement, breakfast was finished in silence.

After finishing their meal, Harry and Hermione went upstairs to lie down for a bit before their next instructor was to arrive, while Dan and Sirius decided to take a walk. Leaving Emma and Minerva in the library where Emma was devouring a potions text saying "This is fascinating. Now leave me alone Dan, I want to read" the men walked off to the north of the house following a footpath into the woods.

A few hours later an old woman walked into the house and made her way into the library. Walking in and settling into the high wing backed chair by the fire like she lived there herself, she looked at Minerva and saw her looking and expecting something – a greeting, an introduction, a hex…something. The old woman smiled and said "Good morning Much Honored Lady McGonagall, could you please fetch Gryffindor and his consort for me please? That's a good girl" and she leaned her head back into the chair as if meditating.

Minerva McGonagall was stunned; first she called her 'Much Honored Lady' which not too many people knew was the formal way to address her as the wife of a Laird, but also called her a 'good girl'. She hadn't been addressed that way in over sixty years! The impertinence! Before her blood boiled over and she gave this old biddy a tongue lashing many at Hogwarts had come to fear, she stood and with a pronounced burr said "Of course, grandmother" and strode out, her skirts swishing in her anger.

Being now closeted alone with this mysterious old woman, Emma Granger looked her over to get a clue as to her identity. She wore nondescript wizard robes of a pale grey and carried an old satchel over her shoulder that was now leaning against the side of the chair. Her shoulder length hair was snowy white. She looked ancient, but her speech and movements had been spry. Finally giving up Emma stood and approached the old woman. Extending her hand she said "Good day madam, my name is Emma Granger, my daughter Hermione is to be one of your pupils with her boyfriend, Harry Potter."

She opened her bright blue eyes and said "A pleasure to meet you Madam Granger. How do you find Redfields and Avalon so far?" They fell into pleasant conversation and after a few minutes, the teens came in, a little addled from sleep followed by Minerva, bearing a tea tray with five cups. As she was pouring the tea for everyone, Emma realized the old woman had not told her name.

Accepting her cup from Emma with a word of thanks the old woman turned to Minerva and said "Thank you Madam McGonagall for retrieving our pupils. Please do not take offence at my mode of speech. I am sorry that I angered you with my 'good girl' comment. I am a very old woman and sometimes these things slip out accidentally. No insult was intended and I beg your pardon, ma'am." Mollified, and somewhat ashamed at her towering anger of a few moments before, Minerva murmured "Not at all ma'am, there is nothing to forgive." With the niceties taken care of, the old woman said to the room at large "My pupils are Gryffindor here and his consort Mistress Granger. Anyone else may sit in to observe and listen, but we are not to be interrupted or distracted."

With this pronouncement she turned to her pupils, smiled and said "What is magic?"

Before the question had finished reverberating around the library, Hermione sprung into action. This was her element. "Magic is the use of internal forces that are channeled through a magical focus or foci and used to …" she tapered off at the look of disappointment on the old woman's face.

With a tone of a adult explaining to a child she said to them "Let me rephrase, what is your experience that magic is?"

Harry was stumped. He had never thought about his magic in this manner. He would always perform the spell as described and got the results, sometimes he didn't get the exact results, but he knew the reason why; he didn't concentrate throughout the casting period, he didn't imagine the target shape thoroughly enough, he didn't have enough power to perform the spell and so on. This before him was more of a magical philosophical question.

After a few moments of contemplation, Hermione spoke up again "May I try again ma'am?" At her gentle nod, she ventured "It has to do with my will, doesn't it?" As the old woman's eyes lit up, she continued "so magic is exerting my will on the world around me?" Her statement was half a question, looking for an indication from their new mentor.

The old woman smiled "Yes, very good. This is the most basic concept of all magic. I want you to take a walk in the gardens and think about how this concept affects all you know about magic. I want you to think about one thing in particular: why do you have to move your wand or even have an incantation to cast a spell? Go on now, shoo. Be back in an hour" and she waved her hands in a sweeping fashion at the teens and settled back in his chair. Harry and Hermione joined hands and walked out of the library thoughtfully to wander the gardens.

As soon as they walked out of the room, the old woman's eyes opened and she looked at Minerva. Minerva felt as if the old woman had a conspiratorial look about her as she said "Fear not Madam, I am going to teach them something. Quite a few things. They need to understand not only magic, but their own magic. This Dark Lord that Gryffindor is tasked to slay, he is not all human, and as such, he has increased his power immeasurably. These two, in particular, must be able to use what they have in the most effective way they can, hence, starting at the beginning. I also have a few surprises coming up as well. Also, after what Marcus did to them this morning, I doubt they'd be able to cast a spell at all" and she laughed merrily. "It will be like this for a week or so, then their bodies will adjust to the abuse he is heaping on them and we can proceed faster. Also, it is far too beautiful a day for these two young lovers to be cooped up inside this house."

Minerva explained about her and Sirius' desire to teach them to become Animagi. She clapped her hands once and said "Oh joy, two shape shifters! It's been so long. May I please see your other form?" she asked with guileless joy. Minerva found herself smiling at this woman and with a nod, seamlessly assumed her tabby cat form. Emma stared. She understood what the Animagus transformation was, but had never seen it before. In fact, she and Dan had not seen much magic at all. And now, Minerva McGonagall, a budding friend and her daughters' teacher, had just turned into a _cat_ in front of her. With wide eyes, she looked at the old woman as she clapped in delight.

"Wonderful!" and when Minerva resumed her human shape she said "I have never had the time to dedicate to this pursuit. Although my husband used to tell me that I hadn't the patience either" he added with a small wink at Emma. "I believe, Madam McGonagall, that this is an excellent idea for Gryffindor and Mistress Granger to make this pursuit. Do you think they can persevere in the effort?"

Out in the garden, Harry and Hermione were slowly ambling down the garden paths hand in hand in deep concentration. Unconsciously, they pulled close together, so that very soon they were hip to hip and had their arms around the other. As they stopped to watch a small fountain bubble and spray in the late morning sun, Hermione placed her head on Harry's shoulder. _Thank you so much. For this opportunity, with you_. "I love you Harry."

Harry engulfed his lady love in his arms "I love you too. Thank you. For coming, For being my friend first and love later. For all you've done for me and for us, thank you" and he reached down and gave her a gentle, loving kiss. After breaking apart, they moved over to a bench to sit and discuss their assignment in the beautiful surroundings.

Walking back from their hiking in the woods, Sirius and Dan saw the teens in the garden. Sirius turned to Dan "I know I joked about it earlier, but are you Ok with your daughter and Harry being as close as they are, and likely to get much closer?"

Dan sighed "I love my daughter, and part of me doesn't want to share her with any other man, much less cede my role as most important man in her life. The problem is that I lost that top spot on a Halloween night about four years ago, and am just figuring it out." He shook his head "I trust Hermione. Emma and I raised her to be a moral, loving person. She is far from perfect, but, in her heart, she is a very good person. I trust her, and if I have to trust any other man with her heart, it might as well be one who has saved her life, what, twice now?

"When we found out that Hermione was a witch, it was a bit of a shock" and he gave a little laugh and a shake of his head at the memory. "Emma and I talked about it for days, and we both ended up agreeing that this wasn't a phase that she'd grow out of at some later date like a fashion. This is a part of who she is" as he clasped his hands flat to his chest, to show how essential he felt his daughter's magic to be to her. "To be honest, it hurt somewhat, because she was going somewhere that Emma and I couldn't follow. The point is, we agreed to do whatever it took to support her. We were less than pleased with the troll incident first year, but mightily impressed with our young Mr. Potter's performance. After the petrification in second year and the incident with you third" and here Dan nodded at his walking companion "we saw the pattern and had another hard choice; pull her out and disavow our earlier decision, or stay the course that we knew to be right. We chose the former. Wasn't easy, mind you." With a little laugh, he said "We were going to enroll her in a martial arts course this summer. Looks like we got one for free."

Looking at Sirius, he said "What about you? Do you mind having to share Harry with Hermione? I mean you are just now getting to spend any quality time with him after being in prison and on the run."

Sirius smiled ruefully "I'll be honest; part of me doesn't like it. However, I owe my life to those two." At Dan's look of surprise, Sirius recounted the events of the night he escaped the Dementors on Buckbeak. "You need to understand Dan; a debt like this is powerful to a magical person. It overrides most everything else. Neither Harry nor Hermione have called this debt due, nor do I think they ever will, but I know it's there. As such, I try to work in their best intrests as individuals and now that they are together, as a couple. I have read of wizards that try and work against a wizards debt, and there is extreme emotional distress as a result. I've had enough distress in my life" he added with a smile. "On top of that, I want Harry to be happy. He was treated so very badly by those monsters when he was growing up. He deserves to be happy, and Hermione puts a smile on his face and can reach him when no one else can."

Dan expressed confusion regarding "those monsters" and Sirius gave him an overview of the abusive life Harry was forced into as a child. Here, Dan stopped cold and stared at Sirius, first in disbelief, and then a cold look of resolution settled on his face with a distant "I see." With a cocked eyebrow, Sirius said "Danny boy, if you're planning on going hunting when we get back, you and I can make a party of it."

Making their way into the house, they had a drink in the kitchen and found the rest of the party in the library. After getting the ground rules from the old woman, she very nicely asked Sirius to assume his Padfoot form. This time Dan was floored at the wondrous demonstration of magic. He looked at his wife who was just shaking her head. "So, Hermione will be able to do something like this eventually?"

"Yes, Daddy. That's the idea" said Hermione coming in the door. She and Harry were then accosted by Padfoot and everyone laughed at Harry's cry of "Ugh, Padfoot spit."

The old woman got everyone's attention, asking "Now my pupils, have you contemplated my questions and discussed your thoughts between yourselves?" Everyone assumed seats, with the adults looking on in mute attention while the teens looked at each other as if they were caught cheating. "Ah, let me explain. I expect you to discuss not only between yourselves, but with your elders here" and she waved a vague hand at the silent observers "about your efforts. Together, we will all hopefully learn quite a bit. The only exam here is survival. Now, your conclusions?"

Harry spoke up "Well, the first thing that occurred to me was regarding incantations. It's rather a ridiculous concept that only the word 'lumos,' for example, can cause light to emit from a wand, or that a 'flick and a swish'" here he imitated the wand movement with his empty hand "are really required to perform a spell, especially given our basis for the exercise: magic is an assertion of my will on the world around me. For example, I highly doubt that the Chinese wizards and witches two thousand years ago were performing the levitation charm saying 'Wingardium Leviosa'."

After a bit of laughter at the last comment, the old woman nodded her head saying "Yes, yes. You are on the right track. Then why are there these silly words and wand waving?"

Hermione jumped in "Focus" as Harry nodded emphatically next to her. "The most direct expressions of the will are words and actions. By having a magical person focus on these two aspects, they force their will to focus, thereby allowing a magical event to happen: a spell is cast. Actions are more indicative of a true expression of the will; therefore, silent spell casting still requires the execution of the appropriate wand movements."

"Well done, well done" the old woman cheered. "So what is the next logical conclusion?"

Harry spoke slowly "Well, if we can train ourselves to be able to focus strongly enough on the effect we want, then incantations and wand movements will be unnecessary" and he looked up to see a pleased expression on their tutors face. "But what about wands, would they be necessary?"

Taking on a thoughtful expression, the old woman said "Ah. Wands are another matter altogether. Wands are related more to a person's magical power, where incantations and movements are related to mental focus."

"I want you to read these books by the day after tomorrow" and she looked at the bookcase and two moderately sized books flew off the shelves and landed in front of the teens. "When you are done reading, switch books and continue. Please discuss between yourselves and my Lord Black, and Madam McGonagall here. Your parents, Mistress Granger, may be of use to the book in your hands. I think all of us will have some learning whilst you are visiting us." At this pronouncement, she rose. Straightening out her robes, she grabbed her satchel and said "Until the day after tomorrow then" and apparated away.

Looking down at the books, the teens saw that Hermione held a copy of _The Nichomachean Ethics_, by Aristotle and Harry a copy of _Magyk_ which had no author listed. Both the books looked like they had been written a millennia ago. Harry looked around the room. He was exhausted and his mind was being stretched in ways he hadn't contemplated even last week. The consequences of the discussion just completed were pretty staggering and standing all his previously held understanding of magic on its ear.

"Is it lunch time yet?" said Sirius, and they all moved into the kitchen and settled down to a hearty meal as there was a knock on the kitchen door. Sirius waved his wand and it opened, admitting Rhodri with a bundle under his left arm. Placing it on the counter, he walked over and everyone budged up to admit one more.

Joining them he asked Harry and Hermione how their morning had been. Harry moaned and said "I'll admit, I did not expect this. But now that we are here and starting our training regimen, it feels like the right thing to do. By the way, who was the old woman who was here this morning? I never caught her name?"

Rhodri smiled and said "She is a very wise and powerful woman who I believe can help you."

At this very uninformative answer, everyone decided to drop that line of discussion and just enjoy the meal. As they were finishing up, Rhodri asked Harry and Hermione to meet with him in the library, and Harry to bring his sword. After Harry had run upstairs and belted on the ruby encrusted sword, he descended to the library and found Hermione and Rhodri leaning over a table studying the bundle he had brought. As Harry got closer, he saw that it was a sword, very much like his own, except instead of rubies, it had sapphires.

Rhodri picked up the new sword and said to the teens, "This sword is named Eryr Ewin in Welsh or Eagle Talon in English; and is the companion sword to Danio Tymestl or Fire Storm that you bear my Lord Gryffindor. When Caledfwich, the sword you know as Excalibur was forged, three others were also forged at the request of the lady. No one knows who the swordsmith was; it is lost in the deeps of time if it was ever known. The companion to Excalibur is Carnwennan, known as Little White Hilt, as it has an Ivory handle with its gold cross bar and is the sword of the Queen. Excalibur, as you may know has the dueling Chimeras on its gold hilts. These two, have their distinctive gems and their original bearers etched on their blades. They have resided here in the King's armory since the death of Rowena in 1121. Godric predeceased her in 1110. Danio Tymestl" here he nodded to harry, "was called to service two years ago, and vanished, leaving Eryr Ewin here alone." Harry had seen "Godric Gryffindor" on his blade the first time in McGonagall's office after the Chamber, and now looked down at the sapphire sword and saw on its blade "Rowena Ravenclaw." Looking at Harry very seriously, Rhodri said "My Lord Gryffindor, do you desire that Mistress Hermione Granger, take possession of, and wield the Eryr Ewin?"

Equally serious, Harry replied "I do desire it, sir."

With a small smile, Rhodri said "So mote it be" and as he presented the sword to Hermione, hilts first, there was a small pulse of magic from the sword.

With a soft laugh, Rhodri said "You'd best buckle up and sheath your sword, Mistress, before Marcus sees you."

With a smile, Hermione sheathed the sword in a black dragonhide sheath and buckled the belt so that the weapon rode comfortably on her hip. Looking closely at the sword, Harry saw that the Eryr Ewin was slightly smaller than the Danio Tymestl.

Rhodri excused himself and Harry asked his girlfriend "Are you Ok?"

"Yes, it's been quite the day so far, yeah?" she replied. "Come on, it's a beautiful day and we have a ton of reading to do. Let's go out and take advantage of this beautiful garden" as they walked out of the room toward the front door.

Watching the teens settle into comfortable reading positions outside, Emma turned to her husband and they discussed their mornings. Dan related the topics of his conversation with Sirius, the substance of which surprised Emma. Dan was usually quite reserved and didn't make friends very easily, if at all. For him to tell Sirius so much boded well for the two men becoming good friends. As Emma was telling Dan about how fascinating the potions text she had been reading was, Carys walked in to the sitting room and enquired after Harry and Hermione. After Emma told her that the teens were in the garden, Carys excused herself and proceeded outdoors.

"Good afternoon, my Lord Gryffindor, Mistress Hermione. How are you feeling today?" she asked with a sly grin on her face.

With false enthusiasm, Harry bounced up to his feet, hiding his wince from his sore hamstrings he called out "I am very well Carys, I feel on top of the world" followed by laughter from all.

"I am glad, my Lord. I am your third instructor for the day, but I shall not hurt you, I leave that to Marcus" Carys said with a smile. "What, pray tell, is the appropriate manner of addressing the Minister of Magic and his wife at a formal ball?" At the utterly blank looks from the teens, she said with a hint of steel "Subjugation of the enemy's armies without fighting is the pinnacle of warfare. If you can defeat some of the plans and machinations of this Dark Lord in the halls of the Ministry, or the drawing rooms of society, why not do so? You must be conversant in the etiquette of court and clan in order to make headway with the decision makers in your government. Whether you like it or not, that is how the Wizengamot works, and you must work in that structure.

"The affairs of state shall be your business as you sir," she said looking at Harry "are Lord Harry James Potter, Earl Gryffindor, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Member of the High Council of the Wizengamot, the Stormbrow who wields the Danio Tymestl and is the Boy-Who-Lived, and you Mistress" she said "are not only his consort, but the Shieldmaiden who wields the Eryr Ewin, and a formidable witch in your own right. I believe the term 'Smartest Witch of the Age' has been used to describe you. Therefore, the appropriate manner of greeting the Minister and his wife is…"

After an hour or so, Harry and Hermione couldn't take any more and Carys stopped mercifully. "We will reinforce all this continually, and when the time is right, you will come to court and be presented to the King and Queen, and move in the politics of the court to get some exposure to all this" and here she waved her hands 'in practice." Standing up and shaking out her skirt, she bid them good day and apparated away.

Harry flopped down next to his girlfriend, their swords banging together. He rolled his head towards her and said "It hurts."

With a smile at his humor, she said "What hurts love? Your legs, your brain or your bum because you just fell down?"

"Ha Ha. Ok, no reading for one hour." At her mounting objection, he grabbed her up by the arms and said "Come on, we're going for a walk in the woods." In an undertone he added "No one should be able to find us for more lessons in there." Leaving their books on the bench, the young couple laughed and took their short walk. Life now began to slow down from the frenetic pace of the last week and a half and establish a comfortable rhythm.

At dinner, there was pleasant conversation and recap of the day's events. Minerva related to all the "That's a good girl" comment which was met with uproarious laughter from Sirius, Dan and Emma, shocked chuckles from Harry and stunned silence from Hermione. Moving on to pudding the teens announced their intention to go to bed and read before sleep soon after dinner because of their grueling day.

After Dan and Emma had gone upstairs, Sirius and Minerva retired to the library and the fire to sit and read for a bit. Sirius was trying to rekindle a passion for something, anything after all the years in Azkaban. While in prison, and later on the run, he had been an animal (literally and metaphorically). Some times he still felt like the shell less husk the Dementors turned him into while in Azkaban; empty and burnt up. All he had was Harry, and he knew that wasn't enough to be truly happy and content. He was currently reading about wards, their construction and breaking. He found it somewhat interesting and took it as a good sign. He and Remus had many a talk about this over many a bottle of Firewhiskey. He wanted a woman to love and love him back, but couldn't relate to everyday people around him, much less a lover. He wanted a passion for a skill, but all was ashes in his mouth. In his desperation, he was turning to learning, as if he was working backwards in his life, looking for something to love.

Minerva was good for him, an anchor of authority and normality from his past. She knew him and he was getting to know her as a woman and friend, instead of the formidable Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house. There would never be anything more between them, even with her "youthening" as he had begun to think of it. She was much more of a mother figure. No, that wasn't right, more like a older sister. He could be easy around her and felt…safe.

Minerva was very much enjoying how the group was settling out. Emma and Dan were quality people and she was very much looking forward to getting to know them much better. If their daughter was any indication, she would most likely become very good friends with the two non-magical people. Sirius was surprising her daily. She thought, but never said, that he would be an irresponsible guardian or counselor for Harry. Giving him Firewhiskey and such daily was in line with what she expected. She was very pleasantly surprised to see him giving Harry very sound advice and even reproving him on occasion. He did it with his usual irreverence, but he wouldn't be Sirius Black without that. It was so…Siriusesque. He was becoming a friend, and he was hurting. Azkaban hurt him on a fundamental level that much she could see. She didn't know what she could do to help, but she would do what she could. After the implosion of her friendship with Albus, no, after her betrayal by Albus, she was in need of good friends. It was probably also a good thing that none of them were from the Hogwarts staff. She could reach out and expand herself more.

After about an hour, Sirius looked at Minerva and said "We're training those teenagers to be warriors, aren't we?"

With a few moments of contemplation, she looked at the dark haired man and sorrowfully said "Unfortunately, we have to."

A/N

1) I own nothing

2) Yes, I am playing fast and loose with pre-Norman invasion British history, but Edgar the Peaceable _was_ King in AD 960. I acknowledge my liberties and if my British readers are offended, I offer my humble apologies, but I need it to work this way. You can insult the stupid colonial author in the reviews. 

3) Expect the chapters to be longer from here on out. Multiple storylines that I have been trying to set up in previous chapters are coming out. This will probably slow down posting some. I wanted this chapter to be only at Redfields, getting everyone settled in and a day under their belt. We'll get back to Britain, the MoM and the Order in the next chapter.

4) Goose Green is a town in the Falkland Islands and was the site of a particularly bloody engagement in the Falklands War between the UK and Argentina. Sergeant Ian McKay was posthumously awarded the Victoria Cross for valor at Goose Green.

5) Carys is quoting Sun-Tzu when discussing subjugation of enemy armies. Expect quite a bit of the ancient master to be sprinkled liberally through the training. Machiavelli, von Clausewitz and others as well. They're well read after this long for a reason.

6) Many thanks to Dai Llewellyn for the assist on the Welsh translations for the Eryr Ewin and the Danio Tymestl

7) I forgot to put a recommendation in the last chapter, so here you get two. "Death's Pride" by Paladeus and "The Time Meddlers" by witowsmp. Death's Pride is a great 'Harry goes back to fix it all', and Time Meddlers is in the same vein, but this time Hermione goes with. Two great stories.

8) My intent with Aristotle was threefold: first to begin the moral and ethical education of Harry that never occurred due to his upbringing and second, to help discipline their minds. Hermione made the observation in Philosopher's Stone that most wizards stink at logic, which by definition requires a disciplined mind. Thirdly, a broadly educated mind in philosophy will learn more complicated topics easier. At least that's what the Jesuits told me in college when they made me take 3 semesters of Philosophy & 3 of Theology for my business degree. More to follow.


	9. Chapter 9: Opening Moves

Chapter 9: Opening Moves

"He who has begun is half done. Dare to be wise, begin!"

Horace, Epistle I, ii, l 40

**Charon House, Cumbria 1930 31 May 1995**

At the top of Dunmallard Hill, overlooking the River Eamont stood a large Victorian style country house. It stood three stories, tall enough to just see over the surrounding woods from the widows walk at the top of a turret on the southwest corner of the house. Up there, one could see for miles and the whole sweep of the vale in which Ullswater Lake was contained. Here on the northern edge of the lake, a viewer could look down the lake like a ribbon of molten silver in the light of the half moon.

Remus Lupin stood on the wide porch in the cool night air, looking out at the night, listening to the birds, insects and with his keen werewolf hearing, he could hear the river bubbling down its course. He also heard the light footsteps approaching him from behind, the same person who had just come out from the house into the night.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" said Connie Hammer looking out into the darkness. There was a very large yard cleared around the house, and the woods picked up about a half of a mile from the porch.

"Yes, it is. Who would have ever thought that Sirius' family owned this slice of paradise?" mused Remus with a half smile on his face, continuing to look out into the dark. "It's been a long time Connie, how have you been?"

"Oh you know me, 'Miss Moody' they call me in the Auror Corps" she said. "I work a lot," and she looked him in the eye for the first time "there isn't much else. Come on, the meeting's starting soon" and she turned and walked into the house with a brisk step.

Inside there was a bustle of activity as a crowd of people moved to find places to sit in the large sitting room. Taking up most of the first floor of the house, the room was bordered on three sides by windows to let in the light during the day. A large stone fireplace was in the middle of the room and obviously charmed to direct all smoke outside without the need of a floo.

Albus Dumbledore stood at the head of the room talking with Arthur Weasley and was joined by Connie. After a quick nod to Connie, Albus scanned the room, internally called a quorum and said "Everyone, if you could please take your seats, we can begin." With a rustle of clothes and rumble of dying conversation, the Order of the Phoenix opened its first meeting since October, 1981.

As Albus began his opening remarks, Remus watched Connie sit on the opposite side of the room, facing him. She looked very good. Her shoulder length blond hair was pinned back from her face which was currently in a neutral expression as she listened to Albus. She was wearing forest green robes, her favorite color since they had all been at Hogwarts together. The soft curve of her cheek was marred by a slight dimpling, the residue of a curse that hit her a few years back while on a mission. Remus ducked his head as her pale green eyes shifted quickly from Albus to himself.

Connie had risen through the ranks from a DMLE officer answering calls of muggle baiting, up into the Auror ranks and up to her current level as a special operative to the DMLE director. As such, she did not technically answer to Rufus Scrimgeour, but rather than antagonize the petty man needlessly, she did her best to keep him in the know as much as she could. It was debated in the DMLE who would take over as DMLE head if Bones were to move on, Connie Hammer, or Rufus Scrimgeour. To the Aurors and DMLE Officers she worked with, Connie was a taskmaster, never settling for anything but the best and ruthlessly eradicating any corruption in her units. No one could definitively explain her hatred of the Dark, but it was well known throughout the department to never even joke with Connie Hammer on the topic, that is if you liked all ten of your fingers.

Albus continued "…and I would like to welcome all members of our newly reconstituted Order to Charon House, which Sirius Black has so kindly offered for our use. Today is the last day that this house will be on the floo network. Before you leave tonight, see Remus, Connie, Arthur or myself to familiarize yourself with the safe points in the wards for apparition. Of note, you must be wearing your Order medallion to apparate through the wards."

In the back, Molly Weasley piped up "Albus, why is the floo being disconnected?"

With a bit of a grimace, he replied "You shall see when we cover the current operational status. Are there any other questions before we begin? One other note, there are many bedrooms here, all furnished and we have two of Hogwarts house elves to keep house here. If you need anything, call for Rauri or Maddy" his face now took on a neutral cast as he looked around "I need not remind anyone here to treat the elves with respect." After this proclamation, the old Headmaster began to sit and said "Alastor, would you please start us off with the events of May 24th and their aftermath?"

As Moody related the events of the Tri-Wizard tournament and Harry's kidnapping in the aftermath the crowd was slightly bored. They all knew that Pettigrew was involved and that poor young Potter had been dropped in it again. When Moody began to relate the resurrection of Voldemort and the reformation of the core group of Death Eaters, the crowd went utterly silent. Most members, leaned forward now, and their faces showed their now present attention to what retired Master Auror Moody was telling them.

"Now that I have all of your undivided attention" Moody smirked, "We now know from forensic testing that Looklighter from International Magical Cooperation was murdered by Voldemort himself." Half the crowd shivered at the name while he continued, "the other families were hit by cells. It seems that the Death Eaters are forming units around senior, experienced members." Moody went on to list the Death Eaters present in the Potter memory. "It seems that Macnair survived Potters' Flame Spell attack in the graveyard, as he was in on the Looklighter attack. Can't be in too good 'a shape though" he added with a sarcastic chuckle.

"This new organization is actually quite disturbing. In the last Voldemort war, the attacks were like a pack of jackals gathering on a carcass. No organization or order." Here Moody waved his hands airily to indicate the Death Eater activity. "Here we have order, we have organization and we have a hierarchy. It would suggest that the Death Eaters are training these junior members to take over their own cells in the near future."

Moody looked at Dumbledore and got a nod "As an extension of that wonderful news" he deadpanned, "we have indications that five senior Death Eaters have been sent to the continent to recruit heavily from pureblood supremacist groups there, it is currently unknown as to their success rate." He looked around the room for any questions and sat down.

Connie now stood "We know that Voldemort needs funds. On Monday, the government is going to present a bill to freeze the Potter memory Death Eater funds. It seems that Voldemort has anticipated this and moved to secure independent funding sources." She now took a deep breath "He is taking over the muggle drug trade, concentrating on the organization that provides product for the distribution in the greater London, Manchester, Edinburgh and Dublin areas. Also, we believe he is moving on the prostitution rings as well. Together, these moves will give him a very large source of funding that is independent of the magical world altogether. I am working with the muggle government and their MI-5, to try and track down the operatives and shut down as much as can be shut down. This is not going to be easy and I believe we must concede that for now," and here she looked around the room and stopping at Albus "Voldemort is well financed, and will be for the near future."

The room was silent as a morgue as Connie resumed her seat. No one had expected this when either summoned by Albus to reconstitute the Order or invited to join for the first time. The room was tipped heavily towards fighters. There were over a dozen active Aurors and ten DMLE officers. The rest were specialized in intelligence gathering, spell craft or government agencies.

Albus nodded and Dedalus Diggle stood. Not many could see him due to his short stature, so with a self-deprecating chortle, he stood on his chair. "Good evening all, I believe that the Death Eaters have made significant inroads into the Ministry already. The assassination of Looklighter is obvious so as to clear the way for a Death Eater, or sympathizer, to take on International Magical Cooperation. This would be a disaster. Granted, the Minister makes foreign policy with guidance from the Wizengamot on important matters, but in the day to day workings of the department, the obstruction and obfuscation caused by having a Death Eater in control of the department could have a severe impact on Britain's standing in the international community. With this control, Voldemort could isolate Britain without a single spell cast.

"The problem is how to legally ensure that Looklighter's replacement is not a Death Eater or sympathizer. Currently, the Ministry cannot use Veritaserum or Legilimancy when screening a candidate for a position, regardless of the seniority of said position. The only times it's allowable in during a DMLE investigation, and even then it causes quite a stir to invoke these methods. The DMLE head and Minister are working with the Wizengamot to change the restrictions, at least for hiring at the Department Head/Division Head level. However, freezing Death Eater assets has been deemed of higher priority, so this topic is running second in everyone's attention" Diggle concluded ruefully.

He went on to explain that the real issue, of course was the spread of personnel controlled by the Imperius curse. It was a joke in the inter-war years about being controlled by the Imperius, but now it was very real and very frightening. No one could tell who was and was not being controlled. The only way to screen for the Imperius is with an in depth Legilimancy session and there was neither the time nor resources to execute that for everyone at the Ministry. "The issue being considered by the Ministry is how to craft a law that will:' and here he lifted a finger in the air "first, survive the Wizengamot." Raising a second finger he continued "second, allow the ministry to target vital positions for these interviews." He raised a third finger "and thirdly, not incite a revolt by ministry employees. This is a serious invasion of privacy, and will be seen as such by the employees, regardless of the reasoning behind it. Voldemort is showing a genius in his moves in that he knows the Ministry is bound by its own laws, and because of the bureaucracy is slow to react. He can, therefore, strike with impunity."

The crowd was uneasy at this proclamation. Dumbledore stood and said "As you all may have surmised, everyone in the room has made an Unbreakable Vow with me to never support Voldemort in word or deed. This does not cover action done while under the Imperius, as a person is, by definition, acting against their own will. Of note, we have many skilled Legilimencers in the Order who will conduct routine Imperius screening on all members to ensure internal security. Interviews will be random and comprehensive. If you are uncomfortable with this, then you will need to rethink your membership with this organization" and he sat down on a note of finality.

Emmeline Vance now stood. Her stunning looks were subdued due to her strained expression. "The Department of Magical Transportation is compromised. The murders the other day eliminated strong supporters of the Light and made way for persons of dubious alignment. Floo transport, I believe, is currently under Death Eater control. Portkey Registration and Regulation could be under Imperiused personnel control. Ministry Ward Authorization and Regulation I believe to be under Death Eater sympathizer control. This, Molly" and here she nodded to the flabbergasted red-haired matron in the back of the room "is why the floo is being shut off here in three hours" and sat down.

Albus stood and faced the downhearted crowd. "I am very concerned that the Death Eaters will begin to use their control of the Floo Network to begin to pluck targeted personnel out of the floo when being used. Do not floo anywhere. If you have children; side-along apparate them, get a portkey from me or use muggle mass transit. Portkeys to be used in case of emergency are available in the back from Nymphadora. Please take at least one for your family's use. I repeat, do not use the floo.

Lastly, Dumbledore exposited on the possible compromise of the Division of Underage Magic use. They had no one on the inside, but based on the murder of an employee, by assumed Death Eaters, the logical assumption was that the Death Eaters were making inroads there as well.

By now, the Order of the Phoenix was completely mute. No friendly banter or side conversations were occurring, no background discussions in other rooms either. "I don't understand how they could have done so much in only a week" said Molly Weasley in a half sob, half query.

While Connie rolled her eyes and Remus shook his head, Mad-Eye took point. "Only a week?" he asked her. At her tearful nod, he snorted and said "there have been dozens of Death Eaters out on the prowl that got out of jail time pleading the Imperius and other such nonsense fourteen years ago. They've spent that entire time setting up their own little sidelines or preparing for Voldemort's return. Just because their leader wasn't around, didn't mean they weren't mean sadistic bastards who were going to roll over and play nice. Do you really think that Lucius Malfoy and Walden Macnair and all their ilk have been model citizens for the last fourteen years?" By now his voice was rising in anger at the delusions that many in the room held, not just Molly.

Dumbledore placed his hand on Moody's shoulder to calm the old Auror down. "I think we all are a little shocked by the information we've heard this evening. It is a lot to take in, I understand. However, this is where we stand today. This is the hill we must begin to climb. Voldemort and his Death Eaters are much more cunning and, dare I say it, wise this time around. They have learned from their past mistakes and as Alastor has described, they have been planning these moves for quite some time. Soon, these preplanned responses will run their course and they will have to move into deliberate planning and won't have as much time to reflect and refine. There will then be opportunities, mistakes, that we can exploit. We just have to survive and try and push back the darkness."

With a long sigh, Dumbledore said "I believe that will be all for tonight. We will be having smaller meetings in the upcoming week where everyone will be given work area assignments and start their tasking. We will meet like this on a bi-weekly, and sometimes weekly basis, based on current events. I'd like to speak to all the Aurors and DMLE officers, Remus and Alastor now. Everyone else, thank you for coming and be careful out there" and with a small wave, people began to apparate to their homes or to the corner pub for a few pints. Or something stronger.

As the sworn officers, plus two others gathered around the old Headmaster, he explained that he was well aware of their oaths to uphold the law and the sundries attached therein. He wanted to re-emphasize that he would not give assignments or orders contrary to these oaths. However, if he did give such orders, he expected the officers to point this out so that a deliberate decision could be made as to whether the officers were going to act in opposition to their oaths, rather than an accidental compromise of a magical oath due to tiredness or inattention.

As the officers began to apparate away Albus called for Connie, Remus and Alastor to walk with him. The four went outside on the porch and sat on the Adirondack chairs provided. They all waited while Mad-Eye and Connie put up privacy wards and then gave Alastor a minute to do a full scan with his eye. At his nod, Albus began "The compromise of the floo system is an incredible blow. I've talked with Amelia about this at length. She cannot do anything as yet. There have been no complaints, and by statute she cannot launch an internal investigation without probable cause. Apparently this is a holdover law from many years ago when the Departments had to compete for funding separately."

After a few moments of consideration Remus spoke "You want us to either take it down or be ready to take it down, don't you Albus?"

Looking the werewolf in the eye, Albus said "Yes, I would like you to prepare to execute two courses of action: first, temporarily incapacitate the network so that governmental control can be reasserted and second, take it down completely so that it takes either weeks to repair, or it has to be reconstructed entirely." Looking at Connie who looked like she was going to raise an objection, he said "Yes, I've talked to both Amelia and Cornelius about this and they both concur. We have quite a bit of opposition in the Wizengamot. If Amelia were to 'go off the reservation' as it is called, the government could fall via a vote of no confidence and who knows what would happen then. You three are the most experienced and most able members of the Order. I will be asking you three to not get involved in the long term projects the others will be assigned. You will get plenty of work like this." He looked around the small group and saw no questions or comments. "Thank you for coming" and he started to rise.

Remus lightly grasped the Headmasters sleeve while he turned his attention to Connie and Alastor "What do you say we meet here for lunch tomorrow and begin to strategize?" At the nods of assent from the other two, and a long questioning look from Connie to which Remus responded with a small smile, the other two apparated away leaving Remus and Albus alone on the porch.

"Albus, what progress have you made regarding Snape, Trelawney, Binns and the Muggle Studies professor, what's her name – Burbidge?" said Remus with a slight growl.

The commanding air and visage that Dumbledore had projected all evening deflated in less than a second and he sat down heavily. "I have an appointment with Severus tomorrow morning at ten, would you like to attend? Disillusioned of course."

"Yes, I think that would be appropriate" said Remus, not unkindly. "The others?"

Rubbing his face, Dumbledore said "Binns has already been terminated, if that is the appropriate word" and he chuckled under his breath. "In good conscience, I cannot turn Sybil away." At the signs of Remus' impending wrath, Albus held up his hand "Hear me out Remus. She has been terminated, as of last night. But I cannot turn her out of the castle. Voldemort knows she told the prophecy and would scoop her up two steps outside of the wards, and she would be a vegetable from his Legilimancy within hours and dead shortly thereafter. I have given her the assignment of…" and here he paused as if gathering his strength for an unpleasant task. "She shall be my personal seer."

Remus paused and looked at Dumbledore, dumbfounded. After a few moments he burst into laughter "Albus, now you'll know what the students have been going through. Are you familiar with the concept of purgatory? For your sin of inflicting Sibyl Trelawney on the students of Hogwarts, I believe you will be in purgatory for a while" and his laughter died down to a soft chuckle.

"Yes, well, Professor Burbidge is currently on holiday and will return next week. At that point I will terminate her employment with the school. I could not do it in a letter. Even I am not that cold hearted."

Remus nodded thoughtfully, it was fair. To tell the truth, he expected to have to prod the old man to take the action he'd committed to executing. He was pleasantly surprised that so much had been done already. "Very well, I'll be in your office at nine forty five in preparation for Severus. It won't hurt to have another friendly wand present, eh?"

**Redfields House, Avalon 0500 Arrival + 2 weeks**

"NO!" said Harry, starting from sleep. It was the nightmare again. He was back in the restaurant with the Death Eater and he was about to raise his wand to kill him when the Death Eater dropped his wand, opened his arms and faced Harry saying "Murder me, I know you want to. Don't worry about my children; I'm sure someone will take care of them. The Dursley's have an open room now." The man's face melted in screams of agony, agony that Harry somehow knew that he had inflicted. Then Harry woke up.

A heartbeat later Hermione was there. She was wearing her sleeping clothes and her hair was a sight, but he held on to her like a drowning man. "Was it the dream again?" she asked. When they had arrived at Redfields, the workload and the workouts had driven all dreams away as the teens passed out every night around eight to be awake at five the next morning. About a week into their stay, the dreams came back and Harry had grudgingly told Hermione the basic outline of the events, but no details. After a few moments of holding and being held, Harry thanked her and they started to get ready for their morning.

They had become accustomed to Marcus' no-nonsense style quickly. They were becoming much more limber swiftly and the calisthenics did not incapacitate them like they used to. The runs, however, were still difficult. They figured the first day, they had run about two miles. Now they were only running between three and five miles, but it still wiped them out. Dan had told them that was normal and not to be distressed, they would catch up soon.

It was difficult to do all the exercises with their swords belted on, but Marcus had explained that they would need to be very agile and fluid while armed, and that level of agility would only be attained by extensive practice. So they ran with their swords on, they did push ups with their swords on; they did their inverted sit-ups with their swords on. By now, after only two weeks, they didn't even notice they were wearing them.

Today was the day they were to begin combat training and Harry and Hermione were both excited and nervous. They knew very little about Marcus. He had admitted under direct questioning that he was, in fact, Egyptian. From the look on his face, the teens decided they wouldn't be directly questioning him again for a while. His grace, strength and speed were astounding. Harry was quick and nimble from his Quidditch training, but he was completely outclassed by Marcus.

As they headed out over the bridge to the sparring ring they chatted about the combat training and what it might entail. "Do you think that it's going to be a martial arts discipline? But he's Egyptian; do the Egyptians have a martial arts discipline? Well, I suppose he could have learned a discipline from somewhere else…" rattled on Hermione to Harry's amusement. No matter how intelligent his girlfriend and she was a tower of genius, when she was nervous it showed up in her run on monologues. He gently grasped her hand and stopped, pulling her up short. Gently, Harry said "It's Ok, whatever it is. It will be Ok. Marcus is a stand up guy so far, yeah?"

"Yeah, he is. I just get so nervous when I don't know what's going on. You'd think they would give us a syllabus, eh?" she said with a half smile at the end of her statement.

Harry gave a short guffaw and they strolled out to the ring hand in hand, still five minutes early. _It's amazing how she can lift my spirits_.

Marcus arrived with a soft pop and they began stretching. After calisthenics, Marcus looked them both over and said "You are now able to begin to learn the art of combat. Do you know what the first lesson is?"

All kinds of things came to Harry's head but Hermione said "To throw a punch?"

With a kind smile, kind and a little scary, Marcus said "No. You need to learn how to fall."

Hermione's face fell._ Fall? What the hell is that all about? _

Later at breakfast, two very sore teenagers limped into the kitchen from downstairs. After they had sat down, Dan asked how their morning had been.

"It was like a dream, a very bad dream" said Harry.

Sirius spoke up very earnestly "Was it a dream where you see yourself standing in Sun-God robes on a pyramid with a thousand naked women screaming and throwing little pickles at you?"

The entire room was stunned to silence. Emma had her knife halfway to buttering a piece of toast and Minerva looked like, well I don't think it can be described what she looked like. "No" replied Harry to the question.

Frustrated, Sirius said "Why am I the only one that has that dream?"

The rest of the diners, choosing to ignore the previous thirty seconds, continued on with their meal, while Hermione grumped to her father about their combat training consisting of just falling or being thrown for a half an hour. Granted, it had started off with Marcus showing them how to fall, and the mechanics of falling. That had actually helped quite a bit, and they had learned quite a bit, just not in line with her expectations.

Dan laughed as he finished up his breakfast. Looking over to Sirius, he nodded. Getting a nod in return, Dan said "Harry, let's us men take a walk to the lake and let the ladies relax for a bit without our intruding presence" and he gave Emma a kiss and walked to the front door.

The stream in front of the house flowed from west to east and about a half a mile downstream from Redfields, fed a moderately sized lake that was a favorite after dinner walking spot for many of the House's residents.

Halfway to the lake, Sirius said "Had the nightmare again last night?"

With a shrug, Harry gave a nod and an undertone "Yeah."

With a concerned look, Sirius placed his hand on his godson's shoulder and said "First off cub, I don't want you thinking that you are an imposition or a bother to me in any way shape or form. I know that tub of shit Dursley and his wife told you that kind of garbage, but it's not true, do you hear me?"

Harry smiled. _I've often thought of Vernon Dursley as a tub of lard, but tub of shit is a new one_.

Without looking at his two walking companions, Dan said "Harry, let me tell you a story. My story as a matter of fact." After Dan had graduated from University, he had wanted some adventure, wanted to live a little before settling down in a work-a-day job, so he had enlisted in the Army and requested the Parachute Regiment. Well, they don't take just anyone, but Dan had qualified and been accepted. After being assigned to 2Para for about a year, he had met Emma, and quickly fallen in love with the young dental student. They had become engaged and then married about a year and a half after they had met Six months later; Emma had become pregnant with Hermione. Life was at its pinnacle. He had already decided to leave the Army when his enlistment was up. Now he was ready to settle down, but he was forcefully introduced to a small collection of islands in the South Atlantic. The Falklands.

Things went somewhat smoothly, if you count the cold wet nastiness and the air raids. This was all before they left the ship. When they got ashore, he got his bearings and his company's first assignment was to work as an assault force with the overall 3 Commando Group in assaulting, capturing and subduing the Argentine garrison at Goose Green. The challenge of course was that they were outnumbered two to one.

"I was scared shitless. I've never been that scared, before or since when the operations plan was read out. Once we got moving, training took over and the nerves subsided quite a bit. In the mix, it was just act and react. Afterwards, I realized that I had killed four men." He stopped and looked at Harry quite seriously. "I've heard it said, and I don't know where, but I think it's the truth; the human mind will not let willful killing go unpunished. Most of us in the regiment would not admit to the dreams that woke most of us up at night when we got home, or the guilt. But it was there, nonetheless. Some found refuge in drink. Others in women or high living." Dan said with tears in his eyes. "I don't know the names of the men I killed and I never will. It took me years to get over it. You don't have that luxury, I think."

Sirius said with a gravity Harry had never heard from him "The first man I killed was in a short spell fight outside a friends house in the Midlands. James, Remus and I were leaving Stuart's place and were going to head back to my flat. Your parents weren't married yet, you see" he said in an aside. "Stuart was a muggleborn, and as we came outside, there were the assholes in black just waiting for us. The spells were flying so fast, I was dodging and weaving and casting so quickly I couldn't keep track. All of a sudden, up in front of me, not more than five feet away is a Death Eater. I cast the fastest cutting curse I've ever cast. As the top half of him fell to the left and the bottom half to the right, his mask fell off. I didn't know him, but he was about my age. I will never, ever forget that night. I cried more for that piece of shit Death Eater than I did for my own parents. Almost as much as I did for your own parents."

Dan now said with conviction "Harry you have to talk about it. I cried in Emma's arms for nights on end, telling her over and over about what I did, my doubts about the rightness of my action, the fact that those men were just that; men and I had taken their lives away. Their future. What I had to come to terms with was that, in the moment, I had no choice. It was kill or be killed. My choice was made when I joined up with the Army in the first place. You don't get to make that choice, it was made for you. So the question is Harry: can you accept that in the moment, you had to kill, because he had made that choice for you?"

Harry fell to his knees as sobs wracked his body. As his companions had been telling their stories, the emotion had been welling up. His identification with the guilt, the second guessing, the lack of real choice. When Dan asked the question, he couldn't hold it in any longer and his emotional wall was burst asunder, and all the pent up pain came out in torrents. He felt it encircle his chest like steel bands and like barbed wire around his heart. The tears were for the man that he had killed and for his own innocence. He had known for quite a long time that evil prowled the land on two legs, but now he knew what he could do. He could become that evil, if he so chose. If he began to like it.

Sirius and Dan were on either side of him in an instant and held him as he cried and cried. After a while, his tears petered out and he began to talk in an undertone. Both men had been present that evening, so he told the story from his perspective. "…and he wasn't even looking at me. I didn't even give him a chance to duck; I just vaporized his fucking head! He didn't even have a chance…"

Sirius quietly said "No, Harry he didn't. Do you know why he wasn't looking at you?" At Harry's head shake, Sirius said "Because he was lining up on me. He was going to try and kill me. Thanks for saving my bacon pup" and gave Harry another squeeze.

Harry nodded and said "He would have killed us all without a thought. He was a thug and a murderer, why am I upset? Why do I give a shit about him?"

As they stood up, Dan said to Harry "Because you're one of the good guys, Harry, and we care."

Harry quietly said to both the men "Will the nightmares ever go away? And the guilt?"

Sirius looked at his godson "Eventually, they did for me. It helped talking about it. James, Remus and I got really drunk one night and had a heart to heart talk like we just had. That helped immensely. There was a girl I was dating pretty seriously at the time and we talked as well. It's like I got forgiveness from the human race for my actions."

Walking down the path they were silent. The older men gave Harry a chance to compose himself. Dan said "Harry, talk to Hermione about this too." At Harry's somewhat horrified look, Dan continued "I needed Emma to tell me that she still loved me and that she wouldn't leave me. I knew those things here" and he pointed to his head "but I needed to hear them here" and he placed his hand upon his heart.

Understanding Dan's point, Harry nodded and they continued their walk to the lake.

**Minister's Office, Ministry of Magic 0730 01 June 1995**

Albus Dumbledore strode into the office and stopped short. Cornelius Fudge and Amelia Bones sat there, staring at the morning edition of the Daily Prophet with ashen faces

_Scrimgeour Killed by Death Eaters_

_In a bold move by the organization calling itself Death Eaters, Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour's house was attacked late last night. He was brutally killed, but fortunately his family was on holiday at Gibraltar. The Death Eaters are mimicking the name and style of the wizards who were followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named before he was stopped by Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. Rufus Scrimgeour was born …_

After Dumbledore finished reading the article, he looked up at the other two and said "As was said to me the other day, he is not waiting, is he?"

Bones shook her head, her red hair shaking with the movements "No he isn't. I've been trying to convince our illustrious minister that he needs to move himself and his family under the Fidelius, but he's being difficult" and she folded her arms across her chest. Amelia admitted that she too would be moving under the charm, and told the two that she had already contacted Gringotts for the ward. She had Susan to protect, and would not lose her last family, nor fail to be there for her beloved niece who lived with her.

"A follow up to the Scrimgeour case, apparently a message was left saying 'We are coming for the mudbloods and blood traitors.'" Amelia grimaced at the next part. "The message was written using Scrimgeour's blood on the wall of his study."

The Minister's face went white and he left the office for his bathroom while Albus responded "How very disgusting. Any ideas as to the perpetrators? Other than Death Eaters in general I mean?"

After Amelia indicated that there were no leads as of yet, Fudge returned to the office and Dumbledore recounted his meeting with Asquith. It went well, as Henry was open to supporting the bill as written and rounding up support in addition to that of Fudge and Dumbledore. With the approximately twenty votes that Asquith' block brought, Dumbledore felt they would make a quorum call, as well as, pass the bill. It might be close, but he thought they were home on this.

At this point, Fudge's day was beginning so Dumbledore and Bones let themselves out. After the door closed behind him, Albus looked at the younger woman and said "Amelia, I'd like to talk more about the Order, do you have a few minutes?" At her assent, they made their way to her office and had a seat and some coffee. As Dumbledore recounted the meeting from the previous evening, he reinforced his pledge to her that he made to the Aurors and DMLE officers the night before regarding conflicts of interest. He and she began to talk about how the Ministry was necessarily, and rightly, hamstrung by the law, but the Order was not. Albus offered the services of the Order as an intelligence gathering organ and also for 'other things'.

"Other things Albus? You mean like the Floo issue we've been discussing?" said the DMLE Head.

"Yes. If, or until the ministry is allowed wartime procedural authorization, you will make no headway against the Death Eaters, loyal or imperiused, in your midst. I realize that this informal alliance is highly illegal, but after first the Grindlewald and then the Voldemort wars…" he trailed off with a look of sadness. "I can't lose that many people again, Amelia. My wife. My sons. Far too many died. You were still in school in the beginning and then just out of school and in Auror training. You were, what, two years out of Auror school when the Potters were murdered?" At her confirming nod, he continued "I am now willing to bend some of the rules in order to save lives. How can we work together, and you still be comfortable with the arrangement?"

Amelia was quiet. Dumbledore was offering her a two edged sword, and he knew it. They could both be imprisoned if the arrangement went too far and got out to the press. At the same time, he was right, they could save a lot of lives if they "bent the rules" as he described. "Let me think overnight on it Albus. Let's have lunch tomorrow and we can talk further."

"Very well and thank you for considering it and not arresting me outright" he said with a small smile which was returned. "I must be going, I assume Connie will be Rufus' replacement?" he said as he rose. At her nod, they shook hands and he let himself out.

**Redfields House, Avalon 0900 Arrival +2 Weeks**

Harry and Hermione were currently sitting cross legged on the floor of the sitting room, eyes closed and facing each other. Their breathing noticeably slowed and the old woman sitting in the corner smiled. Her eyes narrowed at the flash of magic from Harry. After mulling over a topic for a bit, she nodded her head in decision. Standing, she said "Good. Now let's talk about your assignment from two days ago. Have you noticed anything different about your spell casting?"

Harry nodded and said "Yes, it's much easier now. I cast the Patronus Charm yesterday and where I used to have to concentrate with all my might to produce my stag, yesterday, it was much easier to produce my Patronus."

The old woman nodded once and said "Good my Lord, this could also be a function of being a year older, but also a result of better mental control. Probably both. Mistress, any comments?" Hermione had similar results as well. She had been practicing her transfiguration and found the level of effort needed to get the desired result to be much less than before.

After congratulating her on her progress, the old woman said "We now move deliberately into the realm of Mind Magics. What I have been doing through the extensive reading and debate, which you shall continue" she said with a smile, "is to begin to train and mold your mind in a way of thinking. You have heard of Occlumency and Legilimancy? We are going to go into a similar but different realm. The realm of the Mind Magics is where a witch or wizard has complete control over their mind and can reach out and touch another persons mind in either communication or even attack. Picture yourself in the physical world. You see a person approach. If they attack you in either a magical or mundane manner, you see the attack, and based on your skill and experience, either thwart the attack or side step it. The same is true for Mind Magics. When you are adept, you will have an awareness of your mindscape just like you have of this physical world to the point that you can sense, thwart or side step any and all attacks on your mind. Occlumency and Legilimancy are the poor next door neighbors to Mind Magics, as you can see.

"Mind combat is not the only use of the Mind Magics. As a welcome byproduct your memory will sharpen significantly. It only makes sense, as you now have complete control of your consciousness, eh? Since we have the time, we shall work in this field first, as mastering Mind Magics will affect all other areas of magical use. Control will increase just as your memory. This will not be easy. At times you will have an aching head that will feel like you were kicked by a mule. You will become very frustrated and I will drive you harder. However, once you become adept at Mind Magics, it will open the doorway to a whole new approach to your magical being.

"Also, at this time, Madam McGonagall and my Lord Black will be commencing your shape-shifting lessons as the meditation required for the transformation will be an excellent supplement to our goals. Now, your next reading" and two books came in the door from the direction of the library. Plato's _The Republic_ landed in front of Harry and a book with no title listed landed in front of Hermione. On the flyleaf, the book proclaimed itself to be "the Moste Compleate Guyde to the Minde Magics" which Hermione immediately turned to the first page and began to read. "Oh, yes, Carys asked me to tell you that she was unavailable this morning and instead one of your Offensive Magic instructor will be by this afternoon to get acquainted and give you an overview of the topics you will cover."

After the old woman had taken her leave, Harry turned to his girlfriend and said,"Mione, can we have a chat out in the garden? I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave your book behind" he said with a small smile.

They went outside hand in hand and Hermione said "I miss Crookshanks. Don't get me wrong," she said turning toward Harry as they walked along. "I'm glad to be here for so many reasons, but I miss my Crooks" she finished, sounding almost like a lost little girl. Harry wrapped his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder and sighed. _How do you always know what I need Harry Potter?_ They got to a small hedge enclosed area filled with blooming shrubs and climbing roses and sat on a bench.

As they sat down up, Harry took a deep breath and slowly began to tell her about his discussion with Sirius and her Dad from this morning. When he got to the part about breaking down and all he had told the men, he looked up from his hands and saw his girlfriend in tears, and stifling a sob with her hand. She flung her arms around him and pulled him close and let out the sobs that were aching to be released. "Oh my Harry; my poor sweet, noble, idiotic wonderful, Harry. I love you, and always will. I haven't left you yet and shan't. I hope you believe me, I love you" and he buried his face in her hair and pulled her into his lap for a hug.

He didn't cry this time, for his tears were spent from the morning. Now he held his lady in relief and love. In commitment to their love and future, he vowed to protect her the best he could. _Thank you, thank you_

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts 1000 01 June 1995**

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk contemplating the forthcoming interview. Exit interview that is. For the first time in quite a while he had no idea what direction the discussion was going to go. One minute he was convinced that Severus would see reason and follow the logic he was going to put forth. The next minute, Albus could very easily see Severus attacking him over his discharge. He was stymied. He didn't need Remus in the back of the room for protection, but it did help in that he had a witness if things got out of control.

When the portrait of Armando Dippet relayed the visitor's identity from the gargoyle as Severus Snape, Albus stood and strode to the window. Theatrics couldn't hurt, and might actually help. He had been told many years ago, that it was always somewhat intimidating to see his tall form silhouetted at the window when walking into the office. Severus knew and recognized power. For all his failings, especially those recently pointed out to him he thought with a grimace, Albus Dumbledore was still a very powerful wizard that was not to be trifled with in any situation.

He knew that some of the blame for Severus' inappropriate behavior fell at his own feet. Not all of course, for that would be pride indeed that he could lay claim to all of someone's bad behavior. But he could have curbed Severus long before this or even discharged him had there been no improvement. But he had not, and it took two fourth years and two of the biggest pranksters the school had ever seen to remind him of his duties. And Minerva. She was probably his best friend. Was. He hadn't talked to her since she stormed out. Her temper was in full blow, but in the end, she was right. Now was the time to begin to attempt amends with those he had hurt. It may be too little, too late, but he had to put forth the effort. For himself if for no one else.

At the knock on the door, the Headmaster intoned "Enter" and Severus opened the door silently, entered and said "You wished to see me Headmaster?"

Not turning, Dumbledore motioned for his soon to be ex-Potions Master to take a seat. "Severus, I have an admission to make. I have failed. I have failed you. I have failed the staff here. I have failed our society and most of all, Severus, I have failed our students" he now turned and faced the dark haired man sitting a few feet from him. With his hands clasped behind him, Dumbledore continued "I failed our students because I let a bitter man vent his own personal misery on them for many years when it is my duty to not only provide them the best education I can, but also to protect them. I failed our society, because many students did not elect to continue to study under this man in their NEWT years and as such our society has been significantly impacted. I failed our staff, because I let his bad behavior impact everyone's daily life in a negative way. I failed you Severus, because you are that man, and I could have possibly helped you long before this, had I only had the courage to stand up to you and had I reproved you. I could have possibly, possibly I say, averted this unfortunate situation. Unfortunately, I did not. In the end, though, you have behaved badly in your tenure here Severus.

"You are a brilliant man Severus, a true master of the art. However, you are also a bully, and you have bullied your students since you arrived here as a teacher. No matter how much responsibility of this situation falls at my feet, and there is quite a bit, you were the man in the classroom denigrating students. You were the one driving talented potioneers out of the field because of petty vendettas and jealousy, and so much more. Therefore, the accumulation of bad behavior on your part is insurmountable and I have no choice but to discharge you from your duties here as of today."

At Snape's stunned expression, Dumbledore continued "I recognize this puts you into a bit of a bind as regards your status in the Death Eaters. I see two paths ahead: you can take the offer I am about to make for private employ with the Order or you can disappear altogether, and I will help you as much as I can. You need not chose now, but you ought to choose soon" Dumbledore finished and returned to his chair behind the massive oak desk.

Severus Snape sat in his chair stunned. He hadn't expected to be fired this morning that's for sure. "I see. Headmaster, if I may, what are the direct accusations at my behavior that are leading to this…decision" he said as calmly as he could.

"Severus, I have pensieve memories from several students" and he did. In the last two days he had talked to no less than thirty students and received written permission from their parent or guardian to have their underage minor provide the memories he needed to legally terminate the man. "If you'd like, we can visit each one, I believe I have almost two hundred" and at the man's paling expression, the Headmaster gave off and was silent.

After a few moments of silent contemplation, Snape lifted his greasy head and looked Dumbledore in the eye and said "I'd like to discuss the job offer with the Order." Dumbledore nodded, he'd hoped Severus would take this route.

Snape sat there contemplating his possible futures. He was a Slytherin 'til the end. Cunning and sly, he was waiting for the best opportunity to present itself. This was not over yet. Potter was at the bottom of this, he knew it. To rage against Dumbledore would be futile for the old man offered him his only hope. In the end, no one left Tom Riddles service, it was servitude for life and Severus knew this. His only hope to maintain a shred of his humanity was in service to the light, even as a spy. If he went completely over to Voldemort, he was lost to evil, and Snape knew that as well. Somewhere in his cold, shriveled bitter heart, he knew it.

**Redfields House, Avalon 1230 Arrival +2 Weeks**

The companions sat around the kitchen table in pleasant conversation, catching up on the days events so far. Minerva was filling the teens in on their Animagus training schedule and Sirius and Dan were recounting tales to Emma of their fishing expedition to the lake with the stories becoming intentionally more unbelievable as each was retold until they were just seeing who could invent the funniest story.

They heard the front door open and Harry and Hermione both looked at the kitchen clock. Realizing that this must be their new instructor they began to clean up and made to stand as a man walked into the kitchen. Harry watched him enter the kitchen over Minerva's shoulder. He was very tall, over six foot, and broad in the chest. His hair was deep red, and clubbed at his neck in a queue. His face was open and genial. His smile froze as he took in the inhabitants of the room and he fixed on Minerva's back. "Minnie?" he said in a whisper.

Minerva spun round. _No, it can't be_. "Jamie?" She seemed to jump out of her chair and into his arms, the both of them too stunned for words. She pulled back, looked him in the face and hungrily devoured his features before pulling him down to her and kissing him as if her very soul was in doubt. After a few moments, she again pulled back and punched him as hard as she could in the stomach. "Where have you been this last sixty years?" she said in a very pronounced Highland burr, "I dinna ken what you think you were doing, but you have your wife to answer to now Jamie McGonagall." At his silence she continued "Well, ye red-heided idiot, what do you have to say for yourself?" Before he could respond, the tall dark haired woman unleashed a torrent of words that most figured were in the couple's native Gaelic, and that the same people figured was a not very mild invective given the finger pointing and the hand waving.

As Minerva paused for breath, the large man, who everyone had figured was the well known and missing Jamie McGonagall who had a look of bafflement on his face said "Sixty years? What are you on about lass? I've been here but three weeks and you look naught but the thirty odd you were when I last saw you" he then doubled over and said softly, "Damn woman, did you have to hit me so hard, I just left the infirmary yesterday?"

Rhodri walked into the room shaking his head. "Jamie, lad, I told you to wait for me, but you had to go on ahead by yourself. If everyone would take a seat I will attempt to explain." Rhodri explained that not only was Avalon out of the time stream of what everyone else considered reality; it did not run at proportional rates either. To Jamie, he had only been in Avalon for three weeks. On the other hand, the travelers expected to be there for years and return after a passage of only a few weeks or months in the other time. "It seems that the intention of the travelers has a lot to do with how different the time stream is while they are here. We do not understand fully how or why time works this way for us here. We only know that it does."

At this, Jamie looked at his wife and saw a tear on her cheek. He wiped it with his thumb and they excused themselves from the company, saying they ought to be down for dinner.

Harry looked at Hermione, "Well, I guess no lesson this afternoon for us" and he smiled cheekily at her playfully exasperated response.

Sirius shook his head "Oh no you two. Just because Minerva is…busy, doesn't mean you are off the hook. We start your Animagus training in ten minutes. Meet me in the library" and he stood and left the room smirking.

As the teens shuffled into the library, they found Sirius rummaging in the stacks. He eventually came out a few minutes later with a few cobwebs in his hair and four books in his hands. Hermione stood and went to take the books from him, but he said "No, these are for me. Have a seat, let's talk about the furry you."

"People confuse themselves when they talk about the Animagus transformation. They say that a person turns into an animal. Yes, your body will change into that of an animal, but it is really another manifestation of yourself." He paused, considering his next thought. "When you're having a bad day you get grumpy and grouchy, or broody, but" he continued and waved "you're still yourself, yeah? But you are showing a different side of Hermione or Harry, right?" At the teens comprehending nods Sirius smiled and said "The Animagus transformation is a revealing of another side of you, but with fur or fangs or flippers or whatever. This is why your personality drives your form. However, once you settle in on a form, that's it. Sometimes, a couple's forms are linked. Lily's form was a doe" and Sirius' face took on a sad cast for a moment. Shaking off the gloom, he continued "Unlike the Patronus guardian animal, your Animagus form will become the only expression of Harry and Hermione in animal form and won't ever change. And no, your Patronus and Animagus forms are not related. My Patronus is a lion." Sirius stood and walked over to the window seat and leaned on it, running his hand through his hair. "No one has ever had more than one form. Magical animals are possible, but rare. Questions so far?"

Harry looked at Hermione and saw her worrying her lower lip and smiled. _I bet she's worrying that her form is going to be lame_. Looking back to his godfather, Harry smiled and said "No questions, but how are we going to do this."

"No time like the present" Sirius said and had them assume their meditation positions that they used for their Mind Magics work. He explained that since their Animagus form was really a different side of them, they needed to get to know themselves better. Their more basic selves. Since animals are more primal than humans, they needed to understand and accept their primal selves. All humans have primal instincts, but don't always act on those actions. He told them to look at their lives and see which of the primal instincts they acted on in which situations. Eating was out, as it was more of a routine in their life than a deliberate action. He wanted them to look at how they protected, and fled. How did they get aggressive and in what situations. How did they fall in love with each other and what aspects of the other person did they find so attractive and so on.

"As you can see, getting to know this part of yourself is not a simple task. It can also be eye opening." Here he paused and then said "I learned some things about myself that I wasn't very proud of and changed my behavior as a result. I had been somewhat of an arrogant ass with some of our pranks, borderline bully. I saw this and vowed to change. We continued with our pranks, but without that hard edge to them that was so distasteful."

Sitting down with the teens on the floor, Sirius said "So if you do discover something about yourself that is shameful or distasteful, there are two things to remember. First, you're on the right path with your meditation and second, you get the opportunity to become a better person. James, Remus and I all did. So start on how you feel about each other, and the primal aspects of your feelings for each other. I am sure that there is quite a lot of experiential and even intellectual aspects of your relationship, but stay on the primal part. If you feel the overwhelming urge to start snogging though," and here he smirked mightily "let me know, so I can run from the room. And get Dan. With his gun." With this bit of laughter, the teens settled down to meditate and Sirius to read.

A/N

1) I own nothing

2) Thanks to Old Crow for the loan of Connie, I'll try and do right by her.

3) Sirius' dream is copied verbatim from Val Kilmer's character of Chris Knight in the movie Real Genius. Very funny movie.

4) The Highland clan system was crushed in the second Jacobite rebellion following the battle of Culloden in 1746. Up until that point, a Laird's word was pretty much law on his clan lands. After Culloden, though, all authority was held by the Army and the local administrators. I am writing Jamie and Minerva's life as a mix between 'what was' (meaning before Culloden) and 'what is' (post Culloden). Any Scots who take umbrage with my liberties, I offer my humblest apologies and merely remind all that this is a work of fiction

5) Recommendation for the chapter is Bearings, by MattD. A great post Hogwarts story. I usually don't like stories in this timeframe of our Harmonian timeline, but this is very well done. Give us more Matt!


	10. Chapter 10: Purified

**Chapter 10: Purified**

Thou shalt have the power, out of thy soul's judgment, to be reborn into the highest forms which are the divine

Giovanni Pico della Mirandola, On the Dignity of Man, 1496

**Redfields House, Avalon 0600 Arrival +9 Months**

"Block! Punch! Kick!" barked Marcus. Since their first lessons on how to fall and not be injured, Marcus had been building a hand to hand combat repertoire, one move at a time. From falling, they had moved to how to punch without breaking your hand or wrist. How to block and take a punch had been next. Their usual routine would consist of Marcus demonstrating the proper mechanics of the move very slowly. Discussing the mechanics and some of the reasoning behind the move as well would be next. He realized very early on that both of his apprentices were very intelligent and as such, would benefit from understanding some of the reasoning behind moves. Once they had discussed and understood, he would again perform the move at full speed. At this point his students would then take about five to ten minutes to practice their form on their own. They had a litany of moves performed every day. They started with basic falls, moving into punches, then blocks and so on. As different moves were added, they were added to the end of the litany. Every day, the moves were ingrained into their consciousness and muscle memory.

Today they were adding a sweeping leg kick. Both Harry and Hermione were right handed he was having them practice a left leg sweep. Since performing this sweep would leave them exposed, he was drilling them to be faster. He wanted them to go from a block to a sweep and back to standing in a blink of an eye. Or faster.

Pausing to catch their breath, Hermione asked "Master, all the maneuvers you have shown us, are they part of a particular system?" At his glare, she said "I am just curious."

After a moments thought, Marcus replied "No, what I am teaching you is the result of my accumulation of useful combat moves over my very long life."

At the phrase "very long life" Hermione couldn't help her curiosity being piqued. "May I ask how old you are Master?"

Looking the teens in the eye, he decided that they were ready. Marcus responded "I am 2608 years old. I was born in the lower Nile river valley during the reign of the Pharaoh Psamtik I during the 26th Intermediate Dynasty and I am a Dhampir." At Harry's puzzled expression and Hermione's surprised, he continued "A Dhampir is also known as a pure-blood Vampire. The term is a misnomer. There are very few similarities between us and the demonic monster that is a Vampire. A Vampire is the body of a person who has been killed and being animated by a possessing demon. For reasons unknown, the Vampire keeps the memory and some of the character of the person from before they were slain. A Vampire must feed on human blood and often. They have a lust for blood that can only be sated for short periods of time. Their lust for blood seems to be tied more to destruction, than feeding. They cannot eat food and cannot procreate in a conventional manner.

"A Dhampir" he continued placing his hand upon his chest "is a being unto it self. We are not demonic in any way, and do not need to feed on blood, although we can if we choose, but we need to eat food and drink to survive. Obviously" and here he looked up to the sky "we can walk under the sun to no ill effect. Technically we are mortal, as the lore is passed down; although no Dhampir that I am aware of has died of old age. Take my head, and I will die. Other injuries will heal at a rather rapid pace. We can procreate with others of our own kind and humans as well. Usually, we do not mate with humans because of the disparity in our life spans and do not court that kind of heartache on purpose.

"We are similar to Vampires in that we are very strong, fast and agile. Interestingly, where Vampires are traditionally aligned with the Darkness, Dhampir's are usually aligned to the light. Achilles, for example was a Dhampir, and no" his face took on the scowl that he usually displayed when the teens had been playing about "he was not shot in the ankle. You will find that some of the great heroes have been Dhampirs because we could contribute much, we felt that we ought to give of our gifts."

Harry was very taken up in Marcus' explanation. _No wonder he always kicks my ass. I could never lay a hand on him. _Surprisingly, he was not afraid of Marcus. Actually, he was very afraid of Marcus, but not because he was a Dhampir, but because he was afraid that Marcus would snap him in half if he didn't get this bloody leg sweep down quickly. "Thank you for telling us this, Master. We are honored by your confidences." At this statement from Harry, Marcus nodded and waved his hand, prompting the teens to continue their practice of the leg sweeps under his watchful eye.

Recently in their sparring sessions, they had moved from one-on-one with either Harry or Hermione fighting Marcus to a melee free for all. It usually ended with Harry and Hermione trying to subdue Marcus. They hadn't even come close yet and they didn't today either. Afterwards, Marcus helped them up and said "Good. Your attacks are becoming more fluid and you transition from attack to defense back to attack much better. You are beginning to use your bodies fluidly in attack and defense when we fight. We shall begin swords as well as hand to hand next week. Go, do the eight mile run up the Pine Tree Hill and you are dismissed."

Sirius and Minerva sat at the kitchen table and watched the teens start off on their run. Jamie was still asleep upstairs, as he had been up late preparing some upcoming lessons and Minerva took pity on him and let him sleep. He had moved in the day of their reunion, and for the Hogwarts students, former and current, it had been a bit odd seeing the persona of Mrs. Minerva McGonagall interacting with her husband, rather than that of Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house. She was much more relaxed, and laughed more than not. Humming and singing as she studied or worked in the garden were not out of the ordinary. As she told Emma one day, "I feel like I've been reborn. Given a second chance. I have my man back and life is good to my eyes. The last sixty years seem almost a dream now." The teens had taken to Jamie very quickly as he had a very easy going manner that was open and guileless. At the same time he had a steel about him that let all know that this was not a man to be trifled with. His dueling was superb; fast, fluid and powerful. Minerva had told them that Jamie and Filius Flitwick had been fierce competitors on the dueling platform, neither dominating over the other, and in the end became fast friends. Filius had been almost as distraught as Minerva when Jamie had seemingly perished in the fire.

Looking over at her breakfast companion, Minerva frowned. When they first arrived, Sirius had thrown himself into the study of warding and, by extension ancient runes. He was, in fact, going to ask the old woman to tutor him in the area if she had time. For a while, though, his spirits had started to improve, but the last week or so he had withdrawn and not been his usual happy self. "Sirius" she said "what's the matter?"

He was looking down at the cup of coffee in his hand and his neutral expression didn't change as he said, just above a whisper, "I knew you were going to say something today. Don't know why, but I think you've had enough of my silence" and he looked up with a half-hearted smirk on his handsome face.

He reached out his hand and gave hers a squeeze and said "I want you to know, that I really appreciate everything you've done for me. Not only in school, but more importantly, here, for the last months. I've needed a good friend badly and you have been that for me. Thanks." As he finished his statement, he looked her in the eye for the first time and she saw something in Sirius Black that she never thought that she'd see: despair.

Squeezing back, she said "Sirius, what troubles you so? We've all seen it. When I was telling Jamie about you, he didn't understand the serious, somewhat depressed man you are, compared to the Marauder you had been. He didn't understand until I explained about Azkaban. Is that what is going on? Grief over your hurts from prison and before?" She finished with a gentle tone. Minerva did not want to hurt him, but he needed to talk. Licking your wounds is understandable, and she understood that as much as anyone, but enough was enough. Filius had confronted her when it seemed that she was drowning in her grief over Jamie, and helped her to build a new life. Together, they had applied to and hired at Hogwarts.

"I'm terrified Minerva, that I'll never get the spark back. That I'll be this depressed, depressing putz who is about as much fun to be around as Snivellus. Nothing burns inside me anymore. When I was first declared innocent, I had Harry to take care of and advise, and it gave me something on which to focus. Now, he is in automatic and doesn't need to be defended or shepherded, and I'm lost again. Unfettered. Before Azkaban, I loved and was loved. My woman, my brothers and my sisters. Damnit, I had fun! Now…" and he trailed off waving his hands in the air. "Wards are interesting, and I am enjoying the study. I think I could make a career out of this when we get back and Harry plants that snake lipped bastard. I want more though."

Minerva grinned to herself. When Filius had said to her what she was about to say to Sirius, she'd almost hexed him. That might be an improvement for Sirius. "Why Sirius Black, I do believe you are just feeling sorry for yourself! Get off your bum and do something! Prank someone or go to the castle and romance a woman and be slapped for your efforts. Damnit man, do something rather than feel sorry for yourself!"

At his nonplussed expression, she pressed her advantage "The spark you are looking for isn't going to fall out of the sky and hit you on your thick head one day saying 'Here I am'." She continued much gentler, taking his hand back in hers "If you take the action, the feeling will follow. Not the other way 'round. That's what I had to do, and when Filius had this same discussion with me I was so mad I almost hexed him into the next county. But he was right. And so am I. You are a good man Sirius Black, but it's time to build your new life. James and Lily are dead and Peter is gone. It's Ok to move on" and she rose, pulling him up and gave him a big hug, rocking him a bit as he held her in return.

When he pulled back she saw that his eyes were a little red and he said "I am going to prank you so badly Minerva McGonagall." With a small, tremulous smile he said softly "Thank you."

"So" he said as he turned and grabbed his coffee cup and moved to the window seat "how goes it with you and your great huge Scotsman? I assume it was quite awkward for a while. For you, he'd been gone for sixty years, and for him just a few weeks."

Shaking her head, _He's incorrigible. One minute he's depressed and the next he's joking about my marriage_. "Yes, it has been awkward on occasion. I've changed quite a bit since that horrible day so long ago. However, we want our lives together to work. Through it all, I still love him and he, to his credit, is an extremely open-minded man who is accepting the changes in me with grace. I too, have had to compromise on issues and preferences." At this point the object of their discussion came in and crossed to his wife and kissed her good morning.

"Thanks lass, I needed the extra sleep, and my Lord Black," the large red-headed Scot said while turning toward Sirius "Dinna let her lead ye astray. She does a might less compromising than I do being open-minded" he said with a very solemn face, though the twitching of the corners of his mouth gave him away. As the laughter died away, Jamie said in his deep voice "I think that what I'll miss most when we get back is being Laird. Looking after the clan, taking care of the widows and bairns. Dealing with the other clan heads can be amusing as well" he said with a somewhat wicked smile. "But I understand that a school is in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I happen to be somewhat close to the Deputy Headmistress, and have a bone to pick with the Headmaster. I might be able to land the job" he finished with a laugh.

Dan and Emma entered to hear the last statement and laughed along with everyone. Pouring a cup of coffee, Dan said to all "so, who all is expected to this dinner tomorrow evening?" As part of their training, Carys had tasked Harry and Hermione to plan and execute a formal dinner, with Rhodri and Carys taking the place of the Minister for Magic and her husband. The cooking would be done by the castle staff, all else was to be planned and executed by the teens with Harry acting as host and Hermione as hostess.

Emma smiled and said "Just us and Rhodri and Carys. Hermione was all in a bother yesterday wanting to know if she ranked ahead of Minerva. Since, for the purpose of the exercise, she and Harry are married, did a Countess rank higher than the wife of a Laird?" Laughing, she continued "She was so worked up she went into one of her monologues where she realized that seating arrangements were easy enough around the table, but what about formal receiving? And then the toasts! Honestly, …" the whole time Emma had been doing an eerie impersonation of her daughter, her speech speeding up and hands waving at the end. Laughing, she continued "It's heartwarming to see them worrying about something so normal as a dinner party than the thirteen ways to quickly eviscerate your opponent."

Jamie smiled, "Aye, it is. They are good young people. Good together as well. By the way, a Laird is socially the equivalent of a Baron. There are no Scottish Barons as such, and a Laird is about as close as you get. Although, there are some that have actually been raised to the peerage as Earls, Lairds are not peers."

As the talk devolved into reminiscences about past parties attended, amusing anecdotes and so on, the adults finished their breakfast, and as usual, awaited the teens to discuss the morning workout.

When Harry and Hermione finally arrived the group attentively followed the discussion of the new moves added, as well as, the revelation that Marcus was a Dhampir. Sirius nodded as if the news confirmed something that he had suspected for a while. He and Dan had started working with Marcus in the early afternoons so that they could get into shape and learn hand to hand fighting. "He moves much too fast to be human and his strength! Let's just say that I don't think Hagrid is as strong as our Marcus. But this is a good thing. If we can fight Marcus to a standstill, or even get close before he beats us, what do you think we'll do to a human opponent, eh?" Sirius went on to calm some slight fears of Dan and Emma about the possibility of Marcus hurting the teens. "He's one of the good guys. If he hurts Harry and Hermione, it'll be in the exercises, not with his fangs."

Breakfast broke up early as the teens had some last minute reading to finish up for the old woman. Later, in the library Hermione was finding _Raja Yoga: Concentration and Meditation _to be fascinating, while Harry was immersed in _The Analects of Confucius_. Taking a moment to stretch, Harry watched his girlfriend. She was sitting at the small table next to the stacks and was tapping her chin and worrying her lower lip as she read. _She never changes_. "Mione, why do you love to learn? What is it that excites you?" At her somewhat reproachful look, Harry continued "No, no, I'm not teasing you. I really am curious. So what is it, really?"

She sat back while taking a quick glance at the clock. Seeing they had enough time before the old woman was due she said "It's funny you should ask, because I've been meditating on this a lot for our Animagus studies. It's the last really big 'knot' of my personality that I need to unwind and really understand. Part of it goes back to primary school and I had no friends so I found solace in my books." Here she looked down at her hands for a moment before continuing "The books didn't ever take the mickey or worse. So I had instant friends. Also, I've always felt that I was doing a good thing by getting high grades and being the best in courses." Now her cadence slowed, as if she was working out the thought as she spoke "If I was doing a good thing, then I was a good person by extension. Huh" she finished with a half frown on her face. "That can't be all of it. I do love to learn new things" she said leaning forward, concentrating. "When I comprehend a new idea or perfect a new skill, it's exciting, like opening the door to a new world an inch at a time, like finding buried pirate treasure" she said with a small laugh and a smile. Looking back at Harry, she said "I guess I have multiple reasons, some good, and others not so good. Then again, when does anyone ever have only one motive for doing anything?" and she shook her bushy head while smiling and went back to her reading.

Before she got back into her book, she noticed that Harry had crossed the room from his chair and stood next to her. Silently extending his hand, she took it and stood at his slight pressure. Looking into his eyes, she was pulled into a firm, loving hug. A hug of reassurance. A hug that promised friendship and companionship, respect and support, all the things that she needed as a young girl and even now in her Hogwarts years. Probably, she'd need it for years to come. He said into her ear "I love you Mione."

Smiling, with a warm feeling in her breast she replied "I love you too." They broke their hug with a small kiss and returned to their reading.

A few hours later, the old woman came into the library and sat in her chair. There had been a bit of a gaffe a few weeks into their stay when she had entered the library and Sirius had been sitting in her chair. The stern look she gave him made the wizard almost squeak as he hurried to vacate the chair. Today as she settled in and saw that her pupils were in ready attendance, she smiled and said "Today we begin to spar with our Mind Magics. This is the first time, so do not expect to be proficient, and do expect to need some of Madam Granger's excellent headache relief potion. Which of you shall be first?"

When Harry volunteered, she ordered him to enter his meditative state in the manner she had instructed them. After so much repetition over the months, Harry only needed to take a deep calming breath and close his eyes and his perception shifted. Upon reopening his eyes, not only was he seeing the physical world all around him, but also seeing what the old woman called the spirit world. Around every living being was a muted halo of light that he was told was that person's essence. For a magical person, their essence not only encompassed their consciousness, but also their magical core. For non-magical persons, their essence was only their consciousness, and thus their essence was dimmer than a wizard's or witches. He could see that the old woman was very bright, as too was Hermione. He'd seen Sirius' and the others essence, but couldn't see his own. The old woman and Hermione were far brighter than the others in the house.

Watching the old woman intently he was surprised when her essence coalesced and stepped away from her body, in the shape of her body. He had known this would happen, but it was still surprising. As her spirit avatar approached Harry he attempted to repel her through the force of his will. He remembered her instruction "Just like you must focus your desire and channel into your will to cast a spell, you must also focus your desire and channel it into your will to attack or defend in Mind Magics combat. You will see your attackers' spirit self approach, and you must use your will to repel them or counterattack in order to defend yourself. Desire into will and make the result happen. Just like Transfiguration."

The old woman's avatar smiled and reached out her hand in a grabbing motion and memory after memory of Harry's was played in front of his eyes before it abruptly stopped. He reeled a moment and then saw that her spirit avatar was retreating back to her body and, strangely enough, sitting back down while the two forms melded back into one. She shook her head to clear it and smiled at Harry. "It's much more difficult in practice than in theory to defend oneself, is it not?" At Harry's nod, she continued "Do not be too hard on yourself; this was your very first attempt Gryffindor. Remember, your will controls your spirit avatar. Eventually, your spirit avatar will combat your attackers avatar in defense and attack. It's as if you need to learn to walk again, or talk again. But differently this time, as you are 'walking' or 'talking' in the spirit, not the body. This is why your will is all important. Your magical strength will make your defenses stronger and your attacks more potent, but in the Mind Magics, will is all important. Practice, practice, practice is what is called for now. I want you to practice for one hour every day to practice moving your spirit form. It is the only means to improve. Now watch Mistress Granger and me, you may see something to your benefit."

Harry rubbed his aching temples as he saw the spirit world skirmish played out in front of him. He did notice that the old woman would settle her avatar before she attacked. That was information that could eventually be exploited. Quite a long time from now. When the two women finished their sparring session with the same results as his, the old woman addressed her pupils "You will continue to work in defensive realm only for right now. Once you can effectively defend yourself, then we will consider the realm of attack. Get extra sleep tonight as you will be very tired. One last thing that I want to talk about, but I need you to fetch the others please. Go, I'll wait here."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other with puzzled expressions before she shrugged and they scattered to gather everyone else up. About ten minutes later, they all rendezvoused in the library. The old woman opened her eyes and said "Thank you all for coming. I have seen an issue with Gryffindor here and his magic and wanted you all, his family, to be present for the discussion. As I understand your history" she said addressing Harry "when you were but a babe you were struck by and survived the killing curse, yes?" At his nod she nodded as well. "I can see that your magic is not coherent, it seems that either the process of surviving the curse or residual magic from this dark curse is impeding your magical core and causing your magic to fracture. Tell me, you can only manage high power spells in extreme emotional situations?" After a few moments thought, Harry nodded. "I thought so. Since this is the case, we need to purify or refine your core. Because you are still young, this is not a dreadful proposition. For adults, the process can be very dangerous. What we will do, if you accede to my proposition, is at noon on the Vernal Equinox next month, we will perform the purification ritual at the standing stones of Avalon. This place is a focal point of the Earth magic for this area, and combined with the magics of those that love you" and here she indicated the gathered crowd "we can set you free of this binding and scattering effect on your magic. I could see the foreign black magic swirling in your essence today when we sparred, this purifying will help you in many ways my Lord Gryffindor, I strongly suggest you undergo this ritual."

Harry was taken aback by the old woman's pronouncements, but her matter of fact presentation made the issue much easier to deal with. "What are the possible outcomes? What will happen if we don't do this? It sounds like this is something I want to do, but I would like to know exactly what I'm getting into."

She smiled and said "Good, I am glad that you are thinking this through. Well, if you do not undergo this ritual, it is doubtful that your magical core will grow and expand as it ought. There is a slight possibility that you could experience a regression in magical strength, but that is a very slight possibility. Either way is extremely prejudicial against you ever defeating this Dark Lord of yours. Now, if you do the ritual, you could have one of three results." Holding up a finger, she began "First would be no apparent change in your abilities. There is no loss or harm in this outcome. Second would be an unchaining and healing of your magical core that would result in a significant jump in your magical power. Third" and here she paused taking a deep breath "well there's no other way to say it, but you could die."

Sirius deadpanned "Well, isn't that special."

**Charon House, Cambria 1230 02 June 1995**

Alastor, Connie and Remus were meeting over lunch. Remus gave a small shake of his head and a quiet laugh as the other two members of his lunch party had gone into the kitchen to watch Rauri make their sandwiches and declined the already prepared soup which Remus accepted while smiling at the other two. Remus actually knew the most about the Floo network, as he had done some subcontracting work for a firm that was hired ten years ago to upgrade the master monitoring and control panel used at the ministry.

Slipping easily into his Professor mode caused a small smile on Connie's face "The Floo Network is designed to operate on principles that combine Portkey travel and the London Underground. Just like portkeys actually take the travelers out of realspace, into another dimension to travel from one point to another, so too does the Floo."

Alastor nodded and said "Otherwise you'd be running smack into trees and buildings and such. Same for Apparition."

Remus nodded and swallowing his bite said "Yes, exactly. The first Floo connections were just arranged point to point. There were very few, so there was no need for organization. Once the technology was purchased by Azazel Malfoy in about 1350, he began the mass connections of private homes and public buildings and businesses with this technology. Well, the Ministry got involved and saw that this was really a form of mass transit and started to organize the Network. They set up individual 'lines' based on area. The Green line was originally for all of London. Individual connections were known as 'Green14' or 'Green254' and so on. In compensation, the government gave the Malfoys an unending patent on and the exclusive production of Floo Powder. It's one of the foundations of their wealth."

Connie nodded comprehending "So that's why you see other fires when traveling with your eyes open."

Remus nodded while chewing. "Since so many fires are hooked up to the Network, there are multiple lines nowadays. Also, these lines connect" here he paused meaningfully while looking at his companions "at nexus points. In fact, if two nexuses could be clogged, it would shut down the entire network."

Alastor nodded "There are two questions really that remain if we are to permanently incapacitate the Network. How do we either clog up those nexuses or damage them beyond the point of repair?"

Remus nodded and said "My thoughts exactly. Now for temporary shut down I was considering the monitoring and control panel. If we destroy that panel, the Floo is down for two to three weeks until a replacement is fabricated."

Connie took over "Well, then, a temporary shutdown is actually rather easy. I can arrange access to the panel" and she smirked to Remus, who was about to object "Not as myself of course. Can't have the Head Auror committing crimes now can we? From there, a few Blasting curses or even Muggle explosives and the panel is down. We could even turn it around and blame the Death Eaters" she finished with a grin. "Clogging the nexuses, that's quite a bit harder." From here, their conversation shifted to what requisite knowledge was needed to accomplish the mission.

Remus said that he would be learning as much as he could about the magic of Floo from the Hogwarts Library. That is if they didn't feel comfortable talking to anyone outside their group for technical advice. At the almost incredulous stares from his two co-conspirators, one of whom was somewhat paranoid and the other was the definition of paranoid, he said "Right then. Hogwarts it is." After Remus read back the notes he'd been taking to the others and they agreed on their plan, he said he'd write it up for Albus and also, he assumed, Amelia to read.

After Alastor apparated away, Connie turned to Remus with a determined look on her face and said "I've missed you. You just disappeared after James and Lily were killed. You never explained why you left. Why you left me" and she crossed her arms across her chest and waited.

Remus sighed. He and Connie had been very seriously dating throughout their seventh year at school and for the next two years afterwards. Most people in their circle of friends assumed they were the next to marry. None of the current anti-werewolf legislation had been enacted yet, there were no legal impediments. "I know, and I'm sorry. I was a coward" he admitted as his shoulders slumped and he hung his head. "With the apparent loss of four of my best friends, I was crushed." After a moment, he looked at her and straightened up and said "They were the first people who ever really accepted me for myself. Not even my parents did that for me after I was bitten."

Connie interrupted with an impatient wave of her hand "Remus, I know all this. This is unfortunately true, I know, but are you saying that you left me after the three best years of our life because of the Halloween tragedy?" she finished with some heat.

Shaking his head, he explained that the whole time they were dating he had been harassed by the unrelenting feeling that not only was he unworthy of Connie, but that in the end, he would hurt or kill her because of his lycanthropy. The murder of the Potters and the arrest of Sirius and the disappearance of Peter where the proverbial straws on the camel's back.

"Did you love me?" she questioned with some force. She stared into his face with a burning look. Her hands reached out and took his and he straightened up so they were directly facing each other. At Remus' stricken expression she pressed on. "Answer me, did you love me?" and gave his hands a firm squeeze.

He looked down at his feet, tears pooling in his eyes. "Yes. You, always it's been you."

Connie closed the gap between them, reaching up to the taller man's chin, she lifted it up, looked him in the eyes and leaned in and firmly kissed him. He kissed her back while his hands entwined in her blond hair. After a few moments of connection, she haltingly broke the kiss and still in each others embrace said "Remus, I have only loved one man in my life and it's been you, but this self-pity crap has to go. It split us before and will again if we give us another go. I won't be crushed like I was before." She stepped back, out of his embrace, but still holding his hands. Looking her former lover in the eye she said "It took me over five years before I would leave my flat for more than food and work. Let me know when you are ready and I'll be there. Don't get me wrong" she said looking into his amber eyes with her green eyes "I want you. I want you in my life and in my bed. But get over this crap. It's time." With this final pronouncement, she squeezed his hands and walked out of the house to apparate away, leaving a sad yet hopeful Remus Lupin thoughtfully looking out into a beautiful afternoon in Cambria.

**Redfields House, Avalon Arrival 0630 +9 Months, 1 Day**

As Harry and Hermione were on the outbound leg of their five mile run up into the hills, there was quite a bit of time for thought and reflection. They were taking it easy as Hermione was still nursing a sore ankle from the sparring session that morning. She had been shocked when her left leg sweep successfully knocked Marcus down. So shocked that she stood and stared for a moment allowing him to trip her up with a reclining leg sweep of his own. As the Dhampir stood, brushing his hands, he smiled slightly and said "It is poor form to gloat. Remember, if an opponent cannot stand, he cannot fight – usually" he finished with another smile.

They rounded the bend in the path and headed up the steep part of the path and Harry thought again about the proposed purification ritual. To be honest, he hadn't thought about much else. Sirius and Jamie had taken him out to the garden last night for a chat about it. Jamie had put forth that he really had no option but to have the ritual. "If you don't" he said thoughtfully "well, Voldemort will probably defeat you. If the worst does happen in the stones" here he paused "it's really the same end, isn't it?" As Harry ran up the hill, he began to agree with the red-headed Scot. He really didn't have a choice. As they got to the top of the hill, he caught Hermione by the elbow and they stopped.

"Can we talk for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure, let's talk and walk back" she responded.

Harry then related what he and the other two men had discussed in the garden and how he was coming around to their point of view. "What do you think? Do you think I should undergo the ritual?"

Hermione paused to think. "I'm scared. On an intellectual level, forgetting that you're my Harry; I think you should undergo the ritual. Then the emotion comes rushing back and I want to scream and hold you and not let you go up that hill to the stones."

Harry thought a moment, then "Have you seen my essence? I can't see my own. How bright is it compared to say, Sirius or the old woman?"

Hermione frowned a bit while thinking and said "Your essence is slightly dimmer than Sirius'. Why?"

Harry groaned. He knew he had to walk into the stones now. He had to or Voldemort would kill him with ease. "Your essence is about as bright as the old woman's. I have no idea, but I assume that Voldemort's is at least that bright as well. I have to do it. I don't have a choice if I want to succeed, otherwise he'll snap me in half like a twig. Crap." He took her hand, gave it a small kiss and they walked hand-in-hand the rest of the way back to the house.

At breakfast, Harry announced that he would undergo the ritual. Sirius, Dan and Jamie all nodded in concurrence, as did Minerva. Emma looked slightly worried, but didn't say anything. They began to chat about small things. Sirius had managed to convince the old woman to instruct him in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and he was looking forward to his first lesson today. As breakfast finished up and all the dirty dishes vanished, Harry stretched his back and looked up to the ceiling. Right in front of his eyes a ball of flame burst into existence and before he could exclaim, out of it flew Fawkes and …

"Hedwig?" It was his familiar and oldest friend. She flew around the room a few times and then settled on his shoulder with a soft barking snuffle.

"Crookshanks!" exclaimed Hermione. Sure enough, looking at Fawkes he had in his claws was a pet carrier and inside was the unmistakable ginger fur of the half-kneazle. Fawkes hovered at Hermione's side and she took the carrier saying "Thank you so very much Fawkes. I've been missing Crookshanks and I know that Harry has been missing Hedwig. Thank you for your help"

"Yeah, thanks Fawkes" said Harry while stroking the feathers on Hedwig's chest. "Here, I'll get you a bowl of water." Hedwig flew to the back of an empty chair and as Harry moved towards the sink with a bowl in hand, the Phoenix gave a short trill of song, swooped once around the room and disappeared in a ball of flame.

Dan looked at his wife with a stunned look on his face. Obviously, he had never seen a bright red and gold swan appear out of a ball of flame above the kitchen table carrying a pet carrier while an owl flew in tandem with it, sing a song that lifted the heart like nothing he'd ever experienced and then disappear in the previously mentioned ball of fire. No big deal. "What was that?" he asked weakly.

As Minerva explained about Phoenixes and Fawkes in particular, the teens took the time to catch up with their familiars. Hermione had moved into the drawing room, cuddling Crookshanks, while Harry went outside with Hedwig, to let her stretch her wings and just to watch her. Having her here was very reassuring for some reason. She was a true familiar for him, not just a pet. Over the years, they had developed a kind of rapport. He knew if she was in need, and she knew if he was in need. It was probably why she was always there for him when they were at the Dursley's for the summer. _Sometimes you didn't have a choice, did you girl_? _I'm really glad you're here for the ritual_.

**Head of DMLE's office, Ministry of Magic 1545 02 June 1995**

Albus Dumbledore approached Amelia Bones' office with a furrowed brow and a busy mind. He had been more active in fighting Voldemort in the last week then he ever envisioned. He had, for many years now, seen his role as that of a passive mentor to train the next Champion. Now, he was hip-deep in the machinations and activities of preparing the Government to fight the Second Voldemort war. The fighting had already broken out, with casualties on both sides.

_It is entirely possible that the oath of support I made is driving my behavior. It could be my regret and shame for my behavior towards Harry spurring me to action _he thought. _Or I could just be doing my best to do the right thing.__Or all of the above_he finished with a small smile. _In the end, does it matter why? _

He was shown into Amelia's office by an assistant and greeted the DMLE head warmly. His affection was not feigned, for he genuinely liked Amelia Bones. "Amelia, how are you this beautiful sunny summer day?" he asked with a smile while shaking her hand.

With a dour look on her face, Amelia shook the elder man's hand and replied "Oh, I've been better Albus. It seems that Voldemort has assassinated the muggle Home Secretary."

Albus stopped mid-shake and his face became grim. Motioning to a pair of chairs he said "Shall we?" After they sat, he steepled his hands and said "Tell me." It seems that the Home Secretary was making an appearance at a Railway Workers Union dinner the evening before and in the middle of his speech a man in muggle clothing stood, pulled out a wand, and used the Killing Curse on the Secretary before apparating away.

"It's been a nightmare. Stephens over in the Obliviation squad has been pulling out the little hair he has left trying to track down all the muggles present. The perpetrator was described as 5'9", brown hair and brown eyes, slightly overweight with no discriminating marks or characteristics. He's either 'everyman' or a Death Eater under a glamour or polyjuice. Either way, the description is useless. Probably used a Notice Me Not charm on himself. Interviewing the people sitting with him came up with nothing; none of them knew him by sight or name. He left the wand behind, which confounds trying to track him down by wand signature. Off the grid wand of course" she said referring to the unregistered nature of the wand. "All in all, we are bollixed. Nowhere to go with this one so far. We'll keep working the forensic angle, but the residual magical signature has come up zero so far. Probably intentionally sent a hitter with no record for this purpose."

Albus listened attentively. "What about the Prime Minister and the Cabinet? Their reactions?"

Amelia shook her head in frustration "Apparently, Cornelius never informed the PM about Voldemort's return" here Albus' face fell in disbelief "so the PM was rightfully shocked. He went from shock to incandescent rage in half a second when Fudge finally got around to explaining about Voldemorts return. I was there by that point, Cornelius had Floo'd for me, and when I explained that Voldemort had been resurrected on the 24th of May and the subsequent attacks, well, I thought he was going to kill Fudge. He looked him in the face and said 'There has been a psychotic terrorist loose in my country for over a week. He's been attacking and killing Britons the whole time and you have not found it necessary to inform me?' I won't be forgetting that any time soon. The PM has this easy going persona with his pretty wife and children. At that moment, I was afraid for Cornelius. He then banished him from the office, saying that any further updating he would get from me. I see him every day at 0730 for a briefing over breakfast. He also now has a constant wizarding protective detail. One Auror at all times. We talked about the Chancellor of the Exchequer, but decided against it. It's unlikely, at this stage, that Voldemort will try to kill him. He is talking to the Queen" and here she looked at her watch "right about now. Explaining what's going on, and recommending that She, the Duke and the Prince of Wales take a security team as well. He'll let me know tomorrow morning." Both occupants of the office were now shaking their heads slowly in disbelief.

Albus looked thoughtful. "What about wards, Amelia? Is Number Ten warded? And the Palaces in residence. They too should be warded: anti-apparition, anti-portkey, 'the works' as they say" he finished with a small smile. As he had been talking, Amelia made a note to get the Goblins to ward the official government residences; she didn't trust the Department of Transportation. Musing aloud, he continued "We may want to pay the Goblins to see if they can develop a ward that keeps out anyone branded with the Mark. I don't know if it can be done, but it can't hurt to try." Amelia nodded at this valuable suggestion and made another note.

"The only motive we can think of right now actually is an advantage to us. We believe that Voldemort has become aware of the ongoing joint investigations between MI-5 and the Auror Division. As such, he is attempting to bully MI-5 into dropping the investigation." Amelia said with a small smile.

Albus nodded his head in concurrence. It made sense, for many years Voldemort had successfully capitalized on the populace's fear of his very name. After 1975, he didn't have to kill half of the people that he had previously, he merely had to send a message and the parties in question folded like an old piece of parchment. The muggles didn't have that fear, and to be honest, had dealt with threats that were more far reaching than Voldemort. However, at the rate he was recruiting, his arm was growing very long indeed.

For a moment they were both quiet, caught up in their thoughts about what had just been revealed. Amelia then stirred "Albus, I've been thinking about your offer to effectively second the Order to me to carry out missions of a dubious nature. I'd like to accept that offer. We need to limit who knows about this arrangement. If it gets out, we'll both be in for it, as well as, destroy any utility the Order brings."

Albus nodded, relieved that Amelia had agreed. Now it was a matter of moving forward. "Good, I have people generating a plan to deal with the Floo situation…" and he briefed her on his plans in motion and in gestation. "I also, have a quasi-guard on the Potter/Voldemort prophecy. I am stationing disillusioned people in the hallway outside the entrance to the Department of Mysteries. That in and of itself isn't illegal, as you know" he said with a smile. By the way, I've had every member of the Order make an Unbreakable Vow with me to never support Voldemort in word or deed. Also, to screen for the Imperius we are performing random Legilimancy sessions" he paused for thought. "Three people have decided they no longer have a role in the Order of the Phoenix as a result."

Amelia nodded thoughtfully at the small scale trial of what she envisioned for the Ministry, if she could get it through the Wizengamot.

**Standing Stones, Avalon 1150 Arrival +10 Months**

Hermione shivered in the breeze. It was actually a fairly warm day, but the breeze combined with her nerves, were enough to give anyone the shivers. Looking around she saw his fellow travelers. Hedwig circled overhead and Crookshanks was ensconced in her left arm. He had refused to be left behind and was therefore here. The old woman, Minerva and Sirius were a few yards away having a hushed conversation, last minute preparations probably. Dan and Emma stood silently, holding hands and watching the magical people. Hermione was holding Harry's hand so close on his left side that if they were sitting she'd be in his lap. Jamie sat, looking down the hill and admiring the view. The stones were at the top of one of the tallest hills on the isle and the view from the top was spectacular. In the distance to the west they could see in the ocean. From the northern face of the hill they could see Camelot in the distance and from the south; they could just make out the lake by Redfields.

Harry was unshod, wearing a white tunic and trousers and would need to take his glasses off for the ritual. The stones were set up in a rough circle in pairs. Some of the enormous stones had another on top that connected the two, others did not. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason for their arrangement or orientations. When she got close enough though, she could feel and even hear the magic field channeled through the stones buzzing like a hive of bees. In the center, a large white pentagram had been drawn on the ground using salt and arrowroot, the better to channel magic into his body and facilitate the expulsion and containment of that which is evil, or so the old woman told them.

She heard a throat clear and the old woman indicated with her hand for Harry to go stand in the middle of the pentagram as they had discussed. Hermione transfigured a small rock into a medium sized pet carrier to put Crookshanks into. No one wanted the cat to run into the circle of stones during the ritual. Harry handed her his glasses, got a patented Hermione Granger rib crushing hug. "Hey, I'll be Ok" he said to her. "Nothing but a thing, we'll be headed back to Redfields for our afternoon lessons on House successions and lordship inheritance rituals." His distraction job worked and he was rewarded with a small smile.

The old woman took up her place between the two largest stones that seemed to be the head of the shape. Sirius was to her left and Hermione to her right between their own stones. Jamie and Minerva completed the setup and the magical persons formed a rough pentagon within the ring of stones. Dan and Emma took a few steps back to be well clear of the stones. Slowly the old woman began to chant very softly in a Celtic language. Either Gaelic or Welsh, Hermione couldn't tell as she was almost whispering. She lifted her arms to the sky with her eyes closed. This was the signal, and the other four lifted their arms as well and waited. Suddenly, the buzzing of the stones leapt into a crescendo of sound and in an instant winds whipped around them in a gale force, threatening to throw them to the ground. "Hold! Hold your place!" the old woman cried out through the cacophony. All of a sudden, blinding white light leapt out of the stones in beams and lanced into the center, into Harry. Hermione then heard something she'd never wished to hear in her life; Harry Potter screaming in agony. He had been facing her when the ritual started and she saw his face contorted in agony. He pulled at his face as if it burned and screamed as if the hounds of hell were rending him to pieces. He fell to his knees and now blood ran down his chin when he lifted his head.

"NO!" screamed Hermione. All her fears and late night terrors were coming true. Harry was dieing, and she would lose him forever and there was nothing she could do to save him. So she ran. She ran into the circle. What she was going to do, she didn't even know, but she knew that she had to get to him.

"HERMIONE NO!" was screamed by Sirius and Minerva which she ignored and continued running. She reached the center and without thought entered the pentagram and held Harry to her breast. At once she was caught up in the purification as well. Agony shot through her bones. Her blood boiled and her skin cracked. She felt as if she was going to die. Death would be a blessing, and then it was over.

She lay there, groaning, panting and holding Harry. _Don't be dead, oh please Harry don't be dead_.

_I'm Ok Mione. Hurts like hell, but I'm Ok_.

_Oh my. Are we…?_

_Yep. Oh my indeed._

_Can you stand?_

_Yeah, I think so. Padfoot must be going out of his mind. I'll help you up, c'mon_.

Harry stood up, somewhat unsteadily. Once he settled, he gave Hermione a hand up and together they walked over to the knot of very worried adults with their arms around each other more for physical support than affection. Emma had tears running down her face and was being held back by Dan whose face was white as new linen. Sirius, Minerva and Jamie had looks of desperate fear on their faces and the old woman had a combination of anger and fear on her face.

"Are you well?" she said after Hermione had been released from Emma and Dan and Harry from Sirius.

"Well enough" Harry responded. "Really sore, kind of like after the Cruciatus, but not so fiery. After the Cruciatus, it felt like ropes of fire had been woven around my bones. Don't have that now, but the rest is still there" he finished with a smile at his half-joke.

At this point there was a trill of Phoenix song and everyone looked around for Fawkes, instead there was a white Phoenix gliding down towards Harry. It alighted on Harry's outstretched arm and trilled a few more notes, calming everyone else down. Harry looked into its amber eyes and recognition followed. "Hedwig! What happened girl? Holy Shit!' and he looked her over to verify that she truly had transformed into a Phoenix.

While everyone was staring at the newest Phoenix, a large dark shape padded up to Hermione and nosed at her and growled softly. Hermione looked down distracted and saw an enormous great cat. Probably in the range of six hundred pounds and ten feet long from nose to tail, the dark black cat had orange stripes on its back, like the inverse of a Bengal Tiger. With a squeak, Hermione jumped back but upon further inspection of the docile cat, she said "Crookshanks? You too?" and the cat came up to her and nuzzled his mistress while getting a hug and his ears scratched.

With a flick of his wand, Sirius conjured a rope, muttered PORTUS and then said "Alright everyone, saddle up. We can continue this back at the house." Looking at the Phoenix, he said "Hedwig, can you get Crookshanks back for us?" when the Phoenix trilled and took off to land on the scruff of the great cats neck, Sirius held out the rope and looked at the old woman. At her nod, everyone grabbed hold and they went back to Redfields.

Back at the house pain relieving potions were produced and administered by Emma and then the old woman took the teens into the library and kicked everyone else out in order to look over her pupils and determine what the aftereffects of their joint purification were.

As the old woman took a deep breath and began to look over Harry, he looked at his girlfriend. _Should we tell her?_

She nodded. _Yeah, I think we should. What about everyone else?_

"Stop talking like that in front of me. It's rude. And yes, you should tell the rest of your family" the old woman snapped at them and shifted her attention to Hermione.

Chagrined, Harry apologized and awaited her verdict on their soundness. "Well" she said a few minutes later to Hermione "you have no reason whatsoever to be alive right now, but you are fine. Your magical core has had an increase in it's reservoir, but as it is still recharging, it will be a while yet before we know how much stronger you are Mistress." She paused and said in a small voice "Don't do that to me again, my child. I almost died when you ran in there." Turning to Harry she said "My Lord, you too are well. The dark magic I could see before is gone and your magical core is in much better shape than before the ritual. Like Mistress Granger here, you are recharging your magical core as well. Do you both feel drained magically, but still whole? Undamaged?"

At the teens nods of affirmation she said "Good. I can also see the bond of your lives between you. When you arrived here, this bond was already there, but very weak. You probably could sense emotions or maybe an undercurrent of thought from the other, but very remotely, yes?" Continuing on without a response she said "You can mind speak with each other now. I want to wait a few days, but I think you may also share a magical core. That could have many implications, but none are deadly. I am unsure whether it's the case, as I have never seen this before, but I want to check. I have seen what is commonly called 'soul bonds' between lovers. It is a very basic magical bond which you two were forming when you arrived. This, however" and she indicated to Harry and Hermione by waving her hands "is much more than that. To be honest, I don't know what it is. But I can hear you speaking" she finished with a smile and a waggle of her finger at them.

After the old woman left to give the basic results of her evaluation to the other residents of the house, Hermione burrowed into Harry's side as they sat on the couch. _Hey you__._

_Yeah?_

_Love you__. _

_Love you, too. What's up, you sound down or maybe just tired?_

_I was so scared that you were dieing_. At this she began to cry and Harry tightened his hold on her and making soft cooing noises as he held her while she cried. Sirius entered the room a minute later and looked at Harry with raised eyebrows and a hand motion as if to say "Can I help?" After a head shake from Harry, Sirius nodded, pointed to his watch and left.

A few minutes later the new and improved Crookshanks ambled into the room and nosed Hermione a few times. When she gave in and petted him causing the great beast to purr like a Harley-Davidson, Hedwig arrived in the distinctive burst of flame. She circled a few times and perched on the back of a chair. She began to sing a song of loss and of finding. A song of pain and healing and finally of love. At the end, the human residents of the room felt whole and at peace. Hermione finally found her voice and said "Thank you Hedwig, we needed that very much indeed."

Sirius and the Grangers entered soon thereafter followed by the McGonagalls. Once everyone was settled, Sirius said "Ok, the old woman said you're not going to die on us, but the rest had to come from you. So spill" he finished with a wave of his hand.

Harry then explained with some supplements from Hermione. When they described the mind speak, Minerva smiled. "Try not to have your test answers match word for word when we get back you two."

As the much needed laughter subsided, Hermione looked at her parents "I'm Ok mum, dad. I'm sorry that I scared you. I didn't even think, I just had to get to him. I was convinced he was dieing and I just reacted. I'm surprised no one hit me with a body bind" and she looked at Sirius with a cocked eyebrow.

He snorted "Like I had time to think. One minute you were on the other side of the ring from me, and the next you were like Bongo the Amazing Running Rabbit and in the middle of the circle screaming your guts out with Harry here."

Harry looked at Hermione and they paused for a minute. Sirius looked at Jamie and said "They're doing it. Right now they are talking to each other with their minds with us in the room. Nice. I feel loved, don't you Jamie?"

At the conclusion of the laughter, a red faced Harry said "Sorry, we're still getting used to this. I think we're going to go kip out for a few hours before supper. Pretty drained after being turned inside out on top of that hill."

Hermione got away with only one more firm embrace from her mother. _One hell of a day, eh love._

_You bet. I hope we don't have to work out with Marcus tomorrow. Maybe we'll just send Crooks out to break the news we're having a day off._

At her smile he said with trepidation _Want to join me for our nap?_

_In your bed? _

_Well , yeah, that's kind of the point. Just sleeping, no hands or snogging or anything._

She paused and looked at him. _Ok, let's go._

A/N

1) I own nothing

2) No, Dumbledore did not send Fawkes with the familiars. Fawkes is upholding his end of the oath and brought Hedwig and Crookshanks because he knew they were needed.

3) Recommendation for the chapter is Erasing History by padawan lynne. Really good story. Not a lot of 'direct' Harmonian goodness, but, well. Just go read it. It's on


	11. Chapter 11: The Way of the Warrior

Chapter 11: The Way of the Warrior

The strongest of all warriors are these two – Time and Patience

Leo Nikolaevich Tolstoy, War and Peace, X, 16

**Redfields House, Avalon Arrival +18 Months**

Minerva McGonagall was very proud of her students. They had covered over three years of advanced Transfiguration since they had come to Redfields. She was confident that if they were tested today, they would be able to pass their OWLs and also their NEWTs for Transfiguration. Not only pass, but score very high indeed. Such were the benefits of a Mistress of Transfiguration tutoring two very bright students over a period of a year and a half every other day. Due to the circumstances, essays were not required, as they would discuss the material in a round robin format. Based on the conversation, Minerva could tell if Harry and Hermione understood the material. Sirius was also an invaluable resource. He was not as good in Transfiguration as James had been, but had been still considered a prodigy in the subject. On more than one occasion, the four of them would discuss a topic; be it a Universal Law, a minor or major Corollary, or even possible new Axioms until late in the evening.

Once the students were comfortable with their Animagus meditations, the advanced human transfiguration studies became worthwhile. Over the course of the last four months, Minerva had pushed the two and they had performed well. They learned and had been able to apply their learning in multiple ways. She had laughed at her husband when he came in from an afternoon of dueling with his pupils bleeding from several minor cuts on his arms and legs and he then grumped at her that his students had attacked him with transfiguration after transfiguration in the ring. During one exchange, Harry had been conjuring shards of metal and banishing them at Jamie while Hermione had gone the extra step to transfigure the scrap on the ground into wolverines which then attacked their opponent. Jamie had quite a long time with Emma and her potions lab after that day. From then on, he was more specific with his pupils on what was the goal for the days dueling; focusing on illusions in a duel and so forth. He confided to his wife that it wouldn't be much longer before he wouldn't be able to take both of the students at the same time and win.

Today was a follow up lesson from a discussion after dinner the other day. Since the teens had undergone the purification ritual, their magical strength had grown exponentially and no one really knew how strong they were. Hermione said she couldn't look directly at Harry when she had engaged her Mage sight and Harry said the same about Hermione. The old woman still wasn't sure what had happened that day in the standing stones and wasn't sure if she ever would know. "Just go with the magic, my dears" she had said. "Things appear to be working out, so we will watch and see." As such, Minerva had been pushing the two in order to see if they could break the rules of transfiguration. One such rule stated that it was impossible for a wizard to either transfigure or conjure silver or gold, they being noble metals. Today, both Harry and Hermione had conjured and transfigured silver, but couldn't get the extra step to gold. Now they were working on the speed of their work. There were obvious combat implications as Harry had pointed out "Would be nice to conjure a hail of silver spikes and banish them at a pack of attacking werewolves, eh?"

After an hour or so practicing this conjuration and the associated transfiguration, the teens had mastered the effort and were resting up. Even with their considerable power, repeatedly conjuring the unconjurable was tiring. "Now that you two have mastered the impossible" said Minerva with a smile "I'd like to talk about your transformations. Let's go ahead and we will attempt your first transformation. Let me get Sirius and Jamie to help if things go wrong."

As Minerva left the sitting room that they had converted into a workroom, Harry looked at Hermione with a smile. _You ready for this?_

She sported a huge smile, betraying her excitement. _Are you kidding?_

_Yeah, I am_ and he laughed. He then took her in his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. _By the way do you know how sexy you look when you get all jazzed up about a subject?_

_Really? You'll have to tell me more later on, here comes everyone_.

They separated and Hermione rolled her eyes as Sirius smirked at the pair. Minerva either hadn't seen them, or was willfully suppressing the memory. "Very well, you have the two parts of the Animagus transformation mastered. Your meditations as well as wand based human transfiguration. With your power reserves, this first transformation ought not to be a problem. So, as we've discussed, proceed with the transformation. Take your time and do it thoroughly, we'll work on speed later." She nodded at Sirius and Jamie, who took out their wands to first stun and then reverse the transformation of one of the teens if things went badly.

Harry stood silently and closed his eyes. Running through the calming process was instinctive now and took no noticeable time. He then reached into his magical core, he could feel his magic as a result of the meditations he'd been practicing, and willed himself into his new form. Just as a child will begin to walk slowly and haltingly, so too did Harry change. First his legs began to shrink and his arms reform. He dropped to all fours while hair sprouted all over his body and his clothes were absorbed into the magic of the transformation. His face elongated into a snout as his ears lengthened. Harry felt one of the strangest things he'd ever experienced as he sprouted a tail. After about a full minute he completed the transformation, how he knew he was done, he didn't know. As Minerva and Sirius had told them, he just knew.

Suddenly, his new senses kicked in and he was assaulted by smells and sounds. His new ears were extremely sensitive; he could hear the squirrels in the garden, the hawk wheeling over the forest and the small herd of deer just over the ridge to the north as they foraged for food. He smelled the scents of all the people and Hermione in the room. For some reason, she smelled wonderful. Attractive, enticing, familiar and exciting all in one. He turned to look at her and saw an enormous brown furred wolf. She was looking at him from about the same height as he was and had the same brown eyes she had in her human form. Her mouth dropped open in a canine grin and she yipped at him, closing to lick his face. He licked back and looked at Sirius who was grinning like a madman.

"Oh man, I wish Prongs was here, what a run we would have tonight." At Harry and Hermione's pointed look, he remembered and conjured a large mirror for them to see their new forms. Harry looked and saw that he was a black wolf, nearly six feet in length and just under three feet in height, with strong and sturdy legs. An eerie feature of the wolf was its bright and haunting emerald eyes and a tuft of silvery hair on its forehead.

_Ok, this is brilliant._

_Harry, you there?_

_Yep, glad we can still talk now. What do you think, a little run before we transform back?_

_You are such a bad influence on me__. _She then sprinted out of the room. _Last one over the bridge cleans the bathrooms this weekend!_

_Why you…_ and he followed. The exhilaration he felt, running after her was unmatched even by riding his broom. The freedom to just be and act was incredible. As he caught her up halfway to the bridge he nipped at her rump. _You're waiting on me aren't you?_

_Well, yeah. Come on, here comes Padfoot_.

Looking back Harry saw his Godfather in his Animagus form pelting down the path from the front door after them, his tongue lolling to the side and Minerva and Jamie at the front door with smiles on their faces. Jamie turned to go inside and fetch Dan and Emma presumably.

The two extra large wolves ran across the bridge, pursued by a Grim to frolic in the field south of the stream. After a half hour or so, the three canines walked up to the house in a leisurely fashion after having a long drink out of the stream. They found the two married couples on two benches Jamie had conjured for them to sit and watch the canines play while they waited. Dan and Emma hesitantly approached Hermione, and tentatively petted her back.

_That felt weird, don't know if I like being petted._

_Yeah, it's like they are rubbing your back, Ok in the right situation, but not now._

Minerva clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. She nodded to Sirius who transformed back. With a small grin, she said "Alright you two, you've had your fun, now go ahead and transform back."

Harry paused, found his calm center and willed the reversal of the transformation. After 45 seconds or so, he was Harry Potter again and saw Hermione finishing her transformation back. He grinned at her _Shall we run with Sirius tonight?_

_Maybe, we might just do that_ as she grinned back.

Minerva was beaming now "Well done you two, well done indeed! Now, I want you to transform at least three times a day for a half hour to increase your speed in transforming." They headed into the library at Hermione's insistence to discover what type of wolves they were as they were far too large for Grey wolves. A half hour later, Harry heard a thump as a book was dropped and a halfhearted _Love, come here please_ came over his link to his girlfriend. Harry found her sitting on the floor in the stacks, with Magical Animals of North and South America open before her on the ground. He read the section she was pointing at.

Dire Wolf: The shiny black or brown coat of this extinct species of the canine family had magical properties that enabled it to heal from wounds and cuts faster than any other creature other than a Phoenix. Added to that was its incredible strength and massive teeth that could even cut through a Dragon's hide with repeated attacks

Underneath the description was a familiar picture. If he didn't know better, the editors of the book had drawn him and Hermione, as it showed a dark brown coated and a black coated wolf in the picture. Stunned, he looked at Hermione for a minute before he started laughing. "Only us. Only we would transform into an extinct magical species." After a few moments, Hermione started to chuckle too. Harry helped her up and they took the book to Minerva for her concurrence.

Harry reached out and took her free hand in his. _I like that we have linked forms._

_Me too. You know, wolves mate for life_. She turned and faced him, worrying her lower lip, obviously nervous as to his reaction.

Harry stopped her, took the book out of her hands and with a quick Levitation Spell had it floating next to them as he took her in his arms and kissed her with all the passion and love he could muster.

With her hands in his longish hair and his arms around her, they broke apart, panting a little. _I know they do, and I'm glad._

_Really?_

_Yeah, really_. He moved in and kissed her again.

In the sitting room, they found the McGonagalls and Sirius discussing potions and their use in combat. As the teens entered with their book, Minerva dropped out of the discussion and looked over their findings. "I have to agree, you are Dire Wolves." Looking at them with a bit of a smirk she said "You know, they mate for life."

After the blushing teens mumbled that they were aware of that fact, Sirius joined them saying "Hey, I need to talk to you two. Let's talk outside." Following him to the garden, he stopped and said to them, "Transform."

Glancing at each other, confused, they shrugged and did as he bid. When two Dire Wolves stood in front of Sirius a few moments later, he began to minutely look over each of them, feeling their coat, lifting legs and inspecting the pads of their paws and so forth. Finished, he stepped back and said "In the tradition of the Potter and Black families, you shall now get names for your Animagus forms. You" he said pointing to Harry "shall henceforth be known as Ghosteyes and you" he said turning to Hermione "shall henceforth be known as Vixen." In an undertone he added "God, I wish Prongs were here for this."

The teens transformed back to their human forms and Hermione gave Sirius a big hug with Harry enveloping both of them in his arms. After a few moments, Sirius said "Ok, Ok, enough of all this. Let's get some grub, I'm starving and I bet you are too." The teens let go and as the group separated a little, Harry took Hermione's hand. "You got a lot of work in today" said Sirius as they headed back to the house. Pausing to look each of them in the eye, he said "I'm really proud of you two."

**The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon 1945 10 June 1995**

Arthur Weasley was sitting in his rather ragged armchair, his feet up on an equally beat up ottoman while he read the Daily Prophet after his evening meal. His youngest son Ronald was at the kitchen table studying Charms after his full day of working at the Ottery St. Catchpole Grange. Arthur watched his son through the door when something occurred to him. "Ronald, come in here a moment please." In an aside to his daughter and twin sons in the room he said "Please go upstairs for a moment, I'd like to talk to your brother in private. Thanks"

As the other three Weasleys went upstairs, Ron joined his father in the sitting room. Arthur put down his paper and looked his son in the eye. "I need to talk to you about some things" he said while indicating the sofa for Ron to sit. After the younger Weasley had sat, his mother stopped her activity in the kitchen and leaned on the sitting room door frame to listen. "I talked with the Auror in charge of your case today, and apparently, Harry is unreachable right now, so the case is on hold until they can talk to him." At Ron's relieved expression and loud exhalation, Arthur said with some force "Kingsley wasn't sure when that would be, but for now the case is just on hold. Harry has one year after the occurrence to press charges, so don't feel like you are off the hook." Arthur's feelings had mellowed somewhat, but he was still very displeased with his son's actions.

Leaning back in his chair, has nonchalantly asked his son "How do you like your job?"

Not sensing the imminent danger, Ron responded "It's Ok. Some of the older guys are a little hard to get along with. But it's Ok."

Nodding his head, Arthur said "Well that's to be expected. They're adults with wives and sometimes children to feed." Adopting a conspirators smile Arthur continued "But the pay is pretty good, isn't it?"

Ron sprouted a big smile and nodded "Yeah, it is."

Arthur's face became a blank mask "Then why haven't you put any money into the jar in the kitchen for your Hogwarts tuition?"

Ron froze. His face white and his mind in neutral, he couldn't say anything more than "Ummm."

Arthur's voice was hard. "Ronald, you will go upstairs right now and get all the money you have left from your first paycheck. I have no doubt you have spent quite a bit on frivolous items. Go."

Ron ran to the steps to get what money he had left and Molly entered the room. As Arthur leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and rubbed his face, Molly said "Aren't you being a bit hard on him dear? He is only a boy…"

At this point Arthur looked at his wife sharply "No Molly, he is not just a boy." As he saw his wife's face begin to turn red and she took a deep breath he cut her off "He is a young man who needs to learn to be responsible for his actions. We have failed him in not forcing him to grow up. I failed him because I did not stand up to your coddling of our children." At her stunned face, he took her hands in his "Mollywobbles, I love you more than my own life, but we have to teach our children how to be adults and wrapping them in cotton wool isn't helping them, it's hurting them. I know you don't want to lose them like your brothers, but it's time to let them grow up. It's past time."

At the mention of her brothers, Molly flinched. It had been one of the most painful experiences of her life when her brothers had been murdered. She had loved and admired them so very much and they were torn out of her life and heart. She had never really recovered. As such, she tried to protect her children so that she would never feel that pain again, so she would never lose anyone she loved so very much again.

She nodded to Arthur as a tear dropped down her cheek. He gave her a big hug saying in her ear "I love you, but enough is enough. Ronald has to grow up and be responsible. So too do Ginevra and the twins." At her nod in return he let go and fished out his handkerchief and gave it to her for her tears just as Ron returned.

After handing over a fairly small money bag, Ron slouched to the couch staring at his shoes. Arthur hefted the bag and with raised eyebrows asked "Where is the rest of your pay?" Ron mumbled something incoherent to which his father, getting angry now said "I asked you where your money was young man, and want an answer. Now."

Ron said very quietly "I paid for a lifetime subscription to Quidditch Illustrated and put a down payment on a Cleensweep 11."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Arthur said "Ronald, you will surrender all the money you have to me tonight. Every payday, you will then surrender all your paycheck to me. Not your mother. Me. I will give you a small amount for spending after I have it exchanged at Gringotts." Pointing his finger at his stupid son he continued "You aren't that smart Ron. You will not outsmart me or your mother. After you have your share of your tuition saved, the rest, if there is any, will go to a savings account for next year. You and I will go to Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your money back and I will take it for you. Are we clear?" At Ron's blank expression and quiet, Arthur reiterated "Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir" Ron said in an undertone.

"Good, you may go to your room." After a pause he said "Take your Charms book with you to finish your studying." Recognizing the dismissal for what it was, Ron took the opportunity and fled the scene after grabbing his book off the kitchen table while Arthur and Molly looked at each other, each wondering what to do for their wayward son.

**Redfields House, Avalon 0900 Arrival +18 Months, 1 day**

Harry and Hermione were cuddled on the couch in the sitting room and drowsing with Crookshanks on the floor occupying as much space as a sofa. It had been a long night the night before, howling at the moon with Padfoot. Ghosteyes and Vixen got quite a workout running after and from each other until the early hours of the morning. Even more fun came when out of the darkness Crookshanks padded up and the party of three became a party of four. Marcus had some pity on them this morning and had chosen to forgo sword work and just conduct exercises and the litany of maneuvers.

Sirius entered and seeing the teens decided it was time for a wee prank. Out came his wand and after a few deft movements he stepped back to survey his work. Satisfied, he nodded to himself, put away his wand and woke up the two. "Oi, get up. I've got news." When the teens were sufficiently roused, he got and kept their attention so they didn't look at each other.

"We're going to Camelot this evening for dinner. Rhodri and Carys will be by in a bit with some tailors to knock up some appropriate clothes as we are going to be formally presented to the King and Queen." He looked at Harry and said "You will be introduced as Earl Gryffindor tonight, of course. Remember, this is a big deal to the House of Pendragon, as you are family, if only from afar." Looking at Hermione he said "You are going to be presented as his betrothed tonight. Your mum and dad are still trying to get over this in the kitchen, and I said I'd tell you. The way it's explained to me was that between your declaration" he looked at Harry "that she is your consort and your bonding, well, I guess in Court etiquette, it makes you two betrothed. Questions?"

Seeing the stunned faces on the teens, Sirius took pity on them. He took out his wand and said "Finite" twice while pointing his wand at each. At Harry and Hermione's confused expressions, he said "Don't worry; I didn't get you too bad. Maybe next time" and walked out to let them get used to the whole betrothal idea.

_Love, what do you think?_

_Honestly_?

At her nod in return, he put his arms around her and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around him and noticed, not for the first time that he had put some muscle on since they came. He wasn't muscle bound by any stretch of the imagination. More like the lean strength of a swimmer than the big bulky strength of a weightlifter. She breathed in his scent. _Yes, of course honestly_.

As he held her in his arms he contemplated his answer. He was somewhat afraid to tell her the truth of his heart. Logically he knew she would never laugh at him or ridicule him. He knew that she loved him the best she could. But he was afraid. _Gryffindors charge Potter_.

_Actually, it doesn't bother me that much. I…I wish we really were betrothed _he finished almost in a whisper in her mind.

He didn't get much of a chance to even think about the impact of what he said before Hermione was kissing him with a passion he didn't have to look too hard to match. After a few minutes of very intense snogging and mutual groping they paused with Hermione straddling Harry's lap. _I love you so very much. I feel the same way. We don't have to really wait that much longer._

Harry nodded and placing his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. After one more quick kiss he said "Come on, let's go see if your parents are coherent yet" and laughing, they went into the kitchen hand-in-hand.

Emma and Dan were coherent and contrary to Hermione's fears, not displeased with the situation. "How could we be displeased, dear?" said Emma. "We know Harry almost as well as we know you and he is a wonderful young man, we couldn't ask for any better. It's just a shock. It's fairly evident where you two are going with this relationship" she said with a smile at the blooming blushes on the teens. "It's just a bit much for any parent to swallow that their baby girl is all grown up" and she finished with a big hug for her daughter while Harry and Dan looked on.

At that moment the tailors arrived and escorted the ladies to the master bedroom that Dan and Emma had been staying in and the gentlemen to the large guest room that Jamie and Minerva were in. After taking measurements of the men, the tailor asked them to please wait in the room while he excused himself. He returned about an hour later and laid out the appropriate outfits for each man and had the men put them on for fitting. Jamie and Dan smiled at each other while Harry seemed somewhat baffled at their lack of choice in outfits.

Jamie took pity on the young man "Lad, who do you think the outfit looking good means more to, you or Hermione?" When Harry responded with the right answer of his girlfriend, Jamie nodded. "So, who should pick first?" When Harry again had the right answer, Jamie continued the impromptu lesson with a smile "So, then if she picks first, and your outfit needs to be complementary to hers, do you think she's already picked out your outfit as well?"

As the laughter in the room subsided, Dan clapped Harry on the shoulder "Don't worry Harry, soon she'll be picking out your outfits and laying them out for you too."

**Library, Hogwarts 0830 11 June 1995**

Despite the early hour, Remus Lupin had a small wall of books around him as he tried to piece together what the Floo network really was, and how it worked. He had come to the conclusion, that Floo powder temporarily opened a small rift in this dimension and the person was then guided via wards that funneled travelers and acted like pathways to the next destination. Strangely enough, no one in any of the books he had read could satisfactorily answer why a person in the act of traveling could see out of other grates than the destination grate. Odd, that.

Hearing a noise behind him, Remus lifted his head out of his book, turned and saw Albus Dumbledore opening the door to the library. Remus stopped his reading and waited for the old man to join him.

"Good morning Remus, I hope you are well today" said the Headmaster in his usual jovial tone. Remus nodded somewhat stiffly in return. The old man sighed and sat. "I've read your initial report about the Floo issue and am happy as to the planning. Amelia and I are very much looking forward to solving this issue quickly. She found the recommendation to blame the Death Eaters inspired" he finished while chuckling.

Remus nodded, "Yes, well I'm making some headway on how to shut down the Floo permanently if necessary, but it sure won't be easy."

"Excellent. Is there anything I can do to help?" the old man responded.

Thinking it over, Remus said "No, not right now. I don't have a full enough understanding to even ask the correct questions at this point, but thanks for asking"

Albus paused, "I'd like you and Connie and Alastor to come up with a plan to cull the Death Eaters and sympathizers from the Department of Transportation. Two ways: one that is repeatable in a public forum, and one that is not" finished Albus while staring at the werewolf across from him.

Remus nodded thoughtfully. Connie and Alastor would be the brains behind this one. He'd go over and see Connie at lunch. He had an answer for her on another topic and only hoped that she still wanted him. "I'll get the team working on it" he said.

At lunch Remus ate at the Three Broomsticks before apparating to the Ministry Atrium. Checking his wand at the desk, he proceeded to level two, Auror Headquarters. Making his way to the corner office in the back of the large room, he nodded to Kingsly Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks whom he knew from the Order.

As he got closer to Connie's office he heard her inside "Damnit Joseph, I don't give a shit if she's the Queen, just get the bloody statement from her now!" followed by a the exit of a red faced wizard from the office. Waiting a few moments, Remus knocked on the door frame and stuck his head in saying "Is this a bad time?"

Looking up from her desk, Connie Hammer shook her head and waved him in as she chewed on a sandwich. As Remus took a seat, she waved her wand and the door closed followed in quick succession by three privacy wards that Remus didn't recognize. "Don't stand on ceremony for me" Remus said "please continue with lunch and I'll catch you up on what's going on." From there he told her what he had learned about the Floo system for long term interruption. At her thoughtful expression, he then told her about Albus' new tasking for their little team.

Tapping a finger on her chin she said "Snatch and grab would be easiest." Responding to Remus' confused expression, she elaborated "Go in to their homes in the middle of the night, get the info we need, even by Veritaserum if necessary. Obliviate all members of the household and get the hell out of there. Not even remotely legal. Afraid, I can't be on the execution team." Smiling a somewhat feral smile she continued "But I can help you plan."

Remus laughed. Now on to the really important part of the conversation and his nerves jumped and jangled. He got up out of his chair and began to pace to Connie's amused expression. After a few moments he stopped and said "I've given a lot of thought to what you said – about us I mean" and he looked down at his shoes in thought. He now had her undivided attention and her face went blank. "I'm not a perfect man, I know that" he chuckled under his breath "you know that as well." He raised his head and looked directly into her pale green eyes that seemed to be burning with intensity "But I'm willing to change. I know that I've been down on myself, reiterating what society tells me is the worst about me. I drive people away, including you, so I can feel safe" he now grasped the back of the chair he had been sitting in to steady himself because of the emotions he was feeling. "I don't want to drive you away anymore. I don't want to be safe if it means being without you. The last decade has been hell for me without you, but I want you in my life. I need you."

Connie got up from her desk and came around to stand next to Remus. He turned toward her, looking in her eyes in supplication and fear. In one swift move she grabbed him by the shirt front and was kissing him for all she was worth. After a few moments they stumbled over to her couch to continue the conversation further.

**Redfields House, Avalon 1700 Arrival +18 Months, 1 Day**

Harry, while waiting in the sitting room for Hermione to come down, was wearing a dark red jacket with gold embroidery of lions and unicorns at the dress cuffs with a metallic grey satin waistcoat and gold breeches with his white silk stockings and black leather shoes. He had to have Sirius tie his cravat to much snickering by Dan which was returned when Dan grabbed Sirius' arm ten minutes later and whispered "Hey, can you do mine too?"

Jamie was wearing a black jacket with his dress kilt with the McGonagall black and red tartan along with his plaid over his shoulder. Dan and Sirius were both in basic black where Dan was wearing a grey waistcoat embroidered with exotic birds and trees and Sirius an emerald waistcoat embroidered with a floral motif. Emma had come down in a stunning muted green dress wearing her hair pulled away from her face, but hanging free in the back. Harry did a double take much to her amusement. "You look very nice as well, my Lord Gryffindor" Emma said with a smile. He smiled in return while shaking his head.

Minerva was next in a gold striped satin dress and with her hair up in a French braid. Jamie stood stock still for a moment before raising her hand to his lips and murmuring so low that only his wife heard "Where is the wee lass that went running through the fields with me. This woman in front of me is a goddess."

Now Harry was really nervous. Minutes ticked by and he heard a rustling on the stairs and froze. Hermione was descending wearing a dark red dress with gold embroidery at the low neck and cap sleeves. Her hair was done up in an elaborate braid emphasizing the curve of her neck and the empire waist of the dress was very flattering.

_My God. You are beautiful._

Hermione curtsied_. __Why thank you my Lord Gryffindor._

Harry approached her and offered his arm. _Shall we, my lady?_

She laughed quietly taking his arm. _We shall good sir_.

They all gathered around the portkey the tailors had left, and when Sirius got a nod from everyone he tapped the dinner plate they were using and away they went. After they landed and everyone got their bearings back after the short trip they began to look around. Harry and Hermione were expecting the entrance hall to be like Hogwarts. Dan, who knew a little about castles and their construction through history didn't know what to think. When Avalon was removed from the time stream, Camelot should have been at most a simple stone keep, maybe even a timber fortress that no one even lived in, just used for refuge in times of attack. Yet here they were in a marble and granite entryway, something they would expect to see in an Italian palace in the Renaissance, not a Welsh Castle built in AD 900.

A footman approached them "My lords, ladies and gentlemen" here he took the plate from Sirius and waved his hand in a genteel fashion "if you will follow me please I will take you to the Lord Chamberlain who will explain our presentation process here at Camelot."

They were taken to a large room with tables around the walls and were provided drinks and appetizers for refreshment. Most were too nervous to eat, so Sirius had most of the food to himself. A few minutes later, an older man entered and introduced himself as the King's Lord Chamberlain. He explained that Harry and Hermione would be presented first, then Sirius alone as Baron Black, then Jamie and Minerva as Clan Chieftain and Lady McGonagall and finally Doctor and Doctor Granger would be presented. All that was required was to close within about ten feet of the King and Queen, the ladies would curtsey and the men bow, and side step to the left for the next presentation. Once that was done, the court would become more informal and the evening party would begin. At this point the Lord Chamberlain excused himself to see to the status of the preparations and when Their Majesties would be ready to receive them.

"This is pretty straightforward" Harry said to Hermione. They had talked about limiting their mind speak in public so as not to arouse any suspicion about their ability.

"Yeah. Oh, I hope I don't trip or something stupid like that. I don't want to mess this up for you" she said turning to him.

"Come on, when have you ever screwed up when it counted? Never, that's when. So chin up, Ok? Look, he's back. Time to go" and Harry, with Hermione on his arm led the procession out of the room.

Walking down a short hallway back to the main entryway they turned to the left and crossed to the great hall of the castle. The room was fairly crowded, but there was a corridor left open from the rear of the hall to the dais. Harry straightened his cravat and looked at Hermione.

_Ready?_

_As I'll ever be._

At the nod from the Lord Chamberlain, the footman announced in a loud voice "Your Majesties, Harry James Potter, Earl Gryffindor and his betrothed, Mistress Hermione Jane Granger" and Harry and Hermione followed the Lord Chamberlain up to the dais. As he moved to the left, Harry and Hermione both began to bow and curtsey deeply as they had been instructed by Carys so they didn't even see the King and Queen until they heard a familiar voice say "Rise and approach."

With surprise, Harry looked up and eyes widening saw none other than Rhodri and Carys sitting on the elaborate thrones on the dais, smiling broadly at the teens. _Why those dirty rotten…_

_Harry! Language!_

_Yes dear. _

Harry suppressed a laugh and extended a hand to escort Hermione closer to the newly "met" King and Queen. Rhodri, smiling broadly said "My Lord Gryffindor, you are welcome in Our Presence, as too are you Mistress Granger, be welcome and assured of Our Pleasure. We will talk further later." Taking the hint, Harry and Hermione gave an abbreviated bow and curtsy before sidling to the left, never showing their backs to the dais. They heard Sirius announced and watched with amusement his surprise at the identity of the King and Queen. Jamie and Minerva too were surprised, but Dan pulled it off with aplomb and even got a laugh out of Rhodri for his composure. "Well done sir, well done" as they were dismissed. After the last presentation, Rhodri stood and said to the hall in general "We welcome these gathered to Our Presence and claim kinship from afar with my Lord Gryffindor." At this statement there was considerable rumbling in the hall before he continued with "Let the festivities begin!"

A group of musicians began playing in the corner a low lilting song. Harry recognized a violin, a cello, a harp, an instrument that looked like a small guitar and another playing what looked like a drum in a musicians hand. The King and Queen approached and he smiled in return to theirs. "Well, this is unexpected" he said with a laugh.

Carys laughed and said "I hope you forgive the deception, but we wanted you and Hermione to focus on the training and instruction, not our titles and rank. After all, who better to teach court etiquette and statesmanship than the King and Queen?" she then leaned in to Harry and Hermione and quietly said "Remember what you have been taught. We intentionally invited many of the residents of the Kingdom tonight and announced our kinship to test you." With a small smile she said as they walked on "Have fun."

At once they were swarmed by some of the older matrons calling like geese "my Lord, my Lord!" and Harry looked at Carys retreating back with a look bordering on fear. He turned to the approaching older women, hitched on a smile and said "Ladies" and sketched a short bow. _Don't you dare leave my side!_

Hermione smirked. _I'll protect you from the dowagers, love_.

With Harry and Hermione meeting and being met by the gossip crowd, Sirius looked around and saw Jamie and Minerva talking to another Scotsman, as evidenced by his kilt. Dan and Emma were talking with the King and Queen. Dan was explaining with his hands something and then pointing to Harry while Rhodri nodded looking at his wife meaningfully.

Sirius decided that now was a good time to get a drink and looked for a table or bar or however he could get a stiff one. He turned quickly and bumped into a young woman. "Oh, how clumsy of me" he said catching her before she fell. "I'm terribly sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you?" Taking a moment to step back as she righted herself, he saw a stunning woman slightly younger than himself with long blonde hair done up in an elaborate braid that hung in loops down her back. She was just shorter than his 5'11" having a lean beauty and was wearing a pretty white dress embroidered in an intricate fashion around the modest neckline. She had piercing blue eyes that locked with Sirius' and he fell silent.

"I am well, my Lord Black. Do not trouble yourself" she said in a quiet voice, not looking away.

Still holding her hand, he said "Sirius. Please call me Sirius, madam" hoping that she would accept the introduction.

With an impish smile, she said "Very well, Sirius. Please call me Loreena. I am very pleased to make your acquaintance. What do you think of Avalon and our little castle here?" as she waved her hand in an encompassing gesture.

Without thinking, he replied "I like it much better now than I did five minutes ago" and realized how incredibly stupid that sounded. He grimaced and while blushing, he stammered out "I'm sorry. That sounded incredibly rude."

She laughed a musical laugh, like water tinkling down crystal chimes. She covered her laugh and deliberately composed herself. "Sirius, are you always this adept at talking to women? Tell me, why are you here from the outside world?"

It was his turn to laugh. "Oh, no. I'm usually much smoother" and he began to explain his relation to Harry and why he was there in Avalon.

Across the room, Minerva elbowed her husband in the ribs and nodded toward Sirius and Loreena. Jamie saw them talking and laughing and smiled. "Good, he needs someone and it looks like they make each other laugh. Hope he doesn't screw it up" and he looked at his own wife. She raised her eyebrows and took his arm as they moved back into the mix to meet and be met. There were a surprising number of Scots that were eager to make their acquaintance and talk of home.

Dan and Emma had been explaining Harry's and Hermione's exploits at school to the King and Queen. The Philosopher's Stone first year, the Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisk second year and then the mistaken identity adventure with Sirius and the Dementors third year followed up, of course, by the TriWizard Tournament and Voldemort's resurrection their last year at school. Rhodri was very impressed with Harry and Hermione's actions and, with his wife, moved back to the dais while getting his Lord Chamberlains attention.

Loreena had just had a group of young people approach her telling her that "You just have to!" and "Please, you must!" Glancing back and forth from Sirius to the group she was clearly torn. She wanted to stay but also help her friends in whatever it was they wanted.

Seeing her conflict, Sirius smiled and said "Go, help your friends. I've enjoyed our discussion, maybe we can talk more later?" he finished hopefully.

She smiled and lit up his room "I would like that very much Sirius. I'll be back shortly. Don't go away" and she gave his hand a squeeze.

As she walked away, he watched her retreating back when she turned and looked at him, smiled and with a little wave went on. He said to himself a little line of the Bard that he learned many years ago.

_But release me from my bands  
With the help of your good hands_

Dan sidled up to his friend, seeing the object of Sirius' attention walking away into the crowd, he said with obvious mirth "Well. Pretty boring night. Wish we hadn't come. You?"

Sirius smiled and laughed, looking away. "Yeah, nothing worthwhile here." Looking in the direction Loreena had walked and was no longer visible. "Dan, she's incredible. She's funny and beautiful and witty and … well, she's great! Who the hell is she?"

Dan smiled "How am I supposed to know, you were the git talking to her for the last half hour!" as Emma joined them.

At this point a voice rose above the din of the crowd as if the soaring of a bird was made into a beautiful soprano voice. Everyone stilled as she began singing a song of love between a young woman and her chosen man. How circumstances kept them apart, but their love won through in the end despite hardships and war. They were together in the end. Halfway through the a capella beginning of the song, Sirius saw through the crowd that it was Loreena singing and he stood as if thunderstruck.

Later, Rhodri and Carys, with Harry and Hermione in tow, walked up. "We have just rescued our cousin here" Rhodri said laughingly. "He and Hermione were in very real danger of being trampled by the matrons and dowagers present."

Harry looked at the others laughing and said seriously "He's not kidding!" to increased laughter.

Carys said to Sirius "I see you have met our eldest daughter, Loreena, my Lord Black."

While Sirius was nonplussed, they heard behind them "Yes, mother. Sirius and I have been enjoying a very nice conversation and I have returned to continue it" and she looped her arm through Sirius' and they walked off, she leading him out on a terrace.

Dan and Emma smiled and exchanged looks while Harry looked confused. Hermione sighed. _They like each other Harry._

_Yeah, I get that much, so what's the big deal?_

_She's a Princess._

_So? Sirius is a Baron. Socially, she's his superior, but he doesn't care about all that._

_Yeah, but the King might._

_Oh._

_Yeah 'Oh'. _

_But Rhodri is a good guy, he likes Sirius._

_Let's hope he likes him enough to let his daughter be courted by a visiting Baron who is likely to be leaving Avalon eventually__._

About an hour later, the footman called in a loud voice "My Lords and My Ladies, Ladies and Gentlemen. Quiet for the King."

Everyone settled down and looked to the dais where Rhodri and Carys stood. "It has come to Our attention, that there are two persons present who have shown valor beyond their years, in fact, beyond the years of any of us. Come forth my Lord Gryffindor, Mistress Granger." Confused, Harry and Hermione made their way to the front of the hall. When they reached the front Rhodri said "Kneel please." Harry pulled out his wand and conjured two pillows for himself and Hermione and helped her kneel in her floor length gown.

Rhodri turned to the Lord Chamberlain and took his sword.

_Harry! That's Excalibur! He's holding Excalibur!_

Harry was silent as the Lord Chamberlain began to read:

"Oye, Oye, Oye. Be it made known amongst here present, and be it made known throughout the land at such time deemed prudent, that Harry James Potter, eighth Earl Gryffindor, son of James and Lily Potter, and Hermione Jane Granger, daughter of Daniel and Emma Granger, have performed numerous heroic acts in the defense of the Our Magical Realm, and demonstrated loyalty, bravery and strength of spirit worthy of emulation for all across Our lands. To honor these actions and their strength of character, His Royal Highness, the King, hereby invites them to join the Most Royal Order of the Red Dragon as Knight Protectors of the Realm."

During the reading, attendants placed hoods lined with ermine and fox on their shoulders. After the reading, Rhodri took Excalibur and tapped Harry on each shoulder saying "Sir Harry James Potter, Earl Gryffindor, I name you a Knight Commander of the Red Dragon Order." The King then turned to Hermione and tapping her on each shoulder with the fabled weapon said "Dame Hermione Jane Granger, I name you a Knight Commander of the Red Dragon Order. Arise, Sir Harry and Dame Hermione, and go forth into the Realm with certain knowledge of the Crown's support."

After that, the evening was a bit of a whirlwind. The geese flocked to Harry and Hermione again, only to be cut off by the imposing bulk of the red haired Laird of Clan McGonagall. Despite retrieving her youth, Minerva could still quell a disturbance with naught but a glare and she practiced this now. Between Jamie's shoulders and Minerva's glare, the teens were unmolested. Sirius and Loreena joined them, Sirius taking the mickey a bit calling Harry "Sir Harry, my Lord Gryffindor" for about a half hour until Loreena began to call him "Sirius, my Lord Black."

As the evening wound down, the king waved for Harry to come with him as they went into an anteroom. Once inside, Rhodri took out his wand and put up a privacy spell and said "Harry, there is a special instructor for you and Hermione tomorrow morning. Take the trail due north from the house to the clearing below the pine stand, you know the one I mean?" At Harry's nod Rhodri continued "Good, his name is Cuchulainn." At Harry's bewildered expression he said with a smile "Sorry, I said his name too fast. It's pronounced koo-cull-in. Marcus will escort you and Hermione after your morning workout." Pausing, Rhodri then said "Cuchulainn is not human, but you will find no better instructor on how to follow the Way of a Warrior. What it really means. Listen to him, he will help you two very much. Goodnight cousin, Carys and I will be retiring now so people may leave." At this he clapped Harry on the shoulder, dispelled the privacy wards and walked out.

Harry made his way back to the travelers, who had gathered in the entrance hall, Sirius talking to Loreena a bit off. Wrapping up their conversation with big smiles on both their faces, Sirius joined everyone else saying jovially "So, we apparating home?"

Minerva smiled knowingly and said "Yes, you have Dan, I have Emma." Harry and Hermione had been taught to apparate well over a year ago and had no problem with it. In fact, since the purification, they both apparated with no sound at all.

A few moments later, they were home. Sirius said "I'm off to bed, need a good night's sleep."

"Why is that Padfoot?" said Harry loosening his cravat. Sirius was a notorious late owl amongst the travelers.

"Well, Ghosteyes, I, uh. Well" said Sirius as he fidgeted.

"What he is avoiding saying is that Loreena is going to pay us a visit tomorrow for lunch. Isn't that right Sirius?" said Minerva with a wide smile.

Sirius didn't respond. His beet red face told the tale and he hurried up the stairs to laughter in his wake.

Harry and Hermione went out front and just looked at the moon and the stars. Harry looked at his girlfriend. _Hey you_.

She came into his arms and they held each other for a moment before she pulled back. _You have no idea how incredibly hot you look in this outfit, do you?_

Harry smiled. _Not nearly as good as you look right now. It's taking a lot of willpower to keep my hands in good places right now._

_Hmmmm. Too bad._

_Let's go to bed before your dad decapitates me for molesting his daughter._

Hermione wore a sly grin_. But I want to be molested!_

_Come on perv. Bed. This is hard enough without you egging me on_.

They chuckled as they ambled back inside and went to their beds.

The next morning they whipped through their workouts. Marcus had shown them how to use raw magic to make their muscles stronger and therefore faster. The only problem, is that their bones still had roughly the same density so that if they used too much strength, they could break their own bones. It was a delicate balance to find their limits, and in the process learned many healing spells and Emma got the opportunity to learn how to brew Skele-Grow. They could move faster in hand-to-hand drills and run faster, but Marcus instructed them to refrain from using magic in their conditioning runs as that would defeat the purpose of the run in the first place.

After they had cooled down from their run, Marcus led them back up into the hills to the clearing that Rhodri had specified. As they entered the clearing they were stunned into stillness. In front of them was a dragon. In front of them was an enormous blue-black dragon. In front of them was an enormous blue-black dragon looking right at them.

_Oh shit_.

That alone broke Harry out of his trance. He glanced to his right at Hermione and then back to the dragon. It was about the same size as the Horntail he had faced in the tournament. It had an undulating ridge running down it's back and on both sides of it's tail was what looked like a straight razor running lengthwise. It must have been a strange horn of some kind, but it looked sharp. It had the standard dragon complement of a mouth full of teeth like sabers and claws like pikes.

Marcus was hailing the creature in an unknown language and the two seemed to be having a conversation of sorts. After a few moments, Marcus turned back to the teens and waved them forward. When they got closer, he said "This is Cuchulainn, the last adult Irish Razortail dragon alive. He is to be your instructor for the mornings until we tell you differently. The old woman is moving to the afternoons as Carys feels that you are doing well and can have a break for a bit."

The great dragon contemplated them with his yellow crocodilian eyes as Marcus left the clearing. _Greetings younglings._

Harry and Hermione, used to mind speak by now, replied _Greetings Cuchulainn_.

_I have been told that you two desire to be a Warrior, like that of old._ He paused and a small puff of smoke curled up between hi fangs and floated off slowly in the breeze. _Tell me, what is the Way of the Warrior? What does it mean to be a Warrior, in one word or short phrase?_

They thought, looked at one another and Harry ventured an answer. _To defend those who cannot defend themselves_.

_Hmmm. Good answer, but there is much more and we are going to discover it. __The Way of the Warrior is of violence and death. The Way of the Warrior is of peace and healing. The Way of the Warrior is of selfishness and self-forgetting. So younglings, what am I telling you?_

Harry was baffled and by the look on his girlfriends face, so too was she. _I don't know Cuchulainn. May we think about it and discuss what you have said for a bit?_

He opened his great maw in what one could suppose to be a dragon smile. _Good. Honesty and humility are the Way of the Warrior._

Realization dawned on Hermione. _Ohhhhh, the Way of the Warrior is not necessarily specific actions, but a way of living. The Way of the Warrior is not necessarily the wielding of a sword. It's who I am. My character._

Another smile. It was getting somewhat disturbing. _Yes youngling. Very good. But consider this; what is the difference between ones character and their actions?_

Harry had this one. _Character flows into actions. I usually won't act outside of my character._

Cuchulainn snapped his jaws shut with a loud click_. __Yes, yes. So younglings, your assignment for tomorrow is to consider what aspects of your character, what assets make you a Warrior. Associated with that, what character assets of yours need to be cultivated so as to make you a Warrior. Also, we will need to teach you to fight in your beast forms. I can sense you can assume your primal selves. Show me._

Harry and Hermione willed their change and a few moments later, two Dire Wolves joined the Irish Razortail in the clearing. Cuchulainn lifted his massive head up and let loose a screeching roar with a few gouts of flame mixed in. Harry and Hermione both instinctively crouched low, showed their massive fangs and while growling, slowly backed away from the perceived threat.

Cuchulainn seemed to get control of himself. _No, no younglings do not fear. I find it very amusing that I, a dragon, am going to teach two Dire Wolves, my enemy for many thousands of years, how to fight. _At this, he gave another screeching and roaring laugh.

As the great dragon turned to take flight he paused. _I asked you what it meant to be a Warrior, in one word or short phrase. You do realize that the answer to that question is that it's impossible to distill the essence of a Warrior to one word or phrase. The answer would be incomplete. _At this, the mighty Warrior leapt into the sky and with beats of his massive wings, flew away to the west.

Harry and Hermione loped down the trail as Ghosteyes and Vixen. Despite their feral form, they were very thoughtful. Cuchulainn had given them much to consider and digest. After clearing the forest Ghosteyes turned to Vixen and said _Let's have some fun with Sirius._

They went down to the house and in through the kitchen door accompanied by much protesting from Emma and Minerva. Ignoring the protests, they went up the stairs, which was tricky given their size, and up to Sirius' room. They figured he was getting ready for Loreena's visit today and a little fun was in order. Ghosteyes looked at Vixen. _You ready?_

She had a canine grin plastered on her visage. _Oh yeah_.

Ghosteyes pawed at the door. A moment later Sirius answered it and was buried under an avalanche of unwashed slobbering wolf. Ghosteyes took special care to slobber all parts he could reach. As quickly as they had shown up they were gone, leaving behind a very smelly, slobbery and quite put out Sirius Black. "Harrrryyyy! Hermiooonnneee! You have just pranked the wrong guy!"

Just at that moment, there was a knock at the front door, followed by Loreena's voice "Hello? Is anyone at home?" She turned around and saw Ghosteyes and Vixen. "Oh, my" she squeaked out before the teens turned back into their human forms still in their exercise clothes.

Hermione tried to give a quick curtsey, but the effect was lost while wearing jogging shorts and a T-shirt that said "Voldemort is a Meathead." She said "Good morning your Highness. Sirius is … well, he…" and she trailed off looking at Harry for help on this one. It was his idea after all.

Harry gave a short bow and said "He's indisposed at the moment, your Highness. We, uh, had a little fun with him and he's a little dirty at the moment. I'm sure he'll be down shortly."

With an amused look on her face she said "He's dirty? Did you two?" and she waved her hand to indicate they mobbed him as wolves. Hermione blushed and nodded. Loreena laughed "Oh, that's good. My brother and I were constantly playing tricks on one another as we grew up but never that." Once she regained her composure she said "By the way, here, and in private, please call me Loreena."

At this point, a freshly laundered Sirius bounded down the stairs, and shot the teens an annoyed look "Don't you two need to get cleaned up or something?" He turned to his guest as the teens went upstairs to do just that "Loreena, it's wonderful to see you, would you like to take a stroll?"

**A/N**

1) I own nothing, alas

2) Many thanks to Minstrel Knight for pointing out the Dire Wolves in his fic's Mage and Warrior and the Sigil of Power. Great fics even if they are HG. I mooched a few lines of his. He in turn took them from the A Song of Ice and Fire series. My wife pointed out that (non-magical) Dire wolves actually existed and are now extinct. A distant relative of the Grey Wolf, the first specimen of a Dire Wolf was found by Francis A. Linck at the mouth of Pigeon Creek along the Ohio River near Evansville, Indiana in 1854, but the vast majority of fossils recovered have been from the La Brea Tar Pits in California.

3) The dress for the travelers in their presentation to the King and Queen is that of the Napoleonic era. My wife finds this manner of dress fascinating (think Pride and Prejudice) so she pretty much wrote that section for me. I think it's pretty dashing as well. Too bad the height of fashion nowadays is jeans belted somewhere around your kneecaps for boys, and the insta-plumber butt jeans for girls.

4) The unknown (to Harry) instruments being played are traditional Celtic instruments. The drum is a Bodhran (pronounced bahth-run) and the guitar look alike is a type of mandolin.

5) Recommendation this chapter isn't a fic, but a musician. Loreena McKennitt whose looks, voice and name I've stolen for my Loreena. She is often compared to Enya, but McKennitt's music is more grounded in traditional and classical invocations, using literary works as sources of lyrics and springboards for interpretation. She explores her Celtic heritage, not just that of the Isles (her mother is a Scot and her dad Irish) but also Spain, France and so on in her music. Some of her music has been very inspirational for me in writing this fanfic. In fact, I'm listening to her right now! Her website is .

6) The Shakespeare quote is from Prospero's speech in the Epilogue of The Tempest. Prospero has been imprisoned and lost his magic and lamenting all he has lost. Sirius too needs help to be freed from his bonds, some of which, like Prospero are self-imposed. Harry, Remus and Minerva have helped some, but he needs more. Of note, The Tempest is the last of Willie S's plays that he wrote unassisted and many consider Prospero's speech to be Shakespeare's farewell. Below is the full text.

_Now my charms are all o'erthrown,  
And what strength I have's mine own,  
Which is most faint: now, 'tis true,  
I must be here confined by you,  
Or sent to Naples. Let me not,  
Since I have my dukedom got  
And pardon'd the deceiver, dwell  
In this bare island by your spell;  
But release me from my bands  
With the help of your good hands:  
Gentle breath of yours my sails  
Must fill, or else my project fails,  
Which was to please. Now I want  
Spirits to enforce, art to enchant,  
And my ending is despair,  
Unless I be relieved by prayer,  
Which pierces so that it assaults  
Mercy itself and frees all faults.  
As you from crimes would pardon'd be,  
Let your indulgence set me free._

7) I totally stole the knighthood investiture from canoncansodoff. Literally copied and pasted. I've been looking everywhere for the wording of an investiture for the last two months and came up with bupkis. His is the best I've seen. Sorry, but remember, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.

8) The 'real' Cuchulainn is an ancient Irish hero. Think Achilles, Hercules, Perseus and Theseus all rolled up into one. He is known for his berserker type rages in battle where he was nigh on unbeatable, his sense of honor and integrity and his sense of duty to his people and his King. These attributes fit well in my Cuchulainn.


	12. Chapter 12: The Practice of Warfare

Chapter 12: The Practice of Warfare

"The purpose of Terror is to Terrorize"

Vladimir Ilych Lenin 1870-1924

**Ministry of Magic, Minister's Office 1015 15 June 1995**

Henry Asquith sat in the Ministers office and was unhappy. He had survived in the Wizengamot long because he was a quiet inoffensive man that stood for decency and fair play. The supremacists and Death Eaters ignored him, for the most part because of a combination of his own pureblood status and a perceived lack of threat from him. That perception had changed much in the last few weeks. Since he had convinced some of his long term friends to vote with him, and in turn with the Government about freezing the assets of the Potter Memory Death Eaters, he was ignored no longer. Nothing violent had happened, yet, but quite a few glares from people who had previously thought him beneath their dignity. He was sure that after tomorrow, the glares would not only get worse, but the violence would begin.

He had made arrangements for his only niece and her husband to get a transfer to the United States, and had contacted some old friends in the United States Department of Magic to watch over her and set up wards and other home defenses for them. He didn't even know where on the whole continent that they lived, and that was probably for the best. He had contacted Gringotts and had all of his familial properties put under an interdict, which not only hid them from being found, but removed them from this reality and put the property in a limbo space where no human could survive. As such, he had moved into one of the guest facilities at Hogwarts for the indefinite future. Albus had arranged for him to have a reusable portkey to the Shrieking Shack, from where he would apparate to his destination. He had received a stern briefing from the new Head Auror about the inadvisability of using the Floo under any circumstances. Things were in much direr straits than he had imagined which led to his current unhappiness.

Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore were at the Ministers desk, reviewing the wording of the proposed bill and Amelia Bones and Connie Hammer were going over the stratagem to execute said bill. The bill in question, if ratified, would allow for the Government to seize all assets of any person who the government could prove to a magistrate was a Death Eater, marked or not. It was therefore illegal to be a Death Eater, and the person could be arrested, as well and expect to spend twenty years to life in sunny Azkaban. The immediate usage would be to seize the assets of the Potter Memory Death Eaters and any Death Eaters in Azkaban. The fortunes involved were enormous; Malfoy, Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle and Macnair where some of the wealthiest magical families in all of Britain. The Government stood to gain quite a bit. First they were denying a source of funds from the enemy, but this was more symbolic than anything. For the last two weeks, those vaults had all been locked down by order of the Ministry and Wizengamot. This was a slap in …his …face more than anything. Amelia and Albus were hoping to provoke the senior Death Eaters into rash action that could be capitalized on. Also, it was an attempt to send a warning shot across the bow of any fence sitting families of what they could expect if they came down on the wrong side. The fact that the government was enriching it's own coffers significantly was not mentioned by anyone in the room.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would be furious. Henry knew that he would be identified as a major supporter of the bill, and therefore targeted by the Death Eaters. His own unhappiness sprung not from a conflict of whether he ought to support the bill; he had to support it, his moral compass allowed no other action. His unhappiness sprung from the knowledge, that leading his voting block down this road would put them in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's sights as well. He would call them together tomorrow morning before the vote and explain what was going on and why he felt it necessary to support the bill. Albus had convinced Cornelius to drop the ridiculous façade of the Death Eaters return but not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Ms Hammer and Amelia Bones would brief his block on the events of the 24th of May before he said his piece. He just hoped he could sway them to support the measure. If it failed it would be a major setback for the Government and a blow to the conduct of the war.

**Redfields House, Avalon 0630 Arrival +30 Months**

Sirius stood, leaning on his sword in awe of the pitched battle taking place in front of him. The warriors were moving far too fast for the eye to pick up more than a blur of motion and color. Harry, Hermione and Marcus had been at it hammer and tongs for fifteen minutes and were showing no signs of letting up. On his right, Dan was making noises and wincing when a rather sturdy blow was parried with a loud "CLANK" of the swords meeting. He too, had a sword, a gift from Rhodri after Marcus said that it was doubtful that Dan would hurt himself with it anymore. Coming from Marcus, that was high praise indeed.

On his left was his lover, Loreena. She had no weapon, but had been attending these morning sparring sessions for a few weeks now, an intense look of concentration on her face as she tried to keep up with the moves of the contestants. Over the last year, their relationship had matured quickly so that they had declared their love for each other after seeing each other for a few months and became lovers shortly thereafter. Sirius had never been happier, happier than even when the Marauders had been together. He was finally whole. His healing from betrayal, loss and imprisonment, while not complete, was very close to it. The dreams still came occasionally, but a touch or caress from Loreena and he was quieted.

A surprised yelp preceded the jettison of a plain sword from the sparring ring, to stick in the ground point first ten yards away. Harry and Hermione, breathing hard had their swords at Marcus' throat for a second, and then saluted. "Well done" the Dhampir said as he too was breathing hard as he moved to retrieve his weapon. With a somewhat feral smile, he continued "Since I can no longer beat you together as a team, starting tomorrow we shall first duel individually, followed by a three on two scenario with Black and your father over there assisting me."

Loreena frowned and approached Marcus, as Sirius moved to talk to the teens. "Hey you two, good job today. I still can't keep track of your movements. I've tried that trick, of tapping into my magic to try and slow everything down, but I don't think I have enough power to pull it off. I can just barely use my magic to make me stronger, but I don't have your stamina. Face it, you're just too powerful" he finished with a smile. This had been a running joke between the three of them for some time. Shortly after the purification ritual, Harry had been out in the garden and he accidentally sent a book into orbit when he absentmindedly levitated it with all his power. Sirius didn't know what was more funny, the fact that Harry did it, or Hermione's expression when she found out he had sent one of her favorite Transfiguration texts to orbit the moon.

"Yeah, yeah" said Harry with a smile. "The only reason we beat him is because we can coordinate our attack with thought which is significantly faster and more secure than speech. Without our mind speak, we'd be hamburger after he was done with us."

Hermione shook her head. With all the work that she had been devoting herself to in supposedly 'masculine' areas, she had begun to feel a little insecure about her femininity. She knew she was tied for second as the most capable sword wielder in all of Avalon, and could take anyone in the realm on a good day in hand to hand. Her Transfiguration was at Minerva's level and Charms was slightly behind Harry who was equal to Jamie. All that said, she was still a woman, and she still liked to feel like a woman and to look good for her man. About six months ago, she had started wearing dresses when she was in the house for lessons and was disappearing with Loreena for long stretches once in a while.

Looking at her boyfriend, she said "Harry, don't say that. Even without me or mind speak, you approach weapon master status with the Danio Tymestl. Don't run yourself down, you are far better than good." _Don't make me go to Cuchulainn, love. Be honest, you're damn good with that skewer._

Harry looked at his love, and putting his arm around her waist, waved to Sirius as they walked off. He smiled and nodded. _I love you. What would I do without you keeping my head on straight?_

Hermione half snuggled into his side as they ambled down the path to the house. _You'd be a sniveling wreck, whining to everyone how unfair life is_. She laughed under her breath. _Yeah, like that could ever happen. Honestly, you keep me in line more than I do you._

_Maybe. Doesn't mean I don't appreciate it though_.

She stopped and looked him in the eyes very seriously. _Love, I'd like to talk about something, let's find a private spot._

They transformed into their Dire Wolf forms and loped off into the woods for a few miles and pulled up at an overlook that they had found last winter. You could see for miles and miles. The house, the lake beyond, it was beautiful. Transforming back, they sat down side by side, with their hips touching, leaning back on their hands letting the morning sun wash over them. They sat for a few moments enjoying the quiet. Hermione stared straight forward down the valley, not looking at Harry. _Love, I'd like to make love with you._

Harry sat there stunned. _Now?_

_No, not now! I mean in general. _Waving her hands in frustration and embarrassment she continued._ We've been together almost three years, known each other for four more beyond that. _She turned to look at the flabbergasted boy-who-lived._ You're the man I want to wake up with for the rest of my life and I don't need or want to wait any more. I feel utterly and completely confident in where we are as a couple and as individuals. I think taking the final physical step in our relationship is Ok. _She looked ahead again, too afraid to see his expression.

Harry had a thoughtful look on his face. _First off, I love you and I hope you don't think that we need to do this as a test of our love or because I need you to prove your love for me._ At her almost frantic shakes of her head, he calmed. _We've been pretty…open minded in this area, doing everything but making love. Have I not pleased you? _It was his turn to stare ahead afraid.

_No, no! You're wonderful, all I could ask for! I just want you, completely and without reservation_. She paused considering. _My mum told me when I got 'the talk' to not even consider sleeping with a man until I was ready to have a baby, as that is always a real possibility._ As Harry's eyes widened, she smiled at him. _No, I don't want to have your baby – yet. Someday, most definitely, but not just yet. But the thing is, I wouldn't be destroyed to carry our child right now. It would be a good thing._ Harry barely heard her voice for the next line. _Don't you want me?_

Harry turned so fast to her he ended up on his knees. He grasped her hands and stared into her deep brown eyes. _You know I want you. I want you so bad that I can't sleep many nights. I just need to hear that you're as sure as I am. I wanted to talk about this as well, but I had absolutely no idea how to bring it up without sounding like a pig. Sirius was actually a good person to talk to about this. He said that he'd made all the wrong choices so he could tell me if I was going to 'screw the pooch.' His best advice was "Don't say to her 'Hey Hermione, wanna get naked and make the beast with two backs?'"_ The both laughed. Harry paused, pulled out his wand and concentrated. Hermione was confused. _Just wait a moment. I wanted to do this right, and this feels right._ A few seconds later a small object smacked into his hand. He inspected it, but Hermione still couldn't see what he had.

Nodding, Harry took a deep breath and turned to her. He stood up and pulled her up with him. He waved his wand and an ornate gilt chair settled on the grass, and Harry handed Hermione into the chair. Hermione was completely confounded. The conversation she wanted to have with her boyfriend had been going so well after a balky start, and now Harry was acting strange…_OH MY GOD._

Harry had just got down on his knee in front of her with a tear in his eye. _I love you with all my heart. I've asked for and received permission from your parents. I need you. I love you. Be mine until the day I die. Let me be yours until the day I die. Be my wife. I want to be your husband. Will you please marry me?_

With a beaming smile and a tear, she placed her left hand out with the ring finger sticking up. _Yes, I will._

After placing the ring on her finger, he stood and pulled her to him and kissed her with all the passion, love and tenderness he could muster.

Hermione looked into his eyes as they broke the kiss. _Harry, take us to your bedroom, now._

He smiled. _As you wish._

An hour later they were cuddled under the sheets in his bedroom. After making love, they had taken a shower, and then returned to the bedroom to make love again. Harry had never felt so good, so loved and so … complete. _I love you so much future Mrs. Potter._

She smiled into his chest and stroked her hand up and down his opposite side arm. _And I love you too, my future husband__._ Scooting up for a languorous kiss, she said, "We should go downstairs and clue everyone in on the good news. Also, the old woman will be here in about an hour. On top of that, I'm hungry" she finished with a smile.

Smiling, he got out of bed, noticing Hermione moving a little gingerly. _It's nothing; I'm just a little sore. A nice hot bath tonight and a healing charm or two and I'll be fine._ At his worried expression, she gave him a hug. _Don't. It's so very worth it. _He could have sworn that she purred when she thought it.

After dressing and they went downstairs hand in hand. Harry laughed as he had to adjust the ring on her hand so the diamond didn't cut into his fingers. It was a good thing. Entering into the sitting room, he found all the travelers plus Loreena in a discussion. Harry cleared his throat meaningfully and conversation ceased while most everyone present began to wear broad grins as they guessed the forthcoming news. With a nervous grin, Harry said "Everyone, I asked Hermione to marry me and she said yes."

Pandemonium broke out as everyone stood and moved to the newly engaged couple for congratulations. Dan and Emma knew that this was coming, as Harry had asked their permission two weeks before. A teary Emma hugged Hermione close, after which she gave Harry a big hug and put each hand on one of Harry's cheeks, looked him in the eye with a smile and said "You are going to start calling me mum now, and call Dan dad. If that isn't uncomfortable for you that is" she finished with a hint of worry on her face.

Harry smiled and said "I'd like that. Thanks."

Sirius was beaming and said 'Oi! We need to have a bit of a get together!" Turning to Loreena he said "Love, let's go talk to your dad. We need a room at the castle and some supplies. Earl Gryffindor has chosen the Countess!" he said with a leer and a wink at Harry.

Loreena had just given Hermione a hug and a sisterly kiss and glared at her boyfriend while she said "Sirius Black!" At his chastened expression she smiled and said, "Of course, I already mentioned to him that we would need the hall soon." Looking at Harry with a smile she said "Thanks for not making a liar out of me and waiting any longer." She paused and said "You know you need to get some things straight with him? Some of the niceties must be observed."

Harry nodded "Yep. Already got it written down." Seeing confused expressions on Dan, Emma, Minerva, Jamie and Sirius' faces he said "As a peer and knight of the realm, as well as, a relation of the King, I have to request permission to plight my troth to my intended and she must be judged worthy of my state and status. I've already got the request written; he helped me write it" Harry said with a smile. At Hermione's puzzled look he said with a laugh "Where do you think I got the ring? I don't have access to my Gringotts vaults here do I? Rhodri was the first person who I told that I was going to ask you when I told him I needed a ring."

**Ministry of Magic, Outside Wizengamot Chambers 1600 16 June 1995**

Henry Asquith was pale as a sheet as he waited for Albus Dumbledore outside the chambers of the Wizengamot. The measure to seize the assets for all Death Eaters had passed, 221-215. It had been hard fought all day. Albus had started off with the procedural reading of the text. The opening salvo had been from the proxy member for the Malfoy seat.

Dolores Umbridge stood with her simpering smile that fooled no one even remotely acquainted with the violently bigoted woman. Only Malfoy would have her stand proxy. "My Lords and Ladies, we have here before us a blatant attempt by the tottering Government to strip assets from political enemies all under the veneer of justice. I strongly urge an immediate vote to quash this lunacy which has sprung from the fetid imaginations of those unworthy to move in the circles of government and power." She finished with another smile that left many members shivering and wondering if the woman was actually deranged.

From out of the crowd a voice was heard to shout "Seconded!"

"HOLD!" shouted the booming voice of the Chief Warlock. "We will allow comment and rebuttal to be held." He paused and Henry stood. At Albus' nod Henry took a deep breath and began "Chief Warlock, my Lord and Ladies, this bill before us is the governments attempt to begin to fight this new war that we seem to find ourselves in the beginning stages" at the shouts of derision and disbelief he levied a cold eye while Albus' gavel pounded in the background. When a semblance of quiet had been restored, he continued "Make no mistake, this war is in its opening stages, but it is here. The followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named are striking and growing. We've all seen the briefings from the DMLE. You can choose to stick your head in the sand, as we all did twenty years ago. Back then, many of us ignored the portents and chose the easy path of avoidance and willful ignorance and the result was mass murder and mayhem. Bloodshed among wizardkind, by wizardkind of the likes we have not seen since the Conquest. I will not stand by idly any longer." Henry's voice began to grow in volume and his very being seemed to grow as he leaned forward over the rail. He was instinctively speaking his heart, and had left his prepared remarks behind minutes before. "I refuse to cooperate with a lunatic. I refuse to be bullied by a madman and his henchmen. I refuse to bow to a fanatic whose only agenda is gorging on our society like a vulture on carrion. I will stand for what is right. I will stand for the parentless children from the last war and those that are being orphaned every day around us. I will stand for the right action. My name is Henry Harold Asquith, last scion of the house of Hufflepuff, and I will stand against the darkness that invades our shores! I will never bow! I will never give up and I will never surrender even if it cost me my life! I plant my standard here! I draw the line and say, NEVER AGAIN!" and he pounded his fist on the railing in emphasis. Applause burst forth around him like a dam giving way, shouts of encouragement mixed with those of derision. Albus was pounding his gavel after a few moments to gain a level of control over the proceedings. Henry was tempted to call for a vote, but Albus shook his head. The crafty old man knew it was too soon. Emotion would help, but not carry the day. The Wizengamot needed to believe that this course of action was the right thing to do and logic was needed now.

Marcus Flint Sr. stood in rebuttal and the back and forth began. Twice more during the day, Henry stood and wove logic with emotion and in the end they won the day. By the end, he was like a limp dishrag. Emotionally spent, and physically exhausted from the day's events, he waited as Albus had sent him a note saying he wished to talk to him afterwards.

He ran his hands over his face, trying to get some energy back and when he dropped his hands he saw was Dolores Umbridge standing in front of him with her simpering scowl on her face. "You think you've won today, don't you Asquith?" she said with venom. "You are a fool. You champion the muggle and mudblood. Probably half breeds and beasts too! The Dark Lord knows, trust me, he knows. His will be done and you and those like you will fall in an agony of pain so that at the end you will beg for dispatching. Have no fear, he will win. His wrath is coming for you. I pity you in a way, blood traitor. You could have been so much, heir of Hufflepuff. Too bad" and she waddled away, her disgusting visage and deformed body both defeating the intensity of the threats uttered while at the same time also making them much more real.

**Redfields House, Avalon 0630 Arrival +36 Months**

Harry snapped his blade in a high slashing attack and was parried. He quickly moved defensive and blocked the backhanded return attack from his opponent. He did a back flip to gain distance and launched a flurry of overhand attacks to try to drive his opponent to overbalance. Jumping over a low ankle attack he braced himself and parried a quick vertical upward slash. After a quick jab to distract, that was avoided; he attempted to wandlessly cast the Summoning Charm at his opponent's feet. He was informed of his success when Hermione yelped and fell on her bum.

Lying on her posterior, she glared at her intended. _Harry! Not fair. He didn't say we could use magic or I would have had a low level shield up the whole session._

_He didn't say we couldn't either_. He leisurely pointed the Danio Tymestl at her throat while smiling. _Yield?_

_You are so not getting laid tonight buster__._ Her smile belied her tone.

Harry laughed out load. _Promises, promises. Are you threatening me or you?_

Hermione smiled saucily and saluted with the Eryr Ewin. Harry helped her up. _Again? No magic this time._

_Let's rock_. Harry immediately sidestepped an over the shoulder slash and parried a horizontal attack to his chest.

From the house, Emma watched her children try to kill each other. Oh, they had explained all about dueling wards and how an actual hit would only leave an ink-like mark, but it sure looked like they were trying to kill each other. Dan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back into him. Their marriage had become so much stronger these last almost three years. Dan focused on the kids and his own training and exercise and also had become devoted to his gardens. Emma had discovered a passion and talent for potions. After the first book had been consumed, she had tentatively approached the old woman, to ask if she knew someone who might be able to offer tuition on the subject. Two days later Cadfael had shown up at the door.

The little old man wearing rust black robes had smiled his little happy smile at her and said, "Come, let's have a little walk" and they went out in the pouring rain for two hours. As they walked, Cadfael pointed out plants and their attributes. He noticed her sopping wet state and said "Oh my, madam. I'm terribly sorry…so thoughtless…so forgetful" and he brought out his wand with two quick flicks, she was dry and then impervious to the elements. Every day for six months they had gone on their walks and if she hadn't been enjoying learning so much, she would have been annoyed that they hadn't even looked at a cauldron yet. Then, Cadfael had then given her what she referred to as her shopping list. It was an extensive list of herbs that she needed to collect by herself over the next month to stock what would be her potion lab. She had been journaling extensively to put her newfound lore down on paper so she didn't forget it. One month later, she had the beginnings of her lab and Cadfael came back and walked through it with a smile. She had been so nervous. It was like her grandfather coming to inspect. Cadfael had obviously seen her nervousness and with his berry stained fingers, patted her on the hands, smiled his happy smile and said "Child, you have a wonderful workroom. Let's go for a little walk" and now she began to learn about minerals and other materials.

Over the years, Cadfael had taught her what Harry and Hermione knew as Herbology and Potions from the ground up. He still came by every week or so, and would challenge her to brew an exacting or challenging potion, but most of the time they just chatted about life. He talked about his wife, and how she kept him busy. After nearly one hundred and ten years of marriage, Cadfael had a different view on marriage than most, and he was an inexhaustible source of very funny tales of life with his wife, their three children, numerous grandchildren and even more great-grandchildren. With a flummoxed look, Cadfael confided to her that he couldn't even remember all their names, there were too many.

Most importantly, she and Dan had focused on their family. It had been easy to get lost in the day-to-day of the practice and not focus on what was really important, especially with Hermione gone three fourths of the year, every moment was precious. Now, she felt that their family had never been stronger. And Harry. He'd been a wonderful addition to their family unit. He had wanted so very much to be loved by his bastards-of-relatives that it made her ache for him. Dan had told her what Sirius had related about the abuse Harry had suffered as a lad and Emma had almost run shrieking from the house in rage and indignation. She had come to know, love and respect the quiet young man who had won her daughter's heart. He was a good man, and she could ask no more for Hermione.

The objects of her musings came in the back door laughing and carrying on loudly as they went upstairs to clean up after their sparring. They were to meet with Cuchulainn today, and the old woman in the afternoon. Without moving from her position, she said to Dan "You do know that they are sleeping together, right?"

She felt his head slump forward and his forehead rest on the back of her head. "Yes, I do. I'd also like to never talk about it again. Even after they have kids, I'll be in blissful denial, thinking my baby girl is as pure as the driven snow."

She chuckled at the antics of her man "I just bring it up because if I know our Hermione, and I do, she will most likely be telling us that she is moving into Harry's room or vice versa sometime soon. Best you prepare yourself. Notice, I didn't say she'd be asking us, I said she'd be telling us and you mister" here she turned around to face her sheepish husband "will nod and acquiesce quietly. They're engaged and of age." After a moments pause she said "And two of the most powerful people on the planet who could burn us all to ash, so you will not make a fuss, do you understand me Daniel Joseph Granger?"

Dan could only give in and replied with the correct answer for married men ninety nine percent of the time: "Yes dear."

**Charon House, Cumbria 1930 16 June 1995**

Remus looked across the kitchen table at Bill and Charlie Weasley. Two brothers who looked alike in the face and yet were radically different. Where Bill was tall and lanky, Charlie was short and stocky. Bill was soft spoken and refined; a brandy drinker. Charlie was rough and loud; a Firewhiskey drinker. They were both brilliant in their own fields. Bill's Rune Mastery had led to his employment for Gringotts as the first human curse breaker in over four hundred years. Charlie had taken his passion for the outdoors and magical animals in general to the premier dragon preserve in the world at the Fields of Fire near the Romanian and Bulgarian border. Both of their chosen professions required not only technical mastery, but also a hardness inside to do that which needs to be done, even if it means a death. After much debate between Connie and Alastor, they had chosen the eldest Weasley brothers to assist Alastor and Remus with their snatch and grab missions.

"So that's the plan. Are you in?" Alastor had briefed the red-heads for the last thirty minutes on the whys and wherefores of the project. They were still refining the list of targets, but had enough right now to start the "culling of the herd" as Albus called it.

Charlie spoke up "I'm in. When do we start?" He had given up his prestigious job to return home during these times. He was also pursuing his Mastery of Magical Creatures working under Newt Scamander, but his primary purpose in being home was to fight the good fight.

Bill looked thoughtful. Finally, he gave a short nod and said "Me too."

Charlie grinned and nudged his brother in the ribs with his elbow. "You might also have a little extra time to see that little half Veela you met at the Tournament, eh?" Bill rolled his eyes at his brother and refocused on Remus and Alastor across the table.

Remus smiled a very wolf like smile. "Tonight we visit good Mr. Thornberry, head of Floo Regulation Division. Go get some sleep, meet here at one AM. You can sleep upstairs in one of the rooms, if you'd prefer and sleeping draughts are available from the house elves."

**Thornberry Residence, East End of London 0300 17 June 1995**

Three AM is considered to be the time when human biorhythms are at their lowest ebb. If anyone was awake on guard duty at all in the house, they'd be working under that handicap and be sluggish at best. Attackers usually do not have the handicap as they are usually keyed up with adrenalin.

The dark figure that appeared in the entrance hall of the posh home stumbled slightly before crouching and casting the bubblehead charm. After setting down a large vial of a pale blue liquid and uncorking it, the person flicked their wand and a strong breeze spread the sleep inducing fumes throughout the house, instantly putting any person that was in the house into a deep sleep with no identifiable aftereffects. After re-corking the vial, another wand movement and all the windows in the house opened and the magical breeze cleared the house of the fumes.

Remus took off his balaclava and opened the front door and his three disillusioned companions strolled in before Charlie shut the door behind them all.

Alastor re-appeared and took command "Charlie, go." His role was to secure the main floor and basement, stand guard at the base of the main stairs watching the front doors. With a growl, Mad-Eye added "Don't forget to check the back door as well." He waved his hand at the other two and they went upstairs. He pointed to Bill and waved his hand in a circle and the oldest Weasley brother went to secure the rest of the upstairs while Remus and Alastor had their little "discussion" with Mr. Thornberry.

In the master suite they found the owner of the house. During their surveillance, they had not seen Thornberry's wife or pre-Hogwarts aged children in or near the house. A moment later, Remus heard in his ear "Main floor and basement secure. Taking up waiting position now" from Charlie. A moment later, "Second floor secure, no one home. Taking up waiting position now" was heard from Bill.

Alastor and Remus continued to point their wands at the sleeping figure while the retired Auror put the wand he found on the side table in his sleeve. Mad-Eye woke the sleeper with a rough shake while Remus covered him from the foot of the bed. Thornberry woke with a sleepy "Huh? Whazzgoinon? Sylvia, you back?"

Alastor vanished the mans pajama top and saw, in all it's disgusting glory, the mark of Voldemort on the corpulent man's left forearm. With distaste, Moody said "No dickweed, Sylvia isn't here, neither is Santa. Now, let's just be a good little Death Eater and answer a few questions so we don't kill you, Ok?" Remus nodded in satisfaction as the fat man almost physically deflated in front of them and nodded.

The resulting interrogation had required no Veritaserum, and just passive Legilimancy by Moody to ensure the truthfulness of the answers provided. At the end of the "discussion", Moody stunned, obliviated and bound the man with Thornberry's own wand and then made the ropes that bound him into a Portkey. This Portkey conveniently took him to Amelia Bones office, to be found in the morning without his shirt on. The new law against the Death Eaters would do the rest. "Bet you Bones arrests the son-of-a-bitch just for being fat and ugly" Alastor cackled as they left the bedroom. Remus smiled and with a twitch of his wand, sent his thought to Bill and Charlie "All done, rendezvous at head of main stairs for extraction."

When the two Weasley brothers appeared in front of him they all touched the Portkey in front of them and vanished in a fall of color. They had been in the house for twelve minutes. Next time would not be so easy.

**Redfields House, Avalon 0630 Arrival +39 Months**

Harry and Hermione approached Cuchulainn's clearing with caution. Lately, the Razortail had taken to attacking them en route to their discussions to teach them patience and how to be aware of their surroundings.

_An impatient Warrior is a dead Warrior_. One of his many aphorisms that they had found was true. _Patience is a way of life that springs from the soul of a Warrior. Know thyself, younglings, and you will know all you need._

With a screeching roar Cuchulainn dove at them from above in a free fall, speeding like a meteor toward the ground. He let forth a gout of flame from his massive jaws, igniting the forest in their path. Before the flame had even left his jaws, though, the Witch and Wizard had apparated two hundred yards up the path and stood back to back, scanning for his next appearance. He landed with an earth rattling _Thump_ in front of Hermione and stared at the two as they fanned out to get cross fire on him, but still be mutually supporting.

The timeless Warrior would not give them the opportunity, though, and upset their plan by charging Harry, roaring so loud that a nearby tree split in half.

Somewhat stunned by the volume of the roar, Harry blind apparated to Hermione's side who then cast the Volume Control charm on him, which she had just cast on herself. Instantly, she transformed into Vixen, standing guard over her wounded mate. With her ears flat on her head and her lips pulled back in a growling snarl, the three hundred pound she-wolf slowly advanced on the dragon. She side stepped to her left, away from the burning forest so as not to be hemmed in. She made a few snarling rushes at Cuchulainn when he reared up, trying to wound him and distract him, always scampering away before he could bring his natural weapons to bear.

_Here I come._

_No worries, take your time_. Vixen kept Cuchulainn's attention on herself, barking and snapping at him, working herself up into a frenzy while Ghosteyes snuck up from behind and with an enormous leap, the three hundred and fifty pound Dire Wolf laid hold of the throat of the dragon.

Cuchulainn roared and reared, shaking his great neck in fury and pain. Ghosteyes flew off and bounced off a tree. He bounced back up and charged the great dragon.

Vixen, seeing her mate being shaken loose, charged immediately and without sound. She leaped and with a slashing rip of her fangs tore open the Razortail's face. As Cuchulainn roared in pain, she landed and saw Ghosteyes in mid-stride. Spinning on her hind legs she resumed her attack. Dodging a tail whip attack which cut down three trees in its path, Ghosteyes latched onto Cuchulainn's neck again as Vixen made a slashing attack at the dragon's underbelly.

In a moment of sheer comedy, Cuchulainn lifted his head but Ghosteyes had a firm grip this time and merely closed his jaws tighter as he was suspended about ten feet in the air, before the dragon began to laugh. _I yield! For the first time in over three thousand years, I yield!_ He lowered his head so Ghosteyes could let go without a fall.

After Harry and Hermione transformed back, Hermione checked over Harry, as his ears were bleeding from Cuchulainn's roaring attack. _Hmm, for your ears you need to see mum with her super fix anything potion she and Cadfael came up with._ With a few quick flicks she cleaned him up. _That should hold you until we get back. Hurt much?_

Harry shook his head as if he had water in his ears. _Nope._ When she glared, he followed up with the truth. _Well, not too much. Hold on._ In his mind he called out _Hedwig!_

With a burst of flame the white Phoenix arrived and circled once before settling on Harry's shoulder. _Could you please?_ And he tilted his head to the side. Immediately grasping the problem she began crying the pearly healing tears into his ear. She took off and alighted on his other shoulder and when he tilted his head the other way, she repeated the gesture. A few moments later, Harry was healed. _Thank you Hedwig_. She trilled a short song and flew away through the trees.

As Harry turned his attention to putting out the forest fire, Hermione now turned her attention to the dragon, who she noticed was bleeding somewhat from his neck, underbelly, face and forelimbs. _Honored One, may I heal your wounds?_

With an amused expression, which would still be quite frightening to anyone who did not know the Razortail very well, he contemplated his pupil. _You may, Lupa._

After Hermione cast the healing charms at full strength, so as to overcome his natural magical resistance, Cuchulainn was ready to talk. He settled himself down like a cat does, tucking his forelimbs under his great bulk and wrapping his dangerous tail around his body. _So, what did you learn?_

_We are stronger together than apart._

_When we need to, we can fight well on our own though. _

_True, but I was thinking more practically__._ He waited while his pupils thought for a minute. Finally he gave up. _Don't forget to look up. Never forget the other dimension, up and down can get you killed just as easily as in front of you and behind you. Also, _here he looked at Harry_ never be too sure of your kill. If you are presented with the chance, tear out its throat without hesitation._

Harry sat next to Hermione and they leaned on the tree behind them. He paused and then asked something that had bothered him for quite a while now. _Honored One, what is glory?_

_Oh, now that is a question indeed_. Cuchulainn lifted his head and opened his eyes all the way, a sure sign he was interested and fully in the conversation. _What do you think glory is, youngling?_

_Honestly? I think it is an illusion. I have been thinking about all that we have talked about and not once have you mentioned 'the glory of the victor' and other such things. I think that you are correct in saying there are merely those that survive and those that don't. Some are in between and are vanquished but survive, but they aren't the point._ Harry turned to his fiancée to get her input.

_I agree, it seems that 'glory' is merely the invention of those that have never held a sword to try and justify sending Warriors into an unjust war or in an attempt to be a part of that which they cannot understand. They do not understand the fear and terror of the battlefield. They do not know what it means to slay. They see only victory and loss and call it great. Or praise the 'glory' of the victor. There is no 'glory' in killing; only the dead. And nightmares_. Finishing up she looked to her man with a knowing look.

_Good, good. Nothing except a battle lost can be half so melancholy as a battle won. You are truly following the Way. A true Warrior does not desire accolades, but in humility accepts them for the fallen and to acknowledge his own deeds._ Looking at Hermione, he could sense a question. _What is it little Lupa?_

Hermione worried her lip a bit. _Honored One, may I be so bold as to ask you why you are here? You know our destiny and goal. Everything I have read tells me that dragons have never meddled in human affairs. So why now?_

He stared at her with his yellow eyes for a full minute. Hermione was getting very worried that she had overstepped herself and was about to offer profuse apologies when he spoke.

Without moving, Cuchulainn related the story in a low, intense voice. _The dark one came for my mate, __Brigid__. She had just delivered our first clutch; five eggs. I was out hunting. We had nested in the Burren in Clare and I had to go far and wide so as not to lead humans back to our nest. When I returned, he had just killed her and was tearing her heart from her chest. In my rage I attacked and slew the twenty men he had left that he brought with him for she had slain scores in defending our clutch. The coward apparated away. I only found out his name a few years ago. Voldemort. My clutch has hatched and the hatchlings are safe enough here. The King has given his oath that they will not be harmed. My heart burns in my chest for this Voldemort, though. For my __Brigid__._

At this, he put his head down and said no more. A silence descended on the glade. A silence of suffering and sadness. The water that Harry had spread to put out the fire dripped loudly, as if the very forest was crying.

**Ministry of Magic, Minister's Office 0500 17 June 1995**

Albus Dumbledore hurried into the Minister's office. He had received an urgent Floo call from Amelia Bones not ten minutes before telling him to "get his scrawny old ass down here now" and she was gone before he could enquire as to the emergency. "Amelia, my scrawny old ass is here, now, would you please tell me what the emergency is? Wait, where is Cornelius?" the old Headmaster looked around the office and saw the Head Auror in the corner, talking on the Floo, the Head of the DMLE and a few other senior Aurors, with wands in their hands, standing guard behind him, near the door. The Minister was noticeably absent.

Amelia looked up at him grimly "That's why you're here. Last night, at approximately 0115 one of Cornelius' protective detail, Auror Dawlish, entered the master suite at the Minister's house and killed the Minister and Mrs. Fudge in their sleep with an asphyxiation curse. He then stood there, waiting for one of the other three Aurors to find him at the crime scene." At this news, Albus rubbed his old face and then looked at the DMLE Head and crooked an eyebrow. She nodded in return "Right now, we are thinking Imperius, but he's being held just in case. Dawlish may be a bit of an idiot, but he isn't a Death Eater."

Albus sat in one of the chairs next to Amelia. "Retaliation, you think?"

She nodded, "I do. You should watch out for our Henry. He'll be next on the list you know. This law will help us significantly, but Voldemort must be out-of-his-mind-insanely-furious."

Albus shook his long maned head "No, you are next on the list Ms. Bones. Are you under the Fidelius yet?" At her nod he let it go and watched Connie gather her forces so as to have as much information as she could for Amelia's expected press conference at 0800.

Albus sighed. "I'll get the notifications out to the entire Wizengamot that we are going to convene to vote on a new Minister in" he checked a calendar on the desk "three days time." He straightened up and assumed an air of dignity and power that he rarely projected "Madam Bones, as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot I charge you to act as the Minister for Magic until the Wizengamot of Great Britain and Northern Ireland can elect a replacement for Cornelius Fudge. Do you accept?" At her acquiescence, he said "So, mote it be."

He relaxed and before them all was the Headmaster of Hogwarts again. "I must go, you can contact me here in my offices until about noon, and at Hogwarts after that." He headed out of the office before he paused and turned around to face Amelia, "We are going to have to start using Veritaserum and Legilimancy soon, you know that, don't you?" Amelia nodded and he said with a bit of gallows humor "By the way, good luck."

As Albus walked down the hall toward the Chief Warlock's office suite, his countenance was grim. _Harry, I hope you can come back to us soon_.

**Redfields House, Avalon 1400 Arrival +41 Months**

Harry and Hermione had just returned from Camelot overseeing the final preparations for their wedding next week. Harry had been told exactly what he was to wear, and so too had Sirius who was standing as best man. He had been teasing his Godson unmercifully about the clothes and _flowers_, "Oh the flowers!" he would shriek in a falsetto and prance around waving his hands in the air. Her Royal Highness the Princess Loreena, who was standing up with Hermione, had informed Baron Black that his presence was not required until the fittings were held, and maybe not even then if he did not clean up his act. A chastised Sirius apologized and backed off the teasing. With a smile, he got a kiss from Loreena and they ambled out into the garden "to talk" for a bit.

A month before all this, Harry had thrown his hands up in the air and requested an elopement. Hermione asked him through her laughter how they were going to get to Gretna Green or Las Vegas.

"Hedwig will do it. Won't you girl? Take us to Gretna Green or Vegas, please." said Harry and the Phoenix promptly flew away to Harry's dismay.

Here they were, almost at the finish line. Hermione curled up into Harry's side on the couch in their bedroom and said "Honestly, this wedding seems to be more about the guests than us!" The ceremony was to be held in the Great Hall of the castle, with the King as the binding official, assisted by the Queen and the old woman.

Hermione stood and looked at Harry. _Come on, the old woman will be here shortly and it's duel day. Up and at 'em lazybones_.

_So, do you think that Harry-A and Hermione-A can take the old woman today? _They had begun referring to their avatar selves in this way once they had developed control over their avatar to the point that they could fight with them. Harry had described it to Sirius, who was learning from the teens, "It's like a spiritual puppet that can do magic and beat up on another spiritual puppet."

Laughing she hooked her arm in her betrothed's arm and shook her head. _We can but try, eh?_

A few minutes later, the two pupils and the old woman were seated in the workroom. The old woman looked around, smiled in anticipation and nodded. A moment later, three spirit avatars sprang into the center of the room and the younger two dove toward the old woman in attack. The old woman-A raised her hands, palms out and bowed her head for a moment in concentration. Harry and Hermione's avatars were thrown back into the walls and bounced off silently. They stood and shrugging, looked at the old woman-A as if to say "Hey, we had to try."

Hermione, in her spirit form, crouched in front of Harry-A and he stood still for a moment. Suddenly Harry-A threw his hands out toward the old woman's form and sheets of flames leapt from his hands at his opponent who threw her hands up in an arc, shielding herself from the bulk of the attack. Under the cover of the wall of flame, Hermione-A stood and with a pulling motion, pulled the wall behind the old woman-A loose to fall on her. Hearing the creak of timbers, she quickly apparated to an unused corner of the room only to be attacked once more by Harry-A, this time with ice and sleet. She was encased with a thick coat of ice for a moment before breaking out, sending shards of ice everywhere at high speeds.

The teens avatars apparated behind the shards and continued to press their attack until they were close enough, for then Harry-A attacked the old woman's mind. It looked like his avatar was merely placing his hands on the old woman's head, but he was trying to force his way past her last defensive shields. The goal of the duel had been to retrieve the memory of when they had all met and Harry was painfully trying to crowbar his way into the old woman's mind while Hermione's avatar kept up attack after attack on the old woman's avatar to keep her from Harry.

At first Hermione-A kept up a string of blasting and bludgeoning curses up from both hands, but old woman-A shielded and caught her breath before apparating behind Hermione-A. At this point, she engaged old woman-A in hand to hand, and if anyone had been watching, they would have been astounded by the utter violence and fluidity of action by the two avatars. After a moment, Hermione-A gained space with a handless cartwheel and braced herself before a cone of white hot eldritch fire encased old woman-A. Minutes passed and Hermione-A's arms began to shake with the strain of such a powerful spell being kept up for over ten minutes.

Finally, the teens were exhausted and collapsed. Hermione, in fact, passed out. Harry stood from his chair and reached out to her in his tiredness. _You there, Mione?_

_Yeah, love…let me sleep…tired now…go 'way._

Harry looked up from the sleeping young woman whose head was in his lap to see their teacher stagger up from her own seat and meander over to them. "Is she well?"

Harry looked back down and ran his fingers through her hair. "She's Ok, just really tired. That took a lot out of us." He ran a concerned eye over her and said "You too by the look of things."

Sitting in the chair next to where Harry sat on the ground she said "Yes, well you get attacked by two ArchMages at the same time at my age and see how well you fare? Hmm?" She finished with a laugh, taking the sting out of her words. With a friendly smile, she said "Now, my young Gryffindor, tell me; how are you faring with your forthcoming nuptials?"

Harry grimaced at the question. He was utterly and completely sure that he wanted to marry Hermione, but what a pain in the keister this whole wedding planning had turned out to be! "Hermione has been great, just deciding about things that she knows I have no preference and really don't care about. But the bloody court aspect….uh" and he stammered at his swearing, looking at the old woman as if expecting a reprimand.

She smiled and said "I was married for one hundred and forty one years young man, I've heard much worse. Continue."

Blushing, Harry said "There is all kinds of paperwork and oaths and now the King is talking about elevating both Sirius and me. He is expecting Sirius to get off his backside and propose to his daughter soon and he can't marry a royal Princess to a Baron, nooo. Got to do it right. Sometimes it would be nice if life were easy for a bit" he finished sarcastically.

The old woman looked at her charge for a moment or two. "Your relationship with your lady has been easy, has it not?" Seeing Harry begin to contemplate her question, she elaborated "Not easy as in never disagreeing or having a spat or two. But, your feelings for her, and hers for you just fell into place, did they not?" she finished with a knowing smile.

With a big goofy grin Harry said "Yeah, they did." After a moment he looked to his teacher, realizing another lesson had just taken place. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. Why don't you take your intended upstairs and put her to bed and we can talk more about your performance today. I'll meet you in the library." After Harry gathered Hermione in his arms and apparated upstairs to their room, she slowly stood and muttered under her breath "I'll tell them the truth about their Dark Lord after the wedding."

**Ministry of Magic, Head Auror's Office 1230 17 June 1995**

Remus walked past the Auror cubicles toward Connie's office. He had heard the news and figured she needed a quick break and he was going to take her out to lunch. Passing the office next to hers, he saw two men in it that he hadn't seen before. That in itself wasn't unusual; the fact that they were both talking on telephones and looking at computer screens was very unusual. Remus continued on and seeing that she was alone, entered his girlfriend's office.

Looking up, she smiled at him and Remus' world brightened. "Hey there love. Boy has this been the day from hell" and she stood to give and get a big hug. Holding her in his arms, she nestled her head under his chin where she seemed to fit just perfectly.

"I saw the Prophet" he said. "I figured when I woke and you were gone that something was up, but this is pretty big. Imperius?" She nodded in reply and he held her a little closer. The Imperius Curse was scary because you never knew who could be under Death Eater control. Remembering what he had just seen, he said "Say, what's with the muggle gear next door, won't it get ruined the first time someone does any magic?"

Connie led them over to the sofa and they sat her holding his hand. "They aren't Wizards but muggles. Special Agent Archie Stevenson is our new liaison with MI-5 and Chief Inspector Ian Murray is our new liaison with New Scotland Yard. The room is warded and no wands are allowed in so they can use their tools."

Remus thought for a minute. "But the statute of secrecy?"

Connie smiled, "Both have a Squib parent. Works out well. They're both top-notch." She waved her free hand in front of her "They have access to information at their fingertips like I can only dream of having."

Remus stood and held out his hands to her. Pulling her up after him he said "Come on, I'm here to take you to lunch and won't take no for an answer." She smiled and crossed to her desk to grab her purse when they were interrupted by a knock at the door. There stood Stevenson and Murray, white as sheets.

Connie let out a little sigh "Come in lads, what's the to-do now?" At Stevenson's hesitant look at Remus, Connie remembered herself. "Ah. Introductions then. Archie, Ian, meet Remus Lupin. Remus, Archie Stevenson and Ian Murray." As the men shook hands, Connie said "Remus has a Top Secret Access; he also has need to know for any of Voldemort's actions. With that all out of the way, I repeat myself, what's the to-do?"

Stevenson, still looking pale said "There has been a multi-day musical festival going on at Wembley Stadium in northwest London the last two days and today is the grand finale, as it were." He paused, and ran his shaking hand through his hair. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "Well, at approximately 1030 this morning, the few witnesses we can find are saying that huge animals of fire just appeared in the crowd, burning people up left and right. All the doors and gates out of the stadium were sealed by strange stone barriers that seem to just have appeared in place. Those that weren't immolated by these fire animals or suffocated were trampled to death." He looked around the room, taking in the expressions of horror on everyone's faces. "Estimates by the sponsors of the event have attendance at approximately sixty thousand." He looked hopelessly at the two magical persons "We've only found thirteen survivors."

"Dear God" said Remus.

**A/N**

1) I own nothing. Rats!

2) Sorry, in last chapters notes on FF net, Loreena McKennitt's website URL didn't come through. Here it is: quinlanroad (dot) com (fslash) homepage (fslash) index (dot) asp. Thanks to pfiel for the catch

3) Two recommendations for this chapter: Harry Potter and the Warrior's Path by librarywitch and Message in a Bottle by Angry Hermione, only found on FF net. Good stories that have some meat to them.

4) Wizarding society is corrupt. Some fanfics have said irretrievably so. One of the best out there is Bobmin's Sunset/Sunrise Over Britain. Great stories that are about a billion words long. Taking nothing away from Bobmin, as they wrote fantastic stories that I read again and again, but from a realistic standpoint, I find it hard to believe that _all_ of the Wizengamot is on the take. I can see quite a few (notice the vote was just over 50/50) being on the take, but all? Nope. Look around you, there are far too many decent people out there who may just be old fashioned afraid. They need someone to rally around. They need a Harry or Hermione. They need a Henry or Amelia. Then, they can have the courage of their convictions.

5) The Burren (Irish: _Boireann_, meaning _Great rock)_ is a unique karst-landscape region in northwest County Clare, in Ireland and one of the largest Karst landscapes in Europe. Karst is an area that has had most of its topsoil removed or transformed due to a wide variety of reasons, most of them natural.

6) Harry and Hermione's feelings about their wedding mirror mine and my wifes. After a while, I asked her if she thought her mother would mind if we just went to the courthouse and filled out the paperwork. She actually considered it – for about .03 seconds.

7) In Irish mythology, Brigid ("exalted one") was the daughter of the Dagda and one of the Tuatha Dé Danann. She is the goddess of all things perceived to be of relatively high dimensions such as high-rising flames, highlands, hill-forts and upland areas; and of activities and states conceived as psychologically lofty and elevated, such as wisdom, excellence, perfection, high intelligence, poetic eloquence, craftsmanship (especially blacksmithing), healing ability, druidic knowledge and skill in warfare. Obviously, she was a very important goddess. The Dagda is a father-figure and a protector of the tribe. He was a bit of a pig. An extremely powerful pig, though, who carried a club with which he could kill 9 people with one swing. He is kind of like Zeus in his overall role in the pre-Christian Irish pantheon of gods and goddesses. The Tuatha Dé Danann are a race of people in Irish mythology. In the invasions tradition which begins with the _Lebor Gabála Érenn_, they are the fifth group to settle Ireland, conquering the island from the Fir Bolg. Interestingly, one of the most popular Irish Saint is Saint Brigid, sometimes even surpassing Saint Patrick.

8) For the American readers, Gretna Green is a small but thriving town on the west coast in the south of Scotland famous for runaway weddings. For the British & Irish readers, Las Vegas is the same thing for us, just much more gaudy.

9) Cuchulainn is quoting the Duke of Wellington in his dispatch from his victory at Waterloo regarding the battle won vs. the battle lost.


	13. Chapter 13: A Warrior’s Battle

Chapter 13: A Warrior's Battle

Children begin by loving their parents; as they grow older they judge them; sometimes they forgive them.

Oscar Wilde, The Picture of Dorian Gray, 5

**Great Hall of Camelot, Avalon 1200 Arrival +42 Months**

"I Do."

Rhodri smiled "Then I am witness to your bonding. I bless this union and call it good. You are now husband and wife."

The hall burst into applause with a small roar from Cuchulainn in the back of the hall. The Lord Chamberlain hadn't even blinked when Hermione had informed him of the dragon's attendance, he merely replied, "Of course, Mistress, the hall and doors shall be of appropriate size for your guest" and bowed her out of the room.

Now that the ceremony was over, Harry felt that he knew what to do. Without prompting, Harry swept in, took his new bride in his arms, and put a searing kiss on her lips, to which she responded with vigor. Neither noticed the complete silence descend on the hall as Hermione's hand entwined in Harry's shoulder length hair. With a soft clearing of her throat, Carys got the newlyweds attention and with a small head nod and a shooing motion with her hands, conveyed to Harry and Hermione that the whole "you may now kiss the bride" event, wasn't done here at Avalon. Blushing profusely now, the two turned to the crowd that resumed clapping. Some of the dowagers assumed the youngsters couldn't wait to get started on a family. Soon, the flock of geese was all aflutter with the "knowledge" that the new Countess was eager for children.

Sirius sidled up to his godson. "You couldn't wait? Damn, I mean I know you're young and all. Probably randier than a goat, but come on…" he couldn't finish through his laughter and Harry's punches on his arm. "Shut up Padfoot."

Rhodri and Carys approached the wedding party and escorted the Potters, Sirius and Loreena into an anteroom as the guests began to talk amongst themselves as the gathering switched over to the reception. Rhodri said "In ancient days, there was a blood bond after a wedding to bond the magic of a Witch and Wizard." He laughed slightly "Since you two have accomplished the magical bonding about three years ago" Harry smiled at his new wife broadly "I'll leave this up to you if you wish to perform the blood bonding as well."

Harry turned to Hermione and held out his right hand, palm up and nodded to her. Without hesitation, Hermione returned the gesture. Rhodri produced his ceremonial dagger and drew it sharply across both palms. "Do you know the words?" he asked Harry. At Harry's nod, Rhodri stood back to give the couple some room.

Harry and Hermione grasped hands. Diving deep into his magical core, Harry took a deep breath and looked into his wife's eyes. Power crackled in the room and Harry's eyes danced with blue fire "Blood of my blood, life of my life, magic of my magic. I pledge myself to thee for all eternity." Eyes widened at Harry's altering of the marriage vows and their impact. He was binding his very soul to hers forever.

Hermione took a deep breath while a lone tear ran down her face. She immersed herself in her magic, letting it permeate every level of her being. The anteroom was crackling like a lightening storm by now and the witnesses were mute in awe of the power on display. Hermione looked into her husband's eyes, which radiated power, and love and her own magic leapt up to meet and join with his. "Blood of my blood, life of my life, magic of my magic. I pledge myself to thee for all eternity." _I love you Harry Potter._

_I love you Hermione Potter._

He leaned in and gently kissed his wife. She gently kissed him back with love and tenderness. With a muted _whump_, all the energy alive in the room rushed into the two young lovers, and they glowed blue for a moment. No one else existed. All Harry could feel was Hermione and Hermione could only feel Harry. As their magic twisted, entwined and merged repeatedly in a symphony of love and power their emotions rose in a crescendo to crash again and again into the peaceful contentedness of the loved. Neither noticed as the other four occupants of the room silently exited, leaving them alone.

Harry pulled back and looked deep into his wife's eyes. In her eyes, he saw the licking of blue-green flame in a corona of love. He could only smile then laugh with joy. _God, woman, I love you! Come here!_

Laughing, he pulled her into the middle of the room and they began to gracefully dance a formal waltz they had learned from Carys. They had loved to learn to dance. It was a very intimate physical closeness with the romantic overtones of the traditional musical pieces. As Harry twirled and turned her across the dance floor, they fell into another world. Hermione had discovered that Harry was quite the romantic after all.

With a finger wiggle, Hermione suddenly filled the room with the Viennese Waltz from an unseen quartet. They danced, staring into each others eyes, coming closer and closer until they were pressed up to one another in a tight embrace.

The door opened and Sirius stuck his head in "Ok you two, we've given you a moment or two, but everyone is wondering where the bride and groom have absconded." As the two moved to the door arm in arm, Sirius opened the door all the way and said "Loreena had to just tell off the Dowager Duchess of Connaught declaring that Lord and Lady Gryffindor are not off starting a family at this very moment. Bloody woman thinks you'll be spitting out sprogs like popcorn." Harry laughed and Hermione winced at that. Sirius gave a bark-like laugh "Come on."

As the newly minted Potters mingled and accepted congratulations, Sirius rejoined his date. Smiling at her as he approached, she raised an eyebrow to him. "Mission accomplished. They were just dancing" he added with a smirk. When she rolled her eyes at him, he laughed again and put his arm around her. Growing unaccustomedly serious, he turned her in his arms so that they were facing each other. Loreena gave him a quizzical smile and wrapped her arms around his neck as the musicians started to play. He leaned forward so that he was speaking directly in her ear "You do know that you've saved my life don't you?"

With a look of alarm on her face, she pulled away to see him "Sirius, what…"

"Shhhh, it's Ok, this is a good thing" he said to her and pulled her close again. "When we got here I was drowning and your love for me and mine for you has given me a life again. I just wanted to thank you." He broke off and looked into her eyes with a conflicted expression. "Come on, I'd like to talk to you about something" he took her hand and turning toward the terrace, led her outside. Finding an unoccupied corner, he waved his wand and a privacy ward went up.

Loreena looked at her lover with concerned eyes "Siri, love, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

Sirius smiled a tender, sad smile and cupped her face. "I love you, you know that right?"

Loreena's eyes widened "Sirius Black, you better not be breaking things off with me or I will castrate you" she said, ending with some heat.

Sirius laughed "No acushla, I could never leave you, which leads me to my predicament. When Harry and Hermione go back…" he couldn't finish, just looked at her.

"You will be going with them" she finished for him. "Of course you are, you could do nothing else for Harry and Hermione." She looked into his eyes and saw the unspoken question, the question he felt he didn't even have the right to ask "You want to know if I'll come with you?"

He nodded, too emotional to even speak for a moment. Clearing his throat, he said "I have to. They'll need me. I have a feeling the war is going to be bad. Nevertheless, I'll stay here with you if you can't leave. Your whole life is here, all you know, your family, everything. You have heard from travelers who come here about my world, but it's not yours. I would completely understand if you didn't want to come."

Loreena looked long into his face, and then leaned forward, her forehead on his chest while he held her. They had been standing in silence for a few minutes when Loreena gave a short laugh. "Sirius, was that the most lame proposal of marriage ever given?"

With a confused look on his face, he looked down at her. After a moment, the look cleared and he realized what she was saying. Letting her go, he got down on a knee and grasping her hand in his said "Your Royal Highness, I do not have your father's permission, but I love you and ask you to be my wife with your father's consent." Then he smirked at her "and even without it." She threw back her head and laughed. "I love you man of mine, and yes I'll marry you with or without Father's permission" and pulled him up for a kiss. "And I'll go with you, and make your world my own."

**Buckingham Palace, London 1200 17 June 1995**

Amelia Bones, Connie Hammer and Albus Dumbledore followed the Prime Minister down the long hall. The three magical persons had been briefed on how to behave and to always answer a question directly. The Queen did not like dissimulation. At that statement, Amelia and Connie looked at Dumbledore who smiled "I realize that now is not the time for obfuscation. I shall behave."

They passed a maid who stared openmouthed at the attire of the three magicals. She had seen the Prime Minister on many occasions, he didn't even warrant a second glance. But the old man with the beard down to his knees wearing a purple dress with stars on it, there was something to stare at. Going with the PM towards the Queen's study, of all places!

Albus smiled at the woman and nodded to Connie who cast a quick Obliviate before rejoining the procession. She loudly whispered, "You know Albus, if you dressed like a human instead of every muggle's expectation of Merlin, I wouldn't have to Obliviate so many people" while she cast a Notice-Me-Not charm on the old man. When they finally reached the Queen's suite, Mr. Blair asked the security man outside the door if the Queen was in while the magicals greeted Nymphadora Tonks, the on-watch Auror guard. The usually eccentrically dressed Witch was wearing a sedate Armani pants suit and shoulder length black hair so that she could blend in with the rest of the security detail. The non-magical security lead had only been told that the new watch was a group of specialists that would be added on to the normal troupe for the indefinite future. Tonks nodded to them all "Minister, Ms. Hammer, Headmaster if you could please do something for me" and reached into a bag on a table nearby. Connie was ready, as she had approved the security measure, but the other two were surprised at being handed small vial of clear potion. "Polyjuice detection" the young Auror explained. "If you're under the influence of polyjuice, you have a less than pleasant reaction. While you take that, I'll ensure that there are no glamour charms on you, this way if you please" and she led them to an alcove for the wand work.

Leading them back, Tonks extended her hand and said "Wands please. No weapons in her Majesty's presence. I'll hold them and be in the room with you if anything arises. Which it won't" she finished with a smile. "Oh, Headmaster, I canceled that Notice-Me-Not charm on you." Dumbledore looked at Connie with an affronted look and they all filed in.

They took in the tastefully decorated room that had a small sitting area off to the side, but the room was dominated by a large mahogany desk, behind which was an older woman conferring with a youngish woman in her late twenties over an item on a clipboard. They seemed to reach a conclusion and the young woman left via a side door while the Auror and security detail took up position inside the room near the doors.

Connie surveyed the older woman in front of her. She'd obviously seen many pictures of her, even a Witch knew who the Queen was and what she looked like. What the pictures didn't convey was the evident steel in her character that radiated now. She looked over her glasses at the PM who made the introductions.

"Your Majesty, may I present to you Amelia Bones, Interim Minister for Magic, Constance Hammer, Head Auror, and Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Headmaster of Hogwarts." The Queen rose and came around the desk and shook hands with them all before they retired to the sitting area where the Queen indicated they all should sit "This is, after all, a working meeting."

Looking at Amelia with a stern expression, the Queen said "Now Minister, explain the attack today. What is going on?"

Taking a deep breath, Amelia said "Ma'am, there is a Wizarding terrorist who calls himself Lord Voldemort…" and proceeded to relate a somewhat condensed history of Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters to the monarch. After a fifteen minute explanation, interrupted by a few questions for clarification, the Queen sat back in her chair thinking.

The Queen sat back up and said "Head Auror Hammer, what is being done to apprehend or destroy this…person and his followers" she spat the last in disgust.

Connie then began to relate their efforts at tracking down the Death Eaters via the drug cartel involvement and attempting to roll up those involved. "Also, we have a new source of intelligence that is helping us to identify other Death Eaters. We know some of the chief lieutenants, but not the working level members who are doing significant damage on a daily basis. This source of intelligence is helping us identify those mid-level persons who are wreaking damage on a daily basis. As you have been told, ma'am, Voldemort has most likely magically hidden his presence and his residence so that only those he personally tells can know where he is. To apprehend or terminate him, unfortunately, we have to wait until comes to us" Connie concluded. The Queen was again silent as she absorbed the information.

After a few moments, she shifted her glance to Dumbledore, who had been silent and said "Chief Warlock, do you have anything to add? Comments? Oh yes, I'm sure that Albus Dumbledore has something to say" she said with a small amount of mirth.

Smiling, he said "I see my reputation precedes me madam. I have no further facts to add, Amelia and Constance have summarized for you admirably. As far as comments, well, I think that we can safely tell the public that a terrorist group has started these attacks to explain the happenings. I have only a warning" and he paused, weighing his words. "This war will be very difficult and very bloody." He glanced at the Prime Minister and then back to the Queen. "I have told Mr. Blair already that he should expect bloodshed on the scale of the wars of succession between King Stephen and the Empress Maud. Hopefully, it will not last as long." At the Queen's widening eyes, he nodded grimly. "Yes, ma'am. But there is hope." He began to tell of the boy-who-lived and the prophecy, Harry's training that was taking place and that his return timeframe was unknown. Dumbledore went to great lengths to stress that this information was to be considered a state secret and treated as such. "I only pray that his return is soon" he concluded.

**Redfields House, Avalon 0730 Arrival +45 Months**

Harry watched his wife in a whirlwind of action as she fought Marcus with wand and sword. They'd been fighting for the last thirty minutes but the wand part had been more figurative than anything. Over the years since their purification, wandless magic had become easier and easier until only complicated wards and advanced large-scale transfiguration and illusions really required their wand. Sometimes they still reached for them out of habit, but they didn't really need them. Hermione had become very good at casting rapidly while fighting with the Eryr Ewin, although Harry managed more power in his spells. He smiled in recollection at her acceptance of the blade. _Seems like so very long ago_.

Hermione blocked Marcus' blade high and gave a left leg kick to his midsection followed with a high power Bludgeoning Curse to his ribs, which connected with an audible crack, knocking him down. Moving faster than most thought possible, she had the Eagle Talon at the Dhampir's throat for the very first time when fighting Marcus by herself. While stepping on his sword and with an ear-to-ear smile, she asked "Do you yield, Master?" He looked up at her and smiled in return "Yes, Hermione, I yield." In astonishment, she gingerly helped him up. He had never called her by her name before. "I only address my peers by their given name. You and Cuchulainn are the only two here in Avalon" he gave an amused look at Harry "and I expect your husband to join the august ranks soon. Well, done. Tell Cuchulainn, he will be proud of you. As I am. Until tomorrow" and he apparated away.

Harry picked up his wife and swung her around as he cheered and cackled like a loon. _Put me down Harry!_ The smile was evident in her tone.

_Hey, it's not everyday that a guys wife kicks a weapon master's arse!_ Heading up to the house he grabbed her hand. _Come on, let's get cleaned up and tell everyone._

At breakfast, Harry prodded Hermione to tell the story of the fight, interrupting a few times to demonstrate some of her more outstanding moves until he caught the glare from his wife and sat back down. _I love you; I'm just so excited for you. Beating Marcus is a huge deal, and I'm just happy for you_.

_Thanks_. Kissing his cheek between bites of eggs and toast. _I appreciate it. You're next buster get a move on._

He smiled into his coffee. _Yes, dear_.

A few hours later, they were cuddled on the couch reading in the library when the old woman showed up early. She sat in her chair and said to her pupils "Gather the family, we have much to discuss."

Harry and Hermione left and she was nervous. _The last time she had us gather everyone was the purification, what bad news does she have now?_ Harry's only response was a head shake and shrug.

A few minutes later, Sirius and Loreena entered the library and everyone was present. After they all had settled in and the old woman began "The information I have to impart requires a bit of explanation as to how I know, so bear with me." Gathering her thoughts, she began "When Merlin led the magical effort that brought Avalon to this plane of existence there were very many great and powerful Witches and Wizards involved. A more powerful coven has probably never been gathered before or since. Together, these powerful magical persons accomplished this impressive feat" and she looked about as if indicating the isle. "However, since this removal of Avalon was against nature, not alongside the will of nature as much of magic is, a drastic step was needed. One Witch volunteered and she was bound to Avalon as it's anchor in this existence, the Binder of Avalon she was called. As such, she has the ability to commune with the Earth's magics through the isle. She knows things that happen far away in the real world. She knows things that the Earth knows."

Sighing, she said "This bonding also extends her life on the order of one thousand years. I am the third Witch to volunteer for this duty, to serve as the Binder of Avalon.

"Since I am, in my essence, bound to the Earth itself, I hear and know much. It is difficult to make sense of all the information, but with much meditation, I can sort and understand. When you first arrived, I had already understood that your dark lord had done something to himself that had made him inhuman. What exactly, I was unsure. About a month before your nuptials" here she indicated Harry and Hermione "I finally figured out what the Earth was telling me and it was…unpleasant. I chose not to tell you then, as I did not wish to upset your wedding. The celebrations are over, your little sequestering at the Kings hunting lodge is complete and we can deal with these two bits of information."

She sighed again. Shaking her old head, she said "First, in an attempt at immortality, this Voldemort has corrupted himself with evil. Before you vanquished him" and she nodded at Harry "He had summoned a greater demon to try and make it do his bidding and grant him the boon of eternal life. In bungling the process, he managed to bind his essence to this demon and it to him. In the end, he did this in a similar manner that I am bound with Avalon. As such, he has the same boost in power that I do, yet his source is demonic, where mine is pure, good and from the Earth herself. Since he is effectively a demon, the only way that you can kill him is to take his head with steel. Magic will not work. It may hurt him or even incapacitate him, but only taking his head with steel will kill him." She smiled and said "The problem of course is to get close enough to him to use steel."

"So, the other thing." she said. Everyone took a deep breath in concern at what may come next. "In his youth, this Voldemort tied his essence to an object, using it like an anchor."

"He split his essence" gasped Hermione in horror

Snorting, the old woman corrected her pupil "No child, no one can split their essence, much less their soul." She muttered for a few moments about "foolish notions…splitting one's soul, preposterous…" Regaining her composure, she said "I told you he bound himself to an object as an anchor. His essence, and by extension his soul, are tethered to this plane of existence as a result. This object that has tethered him is now a magical construct unto itself, but it needs to be in a magical environment at almost all times to keep it functioning. Almost like it is feeding off the ambient magic in its surroundings. If it is denied its magical 'food', it ceases to function, and ceases to tether this dark lord to this plane of existence. When it ceases to function, he can then be killed and banished from this plane of existence permanently. Likewise, if the object were destroyed, the same canceling of this tethering would occur."

Hermione looked at Minerva "It's could be almost anywhere and be anything" she said with despondency in her voice. Shaking her head, she reasserted herself "Right, then. It will most likely be in a place where there is sufficient ambient magic to sustain it over time." Humming to herself and chewing her lip she thought.

Harry spoke up "Hogwarts is an obvious place."

Nodding, Minerva said "True. So too is the Ministry building and Diagon Alley."

Hermione nodded absentmindedly "Yes, those are all viable candidates…if he put it somewhere in Britain." There was silence at the implication that this anchor could literally be a rock on a hillside in the Andes. The new Mrs. Potter continued "I think that Voldemort is such an arrogant elitist, that he would have to create his anchor and store it somewhere that would allow him to feel superior to all others that he's so clever to hide in plain sight." At Jamie's cocked eyebrow, Hermione added with resignation "Hidden in plain sight with incredible wards and protections" she concluded and he nodded in agreement with her.

Harry was sitting on the floor and leaning back on his wife's legs while he listened and thought. "It seems like Riddle has this unhealthy obsession with Hogwarts." Laughing to himself, he then said "It could just be that I've been there and he wants to kill me more than anything, but still, he does have a warped fascination with the school."

The travelers began to discuss the idea and share opinions on where and what this anchor could be. Turning back to the old woman, Hermione said "Do you know what it might be? Anything that can be of use in helping us to find it?"

Tapping her chin in thought, The old woman finally said "The anchor will accept the effects of aging and some injury from the bound human and will be very powerful magically. It will most likely have a low level aura of its own. That is all I know" she said almost apologetically.

The old woman continued with a wave of her hand "Voldemort's demonic essence explains his incredible magical strength, but the anchoring process he underwent is the reason he did not go to Hell upon the destruction of his body. For you see, he will go to Hell when he dies because of his unnatural bonding. Remember this when you meet him, he has absolutely nothing to lose, and everything to gain and will fight you like a wounded and cornered animal.

"One more thing to keep in mind" The old woman said raising an old finger to make the point. "If he can merge his own essence with a demon, he can repeat the process for his henchmen."

**Head of DMLE's office, Ministry of Magic 0800 18 June 1995**

A small council of war was taking place. Albus Dumbledore, Amelia Bones, Henry Asquith and Connie Hammer were in the office discussing political maneuvering and current events and how to maximize votes based on the two. In two days time the vote for the new Minister for Magic would be held and the side of the light would be nominating Amelia Bones for the post. They were bringing out the big guns to nominate her. In an unprecedented move, the sitting Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore, was going to nominate Amelia. They had checked and double-checked not only the applicable laws, but also the Wizengamot bylaws and protocol procedures. As far as anyone could discern, it was legal. Henry Asquith would second her.

No one knew for certain who the supremacists and Death Eaters would nominate. Henry put forth the hope that possibly the supremacists would sicken of the Death Eater's carnage and put forth their own candidate. This would split the pureblood block, assuring a landslide for Amelia. Albus and Henry had decided that they would chat up the moderate purebloods not in Henry's group to attempt to maneuver this hope into a reality.

Amelia was certain that there would be one candidate from the supremacist block that the Death Eaters could control. As such, the vote would be whisker thin. She was counting votes and her tally was very similar to the vote two days ago; slightly in her favor. She wanted to gather more votes, but pandering of her positions was anathema to her. She had no problem trying to win over voters to her way of thinking through discussion and argument, but pandering was right next to prostitution for her in her Hufflepuff value system. She was making lists of voters she needed to call on today to specifically call on their support. Henry's voting block had already volunteered to do the same for the "safe" votes.

Connie was much more practical than the others were. "Madam Bones" she said getting her boss' attention. "You will, from today on out, have a constant Auror guard detail when you are not at your primary residence. You will owl your guard detail coordinator when and where they should meet you in the mornings and apparate only to that position and then be accompanied by your guard detail until you apparate back to your place of residence in the evening. If, for some reason, you need to leave your residence in the evening, you will contact your guard detail coordinator and follow the same procedures." All this was said in a tone that brooked no discussion from any of the persons there, much less Bones. "Is this clear, Madam?"

With a look of amused seriousness, Amelia said "Why Head Auror Hammer, I do believe that you are bossing me around most egregiously." At Connie's unamused expression, Amelia waved her subordinate off "Yes, Connie. I'll comply with your security plan. Let me see the list of persons on the detail when you have it drawn up.

**Redfields House, Avalon 0930 Arrival +49 Months**

Ghosteyes and Vixen padded quietly up to Cuchulainn's clearing. One of them would rush ahead and then stop, giving a mental _all clear_ before the other would rush ahead. They were taking a different route to the clearing every time to change up on their Warrior guide.

Eventually, they reached the clearing to find the dragon stretched out on the ground, apparently sound asleep. Vixen looked at Ghosteyes. _Figures. It took us an hour to get here and he's asleep._

_Yes, Lupa. I am. Or I was until you made enough noise to raise the dead from fifteen hundred meters away_. Cuchulainn opened his eyes and looked at his charges with what could be described as mirth. Others that were fainter of heart would call it murderous intent. _We shall talk of two items today. One serious and the other…fun. _

Raising his head slightly the Razortail scratched behind his ear hole with the tip of his tail looking like an overgrown terrier… with a sword on its tail…and enormous talons and teeth. Actually, he looked nothing like a terrier. _Fun first. In two weeks time we shall have a graduation exercise for you two. All training is suspended until then for you to rest and plan._ He stood and stretched his back, arching it until he gave a little groaning roar. _Ahh, better. You two shall have to use your wits and strengths against me, Marcus and the old woman. At the same time. And defeat us._ At their shocked blank faces he smiled broadly, which was very scary indeed. Cuchulainn gave a series of grunts which Harry and Hermione had come to recognize as a dragon chuckling.

He settled back down, curling his tail around his body. _Now onto the serious item._ Fixing his yellow eyes on Harry he began. _I have felt in you, youngling, a great many things. A desire to protect, great quantities of love, a keen intelligence, fierce loyalty, and one other thing that is very disturbing. I sense great anger and even hatred in you young one. It is directed in two directions is it not?_

Harry stood and stalked to the other side of the clearing, saying nothing and not acknowledging that Cuchulainn had even spoken. After a few moments Harry turned back, but stayed on the far side of the clearing. _Yes. I do have hatred in my heart for two people. What of it? By your own admission you too feel this for Voldemort, Honored One._

The great blue-black head was motionless and the crocodilian eyes bored into Harry's very soul. After a full minute, Cuchulainn sighed. _I did not say I hated the dark one. I said my heart burned. Dragons, we mate for life and when our mate is killed before their natural time, there is an instinctive pull to avenge the death; our heart burns. However, we are not discussing me and my life, but you and your hatred. Hatred is dangerous. Hatred can be a great evil. It corrodes the soul and diminishes the Warrior. It is normal to have hatred for a period of time when you have been wronged, youngling. But to hold on to the resentment, to nurture it – even unconsciously - is very close to throwing yourself into the Pit._At Harry's slow nod of understanding, the Wise One continued. _Tell me of your hatred__._

Looking at the ground, Harry began to tell the story of his childhood. He told of the Dursleys' constant rejection of him, of their constant degradations. He told of the beatings and the starvation. He told of the cupboard. At the end, his face was awash in tears of pain and rage, like his wife's. He looked up from the ground to find Cuchulainn right in front of him. The dragon had silently closed the distance between them, his eyes were depthless, and beyond age as he mourned with his pupil. _Continue, Harry. There is more._

He moved on to Dumbledore; the manipulations, the arrogance in his decisions. He told of how he considered the Headmaster to be as responsible as the Dursleys for his abusive upbringing. How the Headmaster had hidden the prophecy from him and had refused to train him.

He had spilled the poisonous bucket of pain and suffering and all the resultant anger, resentment and hatred for the other two to see. He felt exposed and vulnerable. Naked in the heat of the inferno fueled by his hatred and pain.

Very softly, the Great Warrior began to speak. _True Warriors accomplish many impossible feats. Many songs are sung about our deeds on the battlefield. You face the battle for your soul. Forgiveness. You must forgive them or you surrender yourself to the darkness and it will consume you. You stated when we first began that you wished to be a warrior for the light. It includes this battle as well._

_Forgiveness does not mean condoning their behaviors. What your Uncle and Aunt did and this Dumbledore allowed through inaction was reprehensible then, is now and always will be. Forgiveness is merely to remit the debt that they owe you._ Harry looked at the Razortail with questioning eyes. _I do not mean forgive the wergild where appropriate. I am referring to the emotional debt. The continual condemnation in your heart. It begins with a decision to stop accusing them there in your heart. It is irrelevant if the accusation is true or not. Hatred is an all-consuming fire that cannot be controlled. So you have to begin with a decision. You may have to reaffirm the decision many times throughout your life, but by doing so, you are free of them. In hatred, they still hurt you. In hatred, they still have power over you._

The dragon raised himself up and perched his wings to fly away. Hermione rushed over to her husband and enveloped him in her arms as they both wept. Cuchulainn whispered his last comments. _You are a true Warrior, Harry Potter. I know you can do this._

**Charon House, Cumbria 0030 18 June 1995**

Remus, Alastor and Connie had sorted, diced and partitioned all the information they had legally and not so legally, extracted from the former Head of the Floo Regulation Division. They had even entered Remus and Alastor's memory in a pensieve to ensure nothing had been left out. Unfortunately, Thornberry had only been in Voldemorts presence once, which was to be branded. He had been side-along apparated while blindfolded, so he was of no use on that front. However, he had been a fount of information on the working level Death Eaters in the Department of Transportation, as well as, other mid level Death Eaters in whose societal circles he traveled.

Alastor still burst into fits of giggles when remembering Connie's depiction of Amelia's discovery of the semi-naked Thornberry in her office. Apparently, Amelia remembered her Auror time very well and could swear like a sailor when really exercised. Seemingly, finding a fat, half-naked Death Eater who had soiled himself, trussed up like a Christmas goose in her office tended to exercise her.

Connie and her internal Auror/DMLE task force was making headway in Transportation based on the Thornberry information. They had made six arrests and had three others in detention for 72 hours while they checked a few back stories and facts. Transportation as a division and the Floo as a means of transport were by no means safe yet, but visible progress was being made.

Now, the triad had decided to go fishing for some bigger fish in the pond. Albus, with Amelia's covert consent, was hoping to influence the elections in their favor so the target tonight was a very powerful and popular supremacist, Lord Alexander Blackthorne. His family was fairly wealthy, and very pureblood. He was much more calculating in voicing his opinion than, say, Malfoy, but his opinions were just as strongly held as Lucius'.

They had scanty intelligence, never a good thing, which told them that Blackthorne Hall was currently only occupied by the Master and Mistress. Their twin children had graduated Hogwarts four years previously and were supposed to be currently in Milan on an extended tour of the continent. The house was in Kent; no neighbors had sightlines of the Hall from their homes and the muggle repelling charms where so strong, that it was questionable if the neighbors even knew the house existed. Anti-portkey and anti-apparition wards were up, so the team would have to approach on foot from approximately one hundred yards out, across an exposed yard that had Alastor shouting for ten minutes about suicide approaches and the like and Connie in silent agreement.

It was unknown what kind, if any, sentries the Hall had – human or otherwise. It was unknown where in the hall the Master Suite was. It was unknown how many House Elves, if any, were in the house. Far too many unknowns, but they had their orders. Get Blackthorne.

Remus looked across the table at Connie. She had insisted on waiting at Charon House while the team was in the field. She had been in on the planning from the beginning. Unknown to Remus and Alastor, she had approached Albus and Amelia earlier that day, with a recommendation to cancel the operation. There were too many unknowns and the team too small to fight out of a really bad scrape with no back up available. Albus and Amelia had wanted the raids to be black, so there was no "Team B" waiting in case things went pear-shaped. Connie had made Remus and Alastor promise to use the Communication charm to contact her if she was needed. She had a vial of polyjuice ready so she could be at their side in moments to help if she was needed.

After briefing Bill and Charlie about the raid, the two redheads had been quiet. Bill spoke first "This is it? This is all we know?" Remus deliberately looked him in the eye and nodded. Bill nodded back and rubbed his chin in thought.

Charlie snorted. "Sorry gents, but this is a goat rope in the making. We are going to get so very screwed. I can tell and I'm not even close to the expert that you are" here he nodded to Alastor. "So do I get a kiss first or are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Remus gave the Weasleys the five minute synopsis and that they would have a one man back up team. That one 'man', however, could fight like four. They needed to be very aware of who they cast at, because they may have friendlies about.

As they all went into the back sitting room, which had been set up as an armory, to be outfitted, there was an uneasy feeling and a lack of confidence that had not been present on their last op.

**Blackthorne Hall, Kent 0245 19 June 1995**

The four men portkeyed into the preplanned position while disillusioned. Remus looked up and down the dried streambed and then paused to listen with his keen werewolf hearing. He knew that Alastor was also scouting the area with his magical eye. A flick of his wand and his compatriots heard "All clear." A few moments later he heard from Mad-Eye "All clear" and they continued to hold on to the disillusioned rope they had used as their portkey and made their way to the house.

When they cleared the ravine, Remus jerked the rope hard – their stop and silent order. He had smelled something very odd that he could not place. The smell was…malevolent, if such a thing could be said. He didn't like it and the hair on the back of his neck was standing up. Flicking his wand, he sent to the others "Smell something out of place that I can't identify. Be ready to emergency egress." Giving a small tug on the rope – continue – they made their way up to the ornamental gate that was wide open.

They all felt the very strong wards as they passed through. Remus, being first through, had to lean forward to get through. He heard a moment later from Bill "Guys that was an incredibly strong containment ward. Since it let us in easily, it's keeping something _in_, not keeping someone _out_." Everyone paused at that news, and Remus had his wand hovering over the rope to portkey them out of there as soon as Alastor gave the word.

Instead, he heard "Ok, stay frosty. No telling what the hell that bastard Blackthorne has loose here. Beast-boy, any insight?" With Charlie's quick negative, they all moved forward slower, scanning left and right with occasional pauses to listen.

Remus smelled the others begin to sweat. If he could smell their sweating, so too could whatever was with them on this quarter moon night. The occasional squirrel and groundhog scampering about would cause the group to still and scan for trouble. Suddenly, all the sounds of the night went silent. No one liked that, but they saw and heard nothing, so they continued. They were about twenty yards from the front steps when they heard the growling. They all spun and saw two points of flame about thirty yards down the path they had come up. Remus heard Charlie in his ear "Oh fuck."

Bill was next "What! What is it?"

Three more sets of flame appeared, followed by a fourth addition to the original pair. They spread out along the path to the house between the Order members and any means of escape. All five of the beasts were growling with the occasional snarling bark. Charlie spoke, realizing that stealth was useless against these creatures "Hell Hounds. We are so very fucked, it isn't funny. Cutting curse to the neck is the only thing that'll kill these things, maybe an overpowered Blasting curse, but cutter to the neck is the best bet."

Moody said "What about the Killing curse?"

Charlie blanched and looked at the old Auror "Don't know."

Looking grim, Alastor said "Well, let's find out shall we? AVADA KEDAVRA!" and the fight began. Moody's Killing curse lanced out in green fire throwing the closest beast up in the air with a screaming howl.

Remus began a rapid-fire cutting curse barrage in the direction of two pinpoints of fire that he would later find out were the animals eyes. With a howl of anger and pain, he knew he connected before he heard the other animals charging from his right. With Alastor on his left, he turned right to see Charlie Weasley fighting off the hellspawn with his hands as it had leapt upon him. It looked like a Great Dane the size of a small horse with a slavering mouth and talons instead of claws. The same talons were tearing up the stocky redheads legs. Charlie did not scream but reached for his wand and sticking it in the ear of the beast yelled "CONFRINGO!" and was then covered in gore and green blood.

Bill had thrown up a glimmering gold shield behind which two Hell Hounds were contained. The struggle was evident on his face to keep the beasts where they were as they drove against the shield. With a sigh, Bill's shield failed and the other two charged. Remus put himself between the incapacitated Weasleys, and for a microsecond wished he could become Moony at will, before casting Cutting curses as fast as humanly possible while screaming "ALASTOR!"

"DIFFINDO!" came from his left and one beast fell headless. Remus concentrated his fire on the remaining Hound. The beast was bleeding a green ichor from multiple deep cuts on its face and maw, but had suffered no incapacitating hits yet. It sprang from ten yards out and time seemed to slow down for Remus. He dove left, letting the animal get over him, hoping that Bill could protect Charlie when he heard two voices behind him "DIFFINDO!" and the beast landed on the ground headless, a quiet thump announcing the return of its head to the earth.

Groaning as he stood, Remus turned and saw Bill bandaging his brother's wounds. "We need to get the hell out of here. Charlie, can you walk?" Charlie stood and could limp while being supported by his brother. With a nod they started slowly back to the ravine and the edge of the wards. With no warning, Remus was attacked by an injured Hell Hound. It latched on to his wand arm and bit down hard. Without thinking, Remus jabbed at its eye socked with his left hand. The beast screamed and released his arm. Alastor dispatched the beast with a quick cutter and they moved even faster to the edge of the ward.

Bill was now levitating his brother, when Mad-Eye said "Probably one more. You Ok?" Remus nodded and picked up the pace. When they reached the edge of the ward, they couldn't walk through. Mad-Eye nodded to Bill and after setting his brother down, began his specialty with Remus and Alastor guarding his back. Seventeen seconds later the wards came down with a crash that had to wake up everyone within a ten-mile radius. Alastor muttered "Helps having a professional curse breaker along. Everyone should have one." Four steps later, Remus conjured another rope and they portkeyed away. Mission Failure with two wounded. Not a good night.

**Redfields House, Avalon 2130 Arrival +50 Months**

Since their discussion with the old woman, Harry and Hermione had been much more driven in their studies. Motivation took on a completely new world of meaning as they newlyweds would be the last ones to bed and the first ones awake for their studies and exercises. When Sirius asked Harry if they were pushing too hard, Harry looked at his godfather as if he had lost his mind. "Sirius, I have to kill the most powerful wizard alive who has merged his very soul with a powerful demon. He knows that he is going to Hell if he dies and you are asking me if we are pushing too hard?" Harry shook his head and went back to the table where he and his wife were studying. As Sirius left, Harry stopped and looked at Hermione for a moment. _You know you will be his number one target, don't you? Even more than me_.

She looked at her husband and tugged his hand so that he sat down with her and she scooted her chair closer to his. She snuggled into his side while he wrapped his arms around her. _I know. I also don't care. You're mine, husband. Don't forget it_ and she placed a kiss on his hand that was holding her close. _I was at the top of his kill list before we even dated, much less now that we are married. We are training and studying far into the night so that we can live to be very old and have lots of babies and grandbabies, right?_ She looked up and saw a smile on his face while she chuckled. _You think I'm kidding?_

Outright laughing now, Harry pulled her closer. _No, love, I know you aren't. I can't wait to see you looking like you have a beach ball under your shirt._

Now she was laughing along with him_. Yeah, you're lucky. You have your thirty minutes of fun and I get the nine months of carrying the sprog_. Her mission of cheering up Harry accomplished she stood. _Come on let's go for a walk_.

They walked outside under the full moon and meandered into the garden for a bit. They sat and Hermione snuggled into Harry so that she could lean back into his chest while she felt safe between his legs. _Do we have to go back?_ At her quick turn around with wide eyes, he continued. _Look, I know we will go back and kill that bastard, but to be honest, part of me wants to stay here with you and our "family." _Hermione calmed when she understood what he was saying. _This has been the happiest four years of my entire life, I've never been more content, and happy than here at Redfields. I know that when we go back there will be darkness and death. Death that we'll have to deal out. It's why we came in the first place. I am just reluctant to leave. I have a feeling that we'll be leaving soon. Probably soon after Sirius and Loreena's wedding._

Hermione resumed her seat and cuddled back into her husband. _I know, love. I feel the same way. Kind of conflicted, yeah? On the one hand, I would love to stay here with you and continue our cycle of studying, exercise and mind-blowing sex._ Harry chuckled a bit at that. _However, part of me also is itching to get it on with the Death Eaters and Tommy. See if they like it when Harry and Hermione Potter kick in their door with death in their hands, you know?_

_Yeah, I do._ Harry was silent and sat there holding his wife silently while listening to the night sounds. The moon was hanging in the sky like a beautiful lamp as if its sole purpose was to illuminate their evening. After a bit he stirred. _So a month or so then?_ Sirius and Loreena were to be married in two weeks time.

Hermione nodded. _Yeah. Let's have a talk with everyone tomorrow morning. Marcus has told us that we are just honing the edge with him. Same with Cuchulainn. Minerva told me that with a little more work, she'd sign off on a Mastery for me in Transfiguration. Apparently, Jamie told her that you aren't far off in Charms either. I think we're about ready to go back._

Harry pulled her close_. I love you_. The night passed as they sat and watched and wondered.

The next morning, they were studying and the old woman and Rhodri walked into the library greeting them warmly. Harry furrowed his brow for a moment. _It's not today is it? I thought we had three more days until the exercise?_

_Yeah, you're right. Wonder what they want?_

Smiling softly, the old woman took up their thread "What I want, my pupils, is to have a little chat. You have done very well with our studies, and though we could continue to work together for another century, you are ready to do what needs be done." Pausing, she said "What you have yet to learn, you will learn by living and using your skills. But that is not why I have come today. I wanted to talk about you" here she nodded at Harry "and your dark lord. You know that he is the heir of Salazar Slytherin, yes?" When the Potters nodded, she continued, "You my Lord Gryffindor are of course the last of your line, as he is of his. Do you know why this is so?"

After a few moments of silence, Harry's eyes opened wide "Blood Feud."

The King nodded in approval as Hermione's eyes widened in recognition of the implications. "Indeed, a blood feud. As the Potter family is a relation of the house of Pendragon, we are aware through multiple means" and here he glanced at the old woman "of the nature of this feud. As you may gather, the blood feud was issued and sealed by Slytherin when he and your ancestor quarreled after the building of Hogwarts. Even I do not know the final issue at the heart of the conflict between the two men. I don't suppose it matters now, does it?" he said with a small smile. "Anyway, a magical blood feud ties the two lines so that they will always come into conflict; in arms, financial issues, even academic pursuits. Not until one line exterminates the other, or the issuing line revokes the feud will it be ended."

Harry leaned back in his chair and smiling at the King said "While all this is very interesting, it doesn't really change the state of affairs, does it?"

Very seriously, the King responded, "No it doesn't. Voldemort still wants to kill you for two reasons; the prophecy and the feud. However young man" the King said in a tone which was intended to upbraid Harry "what about the implications for your wife and your children when they are born? If Voldemort and by extension, the entire Slytherin line are not exterminated they will come after your family. They_ must_ come after your family. I doubt if the blood feud is even known in your world so that it could be rescinded if a Slytherin heir was feeling charitable."

Hermione, pale and shaken said, "No, it isn't."

Rhodri nodded in satisfaction. Rubbing a hand on the soft velvet of the arm of the chair, he said "I have very little doubt that this feud is the reason that Voldemort came after you that All Hollow's Eve so many years ago. I doubt he even knew the reason why he chose you. I'm sure that the magic of the feud drove him to the inheritor of Godric."

Hermione was nodding and assimilating the information and drawing conclusions when she suddenly paled even further and gasped. She nearly shouted at her mate. _Harry!_

"I'm right here, Mione, no need to shout. What's up?" he said while rubbing his head.

She looked at her husband and then at the other two "What if Voldemort has a blood heir? Someone who would carry it on. Just because he is the last heir of Slytherin, doesn't mean that state of affairs has to be unchanged" and the old woman nodded.

"That is what I wanted to discuss with you. I believe that your dark lord is attempting to find a suitable mate to carry on his line" at this pronouncement a wave of disgust washed over Harry from Hermione. She shook her head to clear the mental image. "As such, time is not on your side. A positive piece of information is that due to the nature of his magically constructed body, he will most likely find it difficult to father a child." Now the old woman's countenance turned stern "Do not count on this inability though. Find the anchor for his essence. Destroy it and then the man as soon as you can."

Three days passed and Harry and Hermione ambled out to the dueling circle holding hands. They were laughing and joking as they approached their three opponents. Marcus frowned while the old woman smiled. Harry winked at her when they got close enough and she laughed aloud. "Have you figured us out and come up with a counter Gryffindor?"

Harry sketched a short bow and smiled at the old woman. "Ma'am, I must honestly put forth that my incredibly beautiful and unbelievably intelligent bride figured it out on the way back from the Honored One" here he nodded at the massive dragon "and mentioned something called the Kobiyashi Maru. I had no idea to what she was referring. Apparently, in a fictional story back home in order to graduate from a school, cadets are required to fight in a simulation named 'Kobiyashi Maru'. They fight in this simulation in which it is impossible to win in order for their instructors to evaluate their decision making skills in extreme situations" here he looked to Hermione to continue the story.

Hermione blushed and said "Yes. Well, only one person in this story succeeded in winning the simulation. He recognized the test for what it was, and the evening before, reprogrammed the simulation so that he could win."

Marcus' frown deepened "He cheated."

Harry smiled "Actually, we like to think that he saw an opportunity to turn the tide of his fortunes in his own direction and took advantage of his enemy's complacency" and as soon as Harry said "complacency" four stunners shot out and knocked Marcus and the old woman out. The stunners were followed quickly by Binding spells from the unseen assailants, tying the two instructors firmly. Sirius, Loreena, Minerva and Jamie cancelled their Disillusionment charms and watched as Ghosteyes and Vixen took advantage of Cuchulainn's surprise and distraction to try to make him submit quickly. The two Dire Wolves charged, but Cuchulainn who was not an ancient dragon for no reason, leapt into the air over the wolves charge. He was not inhibited by the woods here on the plain and gained altitude before swooping back toward his challengers.

Harry and Hermione reverted back to their human forms as soon as the dragon took to the air. They were at a distinct disadvantage in their wolf forms when he was in the air, so they were going to try and get him to join them on the ground. Looking at his wife Harry raised his eyebrows in question. _Ready?_

Bracing herself and holding her arms above her head she cast the strongest shielding spell she could while Harry crouched under her protection. For those who could see, Harry's avatar sped into the air toward Cuchulainn with his hands out and grasping. They had discussed it and researched, but they did not know if they could actually hurt or even affect such a powerfully magical being like Cuchulainn with their avatars, but it was the only way to level the playing field with him in flight.

Harry began a steady stream of high-powered curses and hexes to keep Cuchulainn focused on the two on the ground to give his avatar at least one unopposed attack attempt. It was difficult to control his avatar from so far away and still have control of his body at the same time. If he were to try and only control his avatar, it would be easier, but much more dangerous to leave his body immobile in a battle situation. As Harry-A dove at the dragon he found shields so powerful he reeled but continued to press the attack. Harry made headway to the point of seeing Cuchulainn's astonished surface thoughts before his avatar self faded. From the ground, the observers saw the great dragon stagger in mid air. Harry watched exactly where Cuchulainn flew. _Ready for round two?_

_Go._

Harry apparated away from Hermione silently as she took over casting high powered Blasting curses and Reductor curses. Harry reappeared directly above the dragon, and after a quick moment to orient himself, Harry reached deep in his magical core and cast an extremely overcharged Stunning spell.

From below, Hermione watched her husband. She could feel him reach within and the massive power response. They thought to try this tactic early so that Harry would have more of his magical reservoir available. She saw him glow red for a moment before a wave of scarlet energy lanced from Harry to the dragon. The dragon recoiled with the impact of the spell and began to free fall to the earth, stunned. Harry apparated to about ten feet off the ground in front of Hermione where she caught him and lowered him gently before doing the same with their last remaining instructor. She grunted with the effort of slowing and then lowering the massive dragon, but in the end, Cuchulainn landed with a soft _thud_.

Harry stood with his hands on his knees, panting. The stunner had taken quite a bit out of him. It was a big chance, because if it had failed, he would be next to useless in continuing the fight for a bit and would have had to hide while Hermione fought a covering battle until he could contribute again. Fortunately, it had worked out.

The six watchers, for Dan and Emma had come outside to watch, burst into applause. Sirius had a big smile as he picked up Hermione and swung her around. Jamie and Minerva unbound Marcus and the old woman before waking them. Marcus scowled at them for a moment. He broke into a big smile when he saw Cuchulainn stunned ten yards away. Turning back to the young couple, he said "Well done. You graduate."

**Ministry of Magic, Wizengamot Chambers 1100 20 June 1995**

"…and therefore, I nominate Lord Alexander Blackthorne to be our next illustrious Minister for Magic" concluded Dolores Umbridge after a ten minute speech that had almost all the members of the Wizengamot, regardless of affiliation, staring at her in revulsion at her innuendo, blatant lies and breathtaking bigotry.

_Interesting, a Death Eater or supporter is nominating a pureblood supremacist. I wonder if he isn't a closet Death Eater. After the other night, it wouldn't surprise me._Albus collected himself and stood "Thank you Madam Umbridge, does anyone second the nomination of Lord Blackthorne?"

George Gardiner stood and seconded the nomination, shocking Albus. Gardiner had voted with the Government the other day.

So far, two men had been nominated by their friends and had no chance of winning or even garnering more than two or three votes. Blackthorne was the first real candidate. The Chief Warlock rose again "Are there any others present who wish to nominate a worthy candidate to be Minister for Magic?" In the silence, he looked around and finally said "I do."

The immediate uproar from the left hand side of the chamber had been expected. Surreptitiously putting his wand to his throat and muttering "Sonorous" Dumbledore put is right hand out in front of him, palm out and bellowed "SILENCE!" Canceling the spell, he said "This is unusual for the Chief Warlock to nominate a candidate, but not illegal or without precedent. In these times, these very dark times I see the need for a leader to steer our ship of state through the troubles ahead. I have lived a very long time and seen the rise of another dark lord who threatened our society and our way of life. Gellert Grindlewald was defeated in battle by me, but Tiberius Longbottom's Government who stood strong under assault from the Knights of Walpurgis and the muggle armies of Germany defeated his assault on our society. We need a person of character like Tiberius Longbottom, a person of integrity like Tiberius Longbottom." Dumbledore was invoking the pantheon of heroes of the recent past. Albus knew that he was considered a hero for his defeat of Grindlewald and had no compunction exploiting that fact in this situation. In addition, Tiberius Longbottom was considered a hero. Great grandfather of young Neville, he had stewarded the Government through the turbulent thirties and forties and even fought off four attempts on his life and his family.

"For far too long we have had the politics of compromise. It is time that we have a leader who will chart a course for Britain to extinguish the hatred and lunacy that is being spread by Lord Voldemort and his minions." After the expected shudders with a few unexpected yelps from the direction of the Malfoy seat, he continued "Corruption has no place in a modern state, yet we have corruption permeating our entire makeup. It is time to move to the light. We have an obligation to provide a better country to our children and grandchildren. We need a person who has vision, who has integrity, who can do the job that needs to doing. We need Amelia Bones. I nominate Madam Amelia Bones as Minister for Magic."

As they had planned, Henry immediately stood and bellowed out "Seconded!"

Albus quickly called for any more nominations. After a cursory glance, he called the nominations to a close and then with a wave of his wand the voting apparatus appeared in the center of the chamber. A large jet-black orb stood waiting to receive and tally the votes. "Voting is now open. The nominated persons are Joseph Caldwell, Daniel Livingstone, Lord Alexander Blackthorne and Amelia Bones."

Less then five minutes later, he called for anyone who had yet to vote. Seeing no hands raised, Albus nervously cast the charm to have the votes tallied and displayed for all to see and exhaled in relief. The final tally: Joseph Caldwell 3 votes, Daniel Livingstone 5 votes, Lord Alexander Blackthorne 207 votes and Amelia Bones 211 votes.

"My Lords and Ladies. Members and proxy members of the Wizengamot, Amelia Bones is our new Minister for Magic, may we wish her good fortune in her endeavors."

**A/N**

1) I own nothing.

2) Recommendation for this chapter is _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Take Two_ by Rihaan. Really good "re-righting" of Book 7, while leaving the original plot in a skeletal form.

3) No, there isn't a Duke of Connaught anymore. Queen Victoria created the title for her third son who passed it on to his son who had no heirs. Connaught is one of the ancient five kingdoms of Ireland from the time when the High King ruled at Tara. The other four are Ulster, Munster, Leinster and Meath.

4) Acushla is an Irish term of endearment, it means "love of my heart."

5) On the death of her father, Henry I, in 1135, Henry's eldest daughter Matilda (the future Empress Maud) expected to succeed to the throne of England, but her cousin, Stephen of Blois, a nephew of Henry I, usurped the throne with the support of most of the barons, breaking the oath he had previously made to defend her rights. An immediate reason for this was that Stephen was in England, whilst Matilda was in Anjou, in France. The civil war which followed was bitter and prolonged, with neither side gaining the ascendancy for long, but it was not until 1139 that Matilda could command the military strength necessary to challenge Stephen within his own realm. The war ceased active military operations in 1148 with the escape of Matilda to France and her second husbands holdings in Anjou (Her first husband was the Holy Roman Emperor Henry V). Stephen had a troubled reign and in 1153, after many raids and hostile actions signed the Treaty of Wallingford, naming Matilda's son Henry (future Henry II) his heir.

6) Some notes about my dragons and Dire Wolves.

As I see it, dragons can only use their fire so much, as it's magical fire and would tire them out too much to constantly use it. If a dragon came up against a pack of Dire Wolves, their numbers would overwhelm him and he'd go down in short order. Dire wolves and dragons in general are mortal enemies because the wolves are the only beast (except maybe a Manticore or Chimera and of course, a Basilisk) that can kill a dragon. They're both Alpha predators. Also, a dragon doesn't need a 'runway' of sorts prior to taking flight. Part of his inherent magic allows those wholly insubstantial wings to lift a 5 ton body

For our metrically focused readers:

Vixen weighs 300lbs136.4kg

Ghosteyes weighs 350lbs 158.8kg

7) For those of you that are unaware, the Kobiyashi Maru simulation is from "Star Trek" and the only person to win: Cadet James Tiberius Kirk.

8) For those of you who think there is no way Harry could stun a dragon, in GOF JKR mentions that there were "seven or eight" handlers per dragon when Harry sees them in the woods with Hagrid and all the dragons get stunned. Figure that due to purification, Harry (and Hermione) is probably as strong as four average Wizards. On top of that, by overcharging like he did, I can see him knocking out Cuchulainn, especially after the prolonged avatar attack. And if you don't like that, well tough. It's my story :).


	14. Chapter 14: There's no place like home

**Chapter 14: There's no place like home**

"'Mid pleasures and palaces though we may roam, Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home."

John Howard Payne, from the opera Clari, the Maid of Milan

********Redfields House, Avalon 0630 Arrival +51 Months********

CLANG!

"That's good…unh!…Ok, now repeat the high attack faster and transition to the leg attack smoother…that's right, use your wrists more…unh!…good! A hit! I acknowledge."

Harry, Sirius and Marcus were watching Hermione and Loreena in the dueling ring. Crookshanks was lying next to Harry watching his mistress. Every so often, Harry would reach down and scratch between the great cat's ears and the purring would fill the area like a hive of angry bees. Jamie and Dan had just gone inside at the summons of their wives, leaving the three watching the training and commenting. Marcus said "She is a very good teacher. She is seeing the moves, responding with comments, and parrying. It took me many years to reach that level."

Harry nodded "She has been studying all your instruction and breaking our sword moves into pieces that she can meld together in her head quickly for attack and defense. She recognizes what Loreena is doing and responds. She's so incredibly smart it's awe inspiring sometimes."

Not long before Harry and Hermione's wedding, Loreena came to training one morning with her own sword and challenged Sirius; apparently, she had been meeting with Marcus in the afternoons for private training. She was familiar with swords, having grown up in Court and had been training as hard as or harder than the Potters so that she could catch up. After the brief duel with Sirius that day, after which he ended up flat on his back, she said simply "I want to be able to help and not be a liability." From that moment on she was a full fledged member of their training team and was also being tutored in magical dueling with Jamie and having some remedial Transfiguration instruction from Minerva.

Harry turned to Sirius "So Padfoot, you ready? How're the _flowers_" Harry finished in a falsetto with a big smile.

Sirius returned his godson's smile and said "I am so ready it isn't even funny. Rhodri is hinting at a big pre-wedding gift tonight at dinner. Joy. I just want to marry her and go hang on a beach and drink Mai Tais." At Harry and Marcus' laughter, he looked at the other two men exasperatedly "Is that too much to ask?"

Through his chuckles, Harry said "Dude, you are marrying a royal Princess, what did you expect?" Marcus muttered "Indeed" in agreement.

Sirius waved the two off and laughed himself. After a few moments he grew serious and said "So, a month then?"

The travelers had discussed their return and had agreed to give Sirius and Loreena a month after the wedding to settle down and then use the Orb to get home with Hedwig assisting Crookshanks. Marcus looked at Harry with a strange expression on his face. "Harry, I need to talk to you about something. You see, Cuchulainn, Jamie and I were pulled out of our reality and brought here to Avalon shortly before your arrival. I've talked to the other two and the old woman about it, but we don't know the how or why of it. The only thing we could get out of the old woman was that the Isle provides those that are worthy with rest, healing and direction.

"You know Cuchulainn's story; mine is similar." Here the Weapon Master paused. With a big sigh he said "My spouse, Sofia, and I were at our home in Paris and having a normal morning. We had breakfast and I was in the bedroom dressing for the day when I heard her shriek. I apparated to the living room and found her battling five Wizards. Having killed three Wizards already, I screamed at her to apparate out while I delayed the others. She was hit by a bright purple spell, as she was apparating. When I apparated, I appeared here" and he waved his hand and looked around to indicate Redfields. "I do not know if she is alive or dead, but I have been needed here" and he looked Harry in the eye. "You and your spouse have done very well, and I am proud of you. I ask you to let me return with you and after one weeks search for my wife, I will return to Britain and assist you in this fight. Let me be your Champion."

Harry was floored. "I am honored beyond words Master," he said invoking the title he had used for years with his friend and bowed deeply. "Please, come with us and we will help you in your search for your wife. Anything that I have is at your disposal. Consider my house your house, my wealth your wealth. This is but a little I can do to begin to chip away at the enormous debt I and my wife owe you for your tutelage and friendship."

Inside the house, the old woman had visited Minerva while the rest were out at the dueling ring. Jamie jogged up the stairs to answer the summons she had sent via Communication charm. Since their arrival at Avalon, they had slowed down their lifestyle so much, nothing was ever urgent anymore, yet something about her "Jamie, come to the bedroom" had seemed very urgent. As Jamie entered their bedroom, his wife was looking out the window that had a view north, toward the mountains. She did not turn, but said "The old woman had some news, love." Jamie took a seat on the edge of the bed closest to her, merely replying "Aye." As Minerva turned around, Jamie was stricken to see that his wife, Minerva Fraser McGonagall had been crying. She was the strongest woman he knew, and his heart filled with fear at her news. "She told me that the gift of my youth is not without a cost. Magic must have its due" and here she half sobbed into her hand.

Jamie flowed to his feet from the bed and took her in his arms. "Shhh, _Mi __gruagach __dubh_, it will be well. What is the cost of which she spoke? As long as you and I are together, it canna be too high." He continued to hold her as she half cried half sobbed in his arms while he ran his hand through her hair and whispered nothings in her ear.

After a minute or two, Minerva relaxed in her husband's arms. Without looking up she baldly stated "I will never be able to have children if I stay this age" and a split second later she raged "But I want them damnit! I had hoped that we could have the life we dreamed of when I found you here! Our life! Children, home, the Highlands! All of it" and she sobbed again.

Without missing a beat, Jamie held her closer and said "It's not what we wished. We always wanted to have a large family, but I am willing to pay that price if you are. Think of it, either you revert to your previous age and are past your childbearing years or you stay young and canna have bairns. Either way, I want you. I'm sure that if we get to it, there will be many bairns that are orphaned by the war that will be in need of a good home and a good mother. A good father they'll have to hunt up, though" he finished with a smile in his voice.

She looked up at him with red eyes "Really? You'd give up us having your children? I know how much you wanted them…"

Holding her even closer, he said "Yes, _Mi __gruagach __dubh_, I'd give them up. We can take in a wayward child or two so that what happened to young Harry doesna happen again." Feeling Minerva nod in his arms, he said "I love you, all will be well."

********Courtyard of Camelot, Avalon 1200 Arrival +52 Months********

Harry and Hermione were dressed for traveling, again. They had joked the night before that they had arrived in Avalon dressed for a rough hike and they would be leaving the same way. As they stood in the courtyard, Harry surveyed his companions. Jamie was hitching up his heavy cloak, a pair of daggers on his hips with his wand in hand. Minerva was next to him with a placid look on her face. She had informed the group of 'the price' for her youth and that she and Jamie had chosen her youth. Sirius was with his wife saying their final goodbyes to the King and Queen. Right before the wedding, Rhodri had elevated Sirius to the Dukedom of Redfields. Harry had smiled at that, the place that had brought so much to their lives was to be Sirius' bequest to his children someday.

Harry watched Dan and Emma across the way as Emma was a little teary saying her goodbyes to Cadfael. The old Potions Master had come at the last minute to say his goodbyes and he too was a little teary. The old woman was talking with Marcus behind them about times long ago and goodbyes in general. Harry and Marcus had talked about plans and as of now, Marcus would return with them all to get settled at Black Manor before setting out to find Sofia.

Joined them was Crookshanks, bumping Harry looking for some ear scratching. Harry laughed and gave the obligatory ear scratch. Harry had asked Hedwig to take Crookshanks back to Black Manor and wait for the travelers there, as they weren't actually sure where they would end up.

Rhodri walked up to Harry and Hermione and handed Harry a sealed letter "This is for the Queen of non-magical Britain. In it, I have asked her to confirm your knighthoods as well as issue letters patents for the Gryffindor and Redfields titles. She is aware of Avalon and my own throne. In the past these favors have been granted." At Harry's look of surprise, Rhodri smiled "Cousin, I do this for my family" and embraced Harry firmly. Turning to Hermione, he kissed her hand and then embraced her as well. "You have done very well in your time here. I wish that you could stay, but that does not seem to be your path. Send Hedwig with news every so often and remember that you are in our thoughts and prayers."

From above they heard a roar and all looked up to see the great dragon, Cuchulainn, Warrior of the ages spiral in to land amongst them. _My Lord Gryffindor._ He nodded formally to Harry.

_Yes Honored One, how can I be of service to you today?_

With a small grunt, the Razortail settled his tail to the Earth. _You can be of service by taking me with you and allowing me to assist you in your war._

As Harry's expression looked amazingly similar to a fish as he worked his mouth open to no effect, his wife stepped in smoothly. _We are graced by your presence and decision, Honored One._ Hermione paused and simply passed on to him. _Thank you_

Harry turned to his wife with a concerned look on his face. _Mione, how are we going to get everyone back?_ He pulled the Orb out of his pocket and looked at it. _I don't think everyone can touch it even with just a fingertip or claw._ Harry's face was scrunched up in worry.

With a huge smile, she patted her husbands shoulder. _Honestly, are you a Wizard or not? _With a flick of her fingers, the Orb grew so that it was roughly the size of a small boulder. As Harry dropped the Orb, he laughed aloud at the remembrance.

Looking around, Harry noticed everyone watching him in expectation. _It's time._

With a serious look on her face, she agreed. _Yeah, let's do it._

"Ok everyone, let's gather round" said Harry. Everyone took a position so that upon arrival, they all were facing outwards. They had discussed the evening beforehand that they had no idea how many days, months or even years had passed while they were gone. Voldemort could be fully in charge of Britain for all they knew so they were treating this Orb travel as a hostile insertion. Harry, Hermione and Marcus all had their swords drawn; Sirius, Loreena, Jamie and Minerva had their wands while Dan had his pistol at the ready. Cuchulainn had backed up to the Orb and touched it with the tip of his tail. Emma was in the middle of the circle, hidden behind Cuchulainn's bulk with a portkey Sirius had made to Black Manor that was voice activated with the word "home" to get her and Dan to safety if they were ambushed.

Harry looked everyone in the eye and got nods from them all. Sirius grinned and said "Ok pup, let's get this show on the road." Taking a deep breath, Harry tapped the Orb with his wand.

******** Ministry of Magic, Wizengamot Offices 0900 21 June 1995********

Bent over a pile of parchment, Henry Asquith was scribbling away with his quill. After a few minutes of frantic scrawls, he would stop, read aloud what he had written, edit a bit and then resume his scribbling. He had been at it for the last two hours and the evidence of his failed attempts littered the floor of his modestly apportioned office.

All members of the Wizengamot had their own private offices here in the Ministry building, but few availed themselves of the use of the offices. Since Henry had moved into Hogwarts not that long ago, he found it refreshing to work here vs. in his small apartment at the school.

He looked up as Albus Dumbledore knocked on the doorframe of his office and asked "May I come in Henry?" With Asquith's nod and a wave of his wand cancelling the protection wards, Albus entered and took the seat offered to him. "How goes the effort?" queried the Chief Warlock nodding at the parchment on the desk. Henry had volunteered to attempt to craft a bill that would permanently authorize the use of Legilimancy and Veritaserum for screening all Department and Division head positions and for temporary use for any suspected Death Eater employed by the Ministry or contractor working in Ministry facilities.

Henry handed across the rough draft of the body of a bill addressing their concerns. "I have something, it's not pretty. If I give it to you and Amelia, maybe the three of us can knock it into something better. Something that we can get passed in the Wizengamot." Henry stood and walked over to a press and opening it, pulled out a silver tea set. Bringing it over to the table between his two visitor chairs, he tapped the pot with his wand and the water boiled. Tea was poured a few silent minutes later. As the tea was drunk, Henry paused. Setting down his cup, he looked at Albus very seriously. "Actually, I've been quite distracted while trying to craft this bill" and he indicated the parchment on the desk in front of Dumbledore. "I keep thinking about how the Death Eaters merely have to threaten the lives of the children of Wizengamot members and they have those votes in Voldemort's pocket. I hid my remaining family, but what about the rest? Do we have the manpower to protect that many people? I doubt it. Can we hide that many people? Probably, but will they all go along with it? This has been beating around in my brain this morning Albus. I'm sorry I only have questions and no answers on this topic. I think if we can solve this problem, a lot of our legislative issues will be solved."

********Front Lawn, Hogwarts 1200 21 June 1995********

Albus Dumbledore ambled along the path from the Black Lake towards the castle. When he was in need of "a good think" he would often meander about the grounds and let his thoughts go free. There was much to consider. Henry's observation about the protection of the Wizengamot members was a prescient one, but very difficult to solve.

The muggle police, with the Aurors helping, were beginning to roll back some of Voldemort's sources of income, but not even close to crippling levels. They would continue to press on.

In a surprise move, the muggle Government had announced that a radical terrorist group that called themselves "Death Eaters" with the self-stylized "Lord Voldemort" as their leader who had detonated vast quantities of incendiary devices at the stadium, resulting in the massive loss of life. It was unknown as to their motivation, but the Security Service and the SIS did not believe them to be religiously motivated. The entire country had mobilized behind the Union Jack, denouncing the Death Eaters as evil villains and Voldemort as an obviously delusional evil lunatic.

_All very well played, I must say. Now, we can talk to them and not miss a beat, just leaving out the whole "the Death Eaters can do magic" issue. The question remains, how to incorporate the non-magical forces into the fight and maximize their effectiveness with minimal slaughter. In a direct confrontation, they are at a significant disadvantage._ Albus chuckled to himself. He was somewhat surprised that cooperation was so smooth. In his experience, when multiple organizations cooperated at this level, there was usually a tussle to be in charge.

In addition to the MI-5, London Metropolitan Police from New Scotland Yard and now MI-6 representatives in the Ministry, new Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt had detailed two Aurors to Thames House, MI-5 headquarters. Connie, as the new head of the DMLE under Amelia, was working frenetically, with assistance from the Department of Mysteries, to merge the four different intelligence sources of information to a usable system. She had co-opted some bright young stars in various levels of the organization to act for her after rigorous screening with a voluntary submission to a Legilimancy probe and Veritaserum testing. She was building her own "Young Turks" and they seemed to work out well in their tasks. Albus looked up at a sound and saw Hagrid approaching and waved to him with a smile.

"Good morning, Professor. I have a question or two for you regarding next term and Magical Creatures for the fourth years," said the amiable half-giant.

As they walked along and Albus tried to dissuade Hagrid from teaching Manticores to fifteen year old Witches and Wizards, a wind began to pick up. About two hundred yards in front of them, the air began to shimmer, as if from a heat mirage. In an instant, the Headmaster had his wand in his hand, while Hagrid had a cutlass in his hand that he used as a working knife.

Fading into view was the largest dragon that Dumbledore had ever seen. Ignoring the squeak of excitement from Hagrid, he vaguely noticed a small group of people on the far side of the great blue-black beast, but kept his eyes focused on the dragon.

The dragon sized him up, as if deciding whether Albus would taste better roasted or broiled when the Headmaster heard a rumbling voice in his head. _My Lord, I do believe that Albus Dumbledore is standing over here and is unwisely considering attacking us._

With surprise and no little bit of humor, Dumbledore said "Oh no, my dear dragon. I do not wish to attack you. Far from it. I am considering how to escape being a late lunch snack for you." The Headmaster was shocked into silence when he focused on the people coming from around the dragon. There was the Travelers as he knew them, but not as he remembered. Minerva was young! Harry and Hermione were much older! He could only stammer out "What? How?"

Harry looked at the Headmaster with an odd expression on his face, "All in good time, Albus. Shall we adjourn to your office for a bit of a chat?" With a wave of his hand indicating Albus should lead the way, the humans set off for the castle while Cuchulainn ambled toward the forest with Hagrid in tow gibbering at the Warrior.

********Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts 1215 21 June 1995********

As the nine Travelers settled into chairs in the Headmaster's office, Harry looked around. He crooked an eyebrow at his wife. _Last time we were here, it was less than pleasant._

She looked down at her hands to hide her sour expression from everyone else. _Do you want to address it or just let him know what's happened in big picture terms? We need him to fight this war._

Sighing, Harry sat in his chair. _I know. I've thought a lot about what Cuchulainn said about forgiveness, and he is right. For my own sake at the very least. Not sure I really give a rat's ass about his feelings much._

_Haaarrryy__._ The gentle chiding was evident, followed by a playful punch on the arm. _Play nice._

Smiling at her, he reached out to give her hand a squeeze. _I am. I was only somewhat kidding._

Dumbledore looked to Harry, letting him set the tone and topic for the interview. "Introductions first, I believe. To my right" he indicated Hermione to the Headmaster's puzzlement "is my lovely wife of the last year; The Right Honorable Dame Hermione Potter, Countess Gryffindor." Without giving the old man a moment to recover, Harry indicated to Loreena and said "and this lady is my distant cousin, Her Royal Highness, the Princess Loreena Black, Duchess of Redfields and Baroness Black." Loreena looked at Dumbledore through narrowed eyes while Harry watched his cousin. He knew her well enough to know that she was seriously considering letting fly on the old man. "Next to her is, of course, my Godfather; His Grace Sirius Black, Duke of Redfields and Baron Black."

Continuing, Harry said "I'm not sure if you've ever met my Father and Mother-in-law, Doctors Daniel and Emma Granger" who nodded shortly at the old man. Moving to Marcus, Harry paused for effect. "I now honor you, Headmaster, to introduce you to an Elder of our world." Harry stood, indicating to Albus to do the same. When the Headmaster had climbed to his feet, Harry approached the seated Marcus and said "Elder, may I introduce to you, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Headmaster of Hogwarts and awardee of the Order of Merlin, First Class?" After a brief moment of obvious consideration, Marcus nodded and then Harry stepped back, "Headmaster, I'd like to introduce you to Marcus" he said simply.

Albus approached with his senses extended and what he found surprised him. "Oh, my" he said sotto voce. Extending his hand, he said "How do you do Marcus, please, call me Albus. I do believe that you are a Dhampir?" With a flicker of surprise in his eyes, Marcus gave a slight smile and said "Yes."

With a very formal bow, Albus turned to the next person in line, Minerva. He had fretted about this meeting for the past three weeks. For him, his own betrayal of Harry and by extension the rest in this room was still fresh. He had no inkling of how they felt toward him, as Harry was being rigidly formal. Through this formality, there was also a message: "We are not your friends, nor are we your enemies."

Looking Minerva in the eye, he said softly "How are you Minerva?"

She returned his look and with a look of sadness, for things lost. "I have been well." Looking to her right at Jamie, she said "My husband, James Malcolm McGonagall, former Laird of Clan McGonagall." Jamie stood to his full height of six foot four inches and looked down on the aged man, paused and then shook the extended hand quickly before seating himself without a word.

Harry resumed his seat and said in afterthought "Oh, yes. The dragon that came with us? He is Cuchulainn, last of the adult Irish Razortail dragons and if he honors you and deigns to speak with you, you may address him in your mindspeak as 'Honored One'."

Albus took his seat and was silent. As Harry watched, the old man looked around the room, surveying the very closed faces. None of them trusted him as was obvious. It was now up to Albus to make the first move to mend bridges where he could. "I have wronged many of you in this room directly, and all in this room indirectly, with possibly the exception of the Elder" and he nodded and gave a small smile to Marcus who nodded in return. "To apologize is good, but more important is to demonstrate a change in behavior." Here he paused, gathering his thoughts. "For me, you have all been gone only three weeks" to which the Travelers gave a start. "I am anxious to begin the long road to where I may return our relationships to, at least, neutrality, and possibly even amiability if I haven't damaged our relationship too much. I would like that very much indeed and will put forth the effort to demonstrate to you that I won't hurt you, nor anyone else, with my bad behavior in the same or similar manner."

Sirius broke the silence. "Those are good words Albus, but, as you have pointed out, deeds are most important here. I welcome a changed attitude and behavior from you, and for my part have a hope that we may be reconciled in the future." Glancing at Harry, he continued "But that is only for my part."

After another prolonged silence, Sirius said "Well, we are just going to head home to see what Dobby and Winky have been doing with the old place. Come by tomorrow, Albus. Sirius Black lives at Black Manor, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London."

As people began to file out, Harry looked at his wife. _I want to talk to Albus, go on ahead._

She frowned at her stubborn man. _I'll wait at the bottom of the steps, thanks._

He smiled at her and brushed a kiss on her knuckles. _As you wish._

Everyone left, the McGonagalls to Minerva's quarters in the castle and everyone else to Black Manor to get settled in and have a meal. Harry looked out of the window toward the forest where he could see Cuchulainn in an apparent discussion with Hagrid. Without turning he said "I hated you when I left here four years ago." Albus said nothing, because there was nothing he could say. Harry continued, "I blamed you for letting me stay in the hell of the Dursleys. It was true, after all. I condemned you night after night in my dreams and during the day in my thoughts. Then, one whom I regard above most others in this world saw this in me and told me that my path was that of darkness."

Turning to face Dumbledore who had retaken his seat Harry said sadly "I will not follow the path of Tom Riddle. I will not succumb to the hatred. I forgive you Albus Dumbledore. I forgive you not for your sake so that you may feel better, but for the protection of my own soul." Harry looked at the old Headmaster almost dispassionately. He saw an old man who had made some very bad decisions in arrogance and pride. He saw a man very aware of the wrong he had done and was willing to atone as best he could. However, some things could never be made right.

In a very small voice, Albus said "Thank you, Harry. I do not deserve your forgiveness, this I know. I thank you nonetheless."

With a deep breath for courage, Harry said "I echo Sirius and hope that we may be reconciled in the future. Again, deeds, not words are important here Albus." The Headmaster nodded in agreement and Harry made his way to the door where he was stopped by the Headmaster's call from behind him.

As he turned, Albus straightened up, in a very formal voice said, "My Lord Gryffindor, I am honored and very proud to know you", and made a formal, deep bow.

Harry nodded shortly and walked out to go home with his wife.

********Black Manor, London 1300 21 June 1995********

The Blacks and the Grangers landed in the kitchen of the Manor from their Portkey ride. Sirius immediately called out "Dobby!" When Dobby popped into the immaculately clean kitchen, his eyes bulged out even further.

"Master Sirius! You is returned!" and ran up to hug Sirius' legs to Loreena's amusement. "Dobby has missed you and Harry Potter Sir!" Looking around he saw that Harry wasn't there and looked at Sirius with a stricken face.

With a small smile for the Elf, Sirius said "Harry and Hermione will be along shortly. Dobby" and here he turned to Loreena, "I'd like you to meet my wife, Loreena Black."

With a deep bow, Dobby touched his forehead to the floor while facing Loreena "Mistress, Dobby will serve."

Loreena frowned "Rise Dobby and approach." Sirius raised his eyebrows as she was using her "Court Tone" as she called it. It was unmistakable when she was putting on the mantle of a Princess of Avalon. Without looking up, Dobby rose and approached her. Loreena sat in a chair at the table, pulled Dobby into a chair opposite her, and proceeded to tell him that she wanted to be his friend and she would appreciate any help that he or Winky could provide. At the mention of her name, Winky popped in the room and immediately curtseyed so deeply that it seemed that she sank into the floor. Loreena beckoned her to another chair, next to Dobby and repeated the instruction to Winky.

With this finished, the Elves looked at each other, then at Loreena. Obviously plucking up her courage, Winky said "Mistress, you is from Avalon, isn't you?" At Loreena's nod, Winky broke out in a big smile "You is royalty, isn't you?"

Loreena smiled and said "Yes, my father is the King of Avalon and mother is his Queen."

Dobby and Winky then hopped out of their chairs, with glee bowed, and curtsied again saying, "We is pleased to meet your Highness." Turning to Sirius, Dobby adopted a stern expression and wagged his long finger at him "You treat Mistress right Master Sirius!" and snapped his fingers, taking the luggage to the appropriate rooms. Winky and Dobby popped out after that, to unpack and freshen everyone's rooms before a late lunch.

Dan and Emma went up to their rooms with a smile after the amusing introductions with the Elves. Sirius and Loreena took off their cloaks so he could show her around their new home. They had talked quite a bit about boarding the Grangers and Potters. Loreena had been adamant "They are family Sirius and it's too dangerous for them to go to their homes without significant upgrades to the defenses and even then, I don't think Dan and Emma should leave. Besides" here she had smiled "I like having them around."

Leaving their heavy cloaks and jackets on the kitchen table, they started up the stairs to the first floor when they heard Remus say "Dobby, what's all the noise down there?"

Sirius' face lit up like a lamp. He had missed his "brother Moony" quite a bit and had been looking forward to this reunion. Motioning for silence, Sirius pointed to his wife to stand in a small alcove, while he leaned on the wall on the landing of the stairs, as if he had been waiting for Remus.

Remus turned the corner and stopped. Pausing only a moment he whipped out his wand and pointed it at Sirius saying "What is the secret to this house?"

With a broad smile Sirius said "Missed you too Moony. Sirius Black lives at Black Manor, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London." Remus sheathed his wand quickly and with a big smile, the two brothers embraced. "God, it's good to see you Moony. We've been gone for four years." Remus pulled back with a look of surprise. Sirius paused and nonchalantly said "Hey, you wanna meet my wife? She's a Princess."

Remus' surprised look trebled and then he scoffed "Yeah, and I'm engaged to the Horntail Harry flew against. Shut up Padfoot. You, get married? Please."

Sirius motioned with his hand to Loreena who came out of the shadows and said "Hello Remus, I'm Loreena. I've heard so very much about you" and gave the stunned Werewolf a big hug. By now, Sirius was laughing so hard that tears were running down his face. Loreena pulled back from the hug and with a big smile said "Gotcha Moony."

A now confused and surprised Remus said "Wait…are you married?" to which she nodded. "And what's this about a Princess?" getting another nod in return to gales of laughter from the Blacks. Shaking his head ruefully at Sirius and his newest partner in crime, Remus laughed and said "I need a drink, coming?"

As they walked up to the drawing room, Sirius said "So what's up? We came back at Hogwarts and Dumbles says we've only been gone for three weeks."

The Blacks followed Remus into the room while he pondered. "Three weeks is about right. It's the 21st of June, '95. The world has been spinning out of control the last few weeks. Let me tell you…" and he began to fill in Sirius and Loreena on the happenings of the last few weeks, explaining a lot of the issues and places to Loreena. At the end of his recounting, Remus opened his mouth, paused and obviously thought better of speaking and was quiet.

Sirius noticed. "What? What else? Are Voldy and the Voldettes planning to arrange for the world to wear pink undergarments from now on?"

Remus blushed slightly "Well, do you remember Connie Hammer?"

Now Sirius was sporting a huge grin and bounded off the couch he had been sharing with Loreena "You didn't?!" At Remus' shrug, Sirius cackled and did a little happy dance. "About time you dolt! So have you proposed yet or are you two just shagging the hell out each other?"

At Loreena and Remus' cry of "Sirius!" he turned to his spouse.

"Love, Remus has been such an ass it's unbelievable. If I had not been in the loving custody of the Dementors at the time, I'd a beat the crap out of him for leaving Connie. They were crazy for each other and when I got out I hear he'd dumped her after I was arrested for some bullshit reason."

In a vain attempt to deflect his friend's accurate description from going any further, Remus said "Anyway, she's forgiven me and is currently the head of the DMLE and a little busy. Hey, what do you say we try to get her over here for dinner tonight?"

Sirius turned to his wife and raised his eyebrows in question. At her nod, he turned back to Remus "Sure, Harry and Hermione should be back soon. So, give us a bit and we'll go get some lunch first."

******** Ministry of Magic, Minister's Office 1330 21 June 1995********

Albus Dumbledore sat across the desk from Amelia Bones as she contemplated all that he had just told her about Harry's return and his companions. She was thinking out loud as she sat there "Hmmm, Avalon. I'd like to chat with him about that, must have been very interesting…a Princess…married to Black!" here she laughed and shook her head. Focusing on the Headmaster in front of her she said "Quite a bit to take in, eh?"

Albus smiled "I almost had a heart attack when that enormous dragon showed up in front of me." He laughed at the memory and was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Amelia looked over and saw a white-faced Connie Hammer. Under her breath, she said "Oh no, what now…" She waved her director in and Connie cut to the chase.

"Azkaban has been attacked. The entire Goblin force has been slaughtered and the Dementors that had been secured there have been freed. All imprisoned Death Eaters have been freed." She paused while the other two absorbed the news. After a few moments, she went on "The 8th Emergency Response Team of Aurors is moving up to Azkaban to sweep the island for any stragglers, either human or Dementor. I've contacted the Goblins and to say they are irate is an understatement."

At the looks of surprise from the Minister and Chief Warlock, she amplified "They are irate that their force was decimated with seeming ease. They are assembling an entire Goblin Corps to occupy the island and request permission to ward the island with their own warders. Apparently they've cooked up a ward that if someone crosses the ward line, the ward burns the arm off of a person who has the dark mark." The last part brought a predatory grin to Connie's face as she thought about it.

Amelia nodded, "I see. I'll need a list of all the prisoners that have escaped along with wizarding and muggle pictures." Connie handed over a file folder she had been carrying. "Good. We're going to go full court and give the muggles this information as well. It will help the Prime Minister as well to show pictures of the supposed lieutenants of Voldemort." Catching Connie's eye, Amelia said "Make sure you get these pictures and descriptions to the MI-5, Metropolitan Police and MI-6 personnel for distribution." Amelia paused and then smiled "If you haven't already done so." Seeing Connie's nonchalant shrug and smile she shook her head in good humor. Looking across at Albus, she paused for any input he might have.

"If I may Amelia?" said Dumbledore. At her nod, he said "I would suggest that you portray the slain Goblin defenders in the best light you can. It will help the Goblin leadership internally and also begin to rehabilitate their reputation in the public." For many years, the pervading bigotry against non-humans had consistently burnt the idea of the Goblins being no more than useful animals into the general populace. This was an opportunity to begin to change that idea.

Nodding, Amelia made a note on the pad on her desk. "As far as Goblins warding the island, for now, do it." Looking Connie in the eye steadily she continued "But you tell them that we need to be able to have access to the prisoners at any time, day or night. Just like before." Amelia looked away and thought aloud "We are going to keep this aspect of the operation very quiet. Goblins aren't that rehabilitated in the public eye to expect the majority of people to acquiesce to this unprecedented level of direct control of Wizards by Goblins."

After a few moments, Amelia slapped her hand on her desk saying "Crap! We need to get on the offensive. Connie, how long until this intelligence cooperative you're building is up and running?"

Connie thought back to the morning briefing, "Probably a week. We're combining magical and mundane methods of data storage as well as deciphering muggle terminology. Not an inconsiderable task."

Amelia considered for a moment "I don't like to dictate targets to my troops, but what about Malfoy Manor? Can we find it and then hit it?"

Connie exhaled loudly. "I'll look into it Minister. However, if it's too hard, we aren't going. I'm not sending our people on another suicide mission" and Connie glared at her superiors, still upset that Remus was injured during the Blackthorne raid. Charlie was healing nicely, but couldn't walk for extended distances yet. Apparently, Molly had been so abominable, that Charlie moved into Charon house for the rest of his rehabilitation.

******** Ministry of Magic, DMLE Director's Office 1430 21 June 1995********

Not long after Sirius, Loreena and Remus had decided to set out, Dobby had announced lunch and as they sat down to eat Harry and Hermione had Apparated in from the Hogwarts Front Lawn. Harry had been laughing and Hermione flabbergasted. Between chuckles, Harry had explained that Hermione was mad at him because he had proved her favorite book wrong. Seeing the blank stares, he muttered "Guess you had to be there" and they sat down to eat.

At that moment, Crookshanks had wandered in to the dining room. The Travelers were so used to his size that it never occurred to them to warn Remus. Suddenly, Remus looked up and began listening. He had smelled the intruder and was now trying to hear him. At that moment, Crooks nudged Remus' right hand looking for some scratches. Remus squealed like a little girl and dove to his left, causing the two couples to dissolve in hysterics.

Gasping, Sirius said "Moony, you are too much. I love you man."

Muttering imprecations, Remus resumed his seat. Harry said, "Moony, you're going to have to get used to Crooks, he's a lot of fun to run with." Eyes brightening, he looked at his wife eagerly and then to Sirius questioningly. At Sirius' questioning look, Harry nodded toward Remus who was watching all this with bafflement.

Finally, Hermione caught on and said "Remus, what my husband is trying to get his Godfather to ask you is would it be Ok if we ran with you on full moon nights with Crookshanks?"

This in turn demanded a revealing of Ghosteyes and Vixen. Remus looked over Ghosteyes and nodded "Yeah, I see it. Ghosteyes is a good name for you Harry." Looking over at Hermione, he frowned "Sirius, what the hell were you thinking naming her Vixen? She's not a fox, nor red, nor cranky. She's … Raksha. Yeah, the she-wolf."

Hermione reacted viscerally to the new name. Vixen had been Ok, but it wasn't really comfortable. She didn't identify with the name. Raksha, though, was like an old glove. It fit perfectly, was comfortable and most of all, reflected her personality.

After lunch, they all apparated to Diagon Alley to head to the visitors entrance of the Ministry and not long after, the Potters, the Blacks and Remus walked down the hallway toward Connie's office chatting. Every so often, Remus would stop and look at Harry and Hermione in amazement. He'd shake his head and laugh before moving on. Hermione, in particular found this to be hilarious.

Walking through the cubicles of the Aurors, Harry heard a voice behind him call "Hey, Potter! I need to talk to you for a minute." Harry turned and saw Kingsley Shacklebolt approaching. Kingsley looked at him oddly for a minute and then shook it off when he saw the lightening bolt scar. "How do you do Mr. Potter, I am Kingsley Shacklebolt, can we talk a moment?"

Harry looked at Sirius and the others who had become very serious very fast. "What would you like to talk about Auror Shacklebolt?" said Harry in a guarded but friendly manner.

Kingsley looked at Harry as if he had a screw loose. "The attack on you by Ronald Weasley last month. I'm Head Auror now, but I was investigating officer and would like to close the loop. My office?"

Harry waved the others on. "Go find Connie and we'll meet up in the Atrium in…" he looked at Kingsley for a time.

Kingsley said "A half hour."

Everyone but Hermione left. Harry looked at her with slight amusement. _So, you aren't letting me out of your sight?_

She grinned and looped her arm through his as they followed Kingsley to his office. _That's right buster. I'm your wife, bed warmer, cold foot torturer and also, your battle partner. _What had begun in fun had ended in dead seriousness. _We're back, and Moldy-butt is on the prowl. Maybe in the loo you get away from me. Maybe._

Harry gave her arm a squeeze and they settled into Kingsley's office and the Auror said "Mr. Potter, I have all the evidence I need to put Mr. Weasley in prison for a minimum of five years. I just need your agreement to press charges."

Harry sat back and examined his heart. For all of Ron's idiocy, he was just a kid. A stupid kid, but a kid, nonetheless. _Forgiveness, right_? "Auror Shacklebolt, is there a way to prosecute to ensure that Ron only gets probation and community service as a punishment?"

Kingsley thought for a moment "Well, I can't guarantee it, but if you make that recommendation, _Lord_ Potter, I think it would be the result." Kingsley had stressed Harry's title insinuating that the judge would accept the word of a Wizengamot member for the distribution of "justice." It made Harry slightly ill, but he decided he'd use it to his advantage for now.

Harry nodded "Let's do that, can I have some parchment?" As Kingsley pulled out a blank piece of parchment and some ink, Harry wandlessly conjured a quill, wrote out his "request" for leniency, and signed it followed by the imprint from his signet ring.

Walking back to the Atrium to meet the rest of their party Harry was in a subdued mood. Feeling his emotions through their link, Hermione nudged her man in the ribs. _What's up?_

_You know, I don't like the corruption aspect of what I just did._

_So, what are you going to do about it?_

_That's just the thing. There ought to be a way for the person wronged to express their desire for justice to the judge. The way the rules are written though, the only reason I have any pull is as Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Imagine what they'll do when they find out about the Gryffindor title?_

Laughing, they proceeded to the atrium where they found a very serious Remus, Loreena and Sirius who related what happened at Azkaban. Connie would be unable to meet them for dinner, but would be coming over the next day with Dumbledore and the Minister to get a debriefing on what they achieved while in Avalon. Sirius had left Connie a portkey for the officials to use at one in the afternoon.

********Black Manor, London 1345 22 June 1995********

Amelia Bones sat back in her chair. She looked around the tastefully furnished sitting room of Black Manor. The wealth on display was considerable, but not ostentatious. The news that had been told like a tale of old for the last forty five minutes had been considerable as well. The Travelers had held nothing back, figuring the audience of Albus Dumbledore, Connie Hammer and Amelia Bones needed to know everything. Believing in Avalon was easy. It was a commonly held belief amongst the Wizarding population of Britain that Avalon was indeed a real place; the only issue was how to get there. Apparently, that had been solved. You needed either a Phoenix or a Merlin-made Portkey.

Harry and Hermione sat on the loveseat and sipped at the cold drinks Dobby had provided as Sirius picked up the story. "After Harry and Hermione were married, the training picked up significantly in difficulty. At this point, Dan and I" here he nodded to Dan sitting on the other side of the room with Emma, "joined in on the sword training with Marcus to help challenge our two young Warriors. After about two months of that, they only dueled themselves, as we were no match. Couldn't keep up." Sirius smiled at the Potters "I guess they were just too powerful." At the inside joke, Harry groaned and Hermione playfully crossed her eyes at Sirius in retaliation.

"Anyway" said Harry taking back the reins of the story. "Sirius is right in one aspect, about a year and a half ago, our training moved into perfecting skills we had learned. This included swords, hand to hand, magical dueling, Mind Magics, Animagus fighting and philosophy. At the last, the listeners looked quizzically at Harry, hoping for an explanation. He looked at them and said as if lecturing infants "With great power comes great responsibility. Our instructors wanted us to be mature, morally developed persons when they taught us how to kill without blinking."

Minerva spoke up "It's something we ought to consider for our NEWT years at Hogwarts. That and we also ought to consider adding a physical training curriculum to all years. The better conditioned the body is, the easier it is to perform magic. I've seen these two do feats that even you, Albus, can't do."

Albus looked surprised at her statement and nodded. "We should talk about how and who could be the Professor for these areas. Yes, these are very good ideas indeed, we'll talk more later." Looking back to the Potters, he had a somewhat confused expression. "I don't mean to be obtuse, but what, exactly, is 'Mind Magics', I don't believe I've heard that term before."

Hermione replied with a small grin "Professor, do you consider yourself to be a superior Occlumens. Don't be bashful."

Dumbledore wore the grandfatherly smile he had perfected over the years "Not to be a braggadocio, but yes, Hermione, I do consider myself to be a superior Occlumens."

Hermione looked at her husband. _You want to teach him a lesson or me?_

Harry laughed aloud. The group had been told they could mindspeak, but it was still unsettling for the newcomers. _Have at it._

A blink of an eye later and Dumbledore sat there dumbfounded as memory after memory went cascading before his minds eye. He hadn't even felt the intrusion, it just happened. Sirius couldn't help himself and sniggered in the corner at the slack-jawed surprise on the old man's face.

Amelia looked from the Headmaster to the Potters and smiled "I gather you've taught him a little lesson in humility?"

Hermione very primly smoothed her skirt and said with a smile "Why Madam Minister, what would ever give you that impression?"

After the light laughter faded away, Harry snapped his fingers and looked at his wife and said "Hedwig and Crooks." At Hermione's nod, Harry called out "Hedwig" and a heartbeat later, the white Phoenix appeared in a ball of flame, trilling her soothing song. "As you can see, Hedwig has a new way of traveling and a new way of being as well."

Crookshanks silently padded into the room and stopped next to the Minister who noticed him when he bumped her hand looking for some scratches. The Minister held her composure better than Remus, but only just. After scratching Crooks' ears for a bit, Amelia crooked an eyebrow and said "I gather this is your half-kneazle?" to Hermione's acknowledgement. After a moment, she said "For forms sake, transform into your Animagus form and we can legally say that you have informed the Ministry of your Animagus capability and forms."

Harry and Hermione complied, privately thinking the Minister just wanted to see their forms and a moment later, Ghosteyes and Raksha stood there for a few seconds before transforming back.

Harry looked at the other three and with some amusement and some annoyance said "Alright, we've told all and jumped through the hoops, so do tell, what is going on here."

Amelia and Connie, with some input from Albus updated the Travelers on all that had transpired since they had left. Remus had told them most of the news, but he wasn't privy to all. For Jamie and Minerva, it was their first hearing. "Sixty thousand people" said Jamie in an undertone "The muggles must be going insane."

Amelia nodded, "Yes, I meet with the Prime Minister daily over breakfast with Connie here" she said indicating her DMLE head "and Roger Browning, the head of the Security Service. We've briefed the Queen twice. All in all, the muggles are less than pleased."

There was a lull in the conversation and Dumbledore spoke up "With all the advanced education and training that you have undergone, I gather OWLs and even some if not all NEWTs are a foregone conclusion" he waited for and received affirmation from the young married couple. "Would you like me to schedule them for you?"

Harry looked at Hermione_. Fine by me, what do you think?_

She chewed her lip thinking. _Yeah, I think so. Let's see: Defense, Transfiguration, Charms, Runes, Arithmancy and Potions. That should do it._

Harry answered the Headmaster and informed him of their choices which he jotted down on a piece of parchment that he conjured. He put it away and paused. "I have a request for you two. You have, obviously, no duty to oblige me, but I think it would help us all in the war effort. As you mentioned when discussing this 'anchor' for Voldemort, Tom does have an unhealthy preoccupation with the school. I would like to offer you the opportunity to obtain Masteries in any topic you would like if you would please take up residence in the castle to be on hand when he strikes. Note, I said 'when', not 'if'."

Hermione perked up. With an attentive and interested tone she said "That sounds very interesting, Headmaster. Outside of our studies with the Master, what would be required?

Dumbledore continued, heartened at her interest. "As Mastery candidates, you would fill in for the Professor when needed and act as an assistant in the class per the Professor's needs. I know that Filius, for example, only wants his candidates in the classroom occasionally unless they are considering a teaching career."

Harry took the bull by the horns to force a situation. Looking at Jamie, he said "Sir, what other duties would you have me doing as a candidate for a Defense mastery while you are the Defense Professor?"

The edges of Jamie's mouth twitched in amusement as his wife covered her laugh with a cough. Dumbledore looked on, amused at the subtle condition that had just been levied on him for their acceptance. Jamie said "Well, I think running a dueling club under my aegis, doing after hours tutoring of struggling students or students that request more training would be in line with your extracurricular activities."

Harry nodded and with a glance at his wife, from whom he received a short nod, Harry turned to the Headmaster and with a big smile said "Headmaster, I would be proud to accept candidate Mastery status under Professors Flitwick for Charms and Professor McGonagall for Defense."

Albus did a double take when Harry said "Professor McGonagall for Defense", realized what he was saying and after a short laugh said "Very well, Harry" and looked to Lady Gryffindor for her request.

She smiled prettily and said "I too am happy to accept candidate Mastery status under Professor McGonagall for Transfiguration and Professor McGonagall for Defense."

The Professors McGonagall laughed outright at that statement along with smiles from Dan and Emma. Dumbledore nodded in acceptance and said "Very good. I'll arrange for you to have married quarters in the staff wing. It won't do to have you in Gryffindor Tower." He paused and said "You do realize it will be quite difficult at times for the students to accept you in the new role. You may have to 'flex your muscles' a few times to establish yourselves." He finished with a smile and a twinkle "Something to consider."

Connie now spoke up for the first time. "I've been thinking that it would be good to have you two on missions with Remus and Alastor and the Weasley boys. Are you willing?"

A feral grin came over both Potters and everyone in the room shivered at the small burst of power that came from both of them. Harry looked at Connie with a wide smile and said "I was hoping you would ask us to help. We'd love to."

The meeting began to break up and people milled about discussing various things. Amelia had cornered Harry, Hermione and Loreena and was as excited as a schoolgirl hearing about Avalon. Sirius, Remus and Connie were chatting in a corner when Emma approached Albus. "Professor Dumbledore, is it possible for a muggle to take OWLs and NEWTs?"

Frowning in thought, the headmaster stroked his beard. "I cannot remember any prohibition against a muggle testing for a topic, because it isn't possible except for Potions and Herbology. I gather, you would like to test in those areas?"

Emma nodded assertively. "Yes, I would like to be tested for Potions." She and Dan had talked about this on and off for the last few months. Potions were now her passion, dentistry was a long forgotten trade. She knew she was good, she enjoyed the work and the results were wonderful. It helped that so much of potions could be healing related. Dan had expressed a desire for Herbology. He was far better at plants than she and had kept the herb garden back at Redfields well tended and expanded it significantly over the last three years they were there. When Dan mentioned testing for Herbology, Albus was not surprised. After today, he had hit his 'surprise' limit and was just rolling with it.

********The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon 1210 23 June 1995********

Arthur, Molly and Ron apparated into the back yard of the Burrow with Ron side-along apparating with his father. They were wearing their best robes, since they were returning from Ron's hearing. The prosecutor had met with Arthur the day before and offered a deal for a guilty plea. Because of his age, Arthur was told, Ronald would be given three years of probation and two hundred and fifty hours of community service. Recognizing their incredibly good fortune, Arthur immediately agreed and signed the paperwork for his minor son. Despite his anger, he didn't want his son to go to Azkaban, and this was a rather stiff penalty that he hoped would get through to his immature son.

After changing into some work robes, Arthur walked out of his bedroom and saw Ron standing on the back porch facing out toward their family Quidditch pitch. Ginny was at her job in the knick-knack shop in the village and the twins were God knows where. Arthur strolled out the door and stood next to his son in silence for a few minutes.

Finally, Ron spoke up in a voice choked with emotion "I've really screwed everything up, haven't I, Dad?"

Arthur looked over to see his son had been crying. Looking thoughtfully out over the yard, Arthur replied "Yes, son, you have. It's not forever, though. Only death is forever. You'll serve your probation, work off your community service and do some good work and that part will be over. Continue your studies like you have been this summer and you will be able to go back to school as a fifth year."

Ron wiped his face with the back of his hand and sniffled a little. "Harry and Hermione will want nothing to do with me."

Arthur nodded "You're probably right. I'd recommend apologizing and then showing them that you are different. Shed your jealousy; dump the need to be right, think of others before yourself. Be a friend if they'll let you. If not, well they aren't the only people out there with which you can be friends. I'll tell you something that I'm sure you are aware of by now. The young man you were on the day you were taken out of Hogwarts last month will not have any friends nor succeed in life."

Ron nodded thoughtfully and looked up at his father in gratitude. "Thanks Dad, I love you."

Placing his hand on his son's shoulder, Arthur could only say "I love you too, son."

********Transfiguration Office, Hogwarts 1215 24 June 1995********

Harry and Hermione were taking a break for lunch and chatting with Minerva while they all ate. Jamie was in his own office trying to make heads or tails of the nightmare that Barty Crouch Jr. had called lesson plans. Minerva said that he was going to give it one more day and if he couldn't figure out what he was looking at all the notes were going in the fire and he'd start from scratch.

That morning, the Potters had taken their Charms and Transfiguration OWLs. They had only needed 52 and 45 minutes for Hermione and Harry respectively for Charms and 35 and 45 minutes for Transfiguration. The OWLs were three hour tests for Fifth years. The examiners were now scrambling to get the Defense, Runes, Potions and Arithmancy tests to Hogwarts for the afternoon.

Dumbledore had requested the Herbology and Potions OWLs and NEWTs for Dan and Emma, but had received a flat "no" from a mid-level manager in the examiners office. Somewhat surprised, the Headmaster had stood to his full height and then browbeat the bigoted paper-pusher into submission, but only barely. They'd take their tests tomorrow when their kids expected they'd be taking their practicals for all the OWLs.

Harry had been mulling over an idea and wanted some input so he said "Hey, I've been thinking. The change in our ages is going to be news soon. We are all well known throughout the Wizarding community. What do you say we beat the Prophet to the punch and give an interview? Get it all over at once, on our terms."

Minerva sat back in her chair "I never really thought about it like that, but I see what you mean. Good idea Harry" and she smiled "ten points to Gryffindor" and they all laughed.

**A/N**

1) I own nothing

2_) Mi __gruagach __dubh_ (me grew-ah doo) is Scottish Gaelic for "my dark haired lass."

3) I just wanted to stress that the old woman is not imposing the price on Minerva, she's merely the messenger.

4) Recommendation for the chapter is _The Jungle Books_, by Rudyard Kipling_. _See note 7.

5) The YoungTurks were a coalition of various groups favoring reforming the administration of the Ottoman Empire starting in the 1870s through the turn of the Twentieth Century. Sharing a thinking style, they were progressive, conflicting with the status quo. They did have a common goal, initially, in reform, believing in a parliamentary system, rather than a monarchy or theocracy

6) Thanks to Alorkin for the "Voldy and the Voldettes" comment. When I read that in his review, I almost fell out of my chair I was laughing so hard.

7) I never really liked Vixen as the name for Hermione's Animagus form but couldn't think of anything else at the time. It was literally the last thing in the chapter done. I wrote it with "xxxx" for her name all the way through and I needed to get the chapter out. I was driving home the other day and thought to myself "Hey self, what was Mowgli's wolf-mother's name in _The Jungle Books_? The real books by Kipling, not the Disney goof-a-long. Raksha was her name and she was feared by Shere Khan the tiger and by "the people" of the Seeone wolf pack because she was the most vicious fighter of them all, yet opened her heart and took in her little frog, Mowgli. After I wrote the first fight with Cuchulainn, I knew that she was Raksha. If you have the time, read _The Jungle Books._ If you don't have the time, make it. They are fantastically colorful stories with metaphor and philosophy galore splattered throughout. We've all heard about Mowgli, but the Disney movie is only one of the stories (and poorly done at that) and there are five more about Mowgli, plus Toomai, Rikki-Tikki-Tavi, Kaa, Bagheera, Hathi, Baloo and the others.

8) For those of you that are unaware MI-5 is the informal name (and more well known name) for the Security Service of the United Kingdom which handles Counter-Intelligence and internal security. For the Americans, think Department of Homeland Security (which includes the FBI. Yes, it's split with Justice). MI-6 is the informal name for the SIS (Secret Intelligence Service) which is the UK's external intelligence organization. Again, for the Americans, think CIA.


	15. Chapter 15: Moony, Ghosteyes, Padfoot a

**Chapter 15: Moony, Ghosteyes, Padfoot and Raksha**

"And when the war broke out, its real horrors, its real dangers, its menace of real death were a blessing compared with the inhuman reign of the lie"

Boris Pasternak, _Doctor Zhivago_, Epilogue

********Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts 0340 26 June 1995********

Sirius helped Remus back through the forest as Raksha had point to get them back to the castle and Ghosteyes and Crookshanks were twenty yards on either side of the two older men. They had quite a bit of fun this evening. Remus had been taking modified Wolfsbane that Emma had brewed and it had been somewhat effective. His transformation had been significantly less painful, but while he kept his mind, he had still been very aggressive. He had kept his mind, but wasn't safe enough to be in a crowded house, though. Hopefully, Emma could tweak her brew to reduce the aggressiveness. She had been almost apologetic when offering it up for the last week, but Remus had tried it with abandon.

The run tonight had taken the two older men back to a simpler, easier time, before death began to prowl in their midst. The moon had risen at 2008 and they had been running pretty much ever since. Remus had been shocked that the other three were in such good shape. Around two AM, they had run across three Acromantulas and before Moony could blink, Ghosteyes, Crookshanks and Raksha had the spiders on the ground, and a blink of an eye later the giant spiders were missing their heads.

Ghosteyes trotted up to Raksha. _You Ok? It didn't bite or sting you did it?_

Raksha stood. _No, it didn't get me. I just wanted to clean up my muzzle. Rather disgusting creatures, Acromantulas._

Ghosteyes snorted and looked to see Crookshanks grooming his face and ruff, the better to look his best Ghosteyes assumed, and then the run continued. At three thirty, the five of them had been roughhousing and Ghosteyes fell right on Moony's ribcage. No one heard a rib break, but he was hurting. Therefore, when the moon set ten minutes later, they headed up to the school so Poppy Pomfrey could see Remus. She knew that they were in the woods, so she said that she'd sleep in the infirmary and to wake her if needed.

After they had cleared the forest, Harry and Hermione reassumed their human form and walked over to the men while Crookshanks melted back into the Forest after a long look at Hermione as if to say, "I'm going, do you have anything to say about it?" Hermione said to the injured man "Are you Ok, Remus?"

Remus' chuckle was cut off with a wince. "I think I've cracked a rib" and followed up quickly at seeing Harry and Hermione's concerned expressions "but this is nothing compared to some of my other injuries while being Moony. Don't fret about this at all."

They wended their way up to the infirmary chatting about Harry and Hermione's OWLs and NEWTs. They'd ended up taking them all in two days. After breezing through the written portions of the OWLs, they knocked out the practicals that evening and repeated the feat the next day with their NEWTs. When the examiners expressed their shock, Harry responded "We've been studying these topics day in and day out for the last four years with world class instructors and no distractions. Of course this is easy for us."

Dan and Emma had taken their OWL tests under the baleful glare of the Herbology and Potions testers. Albus had personally come to the testing room and sit with them to ensure they were tested fairly. Both were confident they did well on their OWLs and were taking their NEWTs later this day.

They arrived at the infirmary and Poppy confirmed that Remus had two broken ribs. A bone mending potion and a numbing charm later, Poppy hesitantly told Remus he could leave. The whole time she kept looking at a hospital bed, as if she wished she could confine him to her care to ensure he got well.

Harry looked at Hermione with a smile. _Let's go home, lover. Race you._ He disappeared without a sound causing Poppy to jump and Sirius to roll his eyes.

Hermione smiled and shook her head sending a thought out to him as he undressed in their bedroom back at Black Manor. _Show off. You're doing that just to twist my tail._ She too disappeared without a sound, just as the Headmaster walked into the infirmary wearing a blue and red striped bathrobe.

He paused, looked at Sirius and Remus who were grinning madly and to Poppy who was gaping at the spot from which Hermione had just disappeared. Turning back to the Marauders, who were now openly laughing, he chuckled himself. "Did they just…?"

Sirius finished for him "Apparate? Yes" and promptly laughed at Albus' astonished expression.

After they all laughed for a moment, Albus abruptly sobered. Looking very serious he said "If Harry and Hermione can apparate though Hogwarts wards, do you think Voldemort can as well?"

With that grim thought, they all went off to their beds.

********Black Manor, London 1215 26 June 1995********

Harry and Hermione stumbled downstairs for lunch, still very frowsy after their late night. Dan and Emma had portkeyed to Hogwarts in the morning, so their only lunch companion was Loreena, as Sirius was still sound asleep.

"Good afternoon you two. How did everything go last night? Sirius has been unconscious since I woke up" said Loreena while plating up her lunch from the sideboard.

Harry yawned while Hermione answered, telling of the Acromantulas and then Remus' accidental injury. "We were really worried, but he said he's been through much worse" said Hermione, seeming to still not be convinced of the truth of the statement.

Loreena nodded "Men."

Hermione smiled broadly and obviously glanced at Harry "Yes. But they do have their uses don't they?" Harry smiled knowingly and then Hermione said "They can clean the loo, wash the clothes, even make the bed with enough pressure put on them in the right way." The two women laughed at Harry's chagrined and pseudo-outraged expression.

Harry mock-puffed himself up and said "I'll have you know, that I am much more than that." He then added in a humorous prim undertone "I can do windows, too" which caused more laughter.

The Potters started eating with gusto after their active night and it was silent for a bit while baser needs were met. After finishing their meal, Harry said to Loreena "Hey, we talked to Minerva about this, but it occurred to us to bring you in on the decision as well."

At Loreena's raised eyebrows and a wave of a hand while she took a sip of her drink, beckoning for more information, Hermione continued. "Harry had the idea of going to the newspaper and giving an interview describing some aspects of our stay at Redfields, explaining why we've aged four years in three weeks"

Loreena finished the statement "and why Minerva is now roughly thirty when at the end of last term she was almost eighty five."

Nodding, Hermione said "Exactly. It would also be an excellent opportunity for you to introduce yourself to Wizarding Britain."

Harry snorted at that "Yeah and you can be as much an object of curiosity as the rest of us. People pointing and staring." He stopped at the glare he was receiving from his wife. "Ok, I'm done with the pity."

Loreena nodded, only half listening to Harry. After some consideration, she said "I think that's a good idea. Let me talk to Sirius once my laggard husband is coherent today. Get his opinion and we can plan from there." She was silent again, obviously thinking further. "What, exactly, are you going to tell the reporter? This could be an opportunity to strike at Voldemort. Make him pause and try to figure out what is going on. Let it 'leak' into the conversation that you underwent a magical power boosting ceremony, or that your magical power increased significantly while in Avalon. Mention your new Phoenix familiar. The mere consideration of a Phoenix, much less as your Familiar, Harry, is considerable. We ought to sit down and sketch out what we want to tell, and what we want to hide." She was obviously thinking aloud more than conversing at this point and she rose and paced while she talked. "Write it all down. Get Dumbledore to have a look. He's experienced in managing the press, he might have some good input."

At this point, Sirius stumbled into the dining room, the hair on the left hand side of his head plastered straight up and he still had wrinkles in his face from the sheets. With a sweet smile and tone, Loreena said "Sirius, sweetie, hurry up and eat, we need to talk about some things."

Once Sirius was somewhat coherent and had bathed, he agreed with the basic premise of using the Prophet to their advantage. While Harry wrote a note to Jamie, Minerva and Albus, asking for their presence, Hermione conjured a chalkboard in the study for them all to see and divide what they would disclose and what they would conceal. As Hedwig flamed away with Harry's note, he joined the discussion.

So far the other three had listed under "conceal": Voldemort's anchor, Voldemort's demonic aspect, the full extent of magical power boosting for Harry and Hermione, Ghosteyes and Raksha and Hermione was reluctant to disclose Crookshanks transformation for a reason she couldn't pinpoint. Under "reveal", they had listed; the age differences of Harry, Hermione and Minerva and why, Jamie's return, an insinuation of power growth for Harry and Hermione, Loreena's origins and her marriage to Sirius, Hedwig's transformation into a Phoenix and Harry and Hermione's marriage. Looking at the list for a minute, Harry said "Add the Gryffindor and Redfields titles under 'reveal'." Responding to the questioning faces, he said "It'll be red meat to Voldemort that I'm the heir of Gryffindor and a blood heir of Ravenclaw and that my lovely spouse" here he extravagantly kissed Hermione's hand "is Rowena's magical heir. Plus, it'll give us an edge in the public's eye." He continued to look and with an apologetic look, turned to Loreena and said "What about the 'Her Royal Highness' title? Are you Ok disclosing your parentage to the world? It will make you an overnight celebrity."

Loreena considered for a minute and said "Yes, let's reveal it. It'll be a smash hit with the stodgy old Pureblood factions." Looking at Sirius sitting next to her, she said "The Head of the House of Black married to the eldest child of the King of Avalon and raised to a Dukedom? They'll eat it up" as she settled back into her husband's arms.

With a burst of flame, Hedwig arrived with Jamie, Minerva and Albus in tow, and went to settle on her perch over by the window. Harry explained what was going on to the McGonagalls and the Headmaster and waited while they reviewed what was on the board.

After a few moments, Albus turned to Harry and looked at him over his half-moon glasses and said "The only thing that comes to mind for the 'reveal' column, Harry, is to add your status as the official Head of the House of Potter and your plans for your Wizengamot seat." Looking at Sirius, he added "Both of your seats."

******** Ministry of Magic, Wizengamot Offices 1700 26 June 1995********

Henry Asquith was walking back from the Minister's office with his head down while reading over a slightly marked up piece of parchment. He's been working on this for over a week, and felt that he finally had a fair, but useful bill that would authorize the use of Legilimancy and Veritaserum on Ministry workers.

He was a bit amused by his current state. For many years he had drifted along on the tide of time and never really become involved, choosing rather to devote himself to his hobbies. Yet, here he was up to his elbows in the conduct of the war, leading the charge in the Wizengamot and he found his actions to be very satisfying on multiple levels. He was no warrior, of that he was certain. Here in the Wizengamot, however, he could wage war as best he knew how and was content.

Bumping into someone, he dropped all his parchment on the floor and said "Oh dear, please excuse me. I wasn't looking where I was going." He knelt down to gather up his fallen sheaves when the person he still hadn't looked at said "Too bad Blood-Traitor. CRUCIO!"

As the pain of a thousand hells coursed through his nervous system, Henry screamed in torment. It was late, and the offices sparsely populated at noon, were completely empty at the end of the workday. Henry would have realized that he was doomed, as he lay there screaming and flailing, that is if he could have formed a coherent thought through the pain of the Cruciatus.

The torturer stopped to enjoy their handiwork and with a raised wand began the hated incantation "AVADA…"

"STUPEFY!" was shouted from down the corridor as Amelia Bones came running down the hall to Henry and his attacker. She skidded to a halt and quickly re-stunned her now-prisoner twice then bound him before turning to Henry. He opened his pain-filled eyes as he twitched and jerked in the aftereffects of the Cruciatus. Amelia looked him over for wounds and finding none said "Other than the pain, are you injured Henry?" At his shake of his head, she nodded quickly before using the Communication Charm to summon Connie and Shacklebolt to take charge of the prisoner.

"Speaking of which" and she turned to the black-robed attacker and took off his Death Eater mask. Recognizing his face, she said "Oh no. I didn't need this" for she recognized the face of Stephen Blackthorne, eldest child and heir of Lord Alexander Blackthorne.

********Black Manor, London 0800 27 June 1995********

Harry had been awake for the last twenty minutes watching his naked wife as she lay next to him. Gratitude for her loving him and wonderment at the same, vague fears of her being hurt in the war but most of all the thoughts that dominated him was a fierce and burning love, affection and desire for this woman to whom he had pledged himself. He would do anything for her.

She rolled over and the sheet slipped down, exposing her chest. Harry smiled at the 'free show' as she had called it one morning when they had first started sleeping together. After getting a quick eyeful, he very gently started to pull the sheet up when her voice in his head broke the silence. _All done perving are you?_

With a broad smile, he laughed at her joking prod. _Just getting started, you?_

_Well, with this morning breath of mine, I'm surprised you haven't been turned to stone yet._

Clicking his tongue at her, he shook his head. Making his hand into a little gun like children used, he pointed at her mouth and a moment later, Hermione was minty fresh. _Oh ye of little faith. It's magic, sweetheart._

Laughing aloud, she said aloud "Come here husband and do your husbandly duties."

With a chuckle, Harry applied the Breath Freshening charm to himself and said "As you wish" and scooted over to his wife.

A half hour later the smiling Potters ambled downstairs to breakfast and to catch up with Dan and Emma on their NEWTs. Harry and Hermione had not taken their Herbology NEWT and were curious to hear from Dan what he thought. As they went into the dining room they stopped in shock to hear Sirius cussing up a storm and Dan and Emma sitting at the table, faces as white as linen.

In unison, Harry and Hermione said "What?"

Dan rubbed his face and pointed to the newspaper on the table. The headline was the obvious source of disturbance, for it read: _MUGGLES TEST FOR OWLs AND NEWTs._ The byline by the infamous Rita Skeeter then proceeded to give an extremely slanted story with objections and innuendo in every sentence. Overall, it was an extraordinarily nasty and inciting piece of work by the Prophet's resident rumormonger.

Sirius beckoned to Harry and Remus and they followed him into the study, where Sirius closed the door behind them all. Fuming, he said "Ok, screw this. Harry you or I is buying that rag and put a stop to this crap."

This rocked Harry a bit. He had become accustomed to his wealth, but not the potential for influence and real power that he had just from his extensive coffers. A completely new world of possibilities opened up to him. After processing for a minute, he nodded to his Godfather and said, "Good idea, I'll do it."

Sirius, still in a passion said "No, I want to. Dan and Emma are good friends, hell, they're family."

Waving his hand, Harry said "Hello? They're my in laws, I get to do it."

Remus shook his head at the absurdity of the situation as the door opened to admit Mrs. Black and Mrs. Potter. Without looking at the ladies, Remus said to Sirius, "Decide the normal way Padfoot."

Sirius nodded and put his right fist with the thumb up on his opened left hand palm. Catching on, Harry mimicked him and after Sirius said "One, two, three", Harry smacked his still closed fist on his hand - rocks, while Sirius smacked his right hand down with two fingers out – scissors.

Remus clucked his tongue and shook his head saying "Always with the scissors Padfoot. Ghosteyes wins."

Hermione finally ran out of patience, "Alright, what's going on?" with Loreena nodding next to her. After Remus explained that Harry was going to purchase the Daily Prophet to try and get some control over the press, they could see Hermione wind up as she took a deep breath to begin a rant about freedom of the press and other such things. She paused and with a look of realization on her face said "That is actually an excellent idea. Good job guys" and turned to walk back to the dining room and calm her parents some more.

After Hermione and Loreena left, Harry turned to the two Marauders and said "I've a few ideas. First, I think I should do this as quietly as possible. I want the subsequent anti-bigot slant that my paper is going to adopt to be non-attributable to anyone, and since I'll own the paper, how else will it get out?" he finished with a big smile.

Sirius nodded a bit while considering the idea. "Good thought, pup. What else?"

With a feral grin, Harry deliberately looked at Remus and then Sirius and said "Mr. Moony, Mr. Padfoot, Mr. Ghosteyes would like to talk about a Ms. Skeeter."

Hermione, her parents and Loreena heard the three laughing all the way down in the dining room. Hermione shrugged at Loreena's questioning look and they resumed their discussion.

********Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley London 1300 27 June 1995********

The Potters and the Blacks strolled into the bank in casual but extremely expensive robes. Hermione and Loreena had come specifically to be added to their husbands' family vaults as well as to be involved in the direction for Ugluk to begin the purchase of the newspaper. After being shown into the same waiting room as they had waited four and a half years before, they waited only a few minutes before Goldbag himself hustled in the room.

All four rose quickly, with Sirius and Harry giving their best Avalonian courtly bows, while the ladies gave a deep curtsey. "Clan Chieftain Goldbag, you are well met this day. My hopes are for full coffers and the sharpness of your blade" Harry said in the traditional greeting of one warrior to another.

Goldbag, despite his astonishment at the changes in Harry and Hermione, gave a deep bow to the four as well and said "My Lords, My Ladies, I greet you with honor. Overlord Ragnok wished me to escort you to his offices so that we could converse in privacy and comfort." With a nod, they trooped up to the elegantly furnished offices of the Lord of the Goblin nation.

After the ritual greetings with Ragnok, Harry smiled, knowing he'd really love this next part. "Overlord, Clan Chieftain, I would like to inform the Goblin nation of great tidings." He turned to face Sirius and Loreena. Sirius saw the move and glared at his Godson, knowing what was coming. "My Godfather, Sirius Black, has been elevated to the Dukedom of Redfields, and has wed. His lovely bride is a distant relative of mine."

Formally addressing Ragnok, Harry said "Overlord, may I present to you, Her Royal Highness the Princess Loreena Black, eldest daughter of King Rhodri and Queen Carys of Avalon, Duchess of Redfields, and Baroness Black." The two goblin leaders' eyes opened wide at Loreena's string of titles and, as Harry had anticipated, began a series of greetings and bows that were High Courtly in the least.

After this died down, Sirius piped up with his own smile and put Harry and Hermione on the spot as Sir Harry and Dame Hermione, Lord an Lady Gryffindor. "He has laid claim to his family title after many years" finished Sirius with an extra wide smile.

Ragnok nodded his head absently. "Much is clearer than was before." Looking back up at Harry and Hermione, he nodded to Goldbag who returned the nod. "If we had known of your ancestry and titles My Lord Gryffindor, the identity of the Stormbrow and Shieldmaiden would never have been in doubt. Ragnok bowed again to Hermione and said "It is truly a great honor to meet you My Lady, on many counts."

Hermione curtsied as befitted a Lady of her station meeting a head of state "Overlord, I am honored by your words and kindness to my husband, cousins and myself. We are in your debt."

Harry then caught the eye of the Goblin leader and expressed his condolences at the slaughter of the Goblin garrison at Azkaban. "Risks are run by every warrior, but nonetheless, this is a dark hour."

He glanced at Hermione. _Should we make our pitch?_

Hermione mentally nodded. _Yeah, I think they're in the right mood to hear it._

Harry took his wife's hand and said to the Goblins "May we impose on your time and discuss a few issues of import?" At the profuse acceptance from the Overlord, they moved to the sitting area and sat drinking tea for a moment before Harry began to explain in an overview about Avalon and their training regimen. "My wife and I are now intending to assume the mantles of the Stormbrow and Shieldmaiden. We were unable to do so when last we met, but believe we can do so now and not dishonor ourselves or our comrades."

At the sage nods from Ragnok and Goldbag, Sirius said "As we all know, not all warfare is with a blade or magic. For our first encounter, My Lord Gryffindor would like to purchase the Daily Prophet."

After a moment of obvious shock on the Goblins' faces, they looked at each other and burst into laughter. Not knowing what to do, the humans just waited until Ragnok slapped his thigh and croaked out "Most Excellent!" Looking to his Deputy, he said "Oh, this will be good hunting, will it not?" After mostly regaining his composure, Ragnok said "My Lord Gryffindor, it is good to see a Warrior who can see past the tip of his own sword. Our acquisition division will expedite this transaction. The firm shall be yours by the end of the week." After Harry mentioned his intention to keep his ownership, quiet Ragnok smiled his toothy smile and said "It shall be done. What else can Gringotts or the Goblin nation do for you on this fine day?"

_Here we go_. "Overlord, war is upon us. We" and he indicated the four humans "go forth into battle against the forces of Darkness that the evil being that we know as Voldemort arrays around himself. You and I have bonds of friendship and prophecy between us, but I would like to go farther and draw steel in the cold places of the earth side by side with Goblins. I wish to ally myself with the Goblin nation, so that when you are in need, you have but to call and Lord and Lady Gryffindor, the Stormbrow and Shieldmaiden, will come." The implication was that if Harry called, they too would come. At that moment, Hedwig flamed into the room, and after a gentle call of life giving song, settled on Harry's shoulder.

Goldbag looked on in awe "The Phoenix."

Harry petted Hedwig on the chest for a moment before returning his gaze to Ragnok who was deep in thought. After a few moments, he replied to Harry "You have given me much to consider, My Lord Gryffindor. I cannot, of course, commit the Goblin nation at this point in time. Consultations must be taken with the Clan Chieftains and resolve made. I can tell you that we have never allied ourselves with humans, but" and he raised his hand palm out "I foresee a favorable outcome. You are the chosen Warrior of Prophecy and are mated to She Who Draws Steel. We will be in contact with you soon."

********Charon House, Cumbria 0100 29 June 1995********

Alastor had taken Bill Weasley to the edges of Malfoy Manor the evening before to run some scans of the wards to determine if they were able to be broached. They came back to Charon House around 0100, and Bill was white as a ghost and wouldn't talk until he had at least four stiff drinks in him. "The wards are downright evil" he had rasped out eventually. "I saw something like them in Egypt once on a Court Vizier's tomb that would cause trespassers to explode with no notice. There is also a killing ward inside the exploding ward. I think they are both keyed to allow anyone branded with the dark mark through."

Harry had spoken up from his seat in the shadows "Can you bring them down quickly and without alerting the residents of the house?"

Bill's eyes bugged out when he recognized the speaker "Harry? What happened to you?"

"Later, Bill. Can you crash the wards quickly and silently?" Harry persisted.

After some thought he said "I can do it silently, but not necessarily quickly. Speed usually means noise for us Curse Breakers."

Harry nodded, "Fair enough, we'll keep them off your back if necessary."

Currently, Mad-Eye looked over Harry and Hermione as they examined the sand table layout of Malfoy Manor. They were dressed in all black – long sleeve T-shirts and cargo pants with jungle boots. The Danio Tymestl was strapped to Harry's back while Hermione had the Eryr Ewin at her side. Harry had found a charm that would allow him to actually draw his sword while on his back, normally, the blade would have been far to long to clear the scabbard otherwise. Hermione preferred her sword on her hip.

The sand table was a rough approximation of Malfoy Manor based on an amalgamation of memories from four people who had been there in one capacity or another in the last five years. The Manor house stood at the top of a small hill, with a manicured lawn all around, with a few ornamental shrubs scattered about to break up the monotony of a huge lawn. Directly behind the house was a very large formal garden that had accommodated outdoor parties with over one hundred guests.

Beyond the garden in the rear of the house were thin copses of beech that led to a small fast moving stream that was reputed to be intentionally infested with Kappas and Grindylows. To the front of the house beyond the lawn stood thick woods of oak and pine that had no discernable path through and the height of the pines made broom passage unwise. The woods wrapped around the sides of the estate and blended into the copses. It was reputed that the Malfoys used either Trolls, Cerberuses or Wyverns (and possibly a mix of all three) as nighttime guard animals. After the disaster that was the raid of Blackthorne hall, the Order of the Phoenix team was paying close attention to these details.

All that led up to this evening's intelligence gathering mission. Connie had been adamant when briefing the team members, "You are to gather intelligence, not kill everyone there" and here she pointedly looked at the Potters. "Get us the recon data we need to return in force to properly assault the facility."

Connie approached Harry and Hermione as they continued to run scenarios in their head while looking over the sand table. "Hey you two, come on over here." They followed the Head of the DMLE out on the porch where Connie put up an impressive array of privacy charms. After that was all settled, she said "I wanted to give you these" and she reached into her robes and pulled out two flip wallets and handed one to each of them. Inside were Auror badges with a photo ID indicating they both held the rank of Lieutenant. At the questioning looks, she said "If the shit hits the fan again, it'll be legal. If you ever have to explain, you are special agents directly attached to my office. It's basically what my role was before I became Head Auror. Alastor has been brought out of retirement as a Captain, the Weasley boys are senior DMLE officers and Remus is even an Inspector in the Aurors." With a smile and a small snicker she said "Snuck that one by Amelia."

Shrugging, Harry put his ID in his pocket and said "You know that Cuchulainn is going to be circling overhead or nearby all evening in case things get really ugly. Nice to have your friendly neighborhood Razortail around to bail us out if we get stuck."

Connie nodded and moved away to find Remus before they left. Harry looked at his wife with a hint of a smile. _You ready?_

She smirked at him. _Yeah, this is what we've been training for isn't it?_

Harry ran his hand through his hair for a moment before pulling her close. _I know I should be worried about you getting hurt, but I'm not. Your probably the best or second best fighter in this house right now and I'm including Connie, Remus, Alastor and Dumbledore as behind you. _He paused for a moment. _Does that make me a bad husband because I'm not worried even though I know you can more than take care of yourself?_

Hermione snuggled in closer to her husband and smiled into his chest. _No, love, it doesn't. It makes me love you all the more. You're the best._ With that fluffy thought, they adjourned inside to cuddle on the couch for a bit before they left.

********Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire 0245 29 June 1995********

The reconnaissance team of Harry, Hermione, Remus, Alastor, Bill and Sirius portkeyed into the southern edge of the Malfoy estate without a sound. Per their plan, the three Animaguses immediately transformed and began to spread out. Their enhanced senses would help detect anyone or anything approaching. Ghosteyes went west while Raksha sidled east. Padfoot stayed in the general vicinity of the team and patrolled south, as Bill began to work the wards to open a temporary breach.

As Alastor and Remus watched over Bill, Ghosteyes padded along, senses alert. _Nothing here. You?_

Raksha paused. _Wait. Smell something._

Ghosteyes stopped. Looking around he heard nothing and lifted his nose to the wind. Still nothing. With an impatient, low growl, he turned toward his mate and started to lope her way.

_Harry_. This caused him to break out into a run. She never used his name when in their wolf forms. _We have Trolls over here._

_How many?_ He went from the easy lope of the wolf to a flat out sprint through the hardwood forest, not heeding any noise he was making. He heard Padfoot off to his right start to run his way in response to all the noise.

_Not too many. I've got two down hard, about five more to go. Transforming back now._

As Ghosteyes came into the clearing where Hermione had been battling the Trolls, he assessed the situation in a glance. On the edge of the clearing, were two Trolls bleeding to death, their throats ripped out, while one was almost decapitated. Hermione had the Eryr Ewin in hand and had just cut off the leg of the Troll in front of her. She wheeled like a dervish to parry the strike from the spiked mace of the Troll to her right.

Harry did something they had practiced incessantly with Cuchulainn as he leapt with all the strength he could toward the huge man-shaped beast that was attempting to attack Hermione's blind side. He transformed mid-leap while drawing his sword. With a quick pass of his blade and a grunt, another Troll hit the ground with a _thump _without its head.

Behind him, Harry heard Hermione strike home with her blade while he turned to his left and saw a huge flail coming at his head. Immediately apparating right behind the attacking Troll, Harry thrust with the Danio Tymestl, severing the beast's spinal column above its waist. With control over its legs gone, the Troll fell to the ground where Harry finished it with a thrust to the back of the skull.

Shifting to his right to clear his lane of fire, Harry flung out his right hand, sent a wandless Piercing charm at the sole remaining troll, and drilled a hole about the size of a beer can in its forehead. It paused for a second, almost comically considering whether loss of brain function really mattered before it fell back, dead.

Harry looked over and saw Hermione dispatching the legless Troll. He cast a quick Cleaning charm on his blade to clean it up before sheathing it and walked over to his wife. _You Ok?_

Hermione cleaned her own sword and sheathed it with the hiss of steel on leather. _Yeah, come here._

Harry ambled over to his wife with a big grin on his face. _I must be a pervert, but you have never looked so hot as you do right now. If Malfoy and maybe Voldiepants weren't three hundred yards away I'd have you right here._

Her only response was to pull him close and plant a searing kiss on him. _When we get home, lover. Come on_. She transformed back into Raksha and they started back toward Bill, Remus and Alastor. They passed Padfoot just as he entered the clearing. He looked at them in confusion, before turning and following.

The three canines approached the human members of the team and saw a bright glow. Returning to their human forms, they saw Bill working his wand feverishly while Alastor and Remus placed ward stones at the Curse Breaker's feet. An oval breech in the wards was right in front of him and the effort to keep it open until the ward stones were in place and energized was telling on the redhead's face. Sweat poured down his face and his shirt, while brown when they left, was now soaked through and appeared black in the moonlight.

Remus whispered in his hoarse undertone "Ok, Bill, energized and ready. Go ahead"

The eldest Weasley exhaled loudly and his arms dropped, but the glowing oval opening in the wards remained. Squinting into the light, he looked over the opening, did a few quick checks with his wand, turned to the others "Your turn", and promptly sat down on a stool he conjured on the way down. Alastor nodded to the other four. Because of his limited mobility, part of the plan was that he would stay and watch over the exhausted Curse Breaker until the others returned.

Sirius gave a jaunty wave, pulled out his wand and hopped through the breach. Remus rolled his eyes and followed his best friend. Hermione hopped through and before Harry followed, he called out with his mind. _Honored One, can you hear me?_

_Yes, My Lord. Well done with the Trolls. I am dealing with the evidence of your activities and am standing by to assist if you need me._

Harry wrinkled his nose at the idea of Cuchulainn eating the Trolls. _Hey, to each his own. _Harry hopped through the breach and ran to catch up to the others.

They separated and disillusioned themselves once they cleared the woods. Harry and Sirius worked toward the east, Remus, and Hermione to the west. Looking everywhere, they could to take it all in, the two teams worked all the way around the grounds and met up in the rear of the house. Harry asked his unseen bride the question of the night. _Anything?_

_Strangely enough, no. After the Trolls, I expected something_. After a pause while they considered the many possible implications of the lack of opposition, they moved out for the next phase. Harry and Hermione were to approach the Manor house while Remus and Sirius were in overwatch. Sirius had objected, saying that he and Remus should go up to the house. Hermione had shut him up quickly by pointing out that she and Harry could defeat anyone in the room without breaking a sweat and on top of that, could communicate silently.

Working their way through the gardens, they heard nothing outside of the normal sounds of the night. They emerged from the high hedge wall separating the gardens from the house and moved much slower in case of a sentry. Seeing and sensing nothing, they split up and circled the house. Noting all the exterior doors, they moved silently. A few minutes into their movement, Harry called out to his wife. _There are huge doors on this slope away from the eastern side of the house. Like hugely oversized storm cellar doors. _Harry concentrated for a quick second and his Avatar moved out from him and tried to penetrate the doors. Failing at that, the Avatar tried to penetrate the ground next to the doors with similar results. _This can't be good. I can't get through with my Avatar either. Moving on_. They met in the front of the house with nothing else of note, then finished their circle of the house, moving back to Sirius and Remus through the gardens. Remus and Hermione now moved back to the ward breach via the eastern side of the grounds while Harry and Sirius egressed on the western side of the grounds.

Passing back through the ward breach, Sirius pulled out his wand, paused and waved it followed with a quick jab causing the glow from the ward breach to extinguish, while maintaining the breach itself. Nodding to himself, he turned around and grabbed the rope they were using as a portkey. Two heartbeats later, they were all gone.

********Charon House, Cumbria 0350 29 June 1995********

As soon as they reappeared from Wiltshire, Connie approached the four members of the reconnaissance team with vials. The all placed their wands to their heads, extracted their memories, and placed them in the vials. Connie handed them to Kingsley who left to take them to an operative in the Department of Mysteries who would use the memories and details to make an enormous magical sand table of the Malfoy estates by sunrise.

Alastor helped Bill upstairs to a bedroom to get some sleep while the others moved over to the couches for debriefing with Connie, Amelia, Albus and one man that Harry did not know. Harry extended his hand to the unknown man and said "How do you do, I'm Harry Potter."

The man took his hand and with an amiable smile said "Major Darren McGrath, Operations Officer, Twenty SecondRegiment Special Air Service. How do you do My Lord?"

With surprised faces, the four turned to Connie who smiled "The SAS is going to be giving us a bit of a hand. After a bit of testing, we've found that muggle bullets pass right through wards, so Major McGrath is going to be setting up teams of snipers around the Malfoy estate for us. Also, his senior officers and enlisted men, along with members of the Parachute Regiments, will be in the rear of the assault to observe any fighting that occurs to evaluate the best way to incorporate them into the overall campaign plan against Voldemort."

Nodding, Harry and Hermione then began their debrief. After describing the Troll skirmish, Albus, Amelia and Connie were wide eyed and Major McGrath confused. To help illustrate, Hermione placed her memory of the Troll fight in the pensieve on the table and they all watched it in presentation mode. Afterward, Major McGrath looked to the Potters wide-eyed and said "Two things. That bloody device" and pointed at the pensieve "is absolutely brilliant and I want one. Second, I would go into battle with you two at any time in any place."

With a bit of blush staining his cheeks, Harry continued the narrative until he got to the oversized storm cellar doors. "I don't know what they contain, but they are heavily warded. They could simply be an exterior entrance to the sub-basements of the Manor house or a gate to let something out. When the map gets back you'll see what I mean."

Harry got up and turned, pulling his wife up after him "We're knackered. See you all in the afternoon." As they headed toward the apparition point, they were shocked to see Marcus walking in the door, looking a little worse for wear.

The Dhampir saw his former pupils approaching and said "I have found Sofia. She was severely injured, but I have taken her to the Manor to heal. What is afoot?" After Hermione gave him an overview, Marcus said "Let us get back to the Manor, and you can get some sleep. Tomorrow night, we hunt together.'

********Credenhill, Herefordshire (HQ 22 SAS) 1200 29 June 1995********

"Magic?" the Sergeant Major said scornfully. "Sir, you are telling me that this Voldieshit that slaughtered those poor fucks at Wembley is a magician and all the Death Eaters are magicians too? Sir, have you submitted yourself for a drug test lately?"

A deep bass voice from the back of the room said "Actually, we call ourselves Wizards and Witches, but other than that, you are correct in essentials." Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped out of the shadows in the back of the packed briefing room and made his way to the front. Connie had chosen him to brief the non-magical forces because of his muggleborn background and because his father had been in the British Army.

He made his way up to the small briefing stage and motioned for the Sergeant Major who had been so sarcastic to stand. With a quick wave of his wand, he transfigured the chair the Sergeant Major had been occupying into a crow that flew around the room before he stunned it, summoned it to him and then reversed the transfiguration. With a small smile, Kingsley looked around the room full of nonplussed soldiers and said "Are there any other questions on the existence of magic and of Witches and Wizards." Getting no response, he continued in his businesslike tone "No? Very well, then. So, as the Colonel was saying tonight we will be doing a spot of hunting for the bad guys, and they are Wizards…"

********Charon House, Cumbria 2045 29 June 1995********

The assault force from the Order of the Phoenix and the British Army stood around a copy of the grounds of Malfoy Manor as Remus went over the battle plan. "…the SAS snipers will be here" and he indicated with his wand "here and here and are designated Sniper1, Sniper2 and Sniper3. We will have communications to them via the Communication charm and from them via their DMLE team members. They will have a DMLE officer acting as an escort in case Death Eaters or something else gets too close and of note, they have orders to only fire upon identified Death Eaters. After a bit of persuasion" and all laughed after hearing about Kingsley's performance earlier in the day "the snipers are now true believers in magic. We've even told them about the dragon so that if he shows on the battlefield, they don't fire on him. I doubt that the guns would kill him, but it could hurt him. So to reiterate, we" and Remus indicated the gathered group "will Portkey to the grounds at this location near where Bill opened the wards last night, arriving at 0050 and are designated Phoenix Team. I am the Team Leader, Kingsley is in overall command of the operation. We have had surveillance on the area since our egress last night and the ward breach has not been visually sighted by anyone from the house. The House is occupied by as few as twelve persons and as many as fifty. Other than the seven Trolls killed last night, we have no confirmed presence of magical creatures on the grounds. Be very aware."

"Gentlemen" here Remus directly addressed the non-magical warfighters "if your wizarding escort tells you to move, you must obey. It is for your own safety. If you cannot perceive a threat it is probably because it is a magical creature that you are unable to see."

Resuming the briefing, the werewolf said "The Aurors will arrive here and here at 0045 with Auror Assault groups Alpha and Bravo" and he indicated two locations southwest of the house "and the DMLE officers will arrive here, here and here at 0050 with Officer Assault groups Charlie, Delta and Echo" and he indicated three points southeast of the house. Bill and two other Curse Breakers from Gringotts will bring the wards down hard and fast at exactly 0100." Everyone blinked at that. Apparently the Goblins were coming off the fence if they were sending two Goblin Curse Breakers to assist Bill. "The non-magical observers will be our responsibility to ensure their safety. For the magicals present, the SAS and Paras will be armed, so be aware. The assault force will be using a pincer movement on the house, being extra careful of the doors on the east side of the house. Be on the lookout for massed Dementors. I wouldn't put it past Voldemort to have those doors be a gate from a Dementor pen."

"You four" Remus said indicating Harry, Hermione, Marcus and Dumbledore "are to be ready to apparate to any trouble spot. You are being considered the tactical reserve. Assault from due south, but be ready to go anywhere for any reason. Kingsley and Connie are currently briefing the Aurors and DMLE officers, after which we are all in lock-down and no one leaves their jump off point. Are there any questions?"

********Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire Phoenix Team Jump Off Position 0055 30 June 1995********

Harry and Hermione were in a group with Marcus, Jamie, Sirius and Remus, quietly watching the Curse Breakers performing the initial stages to bring down the wards. Bill was in the center and to the west they could see his first Goblin compatriot and if they craned their necks, they could see the other to the east. They were working in concert after arriving two hours before to run diagnostics and prepare their plan.

Surprising Harry, the non-magical warfighters were not nervous; in fact, they even looked a bit bored. Harry had asked Major McGrath about their nonchalance and got a gruff laugh in return. "My Lord, this is probably our fifteenth live assault this year alone. One becomes inured after a while."

The group of five monitored the progress of the Curse Breakers while watching the Manor house and hearing the reports coming in from the sniper teams as they set up their positions and called in any sightings via their magical cohorts. So far, no human or beast had been sighted on the grounds. Dumbledore apparated in silently from the Alpha and Bravo Team positions where Kingsley was in command, Harry looked at him for any sign of trouble and received a confident nod in return.

All was silent. A slight breeze was blowing in from the west carrying the smells of a summer forest. The night was warm, but not overly so. Harry was grateful for the relative coolness, as he and Hermione were both wearing their new dragon hide armor under their robes. He had also purchased sets for Remus and Connie while Sirius had bought his own for himself and Loreena. With a smile, Marcus had declined the generous offer.

Finally, it was time. Bill looked right and left, apparently got confirmation and began the last wand movements before the night lit up for a moment like the day and the wards around Malfoy Manor crashed with a loud _crack_. A millisecond later sirens and alarms started blaring in the Manor house and all the lights turned on. Harry heard a muttered "Bloody. Fucking. Hell!" from behind him and then the not-so-silenced report of Sniper1 and Sniper3 firing, shortly followed by Sniper2. Phoenix Team started to move north, toward the house. Harry heard "Target identified, Death Eater" announced three times in a belated notification from the sniper teams. The firing continued, and when it stopped, Harry figured the sniper teams had fired a dozen or so times.

Alpha and Bravo Teams were slicing across the grounds at a slow trot in a chevron formation to refuse their left, meaning they had concentrated the bulk of their people on the west side of their group, knowing that Phoenix team was on their eastern flank. Charlie, Delta and Echo were doing the same, but they were refusing their right, while maintaining a heavy force up front as they approached the ominous eastern side of the Manor house. Everyone was very afraid of the doors.

Harry, Hermione and Marcus all had their swords in hand while the magical members of Phoenix had their wands in hand. The SAS and Paras were following with submachine guns up and scanning as they easily kept up with the pack. Harry scanned left; nothing. Scanning right; nothing. Looking up, he looked right into the eyes of the lead diving Harpy; arms outstretched, eyes blood red and glowing with yellow teeth protruding from its mouth like a Tiger Shark. A quick glance and he saw that there were dozens of the blue-skinned demi-demons diving on all three assault forces. Harry performed the fastest Sonorous charm in history and screamed "UP, LOOK UP! HARPIES!" followed by a devastating wandless Blasting curse that exploded the attacking beast.

It was somewhat hard to see the blue-skinned demi-demons and their black bat-like wings, and the teams filled the air with a covering fire of Blasting, Reductor and Cutting curses, hoping to score a lucky hit. Some did. Most didn't.

The Harpies swept in, with their incredible strength, grabbed assaulting team members, and sunk their teeth in their victim as soon as they took flight, tearing out their throats. Gaining altitude, they dropped the corpses on the beleaguered teams and then swooped in for another kill.

After the first pass, Harpies began to fall to well aimed, concentrated fire. Blasting curses seemed to have the best effect as cries of "CONFRINGO" were ringing around the grounds of the Manor. The staccato chatter of automatic weapons fire reverberated in the air as the non-magical weapons seemed to hurt the Harpies enough to slow them down, making them an easier target.

The teams continued to make their way slowly to the house as Harry shouted "COVER ME" and sprinted out in front of all the groups. After a heartbeat of astonishment at the rashness of her husbands plan, Hermione sprinted right after him, promising to herself to kick his butt later.

As the Harpies saw the duo all alone out in front of the masses of people, they rallied to Harry and Hermione like moths to a flame. Casting a strong shield over himself and his wife Harry reached out mentally to feel her presence. _You ready? I've got right._

_Ready, I've got left._

_Go._

The Potters put both their hands up in the air with palms out and cast a wide beamed Blasting curse that in a split second turned the massed Harpies into so much hamburger. Hermione then swept her hand in an arc across the sky and the gore and mess disappeared. With a surprised look on his face, Harry turned to his wife. _What? Did you want to get covered in all that mess? Just a simple Vanishing. Nothing to write home about_. Harry laughed as she muttered in her thoughts to him.

Phoenix Team caught up to them and the Auror and DMLE forces quickly reformed their assault and pressed on to the Manor house. Suddenly, the Sniper teams began firing as one. "Death Eaters and …Something, Multiple Targets" were heard.

Turning around and facing the Manor house, Harry said more to himself than anyone around him "Holy Mother of God. What is that?"

Marcus was at his shoulder and said dispassionately "A Nundu. Call for Cuchulainn, this is beyond you."

The huge Black Panther the size of an elephant had come out from the opened doors with Death Eaters trailing at a distance. Its virulent breath which could decimate a village, cast a visible miasma in front of it as it approached. The panther almost lazily stalked toward teams Charlie, Delta and Echo in front of it, its tail twitching from side to side in anticipation of the fight to come. Harry could hear in the back of his mind Sebastian Crawley, the commander of the DMLE forces, screaming for a retreat. _Honored One, we have a Nundu down here that I cannot defeat. We need you!_

_I am coming My Lord. Can you and your mate slow it down?_

Harry looked to Hermione and saw her transform into Raksha. Harry turned to Remus "We're going to try to slow it down until Cuchulainn gets here." Turning to his Godfather and former Headmaster he said "See if you can get a containment ward around it to protect everyone else from its breath. We'll be fine." At their hesitation, he shoved Sirius and shouted "MOVE! And keep those Death Eaters off our backs!" Transforming, Ghosteyes sprinted after Raksha.

The oversized panther was concentrating on team Charlie in front of it and never heard the charging wolf until it sprang. It turned its massive head as Raksha tore at its throat with her razor sharp fangs and powerful jaws. With its signature screaming cough of a roar, the panther reared and swung its forepaw at her as she passed, clipping her hindquarters and sending her spinning away. As it turned to pounce on the female wolf, Ghosteyes launched himself into its side, tumbling down the small hill with it, locked in a desperate embrace. Both animals were clawing at the other and Ghosteyes had just opened a gash in the Nundu's belly when it scored what would have been a skull-crushing blow to any other animal. To a Dire Wolf, with its regenerative powers second only to the Phoenix, it merely knocked Ghosteyes unconscious as he landed fifteen or so feet away.

The wounded Nundu sprang upright, as if it was fresh and hale and began to move toward the unconscious Ghosteyes when Raksha, the she-wolf, interposed herself between the attacker and her mate. Every nerve ending alight and ready, she faced certain death. Lips curled back in a rolling snarl, ears flat on her head and slaver running down her jaw, she prepared to kill or be killed by the deadly beast in front of her when it was engulfed in a white-hot fire.

With a roar the Razortail landed on the Nundu's back, talons tearing and ripping as it sunk its spear-like fangs in the burning fur of the panther's neck. The panther screamed, reared and rolled, trying to shake the dragon that had it in a death grip. After the second attempt to roll, the Mighty One jerked to the left, ripping the head off the panther. Cuchulainn lifted his head in a victorious roar, his foreclaws firmly clenching the body of his kill. He paused a moment before checking on his former pupils. _Lupa, how is your mate?_

Raksha looked at the dragon. _He is waking now, Honored One. Thank you for your help._

The dragon grunted. Seeing Ghosteyes wake and after a moment, transform back into Harry, Cuchulainn took off to circle the Manor in case he was needed again.

Raksha transformed and Hermione gently grabbed Harry by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. _You Ok?_

He shook his head, to clear the fuzziness. _I'm good enough to keep going._ Looking around he saw that the Death Eaters that had been escorting the Nundu were all dead. Since all the Ministry Teams were about to enter the house, Harry conjured a stool and sat heavily figuring his part in the evening's fun was over for now.

In the end, it had been Marcus who had single-handedly slaughtered the dozen or so Death Eaters trailing the Nundu. "He was amazing" said Remus who had just walked up to the Potters as they rested on the lawn. By now, the Manor house had been taken with no casualties, and the DMLE was searching the dungeons and house for any hidden spaces. Remus continued "He had his sword in hand and I couldn't even follow him, he moved so fast." Harry and Hermione smiled at each other over that statement. "He was casting with his off hand and using the sword with his right. It was an amazing display. Before the dragon even landed, the Death Eaters were dead. Amazing."

Shaking himself to recollect himself, Remus nodded at Sirius and Dumbledore who were conferring with Kingsley and Colonel Richfield of the SAS on the porch of the house "Those two over there, put up an incredible ward that confined all the virulent effects of the Nundu. Did it in seconds too. Sirius just barked a couple incantations at Albus like a question who nodded and they simultaneously cast the ward. Saved us all, no doubt."

Harry and Hermione walked up to the porch, passing at least twenty bodies in various death poses with bullet holes in their chests or heads. That was just the take by the snipers of the Death Eaters on the porch. The rest of the grounds were littered with corpses in a similar state. Turning to his wife, he said "Remind me to buy the snipers some really good beer tomorrow." She smiled at him and they joined the conversation that was in progress.

It turned out that Malfoy Manor had been used by Voldemort as the Death Eater basic training site. The house had been turned into an oversized barracks and the dungeons into classrooms and training facilities. The house had held over one hundred beds, and based on the casualty counts that were coming in, the Manor house had been close to full. "Looking at eighty seven dead, ten wounded for the Death Eaters" said Kingsley. With a sigh, he continued, "Twelve Aurors, twenty two DMLE officers and zero non-magicals were killed. Thirty-one Aurors wounded and fifteen DMLE officers wounded. Again, thankfully, zero non-magicals wounded."

Harry asked "Did we get anyone of note to get some information out of them?"

Kingsley shook his head. "The only inner circle person here was Macnair, but he was killed by one of the Colonel's snipers." Turning to Richfield, Kingsley said with a grin "Good work today Colonel. Your men are top notch."

After a pause, Sirius said "What about the family? Lucius, Narcissa or the boy, were they here?"

Again, Kingsley shook his head in a negative. "No, no one like that present so far." Turning to Remus, who had just walked up he said "Remus, how about you get Phoenix Team out of here. I'll get the SAS and Paras home on my own."

At Remus' nod, the Potters, Sirius and Dumbledore moved to their rally point to Portkey back to Charon House.

********Saint Mungo's Hospital, London 1235 30 June 1995********

Amelia Bones and Connie Hammer were visiting the wounded from the previous night's battle. Most were going to be on their way home in the next few days, but six of the Charlie Team members had been affected by the Nundu's breath before the containment ward was put up and their prognosis was uncertain. Until now, no one had ever survived an encounter with a Nundu, much less recovered from it.

Amelia and Connie had sent Kingsley home to get some rest, as he still hadn't slept yet. "We'll finish visiting the families here. Tomorrow, you and I can start the rounds of the other families" said Connie. The "other families" were the hardest. The widows and widowers. The orphans and other children asking when daddy was going to be home, with mother sitting at the kitchen table sobbing into her hands, unable to answer. Unable to face it.

Kingsley had nodded, sighed and said "See you tomorrow, boss" and headed down to the apparition point.

Connie was leaning on a wall as Amelia came out of the last room. Amelia looked her favored subordinate in the eye and said "Connie, we won last night. We struck a blow. It isn't pretty, I know, but it was a good thing."

Connie nodded "I know. This isn't new. I've visited scores of families when their loved one was injured or killed on the job. It never gets any easier, though." Amelia patted her shoulder and headed down the stairs, passing a frowsy Remus Lupin coming up.

Remus looked around, spotted Connie and headed over to her. Without speaking, he wrapped his strong arms around her and held her close to his chest. She snuggled in to him, drawing strength and reassurance. Even this hardened veteran of almost twenty years needed some warmth every so often. Speaking up without releasing her he said "Come on. We're heading back to your place to pack. I've talked to Sirius about you moving into the Manor for protection and he said it was no problem. 'The more the merrier' I believe were his exact words."

Connie pulled back and looked at him through narrowed eyes. Remus gulped audibly and Connie had to swallow her laughter. "Mr. Lupin, why would I be moving in with you? A bit presumptuous, eh?"

On more familiar ground now, Remus put a considering look on his face and said "Well, you see there's this thing." Looking into her eyes with a serious expression, he continued, "I love you Connie. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt. I know I can't shelter you" here he chuckled. "You'd kick my arse if I tried. But, this little thing. This I can do to protect you just a little bit."

She put a little half smile on her face and said "Plus, I'm in your bed every night, instead of just some nights."

With a big, Marauder worthy smile Remus said "Well, there is that, too."

They started to walk down the hall, arm in arm and she said "Did you bring any crates or boxes?"

He smiled down at her and said "They're already at your place. I started packing an hour ago."

**A/N**

1) I own nothing

2) Prisoner of Azkaban is my favorite book in many ways. In other ways, Goblet of Fire ranks highly as well. This chapter title is, of course, homage to "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs" from book 3.

3) Recommendation for this chapter is Breach of Trust, from Hlpur, found on FF net.


	16. Chapter 16: A Professor, A Foundation a

**Chapter 16: A Professor, a Foundation and Payback**

"Times go by turns, and chances change by course, From foul to fair, from better hap to worse."

Robert Southwell, Times Go by Turns [c. 1595], st 1

********Black Manor, London 1035 03 July 1995********

Harry and Hermione had been nursing their small injuries after the engagement at Malfoy Manor. Getting beat about by a Nundu was not something that happened without consequences and as a result, Harry's minor concussion and Hermione's sprained knee had kept them hobbled for a bit. So they were taking it easy and assisting Madam Pomfrey with whatever she needed as she tended to Sofia, Marcus' wife. Sofia had suffered significant spell damage when she apparated from their home. In a fortunate turn of events, Marcus had been taken from this plane of existence to Avalon only minutes before their return a week and a half ago. Thanks to her Dhampir healing ability, Sofia was up and around, merely lacking the stamina she normally enjoyed. Poppy assured her that she would be back to normal within days.

Connie, Emma and Sofia had taken an instant liking to each other. It had started with Emma brewing her healing potions for Poppy and they had sat, talking for hours. Sofia had been born in what is now Greece in 960 BC. In that time, Dhampirs had been revered as demi-gods as the magical and non-magical population did not really know what they were. Hercules had been a Dhampir, and Sofia's second cousin. "He was a bit of a pig" she said one day. Where Marcus was taciturn and reserved, Sofia was gay and merry. Her long black curls cascaded down to her shoulders and shook like a tree in the wind when she laughed. "Always strutting around, picking up heavy things showing off how strong he was. Granted, he was very strong. Stronger than normal for one of us, but still…" and she rolled her eyes. As the women laughed at her description, Harry, Hermione and Dan entered the sitting room, each holding a letter in their hand.

"OWL and NEWT results are here" Hermione said as she tossed the envelope in her mother's lap. "I thought we'd all open our scores together." With a rustling of parchment, the family opened their scores and quickly looked them over. Harry and Hermione sported grins, nodded and looked at each other. _Well, love, how did you do?_

_I did Ok._ He thought as he smiled. Tilting his parchment, he showed her his scores.

_Straight Outstandings is a bit better than just Ok, buster_. Smiling at him she scooted over and gave him a small kiss. _I'm proud of you._

Kissing her back, Harry felt the warm glow he had felt so many times from his wife. Wrapping his arms around her, he completed the feeling. He had felt her emotions since their bonding, and on occasion, it was a very intense experience indeed. Their lovemaking was the pinnacle, with no barriers, they joined, body, mind and soul. On occasions like this, they could enjoy a different intimacy as well. It wasn't as intense or pulse pounding, but just as wonderfully intimate. Kissing the top of her head, he looked over her shoulder and saw her scores. _Straight Outstandings as well, Mrs. Potter, well done. You know, I don't think I've ever told you how much I admire you._ She half turned to her husband in surprise as he continued. _You work so hard, combined with your native genius _here she playfully smacked his leg _makes you an incredible woman._ He smirked slightly. _Incredible in so many ways. _He nuzzled her neck as she snuggled back into her husband's arms and grabbed his sheet to compare the two, side by side. Harry looked over at his father-in-law and said "So Dad, how'd you do?"

Dan looked up from his sheet and shook his head. "I got an Exceeds on my OWL and an Outstanding on my NEWT. Who would have thought it, eh?" and passed his sheet with its solitary course scores on it to his daughter.

After glancing at the sheet, Hermione looked at her mother who was sitting next to Sofia on the other couch. Sirius and Remus wandered in to see what the commotion was about and pulled up chairs. Hermione saw her mother staring at the parchment in her hands and not moving. Her heart fell, fearing that her mother had done badly. She knew that Emma had begun to feel a true devotion to what Snape had once aptly described as "the subtle science and exact art of potion making." Reaching her hand out and touching her mother's knee she said "Mum? How'd you do?" Getting no response, Hermione traded a look with her dad and felt Harry's concern over their link. Gently, Hermione reached out, plucked the parchment from her mother's unresisting fingers, and looked at the text.

Hermione's eyes opened wide for a moment and with a "Squeee!" jumped in her mum's lap and engulfed her in one of her patented Hermione Potter Rib Crushing Hugs TM.

Harry and Dan looked at each other, then everyone else in the room in confusion. Bending over to retrieve the parchment on the floor, Sirius whistled when he read Emma's score. "Damn, she aced it." At everyone's respectful nod of understanding that she did well, Sirius looked up and said "No, you don't understand. She got a perfect score on both OWL and NEWT. The Ministry is offering to give her the Potions Mistress test any time she wants to qualify."

Now jaws dropped around the room and eyes swiveled to the mother-daughter embrace that was still going on with muttered a "I knew you could do it" coming from Hermione.

An hour later, they were all gathered around the dining room table and eating lunch. Minerva and Jamie had popped over for the meal and catch up with everyone. When presented with the OWL and NEWT scores of her students, she had hugged the Potters and Grangers tightly and pulled back to wipe a tear from her eye. Jamie had given his firm handshake and big smile to all and they sat down to eat and talk. Emma was seriously considering taking the Potions Mistress exam, and was talking to Minerva about the details. "There will be a board of five currently certified Potions Masters or Mistresses. The oral board will be comprehensive and will last anywhere from six to eight hours."

At this declaration, Emma shook her head. "I did worse for my DDS, but swore I was done." Mock-groaning, she said "What have I done?"

Minerva laughed and said "My Transfiguration Mastery board was not nearly as difficult as I expected and I didn't do nearly as well as you did on my NEWT. There is a syllabus provided by the Ministry of topics that are eligible to be examined for the Mastery board. Review them and study up on the topics where you aren't as strong as you'd like to be. I think you'll do fine." Minerva trailed off and her eyes became unfocused while she tapped her fingers on the table for a minute. Recollecting herself, they finished lunch amiably.

********Ministry of Magic, Minister's Office 1000 04 July 1995********

Lord Alexander Blackthorne stormed into Amelia Bones' office with her secretary on his heels. "Madam Minister, I tried to stop him, but he just walked past me" the young woman said in a huff while scowling at the man.

Amelia returned Blackthorne's stare and said "It's quite alright Lucy. Hold my visitors until Lord Blackthorne and I can straighten out what seems to be bothering him."

The door shut behind Lucy with a click and before Amelia could say or do anything, Blackthorne spat "Where is my son?"

Amelia settled back in her chair slowly. She was in charge of this situation and she was going to run the discussion her way. Steepling her fingers in front of her chest she paused a full minute while looking the man in the face with an expression as if she were inspecting a beetle. Blackthorne's face became more mottled as she stared at him. Just as he started to draw breath for a new rant, she said "He is in holding cell 42A to the best of my knowledge. Why do you ask, my Lord?"

Blackthorne's face darkened and he leaned over her desk "You will release him this instant. He is the scion of the house of Blackthorne and you will not treat him like a common criminal. Move."

Amelia stared at the man with barely contained rage and hissed at him "I am the Minister for Magic of the United Kingdom and Northern Ireland and I will not be addressed like a deck seaman on a garbage scow. You forget yourself, my Lord. Your son has been arrested and will be arraigned today for the torture of a member of the Wizengamot by the use of an unforgivable curse. The courts will decide his fate." She paused for a moment and looked at his hands and said "Get off my desk and out of my office. Now."

Blackthorne straightened and appeared to bite back a whole host of insults he wanted to hurl at her. Pivoting on his heel, he stormed out of the office like a raging bull.

Amelia watched his back recede before reaching for a piece of parchment. She was going to have Connie move young Blackthorne to a different holding cell – just in case.

********Black Manor, London 1730 04 July 1995********

Harry and Hermione were sparring with Sofia and Marcus in the basement of the Manor. Sirius had Dobby and Winky clear out three old storage rooms, refinish them, knock down the walls separating them all and then he had added magical windows to let in light. Two of the walls had mirrors on them while the other two had three windows each overlooking an ocean scene.

The couples had paired up by gender and Harry and Marcus were trading punches, kicks and blows at a blindingly fast rate while Hermione and Sofia were sparring with quarterstaffs.

Harry lashed out with a right jab that Marcus slipped under and used his downward momentum to fuel his leg sweep that Harry jumped over. Landing and bouncing into a back flip, Harry gained space for a moment before Marcus attempted to bull rush him.

Shifting his weight, Harry hip threw Marcus and followed up with a leap to incapacitate by landing with all his weight on Marcus' back. Marcus rolled left at the last moment and Harry ended up somersaulting forward and spring back up to avoid the counterstrike from Marcus.

Deciding to bypass finesse, Harry closed with the Elder and started to rain blows high and low, all blocked. Suddenly, with a loud grunt, Harry found himself flying through the air after Marcus had slipped under his shoulder high kick and drove into him with his shoulder.

Sofia took advantage of the momentary distraction Hermione had due to her airborne lover and lashed out like a snake striking. She hit the young woman's right hand, breaking it in three places. As Hermione began to curse under her breath in four languages, two of which were no longer used, she dropped her staff and cradled her right hand in her left. Harry pulled himself to his feet, bowed to his opponent who returned the bow, and went to his wife. _How is it, love?_

Hermione grimaced and stopped her stream of curses that would put a sailor to shame_.__ I think it's broken._

Sofia approached and looked at the afflicted hand. Glancing up to Hermione's face, she said "It's broken?" At Hermione's affirmative nod, Sofia nodded back and waved her hand in a circle thrice over the broken bones.

There was a soft pink glow and after a moment of sharp pain, Hermione said "Oh!" and looked back down at her hand, flexing it. "Did you heal it?" At Sofia's nod, Hermione said "Thank you. Do you think you could teach me that spell?" Harry smiled, shook his head and glanced at Marcus who smiled in return. They gathered up their towels and a bottle of water each and went upstairs to get cleaned up, the ladies perambulating after them.

Entering the kitchen from the stairwell, they saw the occupants of the house clustered around the kitchen table. Wandering over, Harry curiously asked the group "What's going on?"

Sirius called out with a stuffy, formal voice "The article is in the paper, my Lord Gryffindor."

Harry smiled and replied sarcastically "Really, your Grace. Do tell, is it as good as we had hoped?"

Sirius wiggled out of the mass of people reading over his shoulder wearing a big smile. "Evening edition of the paper" and he indicated over his shoulder. "It's not bad, really. The information is all there, the hot button items and the little teasers for Voldieshit. James' people did a good job." Sirius had heard the SAS Sergeant Major calling Harry's nemesis that, and had found it hilarious.

Hermione and Sofia came upstairs and Harry related to them the news about the paper. Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Well, let's hope it goes as well as we hoped."

Harry nodded in agreement. Two days ago, the Goblins had notified him of the completed purchase of the newspaper and Harry had met with James Shanahan, an Irishman that Sirius recommended to oversee the editorial staff on a day to day basis. James was to be a managing publisher, supervising the editorial staff to 'guide' them until sound decisions could be made to replace the bigots and the scandal mongers. He was a muggleborn Wizard that was married and had three little ones just out of nappies and was almost violently anti-Voldemort and anti-Supremacist. He and the Marauders had been at Hogwarts together and where the Marauders had all been Gryffindors, James had been in Hufflepuff. After Harry laid out his big picture goals on where he wanted to the Prophet to go – anti-bigot - James had cracked a big smile and with his thick Kerry brogue said "Sir, I believe that this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship." All the while Harry and Hermione had been skimming his thoughts and found him to be truthful and trustworthy. Harry felt the newspaper stewardship was in good hands.

Sirius said in a half serious tone "It's going to begin now. The mobbing in the streets and so on. Don't be surprised if the pureblood lunatics start kissing your arse so much you get a hickey."

Harry laughed "You too, Padfoot" to which Sirius waved his hand at his Godson.

Sirius got a half surprised look on his face and said out loud to everyone in the room "Hey, what do you say we go get some Chinese food in Diagon Alley tonight. Kind of a public appearance to back up the article." Looking around he smirked "I think with all of us together, we could defend ourselves. Get a good meal too." At Winky's hurt expression, Sirius stammered and apologized all over himself to the amusement of everyone else.

An hour later, they were meandering their way down the alley, ten strong and the staring and pointing was only 'obvious'. The news hadn't had enough time to percolate so that the attention could move into 'annoying'. Sirius pointed out the restaurant that had been recommended to him and they went in.

The Maitre'd's first response was to refuse them a table, as their party was too large. After a second appraising look at exactly who was in the party, he grabbed two waiters and dragged them to the back and they threw out two parties to make room for the Blacks, Potters, the DMLE head and her boyfriend, the Grangers and of course, Marcus and Sofia.

After an enjoyable meal and coffee afterward, they all strolled down the alley toward the apparition point. Sirius was telling a joke about a naked Banshee and a four Quintapeds when three men stepped in front of the group. Harry and Hermione moved to go past them when the man in the middle reached out and made a very serious mistake.

He grabbed Hermione.

Two seconds later the man was on the ground with a crushed windpipe, a broken wrist, a broken arm and a broken nose with matching broken cheekbones, the last two courtesy of Harry, as the man fell under Hermione's onslaught. Sirius launched himself at the man on the right and bore him down while Loreena stunned the remaining man in front of them.

From behind them, they heard a scuffle and turning, they saw Marcus subduing the last of six men. Five were unconscious and bleeding from their noses and mouth while the last was on his knees, his head pulled back by his hair. Marcus looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat. He looked at Harry and nodded "What would be your pleasure with this one my Lord?"

Harry stalked up to the man, with less charity in his heart than had existed three minutes before "Who do you work for?"

The man said nothing and Marcus gave his head a rough shake to remind the recalcitrant man of his current disadvantage and said "Tell him or I'll rip all your hair out of your scalp. Now."

People were starting to come out from a nearby pub. They had to finish this soon. Harry glanced at Connie, she said "I'll tell you everything we get." She walked up to the only conscious perpetrator as Harry backed off and said "Well, fuckstick, it's your lucky day. You have the right…" and she began to inform the moron of how society protected even the idiots and scum.

********Ministry of Magic, Wizengamot Chambers 1000 05 July 1995********

"…and the final vote for Wizengamot Bill 1995-231 is 93 for and 324 against" intoned Albus Dumbledore "1995-231 is defeated." He looked across the chambers at a bewildered Henry Asquith and together they shook their heads at the stunning, complete crushing of Henry's meticulously crafted bill to authorize the use of Veritaserum and Legilimancy on all Ministry employees.

After most of the members had filed out, Albus moved to where Henry was sitting to commiserate with the honorable man. "You did the best you could Henry" said the Chief Warlock. Asquith looked up at the old man who said "The bill was fair and just and effective. We canvassed as best we could but Blackthorne's speech scared many people senseless. He's an excellent orator and by the time he was done talking, most of the members were probably afraid the Ministry was going to use Veritaserum on anyone at anytime. These things happen."

Henry nodded his head in resignation "True, but I don't like it. Blackthorne is still very angry about his son's confinement awaiting trial and I'm sure that fueled some of his vituperation today. I've never seen him so venomous before."

Albus nodded his head in agreement, "Come my friend. Let's go break the news to Amelia and try to come up with another plan."

********Ten Downing Street, Prime Minister's Office, London 0730 06 July 1995********

"…and a bloody dragon! When Colonel Richfield briefed us yesterday, I about laughed him out of the office, then you bring this, what's it called?" said the Prime Minister.

"Pensieve" said Amelia Bones.

"Yes, quite. Well, I'm just flabbergasted. Now that I'm done with the gushing, what's new?" he said getting himself back in gear.

Pulling out a folder marked TOP SECRET, Amelia handed it over to Mr. Blair and said "The day before yesterday a group of nine Death Eaters foolishly tried to attack Lord and Lady Gryffindor and their companions." Shaking her head ruefully she continued "Three of the fools were killed outright and the rest subdued in less than thirty seconds. The leader of the group was Antonin Dolohov, a right brutal bastard who escaped from Azkaban a bit back."

Blair had the folder open and was reading Dolohov's record while Amelia spoke. He whistled under his breath and said "This is a bad man. Did he survive?"

Amelia nodded, "Yes, he did. He and his five other surviving compatriots are all at a safe house recuperating from their wounds. In a few days we are going to bleed them dry of any information we can get using various magical means. This Dolohov could help us get to Voldemort." Pausing for a minute, Amelia said "Look, I know the press is eating you up, but please don't release that we have Dolohov. I don't want Voldemort changing things up because of this leak in his security."

Blair nodded and said "Very well, I'll see to it. Thank you for being so upfront, Amelia. It's rather refreshing to have one's fellow Cabinet members actually be honest and upfront."

Amelia laughed and said "Well, I was a copper for many years first, so maybe that's why."

She gathered up her folders and shrunk the pensieve, then rose to show herself out when the Prime Minister said "Oh yes, I have an Audience today and will pass on the letter regarding Gryffindor and Redfields." Amelia nodded her thanks and apparated away.

********Ministry of Magic, Head of DMLE Office 1000 07 July 1995********

Rita Skeeter settled into the chair that Director Hammer offered her. Taking out her acid green quill, she set up parchment for dictation of the upcoming interview. Rita had been working hard to get this interview. Connie Hammer was the youngest DMLE Head ever and a woman to boot.

With a predatory smile at the blond Director, she began "Director it is so good of you to see me and grant this interview. Our readers are very interested in you and your story." Rita paused as her stomach rumbled ominously. With a small frown, she continued, "I'm sure that you know that young Witches throughout Britain look to you as a role model. Is that knowledge part of your ambition and drive to succeed to higher office?"

With a frown, Connie began to reply, "To be honest Rita that has not been an active motivation for me. If young Witches see my success as proof that women can succeed in government service, then I'm happy to fill that role." Connie was cut off in her answer by a squeaking noise that emanated from Rita, who immediately colored a deep red. With a questioning look at her interviewer, Connie continued, "I have been driven by a deep seeded desire to be a part of the machine of justice for our world and help defend those who cannot defend themselves."

Rita's face was contorting and sweat stood out on her brow. Finally, she lost the battle and a loud fart escaped her. Connie's eyes widened slightly at the explosion of noise and Rita now colored to resemble a freshly picked tomato, right off the vine. "Pardon me" she said in a mortified undertone, "Please, continue. You were saying about" and another explosive fart escaped her causing Rita to jump slightly with a look of shock on her face. Connie eyed her for a moment, pulled her wand out and conspicuously performed an air freshening charm.

With a beet red face, Rita squirmed for a moment then said "Anyway, we've heard that you are in a romantic relationship with Remus Lupin, former professor at Hogwarts and a known werewolf. Do you have…?" The fart that followed made Connie wonder if the woman hadn't hurt herself or the chair she was sitting on.

With a concerned look on her face, Connie said "Rita, do you need a moment? You can use my loo, just cast the air freshening charm again…" Rita grabbed her quill and parchment and stuffed them in her purse and almost ran from the office apologizing and almost in tears.

Connie nodded and smiled after the odious woman left and wandered over to the corner of her office, and pulled out her wand. She cast "Finite Incantatum" revealing Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, lying on the floor because they were laughing so hard. After the first little squeaker, they had Silenced each other and then broke down in laughter. Remus had tears running down his face while Sirius lay there limp and laughing in his mirth. Connie started laughing too and said "Mischief Managed."

********Ministry of Magic, Department of Education Testing Center 1600 08 July 1995********

Emma was exhausted. She hadn't slept very well the night before – nerves over the coming oral board. She ate two pieces of dry toast and drank two cups of tea to fortify her a bit before setting off for the Ministry with Dan, Hermione and Harry escorting her. They wended their way through the halls of government and eventually found the testing center. Greeted by Felicity Smith, who would act as the official recorder of the test, they sat in the waiting area resplendent with year old Wizarding magazines; _Witch Weekly, Potions Master Quarterly, Society for Advanced Transfiguration_ and so on. Finally, at 0800, the double doors opened and Felicity beckoned Emma in with a smile. Dan gave her hand a squeeze and she went in with Hermione and Harry's "Good Luck" ringing in her ears.

She entered a well-furnished and decorated room that had a long table in its middle. In front of her was a lone chair facing the green velvet covered table and on the other side were five occupied chairs. Of the five board members, two on the right looked at her as if she was something found at the bottom of a three-year dirty cauldron and was wasting their time. The board chair was a wizened old woman who was dwarfed by the high backed chair she was sitting in. Moving to the extremely lonely chair for the examined, Emma looked across the table to the other five and gave a short smile. She knew that they were trying to intimidate her. She doubted it was because she was a muggle – well mostly at least; she was certain that all applicants were treated the same type of intimidation.

The board chair picked up a piece of parchment and read the official welcome to the applicant and the rules of the examination. She fuddled about a bit in replacing it in its folder and then turned to Emma and with a neutral expression asked why Devil's Weed was critical in the brewing of Skele-Grow. Emma smiled and the game was afoot.

With a short break for lunch they recommenced and this is where Emma found herself eventually; exhausted and wondering how she did on the exam. Felicity came to the small waiting room and with a smile and a wink, beckoned her back to the room.

Resettling in her chair, Emma scanned the faces of the board members. The two on the right who had been borderline hostile throughout the entire day were scowling while the other three were smiling broadly. Emma felt her hopes rise as the board chair stood and slowly moved around the table to her. Stopping a few paces from Emma's chair, the old woman said "Congratulations, Potions Mistress Granger. We, the board, are extremely impressed with the depth of knowledge you have displayed this day" and extended her hand for a congratulatory handshake. Emma, elated with the news, brushed off the hand and enveloped the shocked old Witch in a hug before running out to tell her family the good news.

********Black Manor, London 1730 08 July 1995********

Harry and Hermione tandem apparated Dan and Emma home. They arrived in the hall entryway and heard voices in the sitting room. Moving into the room, Harry saw the occupants of the house there plus the McGonagalls and Dumbledore. They were obviously waiting for the news on Emma's board. Everyone fell silent and looked at Emma, waiting for her to say something. She gave everyone a big, ear to ear smile and Sirius jumped up "Way to go Emmie!" and engulfed her in a huge hug, twirling her around in a circle.

Harry looked at Hermione. _Emmie?_

She shrugged and smiled. _I think Mum will let it go for today. Tomorrow, she'll give him a good bollocking if he does it again._ Laughing, the Potters joined the party.

Remus turned on the wireless and music filled the room while Dobby and Winky rolled in carts that had various hors d'oerves on it. Music, wine and good food were all present and the party began. Everyone congregated around Emma as she told snippets of her board experience; Jamie, Minerva and Albus nodding knowingly.

Harry grabbed Remus' elbow and nodded his head toward the other side of he room. _Mione, I need you for this._

_You going to ask Remus?_

_Yep._

Hermione made her way over to where Remus and Harry were talking to hear her husband say "Remus, I've been thinking about what Connie said the other day about Voldemort trying to recruit the werewolf community." Remus took a sip of his drink and nodded at Harry who continued "Well, if we can offer the Lycan community, as a whole, a better deal than Voldemort, I think that we can save a lot of people afflicted with lycanthropy from being killed."

Remus considered for a moment and waved at Connie who was walking by. "Love, come listen to this. Harry has been thinking." After a light teasing from Connie, Harry reiterated himself and went further saying "I'd like to form a Werewolf Foundation. It would give free Wolfsbane to any afflicted person and a safe place to undergo their transformation. If the person is without a home or stable job, the foundation could offer a boarding house to help get these men and women and sometimes children off the streets and under a roof." Harry paused as Remus' eyes started to glisten and jumped when he was engulfed in a big hug from his good friend.

"Harry, you have grown up to be a fine young man" said Remus wiping his face. "What else? How can I help?"

Harry got a big grin and looked at his wife who said "Well, we think that the foundation should be _for_ werewolves, _by_ werewolves. This way, there can be a level of trust for the people out there all alone that this isn't some government round up or a do-gooder on a mission. We want you to run this for us Remus."

Laughing somewhat at the nonplussed former Defense teacher and his girlfriend, Harry said "You can relate to these people in a way that I, nor any other non-werewolf, can ever understand. You are trustworthy, intelligent, hard-working and a general good guy that I can have confidence to manage this."

Hermione picked up the thread, getting excited now and waving her hands for emphasis "Eventually, we could see the Foundation having a work placement or hiring ability. If you can find enough competent brewers, they could brew all the Wolfsbane you'd need, produce any other idea you come up with and become a manufacturer of products. Possibly become self-sustaining. We could sponsor start-ups of individual businesses for Lycans that show sound profitable prospects for investment. We could do so much good with this umbrella organization. And we need you, Remus, to make it happen."

The now openly crying man hugged both Potters to himself while Connie wrapped herself around them all. It was the beginning of a life's work for Remus that would bring him fame, world renown and wealth. However, the thing he would value many years from now while talking with his children and grandchildren was that he helped many people because of the generosity and humanity of Harry and Hermione Potter.

On the other side of the room, Emma was having a discussion with Dumbledore and Minerva which had as many far reaching consequences as the Werewolf Foundation.

"Emma" said the aged Headmaster "Minerva brought your Mastery exam to my attention and had a proposition for me." With a small smile he said "Really, the proposition is for you. I'd like to extend to you an offer to be the Potions Professor for Hogwarts."

********The Speckled Basilisk Inn, Knockturn Alley, London 1215 09 July 1995********

Draco Malfoy was worried. No, he was very worried. He turned to his mother, who was sitting at the small table in their miniscule room of the disgusting boarding house where they were staying "Mother, are you sure?"

Nodding her perfectly coiffed head, Narcissa Malfoy said "Yes. All will be well if you stick with the plan. We've lost almost everything, but can get much, if not all, back if you only stick with the plan."

Nodding to himself, he contemplated his mother's words. After a few moments, he returned her gaze and said "I will follow the plan."

Narcissa imperceptibly relaxed. Smiling the first genuine smile she had smiled in years she said "Thank you, son. I love you."

Draco rose from the bed and hugged his mother "I love you too, mother."

********Charon House, Cumbria 2000 09 July 1995********

Harry stood in the back of the main meeting room, leaning against the wall with Hermione leaning back on him. Looking around at the nearly full room, Harry was surprised and a little annoyed. _Where were all these people when we took on Malfoy manor?_

Hermione shrugged as she pulled his arms tighter around her waist. _Most of them aren't fighters. They are Ministry workers, a few shopkeepers, more than one homemaker and I don't recognize the rest. Members like Connie, Shack and Alastor were there, but they were there in their official capacity. I think Dumbledore has just taken anyone who wants to help, regardless of his or her combat abilities._

Harry nodded at the thought. It made sense. _He said that the Order was primarily an intelligence gathering organization now that the Ministry had Amelia in charge, fighting for the light. Imagine if we had a hostile Ministry. _Harry shuddered._ It'd be a nightmare._

Hermione nodded in agreement, watching Major McGrath talking with her father over by the front doors. Albus had agreed with Connie's recommendation to have a permanent non-magical warfighter presence. Amelia had talked to the Prime Minister, and he had directed the Army to allow the Major to relate any pertinent Military Intelligence to the Order.

Harry kissed the top of Hermione's head as Sirius and Loreena came in the front doors, spied the Potters and moved through the crowd toward them. There were quite a few whispers and pointing from the Order members resulting from the article, and Hermione was annoyed. _How have you put up with this? I know that it's part and parcel of who we are and what's going on, but really people!_ Harry smiled into her hair as he recognized the building up of a full-blown Hermione Rant. Hugging her close, she seemed to settle down and just let off a mental _Harrumph!_

Harry heard a throat clearing and looked up to see Arthur and Molly Weasley standing in front of them. Arthur was smiling and said "Harry, Hermione, let me offer our congratulations on your marriage. I'm not sure I understood the timeline from the article in the _Prophet_, but you've been married for some time now, yes?"

Harry nodded and Hermione smiled and said "Yes, we've been married for just short of a year."

Molly stood next to Arthur with a small frown playing on her face. She would force a smile every so often, but the frown returned quickly. Finally she said "But aren't you two far to young to be married? And Hermione what do your parents think?"

Arthur sighed as Harry, Hermione's faces went blank, and Hermione responded flatly "I am almost twenty-one and my husband is nineteen, almost twenty, if it's any of your business. My parents fully approved our union and were present at the wedding. It was nice to see you Arthur, Molly" and turned to Loreena who was standing next to her. The dismissal shocked Molly who was guided away by her embarrassed husband.

Harry shook his head as the red-headed couple made their way to seats on the other side of the room_. You know, I always took her inquiries after my health and the 'too skinny' comments as motherly love and affection that she just spread over on to me, as I was Ron's friend. Do you think she's maybe just a know-it-all controlling old bag?_

Hermione leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. _Not completely. I think she has quite a lot of that. A nosy-parker too, sticking her nose in business that isn't hers. But I do think she genuinely cared for you in her own way mixed in with the other stuff._

Harry processed the thought as Loreena and Hermione discussed some plans Loreena had for Harry and Sirius regarding the Wizengamot. At the same time, Dumbledore stood in the front of the room and the conversations dried up quickly as he welcomed everyone.

"Welcome all" the head of the Order of the Phoenix started with. "I'm glad to see us all here, safe and well. We have much to cover this evening so I won't dilly-dally about. The most important thing first. Three days ago, Malfoy Manor was assaulted and five of our members gave their life in the assault. Joseph Brown, Caleb Diggory, Thomas Dolan, Christopher McKee and Michael Criss. We will have a memorial service here tomorrow at noon, please make the time to attend.

"We have some people to induct into the Order, a debriefing of what occurred at Malfoy manor, a general discussion of what the major groups are doing and, of course, a time for general questions." He paused while surveying the room looking for dissenters. "Yes, well, we are here to induct nine people into the Order. Well, really only eight, as Sirius Black has been in the Order since the first war with Voldemort. The persons to be inducted before us all are Jamie McGonagall, Loreena Black, Harry and Hermione Potter, Dan and Emma Granger and Marcus and Sofia." Most everyone blinked at the lack of surname for Marcus and Sofia, but Dumbledore smoothed it over easily with his nonchalant attitude.

One person was not to be denied her time to voice her opinions, and Molly Weasley stood. "Albus, with all due respect, I think it most unwise to induct children into the Order. Let them stay at home and let the adults fight. Harry and Hermione have had some interesting…experiences I'm sure, but they are far too young to be involved." Turning to Dan and Emma, she hissed in a stage whisper "I can't believe you condone this 'marriage' sham of theirs."

There was a moment of silence before Alastor Moody burst out laughing. Roaring a belly roar, he bent over and was wiping tears from his good eye, as many others, including Bill and Charlie Weasley, chuckled at Molly's statements.

Albus looked a little stunned and said "Yes, well. Molly, see me after the meeting and we can discuss your issues" as a red-faced Arthur pulled Molly into her seat. Looking around, Albus said "Does anyone else have any…issues they wish to voice?" When no one said anything, Dumbledore nodded and said "So mote it be. The eight persons listed shall be added to our rolls. Moving on, Remus, would you please brief the Order as a whole on the engagement at Malfoy manor?" and sat down.

While Remus quickly briefed the assembled crowd, Hermione seethed. _That stupid bint. Who does she think she is? We're not old enough. We shouldn't be married. Cow!_

Harry held her tight and smiled. This rant could only run its course and nothing he could do would make it better. So he did the thing that Dan and Jamie had recommended he learn how to do early in their marriage: shut up and listen.

A half hour later Dumbledore stood and said "We shall now discuss some of the various groups and their activities to date. For security purposes, there will be few specifics, but rather overviews and some conclusions where appropriate. Arthur, would you start us off on the guard duty?"

Arthur stood to the amazement of his wife. Molly's face was purpling, and most of the assembled figured that Mr. Weasley would be given a significant tongue lashing by Mrs. Weasley later this evening. "Thank you Albus. Currently, we have a twenty four hour a day guard on the entranceway to the Department of Mysteries. The guard is usually for two to four hour shifts under either a disillusionment spell or an invisibility cloak. So far, we have stopped one after-hours attempt by a marked Death Eater to enter the Departments spaces." Finished he sat down and ignored his wife's glares.

Sirius raised his hand and called out "Why are we doing the Department of Mysteries job for them? Or are they so compromised that they can't be trusted?"

Arthur stood again and said "Good question Sirius. The answer is we don't know. We don't know if they are compromised and talking with senior DMLE" here everyone looked at Connie and Shack "Albus and Amelia felt that our 'unofficial' help was the best solution to the problem." Sirius nodded as Arthur sat down.

Molly stood, incensed over several issues and almost barked "Why is there a guard there in the first place? Hmm?"

Arthur looked to Albus pleadingly to answer this for him. He was in enough trouble and didn't want to make it worse. Albus stood and said "I don't think the reason is something we need to discuss in an open forum, Molly. Only those personnel who have a need-to-know will be told the reason" and as the aged Headmaster sat down his and Harry's eyes met and an understanding of the safety of the prophecy passed between them.

At this point, Dedalus Diggle stood and began to, in _very_ brief and vague terms, discuss the intelligence gathering that the Order was doing. They believed that they had culled out quite a few Death Eaters out of the Department of Transportation. The after-hours "discussions" with various members had led to an even dozen arrests and three other discharges for cause. The Department was not running at its best due to all the new people, but it was safe again for common use. "However" Diggle cautioned, "I do not recommend for anyone in this room to use the Floo." At some exasperated sighs from various parts of the room his face became angry and he said with some force "This is not a game, people." Suddenly, there was no one making any noise in the room. The fighters in the room who had fought not that long ago looked at the others with a measure of pity and astonishment. Diggle continued "All of us are known Light supporters and are targets by the Death Eaters."

Albus stood and said "Thank you Dedalus for that appropriate reminder to us all." With his face grave, the old man scanned the room and said "Do not become complacent. The lack of Floo is inconvenient, but so too is death." Resuming his friendly, grandfather demeanor, he said "As Remus briefed, we have established good relations with our non-magical counterparts in the British Army. Major McGrath" here the Major stood and waved to all "Is our liaison and will funnel any intelligence to us from the other side of the fence, as it were. Major, is there anything you can say to us all in this forum?"

McGrath thought for a minute and said "Post Mission Analysis revealed that of the ninety nine Death Eaters killed or wounded at Malfoy Manor, seventy two were killed or wounded by non-magical means. I wanted to pass on that our Colonel was very impressed with Mr. Lupin and wanted to personally thank my Lord and Lady Gryffindor for their unnecessary gift to the men."

Albus looked to Harry, who still had Hermione in his arms and he shrugged while having a small smile on the corners of his mouth.

The Major laughed for a moment and said "We did not have the means, of course to analyze the Harpy kills, Lady Gryffindor took care of that problem for us" and those that were there chuckled while Hermione blushed and waved her hand to the crowd. "The Nundu, well, it was fairly obvious how that bastard died" he said to more laughter from the warriors. "As far as future Ops, well, we can talk about that in a smaller group, sir" and sat down.

Albus stood with a smile on his face "Thank you Major, I think I shall enjoy our working together. Now, does anyone have any questions?" Looking around the room he saw no hands, so he said "Very good. Thank you all for coming, and be careful out there." He hadn't even started to move when Molly Weasley made a bee-line for him, her face already red.

Steeling himself for the conflict, and Albus Dumbledore disliked interpersonal conflict immensely, he awaited the fiery red-headed mother of seven. She stopped right in front of him, raised her right hand with finger outstretched and took a deep breath when Dumbledore said quietly but firmly "Molly, I appreciate what you do for the Order. However, if you cannot keep your comments constructive, I'll have to ask you to refrain from attending meetings."

Molly's shock was evident and she stood there speechless. "Don't get me wrong, Molly. I think you are a good woman and an asset to the war effort, but your comments tonight were divisive, insulting to the Potters and Grangers, and I'm sure Arthur was humiliated. None of that helped the Order in our fight against Voldemort" and here she shuddered and looked away at the mention of the hated name. "I would recommend that you take some time to re-evaluate if you want to be a member of the Order. A constructive member, that is. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few people I need to talk to before they leave."

Harry and Hermione were talking to Major McGrath who said "Colonel Richfield wanted to extend an invitation to dine in the Officer's Mess on the 16th of this Month. I meant what I said. After the engagement, he grabbed me and said 'Bloody Hell McGrath, those two just wiped out all those Harpies and turned into big fucking wolves and took on that thing. And was that a bloody dragon?!' " McGrath laughed for a bit. "He was very impressed with the dragon. Anyway, can you make it?"

Harry looked at his wife and nodded. Hermione turned back to McGrath and said "We'd love to come. Let us know where and when, and we'll be there. Thank the Colonel for his invitation."

McGrath nodded, picking up his paperwork. They all shook hands before McGrath said to Hermione "Oh, yes. Please pass on to your father that the pistol permit will be no problem. I'll have it for him at next week's meeting."

As McGrath walked out with Nymphadora Tonks, who was to apparate him back to Credenhill, the Potters were joined by the Blacks and Albus Dumbledore, who was muttering to himself about "…red-headed fools with tempers…"

Sirius smirked and said to Albus, "So, did you smack her down?"

Albus chuckled softly to himself and said "I did what I had to do Sirius." With a deft flick of his wand, the old man cast powerful privacy wards and said "Harry, as you have no doubt gathered, the guard that Arthur was describing was to protect the record of the prophecy between you and Voldemort."

Harry nodded while Hermione reached out for his hand "Yeah, I figured as much. Why don't we simply destroy it or replace it with a fake? It's not like pursuit of the prophecy is slowing old Tommy boy down any, is it?"

Albus pursed his lips and considered the proposal, "What you say makes good sense. I would think that replacing it with a fake would be best, then no one could casually see that the prophecy is gone." At everyone's confused expression, he elaborated "Only someone that is the subject of the prophecy can lift the sphere from its shelf. The shelves in turn are permanently mounted and explode if lifted from their moorings. It's a security measure."

Harry nodded and said "Fine, I'll meet you at seven in the morning in the Ministry atrium tomorrow, before everyone gets there and we'll do the switch."

Dumbledore nodded his head to acquiesce when they all felt it. A huge magical pulse, like a shock wave from a nuclear explosion; yet it felt evil, dirty and corrupted. The little group looked at each other and seeing confirmation that they weren't alone Sirius spoke up. "Ok, what the hell was that?"

Hermione had a worried and even fearful expression on her face and said, "I'm not sure, but I think Voldemort has just elevated one of his lieutenants via the bonding ritual." With horrified expressions and thoughts, they all went home to their beds.

********Daily Prophet Offices, London 1235 11 July 1995********

Rita Skeeter was furious. She'd just come from Editor Ferguson's office and she'd been reassigned. Not to the prestigious page one byline that she'd been working towards all he adult life. Being reassigned not even to the page two above the fold column she'd settle for instead. No. She knew that she had to conceal the news for as long as she could. It wouldn't be secret forever, but for as long as possible was required. Without prompting, she threw back her head, "I'm going to be the Home Cooking Editor!" she screeched to everyone in the newsroom. Covering her mouth, she looked around to see if anyone had heard her and saw the entire newsroom looking at her. Some with shocked faces, others with undisguised mirth.

Looking at a laughing Joe Connolly, she got up and went over to him, ready to tear into him for laughing at her. Her heart was promising retribution and she opened her mouth and said "Joe, I want you to know that I have to go to the healer for a problem and will probably need to get a cream to relieve the itch." Shocked at what had come out of her mouth she spun around on her heel and left Joe laughing at his desk.

Sitting back down at her desk, she was approached by the associate managing editor, Lilith Goodbow, who Rita had always kissed up to over the years. Lilith patted her on the shoulder and said "There, there dear. Everything will work out fine, you'll see."

Rita looked up with a simpering smile on her face, intending to be at her most ingratiating. Trying to get some position back she opened her mouth. What she intended to say was replaced with "Shut up you stupid cow. I've never liked you. I know you screwed old man Johnston regularly for ten years to get your job. I would have done it too to get your job, but you beat me to him." Again, she covered her mouth in mortification, shared by Lilith as the newsroom went quiet again for a moment to be filled with a few discreet snickers a heartbeat later, followed by raucous laughter.

As Lilith ran for her office, Rita gathered her things. Glaring around defiantly she raised her right hand with her index finger pointing straight up to the heavens and shouted "I'm going to go get really drunk and dance around my flat wearing a leopard skin leotard that is two sizes too small while singing muggle music. Mainly from 'The Sound of Music.' I love Captain VonTrapp!"

At the entrance to the newsroom, a disillusioned and silenced Harry and Hermione Potter held on to each other for balance as they laughed until it hurt. _Mischief Managed_.

********Black Manor, London 2100 11 July 1995********

The occupants of Black Manor were sitting in the drawing room after a good dinner and Harry was recounting for Sirius the events at the Daily Prophet that afternoon. "And she stalks out of the newsroom screeching at the top of her lungs 'The Hills are Alive, With the sound of Muuuuuusic!'" Everyone was laughing and Dan was coughing while tears ran down his face, despite the mangling of Julie Andrews. Dan was a serious Julie Andrews fan.

Sirius said between giggles, "That was a spell that Lily invented our seventh year. James had bet her that she couldn't invent a charm that would duplicate what Veritaserum did. She came up with this spell, which caused the person to blurt out random truths, but the person couldn't really be controlled or directed like they can with the potion. When she told us about it, it took Remus, James and me four months before she'd give us the incantation and wand movement."

The laughter was still ringing in the air as Kingsley Shacklebolt ran in the room. As Head Auror, Connie and Sirius felt he could be trusted with the secret, so he had been let in the exclusive club who knew about Black Manor. Tonight, his eyes wide and robes askew, it was evident this was not a social call. He turned to Connie and almost shouted "Death Eater attack at Buckingham Palace!"

Harry and Hermione jumped to their feet and their casual jeans and T-shirts were replaced with black combat fatigues with their swords strapped on. Hermione tapped the back of her hair with her left index finger and her hair wrapped itself in a tight braid. Looking around, Connie saw that Marcus, Sofia, Sirius, Loreena and Remus were similarly attired and ready. Realizing she had a potent strike force here in her own sitting room, she conjured a long rope, tapped it with her wand muttering "Portus" and said to Shack "Get back to the office and mobilize as many Aurors, DMLE officers and a whole shitload of Obliviators and follow as soon as you can." Shack ran out to the entryway and shortly thereafter, there was a _crack_ as he apparated away.

Everyone but Dan and Emma lined up and grabbed hold of the rope portkey. Harry, Hermione, Marcus and Sofia all drew their swords while the others all drew their wands and looked to Connie. Emma gave Hermione a quick hug and squeezed Harry's hand saying softly "Come back to us" and with a quick tap of Connie's wand, the Warriors were gone.

They landed unsteadily in the Queen's study. Connie hissed to everyone "We're in the residential wing of the palace. We'll take a left when we get out of this room and head toward the Queen and Duke's sleeping quarters." She paused as everyone present smelled smoke drifting through the ventilation system. "Shit" she said, "Let's move."

Harry took the lead out the door with Marcus as rear guard. Both men had their wives on their shoulder for immediate backup with the Blacks, Connie, and Remus in the middle. Connie would hiss out a direction to turn as they wound their way through the maze that is Buckingham Palace. They turned another corner and heard spellfire ahead.

Looking back over his shoulder, Harry saw Connie give the "move forward and attack" signal. He glanced at his wife. _Got my back?_

Hermione nodded as she looked into his eyes._ Always. As we clear into the room, you go left; I'll go right and let the trailers pick up the slack._

Giving her a quick but thorough kiss, Harry charged and jumped into the closed door in front of him, shattering it into splinters as he hit it. Landing on his feet he saw they were in a ballroom sized sitting area clogged with maybe three dozen cloaked and masked Death Eaters.

The world erupted in light, color and noise.

Casting strong shields over themselves, the contingent of the Order of the Phoenix charged into the teeming mass of thuggery. Swords and spellfire of all the rainbow flashed in the crowded room, Death Eaters fell like wheat before the reaper. Sofia was grimacing and flashing her fanged teeth like a god of old as she dealt death right and left with magic and blade while Marcus personified the quote of Oppenheimer: "I am become Death, the destroyer of Worlds."

Sirius, Remus, Connie and Loreena held the middle, no small task in its own right as the sword-wielding couples worked to turn the flanks of the Eaters. Sirius was moving like quicksilver as he fought with a quiet savagery he didn't even know he possessed. Suddenly, he was knocked down by a Bludgeoning hex that broke his left arm. Loreena screeched a war cry out of the ancient past and drew her own short sword and with her wand in her left hand and with her sword flashing and licking in and out in the deadly dance, she stood over her wounded husband.

Remus was fluidly, methodically taking down Death Eater after Death Eater as they appeared in front of him. He'd been hit with four or five hexes that his werewolf nature let him shrug off and his robes smoldered in the aftereffects. Blood dripped down his face from flying debris that had peppered his face and head a few moments before as Connie fought like a corded whip; lashing out with deadly finesse and accuracy, using the Piercing charm like it had been invented just for her.

Harry looked up after disemboweling a Death Eater and hitting another with a Reductor curse to the chest to see Bellatrix Lestrange staring at him with a maniacal look in her eyes. Using his Mage sight, he saw her aura pulse and glow with black and red merging and swirling brightly. She advanced on him slowly, almost languorously, raised her wand, and just as Harry cast "CONTEGO!" and the powerful shield went up around himself and Hermione as a whirlwind of flame surrounded them. The flame kept up and the room heated to the point where the wall coverings were bursting into flames. Harry's hair started to smoke and his shoes to melt. He cast "Aguamenti" straight up, to make a shower to keep him and Hermione cool. _Love, go get her._

Hermione quickly sat at Harry's feet under his shower of water, concentrated for a brief moment and then her Avatar was streaking through the flames, searching for Bellatrix. Emerging from the firestorm, Hermione-A turned left, saw her quarry and charged. Bellatrix stood there with her wand outstretched and an erotic smile on her face. With a small show of effort, she increased the heat of the flames and they turned white hot. With ethereal arms outstretched to mentally eviscerate and shut down the insane woman, Hermione was repelled backward with a force she hadn't felt before, a malevolent, _evil_ presence. Bellatrix turned unseeing eyes in her direction, knowing that an assault had happened, but unable to see the attacker.

Realizing that Bellatrix's demonic bonding was forcefully defending itself autonomously, she called out to her husband._ Harry, grab my body and apparate out here. I can't get to her this way. I need you to hit her from behind as soon as you land._ Hermione-A then deliberately looked over the area behind Bellatrix so Harry would know where to land.

A heartbeat later, Harry appeared ten feet behind Bellatrix and hit her with two Bone-Breaking curses in her back, one from each hand. As she began to fall, Bellatrix apparated silently out of the inferno-filled room.

Looking around, Harry saw that there were piles of Death Eater corpses, but his family was still alive, although fairly beaten up. Passing both hands in a circle in front of him, Harry extinguished the fires, and then with a subtle wave, restored the room to its original condition. Hermione opened the windows with a gesture and with another; a soft breeze cleared the room of smoke. Connie headed toward the door on the other side of the room and said "Come on, we need to check on the status of the Queen."

Reaching the door, gunfire erupted on the other end, punching holes in the door followed by shouts of "Stay back!"

Connie cast the Sonorous charm on herself and said "I am Director Constance Hammer of the Magical Law Enforcement Department, identification code" and here she pulled out a small sheet of paper, read the right day and time combination and finished "I authenticate Alpha Four X-ray."

After a moment, the guards on the other side yelled "Charlie Three Zulu."

Connie exhaled loudly; the gun-toting persons on the other side were fighting on the side of the angels. "Open this damn, door. All the Death Eaters are dead."

The door opened slowly and a man with a torn jacket and shirt, with blood running from his left ear emerged, holding a H&K submachine gun in front of him. His eyes widened as he took in the scene in front of him. The young blond woman in front of him was unhurt, but the tall man with the salt and pepper hair had a sheet of blood on the side of his face while another blond woman was tending to a man with black hair. She waved a stick in her hand and the man stiffened then relaxed as his arm glowed yellow.

He half turned and raised his gun when two people with jet-black hair and swords in their hands came into his field of view. What scared the man the most was that they had blood running down their chins. Apparently, a few Death Eaters got too close to the Dhampirs. Behind them was a young couple with swords and soaking wet, the man fairly singed. As the young couple walked up Harry said "Is the Queen safe?" the security officer nodded at the young man from whom power was radiating like water from a burst dam.

From over the man's shoulder a woman's voice said, "Yes, young man, we are. Constance, is that you?"

Connie sighed again in relief saying "Yes, Ma'am. It's me with some help" as the Queen and the Duke emerged from the small room where they had taken shelter.

The Queen looked over everyone and said "I cannot thank you enough for your valor" and nodded to Connie to perform quick introductions.

Approaching Harry and Hermione last, Connie said, "Your Majesty, may I present to you Harry and Hermione Potter. They dealt with the leader of the attack and crippled the leading forces, giving the rest of us time to engage the enemy."

At the mention of the Potters names the Queen's eyes lit up and she said to Harry "Sir, We have need of your sword" and extended her hand, it was fairly evident that she was used to being obeyed. When Harry handed over the Danio Tymestl, she said "I received the letter from King Rhodri, Our Royal counterpart and am happy to do this. Kneel please sir" looking to Hermione she said with a smile "Mrs. Potter, please join your husband." The Queen placed the flat of the bloody sword on each of Harry's shoulders before saying "Rise Sir Harry Potter, Knight Commander of the Royal Order of the Bath, and We confirm you as a Knight Commander of the Red Dragon Order, go forth into the Realm with certain knowledge of the Crown's support." She then turned to Hermione and did the same. As they rose and Harry took back his sword she said "The letters patent will be forwarded to the government to 'create' your title of Gryffindor tomorrow, and yours sir" here she looked at Sirius "as Redfields." Her hands started to shake a bit and she said "It's been a trying evening, I do believe we shall retire. Thank you all again."

********Ministry of Magic, Wizengamot Chambers 1000 18 July 1995********

Albus Dumbledore looked around the Wizengamot Chambers noting that every seat was filled. Every seat save two that is. Nodding to himself more than anything, he cast a quick Sonorous charm and said "My Lords and Ladies, Members and proxy Members, please take your seats."

As the rustling died away, Dumbledore stood and said "We have two who come to claim their seats. Seats belonging to houses long bereft of Lordship." Here the doors opened at the back of the circular chamber and all the members craned their necks to see the two men who were probably the most popular men in the Wizarding world, Harry Potter and Sirius Black.

Sirius strode into the hall purposefully, wearing his Head of House robes made of the best Acromantula silk and trimmed in gold thread. Stopping in the center of the chambers, as per custom, he waited for the Chief Warlock. Dumbledore said "Your Grace, you come to claim the seat of the house of Black, is this correct?"

Sirius, at his aristocratic best, said loudly and confidently "Yes, this is correct."

Dumbledore bowed to Sirius and said to the members seated in the bowl like arrangement of the chamber "His Grace, the Duke of Redfields has come to assume the seat of the house of Black. All ye gathered take notice." When this was finished, Sirius climbed up to sit in the seat that the head of the Black family had occupied since the Wizengamot was formed, over eight hundred years ago.

Once Sirius settled himself, he smirked as he looked to the doors and saw his Godson enter the chamber. Harry too had his Head of the House of Potter robes on, made of Acromantula silk and trimmed with gold. He also wore the Danio Tymestl at his side, and had the medallions of the Order of the Red Dragon and the Order of the Bath on his left breast. With the way he carried himself, he looked every inch a warrior. As he came in the chambers, people could see what he wore at his side and the murmuring began.

Harry stopped in the center of the chamber and waited a moment before meeting Dumbledore's eyes. He gave a quick nod and Dumbledore said "My Lord Gryffindor" and the murmuring became a roar "you come to claim the seat of the house of Potter, is this correct?"

"This is an outrage!" shouted Dolores Umbridge. "This jumped up half-blood is no more Lord Gryffindor than I am! Be gone with him!"

"SILENCE" shouted Dumbledore, and the chambers fell silent. Glaring at Umbridge with a look that could melt glacier ice he said "Proxy Member Umbridge, you will not speak out of turn again or you will be banished from this august chamber and Lord Malfoy will have to find a replacement proxy or attend himself." As she paled, Dumbledore said "Am I clear?" to which he received a nod.

Returning his attention to Harry who had not moved nor even acknowledged the furor, Dumbledore said "My Lord, on behalf of the Wizengamot, I apologize for what just occurred. Are you, my Lord claiming the seat for the house of Potter?"

Harry replied "Yes, that is correct."

Dumbledore bowed to Harry and said to the members seated in the chamber "The Earl Gryffindor has come to assume the seat of the house of Potter. All ye gathered take notice."

As Harry began to climb to the seat for the house of Potter, which was right next to the Chief Warlock's chair, someone yelled out "Why does he have a sword? No arms in the chamber!"

Harry stopped mid stride and turned to the chamber and deliberately looked them all in the eye before he said "As a knight of the realm, I am authorized to be in this chamber under arms" and sat in his chair looking over the room coolly.

Up in the visitors gallery, Hermione in expensive robes sat next to Loreena. After sharing a quick smile with her best female friend, Hermione resettled her attention on her husband. _Husband, you look delicious down there_. She could see a smile on the edge of his face. Deciding to be a little naughty, she continued. _I think I'm going to have to shag you senseless tonight_. Harry now rubbed his face with his hand to cover up the smile that bloomed like a flower. Laughing under her breath, she gave him a break. _Joking aside, you and Sirius made a good first impression it should give Voldieshit pause._

**A/N**

1) I own nothing

2) Recalling witnessing the explosion of the first atomic bomb near Alamogordo New Mexico on July 16, 1945, Robert Oppenheimer [the lead scientist of the Manhattan Project] had this to say: "We knew the world would not be the same. A few people laughed, a few people cried. Most people were silent. I remembered the line from the Hindu scripture, the Bhagavad-Gita…'I am become Death, the destroyer of Worlds.' I suppose we all thought that, one way or another."


	17. Chapter 17: Preparations

**Chapter 17: Preparations**

"One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready and four to go"

Anonymous

********Glendalough Ancient Monastic Site, County Wicklow, Ireland 1300 31 July 1995********

Harry and Hermione slowly walked down the gravel path leading from the ruined monastic city that was once one of the major centers of learning and devotion of the Christian faith during the height of the dark ages. It is said in the circles of those who know, that the Irish saved Western Civilization due to cities like Glendalough and Clonmacnoise in County Offaly.

Now all that was left of a once great and thriving city settled in the heart of the mountains in County Wicklow was ruined stone walls, a crowded graveyard and a round tower. Many Saints are purported to have lived there and tourists come for the show of faith by the inhabitants as well as, the archeological aspects of the once proud city. The Potters were there because Glendalough is in one of the most beautiful and romantic areas of the world. Nestled in a snug valley with steep sides, Glendalough has a swift moving stream running on its southern edge. Cool, clear mountain spring fed water that ran into two impossibly beautiful lakes. When there was no wind, as there was now, the lakes were as flat as glass and clear as new cut crystal, perfectly reflecting the tree-filled sides of the valley. Harry stopped and pulled his wife into the shade of the trees and whispered in her mind. _Listen._

Hermione bent her head and heard it. The tinkling of silver bells as small rills of water ran down the hillsides to feed the stream. Her face softened and she looked up into the eyes of her husband. He put his arms around her waist and held her loosely. _I love you with all my heart Harry James._ Gently she cupped his cheek and then slowly pulled him down to her lips for a smoldering kiss.

Harry and Hermione were taking a few weeks off at the recommendation of all their family and friends. They'd been in three significant engagements and taken their OWLs and NEWTs as well as other minor things like purchasing the daily newspaper for the British wizarding population, saving the Monarch, assuming their hereditary peerage and taking a seat in the Wizengamot. Dan had handed his daughter and son-in-law a Michelin guide, a stack of Euros, and a map of Ireland and said "Start in the Ring of Kerry, it's beautiful this time of year. Work your way across the southern counties, but you have to see the Castle in Cahir, the Rock of Cashel and stay in Kilkenny overnight. We'll see you on the first of August. Best go pack" and with a smile had walked away.

They had stayed in bed and breakfasts across southern Ireland and had relished the anonymity of traveling and living in non-magical society. After seeing the beautiful ruins that sit atop the Rock of Cashel as per Dan's suggestion, they'd walked down the hill and Harry was frantic to find a loo, as they don't have any up at the top as the entire area is consecrated ground. Regardless of the reason, Harry was frantic while Hermione was starving. They were able to satisfy both needs at a small restaurant called Ryan's Daughter. The proprietress sat them next to a turf fire to dry out their wind cheaters from the morning rain and when Harry got back to the table, Hermione was asking "What is in the Shepard's pie?" to the lady. She was referring to which vegetables were in the dish. Harry almost fell out of his chair when the very proper Irishwoman looked at Hermione as if she were daft and said to the poor English lass "That'd be mince, dear."

Back in Glendalough, they continued down the path toward the lakes. Harry was enthralled with being a young man on holiday and in love with the woman of his dreams. Life couldn't get much better than that. Except maybe "Mione" he said softly "What do you think about children?" At her confused expression, he said "I mean us having children."

Her soft smile lifted the trepidation from is heart and she said "Well I'm thinking two or three after the war is over. Probably have them within a couple of years of each other so they can grow up together." Smiling saucily at him she said "But other than that, I haven't thought too much about it. Oh, and names. I'm thinking for our eldest boy, he should have Harry as a middle name. You are Harry James, your dad was James Charlus, your granddad was Charlus Francis and so on. What do you think?" and she looked up into his eyes matter-of-factly and was surprised to see him teary eyed.

"I think we are going to apparate back to the B&B and start working on a kid, or at least practicing right now" and he took her in his arms and they apparated away without a sound.

A few hours later, they were cuddling in bed with Hermione resting her head on Harry's chest. _Can we talk about where we live?_ She felt Harry's acceptance and pressed on. _Don't get me wrong, I love living with our extended family. I know my parents better than I ever have, we have strong loving relationships with Sirius, Loreena and are getting to know Remus and Connie. Marcus is still "the Master" to me in many ways, but Sofia is great__. _She paused, collecting her thoughts. _I just want our place. It's probably for the best that we stay at the Manor for now, you know, for security purposes, but eventually I want a place of our own. A place where we will have these babies and plant roots. Does that sound selfish?_

Harry pulled her close and sighed the sigh of the contented. _I want the same thing. I remember that I inherited some residential properties. Let's go look at them when we get back and see what's suitable._ He paused for a minute, troubled. _Regardless of it's state, I don't think that I could live in the house at Godric's Hollow._

Complete understanding filled Hermione. After all, would she want to live in the house where her parents had been killed? _Not a problem at all, love. A flat would do. I just want a place with some bit of garden where the little ones can run and maybe even big enough for a Pitch._

Harry smiled broadly. _You want a Pitch?_

She playfully gave him a thump on the chest and smiled. _Just because I didn't play while we were in school doesn't mean that I don't realize that other people like Quidditch. _She ran her tongue up his breastbone and looked up into his eyes with passion. _Now, husband, I need you again._

********Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley London 1300 02 August 1995********

Harry and Hermione strode up to Ragnok's office, by now they knew the way unescorted. Stopping at the assistant's desk outside the leader of the Goblin nation's door, Harry smiled a toothless smile and said "Please inform Overlord Ragnok that Lord and Lady Gryffindor await his pleasure."

The Goblin's eyes widened and bowed quickly before hurrying into Ragnok's office. The door opened wide three seconds later with the assistant bowing so low his hair was dragging on the ground and motioning them in.

They walked in together and were surprised to see a long table set up running the lengthwise of the room and around it were clustered Ragnok, fourteen exotically dressed Goblins, Amelia Bones and Albus Dumbledore. Harry's stride paused a short moment before they continued into the office, toward the head of the table where Ragnok had just stood to greet them. Pausing about ten feet from the leader of all Goblinkind, Harry sketched a courtly bow, while Hermione curtseyed deeply and he said "Overlord, we came as soon as we could after receiving your request for our presence." Glancing around he continued "I hope that we are not intruding?"

Amelia and Albus smiled and Ragnok said "No, my Lord, we have been waiting for you and your mate." He indicated two chairs next to Amelia for them to sit in and said "We have had a convocation of the clans and have reached a decision." Looking around at everyone for effect, he said to Amelia "The Goblin nation would like to forge a wartime alliance with the Wizarding Ministry for Magic to fight the scourge that is being spread daily by Lord Voldemort."

Harry and Hermione were impressed that none of the rooms' occupants shuddered in any way. Most of the Goblins looked grim, but not angry at the situation. It looked like Ragnok had not had as much internal dissent as he had feared.

Continuing, Ragnok slammed his fist on the table, causing parchment and quills to jump in the air "This madman and his scum have dared to threaten three of the clan leaders of the glorious Goblin nation. This will not be born." He drew out his dagger, scowled around the room, and quickly drew it across his palm "I declare a blood war with the Wizard who calls himself Voldemort and his followers. The Goblin nation shall draw steel with the Wizards of the Light" the rest of the Goblins pounded on the table and roaring their approval. Ragnok held out his hand, clutched in a fist and the blue Goblin blood dripped onto the table.

Dumbledore's eyebrows were almost in his hairline while Amelia had the biggest grin on her face that she'd ever experienced. Harry glanced at his wife and after a quick counsel, stood and faced Ragnok. The room quieted and Harry held out his hand to Ragnok, who handed over his dagger to Harry. The Stormbrow cleaned the dagger with a quick charm and then held his left hand up high and cut it with the dagger. Holding his bleeding hand over the puddle of blue blood, he let his own blood intermingle and said loudly "As my blood mixes with yours here, so let your war be my war, my quest be your quest. I vow that I shall not forsake the chase until Voldemort is torn asunder." Now the Goblins, Ragnok included, all jumped to their feet and bellowed war cries. The pounding on the table cracked it down the middle.

********Ministry of Magic, Minister's Office 1000 04 August 1995********

Connie Hammer slumped into the Minister's office and sat in the chair proffered heavily. She looked at her boss of many years through bloodshot eyes and said "Nothing. Again. Everything we got from Dolohov and his merry compatriots has turned up nothing." She sighed and rubbed her face with her hands.

For the last two weeks, they had been running non-stop raids on locations they had developed from interrogations of the attackers of the Diagon Alley. Every night Aurors and DMLE officers had been knocking down doors and bursting in through windows. In most cases, they had found signs of recent habitation, and in one gem of a discovery, a warehouse in Birmingham had netted over one ton of potions ingredients of various types. This was all good, taking away safe houses and the potions ingredients were all damaging to Voldemort's efforts in the war, but the had no arrests to show.

Amelia looked across her desk at her obviously exhausted DMLE department head and said "Go home and sleep. That's an order, you've been pushing yourself too hard these last few weeks. I need you at your best and as worn out as you are, you aren't at your best. Let me worry about the press and the Prime Minister, you go home and sleep for twelve or so hours."

Connie walked out to dump her briefings and folders in her safe before apparating home. "I wonder if Remus is home, I could use a back rub" she wondered aloud. She frowned as her mind returned to work and their lack of leads. Shaking her head, she mused to herself "We need to find the bastards and hit them hard."

********Black Manor, London 1215 05 August 1995********

Sirius walked into the library, where his wife and Amelia Bones were chatting. They'd received an owl the day before yesterday requesting a meeting with them both and Sirius had Dobby deliver a portkey with his affirmative response.

Amelia saw him come in and rose, "Thank you for seeing me your Grace" she said with a bit of humor in her eyes.

Sirius laughed at her and said "Anytime, Amelia. What can we do for you" and they settled down, the Blacks on the sofa and Amelia in a chair facing them.

Amelia paused, gathered her thoughts and said "We are seeing the pureblood block starting to gather behind Alexander Blackthorne and we're losing votes." Sirius and Loreena nodded, remembering the Legilimancy and Veritaserum vote. Amelia continued "We need to regain some of the momentum with the pureblood block and I'd like you two to spearhead the effort."

At Sirius' look of surprise, his wife answered for Amelia "Love, you are the very pureblood head of an Ancient and Noble house married to an Avalonian Princess, we are the perfect people to try to take the lead of the pureblood block." Pausing, she then continued to Amelia "Of course, the Supremacist vote is lost to us. Thankfully, that is approximately fifty to sixty votes, depending on the issue at hand. That leaves one hundred to one hundred and twenty five votes for us to either gain sway over or at least influence."

Amelia nodded and said "What I'd like to do as a 'coming out party' of sorts is for you two to host a Ministry Charity Ball at Hogwarts. My staff will do most of the arranging, but I need you two to be the face of the ball. Feel free to select or add on charities to the list as you see fit."

Loreena nodded and tapped her fingers on the arm of the sofa "Good idea. We'll do it." She paused and cringed a bit before looking at her husband. Sirius had arched his eyebrows imperiously and had tilted his head back so as to look down his nose at her.

"Is that so, wife?" he drawled at Loreena.

She narrowed her eyes at him at which he flinched and turned to Amelia who was smiling at the interplay. "Amelia" said Sirius, "We'd love to host the event for you."

Meanwhile in the drawing room, Harry, Hermione and Remus were talking about the Werewolf Foundation. Remus had a foot and a half of parchment in front of him and was talking to the couple about some of his ideas and the progress he'd made since they last talked.

"I've found a warehouse in muggle London, just a few blocks from the Leaky Cauldron, after some significant modification it could work well for our purposes" said Remus. He had been a proponent of a twofold solution to protecting Lycans and the people around them, when the moon was full and they change. In their original discussion, they'd thought that a large building with a series of secure rooms could be used for full moon nights. After some thought, and remembrance of the Marauder days, Remus proposed that they find an area they could heavily ward and use as a nature preserve of sorts for those who followed a strict regimen of Wolfsbane to run during their night.

Hermione nodded "I've talked with Ugluk about setting up wards around the moors we purchased and he is going to talk to the warding department and get back to us."

Remus checked another item off his list and then became noticeably uncomfortable. "The last thing, is something I really don't want to talk about, but I need to if we are going to go on."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other in surprise and concern, sat up straight on the sofa, and leaned forward. Hermione said "What is it Remus? What's wrong?"

The Marauder rubbed the back of his neck and said with obvious discomfort "It's money. I need more, a lot more actually. The generous start up that you put in the Foundation vault is running out."

Harry and Hermione were dumbfounded and then Harry burst into laughter while it was obvious Hermione was trying to control herself. Finally, under the glare of the older man, Harry controlled himself and said "Remus, we had initially planned to allocate upwards of ten million galleons for startup and the first year or two for operating expenses" Remus' eyes widened and he just stared.

Hermione continued "The ten thousand galleons we initially deposited was just so that we could get moving and begin to find out what the scope of the effort would take. We also are going to need to get the word out about the foundation to try and get the donations to help support it." Turning to Harry she said "I filled out the tax-exempt forms from the Ministry, so the Foundation is now a Charitable Organization as far as taxes go."

Remus shook his head slightly and said with a bit of shyness "Well, I didn't imagine that response. I'm still not used to asking for and receiving money. Connie is working on my inordinate pride, but in this area I can still be a bit silly."

Harry frowned "Remus, this isn't about you. This is a business, and the business needs capital to thrive. So far, you have demonstrated sound business sense, creative solutions and a thriftiness that is comforting. We have no reservations about investing here, so let's get past this, shall we?"

Nodding his head, Remus moved to the next item on his list "I've found steady suppliers of Wolfsbane and also a provider of the ingredients for the potion. Now a comparison of the cost and effort between buying pre-made and brewing our own when we get competent brewers has revealed that it's cheaper, for now, to buy pre-made. However, once we have over one hundred Lycans to dose, we should start brewing our own. I propose…"

********Rowan Hill, Near Harlech, Gwynedd Wales, 1530 06 August 1995********

Harry and Hermione apparated silently to the coordinates on the list from Ugluk at Gringotts. They had visited two other homes and a townhouse in the West End of London so far today. They were all nice, but none really resonated as "home." All three had been rented out to non-magical families who had been surprised that the owners wanted to do a quick walk through of the house, but when Harry explained that he had just come into his inheritance (a minor lie, but effective) they had been very happy to show them around.

Now they were at the last of the residential homes listed only as "Rowan Hill" on their list. They had apparated to a small clearing in a lightly wooded glen. By the coordinates they knew that they were in western Wales and by the salt tang in the air, they were near the sea. To the east, they could see the western wooded slopes of the Cambrian Mountains. Following the pea-gravel path, they made their way in the direction of the house, or at least they hoped they were. Harry was in front of Hermione and she was distracted as they went through a thick grove of Rowan trees. The trees were in bloom, their small white blossoms providing a heady scent. Hermione was so taken up in the thick belt of Rowan trees that she failed to notice that Harry had stopped dead in the middle of the path. She inadvertently plowed into him, knocking them both down.

Hermione looked up, saw what Harry had been staring at, and mimicked her husband in his imitation of a fish. Rowan Hill was gorgeous, yet had an air that invited a young child to run down the hall with a streamer in his hand yelling for his daddy. The front of the house was in Louis XVI style and had two stories running out to either side from the formal entrance. The path ran right up to the front of the house, and then split to circle it. To the right was a large, wrought iron coach gate that had gold leaf on the griffin heads at the top of the iron bars.

Harry and Hermione slowly mounted the front steps and entered the massive oaken front door that opened silently at Harry's touch. They entered into a beautiful entry hall that had a small receiving room to their left and a cloakroom to their right. Directly in front of them were the staircase to the upstairs and the hallway to the downstairs rooms. The entire entry hall was constructed of off-white granite, the walls covered with colorful tapestries, and the floors with carpets. Looking up, they saw a beautiful stain-glass window at the top of the stairs that had a Griffin landing in it's nest with three nestlings.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other with blank expressions, looked around the entryway at the understated wealth and beauty. Looking back at each other, they burst into laughter. Harry held out his hand. _Shall we explore, my Lady?_

With a huge smile, she took his hand. _We shall, sir._Laughter bubbled up occasionally during their tour. In the music room, everything was all light and decorated in pastel colors and tastefully apportioned antiques. The library was of darker colors and magically expanded so that they couldn't count all the books present after which Harry had to guide his excited wife out by the elbow. In the dining room, they found an enormous floating crystal chandelier and cherry table, which was watched over by an ancestor of Harry's, if the messy hair was any indicator. The tasteful elegance was repeated again and again throughout the house where beauty and comfort found a good match.

Entering the master bedroom they found a king sized bed set to the far left of the room with glass French doors leading out to a private terrace. Off to one side was a small office and breakfast room and to the opposite side was the Master and Mistress' dressing rooms. Hermione sat down on the Louis XIV settee in front of a large picture window that overlooked the reflecting pool and southern gardens and slumped back in awe at the welcoming elegance and beauty of the rooms they had toured. Harry sat next to her and looked around, his eye catching something underneath the sofa across from them. He rose and circled round the low tea table and got down on his hands and knees to fetch out what he had seen.

Hermione frowned. Love, what are you doing? She felt the shock from him and then a warm feeling – a feeling of excitement and decision.

Harry raised his hand and held up a half-chewed stuffed Hippogriff. He was smiling widely. This will be our home to raise our children and be a family. Any place this beautiful that still has this air of 'home' and can have a stuffed Hippogriff, well, I want to live here. What do you say?

She smiled and embraced her husband tightly. Come on; let's look over our new home some more.

They walked out the back doors to the terrace that led to a lush green lawn with a view of Snowdon in the distance. They walked, hand in hand, lost in their thoughts as they approached a stone wall at the back of the lawn. Looking over, Harry saw that about ten yards from the other side of the wall there was a drop off of about forty or fifty feet to the waters of Tremadoc Bay, which emptied into Cardigan Bay. Looking to the north, Hermione saw steps cut into the cliff wall that led down to the sand and shingle beach below. Smiling at Harry, they walked back toward the house.

"I've remembered what the significance of the Rowan trees was" Hermione said. "The Rowan tree in non-magical lore is to protect a person from 'witchcraft' in general, but the Rowan does have magical properties. When planted by the landowner, the Rowan will provide a weak protection against those who wish the landowner harm. It works similar to a muggle repelling charm if I remember correctly."

Harry's eyebrows shot up at this statement. There were scores of Rowans growing in a ring around the property that wasn't bounded by the sea. Most of the trees looked to be wild growth, but there were hundreds of trees in total. Looking around absently, he said "So with as many Rowan's that are growing here, there could be a significant ward?"

Hermione shrugged "I'm no expert, but when we get to school we can ask Professor Sprout about it. I'm sure she would know, or at least know where we can go to get the answer."

Harry paused, thinking. "We need to go to Hogwarts anyway. We need to start looking for Voldemort's anchor."

Hermione nodded, her mood settling down quite a bit.

********Potions Professor's Office, Hogwarts 10 August 1995********

Emma sat at her desk with piles of bound parchment surrounding her. She had insisted that Albus add more windows in her office, "I can't even see my hand in front of my face here" she had exclaimed when shown her new office. Albus had smiled and complied with her request. It had taken her two weeks to clear out all the…odd…things that Snape had kept in the office.

Now she found herself elbow deep in parchment accompanied by Minerva and Jamie, who were helping her along on the quest for completed lesson plans. She was using Severus Snape's plans as a starting point; time did not allow her to revamp the curriculum completely. Holding up the second week of fifth year, she commented to her friends "You know, these lesson plans are actually very good. Deliberately planned, very well documented with various notes of update based on his experience. I'm astounded that he was such a bloody prick in the classroom."

Two days before Harry and Hermione had left on their jaunt through Ireland; they had shown Emma quite a few memories in a pensieve of their experiences in Snape's potion class. To say that she was appalled is an understatement.

Minerva snorted and smiled, it was going to be a good year. She was going to be teaching with her husband and quite a few very good friends. Albus, well, she still didn't trust him at all, but she could work with him. "Yes, he is quite a brilliant man. Could do anything with potions, but was utter rubbish as an educator. Students feared him and he was a bully who seemed to thrive on the fear" she finished with some heat. Minerva frowned at her own vehemence. Maybe she hadn't forgiven Severus or Albus as much as she'd thought.

Jamie observed his wife with a concerned eye before saying to Emma "Are you going to keep the same books as Severus or change?"

Emma shook her head and said "No, it's too late in the summer to change, and they seem to be adequate." She sighed "Do you think it would be ridiculous for me to take my students on 'little walks' like Cadfael did for me? I was thinking of asking Pomona if I could use her greenhouses as a demonstration ground for potions ingredients. Kind of tying Herbology and Potions together where they belong."

Jamie and Minerva both paused and seriously considered the question. It was very different than what any of the other Professors save Pomona and Hagrid did in their instructional style. Minerva said "As Deputy Headmistress, I think that is an excellent idea and encourage you to talk to Pomona. In fact, let's take a bit of a break and go chase her down now."

********Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts 12 August 1995********

Harry and Hermione sat in chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk, both of them in a foul mood. They had spent the last week scouring over Hogwarts looking for an object with a dim aura. As they walked in the main doors, they engaged their mage sight and wanted to weep. Everything had an aura. The portraits were slightly brighter than the castle's walls and general structure, while the statues that guarded the secret passages and office entrances were the brightest of all.

Not giving in to despair, they had started up in the towers and tried to logically look at the situation. They believed that Voldemort would use an item of significance. Albus had agreed with them on that point. A random stone or painting would be an unlikely choice. Therefore, they checked the obvious places: Tom Riddle's award cup for Special Services to the school, the entrance to the Slytherin dorms, the Slytherin house table, the sink that opened up the Chamber of Secrets. They had even gone down into the Chamber, as Hermione had never been there. Looking over the Basilisk, Hermione had commented, "When we get some time, we should render down the Basilisk bits and give some to Mum. Kind of like a 'congratulations on getting the job' gift."

They had looked everywhere and nothing stood out from its fellows, which led them to their current position and disposition in the Headmaster's office.

"We've looked everywhere Albus" Hermione said. Rubbing her face, she continued, "Did you find a detection spell that we can use? We've already torn apart the Black family Library." They didn't mention that they'd searched the Potter family library as well, they wanted to keep Rowan Hill to themselves for now.

Albus shook his grizzled head in negation "I'm sorry, I've scoured the restricted section and my own private collection since your return from Avalon and have been unable to find even a hint of the concept, much less spells or processes regarding it. I even went through the confiscated library that was at Malfoy Manor. Nothing."

Hermione shook her head in frustration "There must be something we can do, we can't give up."

Albus paused, and said "There is a man I know who is an expert in Necromancy. He may be aware of a detection spell or other process by which we can find this anchor." Looking to Harry, he said "Would you mind if I asked him to join our hunt?"

Harry thought for a moment. It'd mean telling him about Voldemort. Oh, yes, we could use vague terms but any person smart enough to be an expert in Necromancy, is smart enough to pull that façade apart. Can you find a spell that will bind him to secrecy?

Hermione chewed her lip and then nodded. I know one that will suit.

Harry looked back up to the Headmaster who was looking back and forth between the Potters. "Go ahead, Albus, call in your man" deciding to be generous Harry added "Thank you for asking."

Albus nodded and then said "Forgive my curiosity, but were you two just engaging in mindspeak?"

Harry and Hermione nodded and the old man said "Fascinating. I, as you know, am an accomplished Occlumens and Legilimencer, yet I could detect nothing occurring outside of your facial expressions. What a wonderful ability to share with one's spouse. If you don't mind, could you tell me more about your bonding and the abilities that came with it?" he finished like a kid in a candy store.

Harry mentally shrugged to his wife who said "Well, other than mindspeak, we can also experience the emotions the other is feeling. For example, when Harry is angry, I feel his anger, but it's different from when I am angry in my own right. Also, we always know where each other is located and can apparate to each other without effort."

With childlike exuberance, Albus said "Wonderful. You are very fortunate indeed to share this. Before you go, there is one other thing I'd like to discuss with you regarding this year and your mastery candidate status.

"Since you will be acting in a professorial role on many occasion throughout the school year, it is a standard procedure to make all mastery candidates in the school unpaid assistant professors. As such, you will eat at the head table; the students will address you as 'Professor Potter' and you will have full discipline authority as any other professor." Albus fished out a pair of leather covered handbooks and gave them to his newest professors. "It will probably be difficult for some of the students to reconcile the 'new' Harry and Hermione Potter with the 'old' Harry Potter and Hermione Granger that left here some three months ago. "I am sure that the Prophet interview will have 'greased the wheels' so to say, and I will introduce you at the welcoming feast. Would you like me to give a brief overview of your status or let it lie?"

After a moment, Hermione said "It would probably be best if you gave a quick overview and explain our status. I think we'd like to get it out of the way first thing."

********Ministry of Magic, Auror School 1000 15 August 1995********

As Matthew Witowski received his Auror graduation certificate and then walked off the stage, Amelia Bones thanked all the assembled family members who had gathered to witness their loved ones' graduation from the most difficult school in the magical world. The crowds dispersed and Amelia turned to Connie and Shack and raised an eyebrow at her Head Auror "Well, what do you think?" She was referring to the fact that this class of thirty had just completed the six and a half months of schooling in two weeks due to liberal use of time turners and dividing Hogwarts so that people did not run into their past or future selves. It was a nightmare to plan out, and finally they found one person, Anne Dannacher, who could juggle all the timelines and personnel. She became the all powerful schedule maker and keeper and Kingsley had promoted her to his personal staff, despite her odd propensity to speak of herself in the third person sometimes.

Kingsley shrugged "They did the same curriculum as we all did; they just did it under the influence of a time turner. They actually scored higher than the average class. I think the time turners impressed upon them how important their role is in the overall conduct of the war."

Connie nodded and then said to her boss "Marcus and Sofia sent a communiqué yesterday." Amelia and Kingsley perked up their ears, the two Elders had volunteered to go to the continent and investigate and attempt to disrupt the Death Eater recruiting. Connie half smiled at their obvious interest and said "They have found and neutralized two efforts. The first was in Bavaria and was being coordinated by one Otto Schwann and the other was in Austria and was coordinated by none other than our old friend, the late Bartemius Crouch Jr."

The other two nodded appreciatively and did not comment on "the late" aspect of Connie's statement. Upon their leaving, Marcus and Sofia had told the Ministry leaders that it was unlikely they would leave survivors – after they had interrogated them, that is.

"They are moving on into Hungary, as they have a lead about a cell working in Budapest. They said they'd send more when they knew more." Connie paused, considering the impact of her upcoming words "This effort is probably making more of an impact than anything we've done since Malfoy Manor." Turning to the Minister, she said formally "Madam Minister, if our agents are apprehended by another Ministry, I would like permission to designate them as Aurors at large, so as to shield them." Connie knew she was taking a chance. The level of cooperation was unprecedented, and widely unreported. The Wizarding public was very bigoted and could very well turn on the governemtn if the level of cooperation got out in the public forum. For the Ministry to publicly hire and acknowledge to persons who the average Wizard or Witch, in their ignorance, would consider to be 'dark creatures' could cause political shockwaves and possibly even the toppling of the governemtn.

Amelia looked at her shoes. She knew exactly what Connie was asking for and knew that Connie was aware of it as well. She mused out loud "What is right or what is easy?" At the inquisitive glances of the other two she smiled and shook her head "Something my father used to say quite a bit. Yes, Connie if they are apprehended, we'll roger up to owning them." At this, she quietly walked off the stage and apparated to her office, leaving behind a relieved, yet disturbed Department Head and Head Auror.

********Black Manor, London 1700 16 August 1995********

Remus and Harry waited in the drawing room for their ladies to come down. Sirius, Loreena, Dan and Emma were going out to eat in non-magical London and had just left. The Potters, Remus and Connie were going to the often-postponed Dining In with the 22 SAS hosted by Colonel Richfield. They were to meet Kingsley and Christine Shacklebolt at Credenhill. The men were wearing tuxedoes and standing, chatting about life and other such issues. They had strict instructions from their better halves that they should not sit, as it would wrinkle their slacks. Remus had responded with wide eyes and a sarcastically worried tone "Oh, and we wouldn't want wrinkled slacks" turning to Harry he grasped his hands.

Harry played along and responded with wide eyes "Oh, no. No wrinkled slacks, can't have it. It would be an abomination!" They were promptly pummeled with a combination of shoes, spare handbags and even a clothes hanger as they escaped, laughing like idiots.

After the ladies came down in their gowns, they portkeyed to Credenhill, where the 22 SAS was headquartered. Waiting for them were the Shacklebolts. After introductions were made, the six of them were escorted by the junior Lieutenant in the regiment to the Officer's dining hall. Lieutenant McAndliss did not know who exactly he was escorting, but Major McGrath had impressed upon him with some very forceful language that he was to be the height of decorum despite his "grass-combing sodomite no-nothing" status.

As they crossed the parade ground to the Mess, he held open the door for the visitors and then directed them to the drinks area where the officers and their wives or dates were currently mingling. The men went to the bar and returned with drinks for their ladies and small talk was made. Considering their surroundings, they limited their discussion to which they knew and didn't discuss magic or any other magic-related topics.

Coming up behind the group, Colonel Richfeild said to Harry "My Lord" turning to Hermione he continued "My Lady, I am so very glad we could finally have this chance to get together." Half turning to the stunning woman on his arm he said "May I introduce my lovely wife, Evelyn." After making the introductions all around, they had a pleasant few moments before the Colonel motioned for them to come with him. In a small room off the oak-paneled Officer's Mess they found Major McGrath waiting for them. The Colonel turned to Connie and said "Madam, could you please secure the room?"

After Connie withdrew her wand and cast two silencing charms and three privacy wards, she nodded to the Colonel. He leaned against the table in the center of the room and the pleasant old man revealed the lion within. "We have nothing on our little troublemaker. After the attack at Buckingham Palace, it seems that he has pulled in his claws. By our count, he's lost 153 of his personnel in the last two weeks and quite a few of his monsters as well."

Harry nodded to himself, while Connie said "Colonel, do you have any indications and warnings of any upcoming events? We have little to nothing on the board and it makes me more than a bit nervous."

Richfield turned to McGrath who nodded "We have no I&W either, Director. We too, are more than a bit nervous."

The Colonel took back the reins and said "Now that we have the unpleasant discussion out of the way, Director, I'd like to discuss with you about joint training exercises with our troops and some briefings about capabilities from your people to mine and also for my people to brief your command team here" and he indicated the people present.

Connie paused, "That sounds very intriguing, Colonel. Let's discuss this more tomorrow. I'll pop up for lunch with Kingsley and the Potters and we can discuss the matter in detail."

As they wound out of the room, Harry said to Connie with a half grin "We're part of your command team?"

She smirked back "You still have those badges I gave you Lieutenant? You get out of jail free with those, but there are some payments to be made."

Hermione squeezed his hand. At least we'll know what's going on, love.

Nodding his head they followed everyone out. Yeah, that's something.

********Black Lake, Hogwarts 1200 19 August 1995********

Albus Dumbledore was on one of his perambulating walks about the grounds of his school. Term was starting soon, the war with Voldemort had taken a wholly unexpected series of turns and Albus was trying to find a little corner of peace so he could march forward as best he could.

The horrific condemnation that he had unwittingly inflicted upon Harry still haunted him on multiple levels. Harry had told him that he was forgiven, but Albus still had nightmares about what might have happened. His imagination tried to piece together the most painful episodes it could to inflict the self-punishment while he was in the land of Morpheus. In his waking hours, he knew that the dreams probably fell short of the reality.

Discovering how very wrong he had been in so smugly placing Harry at the Dursleys, and seeing his arrogance in stark relief had also shaken his confidence greatly. Was he even fit to fulfill the leadership roles he held? He had failed as a Headmaster in his dealings with Severus, should he continue as Headmaster? Questions like this plagued him and were the source of his current excursion toward the Black Lake.

He paused at the rock as he always did and like always, he put his fingers to his lips and transferred a kiss to the rock where his Elizabeth had sat when she accepted his proposal. "What she must think of me now…" he murmured to himself. He stood there looking down the hill and out over the waters on this fine day, the sun warm upon his back.

Hearing a sound, he turned to be confronted with Cuchulainn looking at him with what Harry and Hermione would describe as a curious look. Albus was somewhat terrified by it and took an unconscious step backward. Albus Dumbledore, you are conflicted.

Dumbledore nodded. Yes, honored one, I am. Looking back out over the lake, he sighed. I have hurt so many people in my arrogance, I am unsure of my suitability and ability to lead in this war.

The ancient Warrior settled himself and waited a full minute, a few puffs of smoke curling up from his jaws as Dumbledore sat. You have been arrogant; I have seen this in my Lord and Lady Gryffindor's mind. I also see it in your own. Be honest. This protracted self-doubt is no more than pride in the reverse. You are a very intelligent man. You are well respected in Wizarding society. You are in positions of trust where you can do service to the cause of the light. What then, is your conflict?

Dumbledore blinked. He was unused to people being so blunt and perceptive to his behavior and his motives. The dragon had been spot on though and gave the old man pause. He gathered his flagging courage, looked within, and saw what Cuchulainn had described. He also saw something else. I have been blind. In my arrogance, I have assumed that I knew best and that my goals were then synonymous with what is right. If I decide that the course of action is right, then it is what society needs. I have taken no counsel out of fear of losing more people I care about. I have taken no counsel out of arrogance. There are many wise people; Amelia, Henry, and many more that have pieces of the puzzle. I do not have all the answers, no matter how much I wish that I did.

The Honored One sat silent, looking out over the grounds. Finally, he turned a yellow eye on the old warrior next to him. You are learning, Albus Dumbledore. Listen to those about you and you can stay on the right path. Take counsel and share the wisdom you have accumulated over your life. However, remember that even I, a Warrior of a thousand battles and five thousand years, learn something new most every day. Consider this concept in all facets of your life. It is not too late. With that, the dragon heaved his bulk into the air and flew off to the forest in search of his lunch.

********Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts 26 August 1995********

Harry and Hermione strode into the Headmaster's office. They had received his note regarding the appointment with the Necromancy expert and they had been cautiously hopeful that they would be able to find some solutions to their failed lookout for Voldemort's anchor.

They were somewhat surprised to see a man in his late thirties standing next to Dumbledore at the picture window. He was well built, just over six foot tall with long blond hair and ice blue eyes. He turned to the Potters and immediately locked on to Hermione with a hungry look.

Dumbledore made the introductions "Harry and Hermione Potter, this is Christian Duvail, an expert in the Necromantic arts. As we have discussed, I filled him in on the background of the situation."

Duvail shook Harry's hand and turned slowly to Hermione and gently grasped her hand before bringing it to his lips, kissing it softly and then looking up to her before releasing her hand saying with a soft French accent "I am delighted to meet you. Enchante, Madame."

Instantly, some random 'guy gene' kicked in Harry's subconscious and he took his wife by the elbow and led her to the sitting area, keeping himself between his wife and Duvail. After helping her into a corner seat, Harry sat next to her and glared at the man before his wife said "Monsieur Duvail, are you aware of the binding process that we believe Voldemort has performed upon himself?"

Duvail nodded heavily and said "Oui, I am aware of this monstrous process he has performed. I vaguely remember reading about it ten or so years ago. When we finish here, I shall return to my villa in the south of France to try and find the correct tome to see if it has any more information that may be of help in your quest." The whole time, his eyes had been boring into Hermione's, to Harry's mounting irritation.

Dumbledore asked about timelines and if he could please consider any other methods that Voldemort may have used to bind himself to this plane of existence that may look like the anchor bonding process.

Still looking over Hermione appreciatively, Duvail said "Of course, Albus. I would be delighted to be of service." His gaze sharpened as he looked Hermione in the eye "In any way possible." At this he rose swiftly and left the room.

Hermione and Dumbledore conversed a bit about next steps and issues to be hurdled, but Harry heard none of it. Finally, Hermione grasped his arm and they left the office in silence. They got to the first broom closet when Hermione grabbed Harry by the back of the shirt and pulled him in after her. Harry squawked "What are you doing?" in an irritated tone.

Hermione said "I'm about to teach my Neanderthal husband how much I love him and only him" and pulled him down into a searing kiss.

A few moments later, they broke apart and Harry held her close. _I was being quite the prat, huh?_

She massaged his bum softly. _Yeah, but I can understand. I'd be jealous if a woman was so blatantly flirting with you. But know this Harry Potter, you are mine, just as I am yours. Now get out of those clothes right now._

Harry had a big grin on his face. _I always wanted to get you in a broom closet. _

She grinned back at him before her hands took over.

********Black Manor, London 1215 29 August 1995********

Harry and Hermione were packing their trunk. They had gone to Diagon Alley and purchased a brand new trunk with an expanding inside, climate control and all other kinds of charms on it. Harry had asked Hermione if she didn't want to just charm their old trunks and she'd said "I could, but don't want to be bothered with it. We have better things to do with our time."

Harry was still sometimes amazed at the quantity of nice clothes he owned. Having grown up essentially dirt poor, he hadn't left that bit of gratitude for his possessions behind. He hoped he never did. Sirius knocked on the open door frame behind them, looking a bit melancholy.

"Hey you two, anything you need?" he said softly. Sirius had a long talk with Loreena the evening before about the Potters and Grangers leaving the Manor. They had become his new family, and he didn't want them to leave.

Harry looked at his wife, then crossed over to his Godfather and wrapped him in a big hug saying "I'm going to miss you Padfoot."

Sirius hugged his Godson tightly, and a small tear fell down his face. "I'll miss you too, Harry. I am so very grateful for the last five years that we've had together." They broke apart and both wiped their eyes. "I know you're just going to Hogwarts, not like you're dying or anything, but it's the end of an age."

Harry nodded as Hermione enveloped Sirius in a big hug as well. She pulled back and with teary eyes said "I'll miss you as well, Sirius. We'll swing by as often as we can, and you can come see us whenever you want. You know where our suite is in the castle."

Sirius nodded and said, "I'll be downstairs in the library, pop in to say goodbye before you leave, eh?"

**A/N**

I own nothing

2) Snowdon is the tallest peak in Wales at 1085M and one of the most scaled mountains in all the UK.

3) The question and answer in Ryan's Daughter about the Shepard's pie was verbatim to the situation when my wife asked the question at that restaurant when we visited Ireland in 2003. If you haven't been to Ireland, go. It's a beautiful country and Glendalough is every inch that I described and more.

4) I just saw "Hellboy II: the Golden Army" and it was pretty good. Prince Nuada's fighting ability and style is very much how I imagine Marcus and Sofia. So, short of Hellboy, not much is stopping the two Elders.

5) No recommendation for this chapter. I'd like you all to give me recommendations in your reviews (if you choose to leave them that is.) This isn't a play for reviews, but more so I'm looking for some good stories.

6) Thanks to Chem Prof for giving us a happy ending in 'Notebooks and Letters.' My heart was in my feet after last chapter. Your upfront A/N helped my aching romantic heart. Thanks

7) I'm going to have to slow down my posting schedule. I've been churning out 10K words/week for the last ten weeks and real life is in session. Expect a new posting about every other week from here on out. Thanks to all the consistent readers and reviewers.


	18. Chapter 18: Hogwarts

**Chapter 18: Hogwarts**

"Now these are the Laws of the Jungle, and many and mighty are they; But the head and the hoof of the Law and the haunch and the hump is – Obey!

Rudyard Kipling, The Second Jungle Book, The Law of the Jungle, st. 6

********Hogwarts, Great Hall 1900 01 September, 1995********

The Great Hall seemed much more crowded than usual this evening. Harry and Hermione sat next to each other on the far left of the staff table, next to Emma. The sorting had just started and it was a tossup as to whether students were staring more at Minerva or Harry and Hermione. Harry smothered a smile after catching a look at his former Head of house's face_. Look at Minerva, she's royally pissed at the whispers and staring._

Hermione glanced over at the now youthful Deputy Headmistress and smiled. _Welcome to our world._

Harry could only nod in return. Looking down the table, he saw Jamie and Filius Flitwick talking animatedly. The diminutive professor had been out of the country until this morning and had come running into Minerva's office, where much of the staff had congregated to relax. He saw Minerva, restored to her youth, and his mouth dropped open "It's true then." He paused soaking in her new look while she beamed at him. She looked over his left shoulder very deliberately, and he turned and there was his old dueling nemesis and one of his best friends ever. Jamie knelt saying "Filius my old friend, it's verra good to see you." Filius walked up and they embraced as the Charms Professor wept.

Hermione was looking out at the crowd, she recognized most everyone already seated at the house tables, but it seemed like she was remembering a dream. She saw all her former year mates, Ron was facing away from the head table but distinguishable by his ginger hair. There was Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and so on. Her mind told her that it had only been a summer to the now fifth years, but to her it had been almost five years since she'd seen them. The Weasley twins were impossible to miss, their exuberance had carried them to the front table where Fred, or maybe George, had bowed deeply to the Potters and said "Oh your holinesses, most high exaltednesses and grand Poobahnesses, my lowly sibling and I wish to tell you that even though we are not worthy to lick your boots clean, we would be most grateful to eat the scraps from your table" while the other twin nodded and made sycophantic faces and noises. Harry had burst into laughter while Hermione laughed behind her hand. Harry then jumped down and gave the lads a firm handshake and a promise to catch up later on.

The sorting complete, Minerva banished the hat to the Headmaster's office and sat between the Headmaster and her husband looking most annoyed. She saw her youngest professors smiling at her, guessed the cause and then slowly arched her left eyebrow while the edges of her mouth curled slightly.

Dumbledore rose, and from his golden throne-like chair said "I have a few words for you: Sneeze, Dingo, Snorkel, and Chainsaw." After the usual befuddlement of the students by the Headmaster, they all dug into the sumptuous feast.

Emma leaned over to her daughter during the main course and said "Is the food always this good?"

Hermione chuckled "Yes, although tonight, the variety is greater than usual."

Shaking her head, Emma mumbled to herself "No wonder you never wanted me to teach you how to cook."

At the end of the meal, the last dessert consumed, the Headmaster stood and approached the podium for his opening term remarks. He stood there for a minute as the muted roar of the students catching up with each other faded into silence. Looking around the room he said "There are quite a few announcements to make so I won't dawdle. First off, the forbidden forest is as such, so do not enter it. We have quite a few new professors this term so to start off: Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taught by former Dueling Champion, Professor Jamie McGonagall."

Jamie intentionally stood very slowly. It looked like he was uncurling all of his six foot four inch frame and his dark auburn hair was falling unfettered, further amplifying the aura of menace from the man. Jamie had said before the feast "I want there to be no doubt that I am in charge in the classroom, and if I have to intimidate the little buggers with my size, so be it."

Harry had laughed outright at this while Hermione smiled broadly, causing a confused look on Jamie and Minerva's face. Glancing at Minerva and then back to Jamie, Harry said "Your wife is very much of that opinion as well. On my first day of Transfiguration, I was terrified of her."

Jamie looked around the hall with slightly narrowed eyes and then sat to slight applause while the whispers about his relation to Minerva started. Albus looked at the pair with questioning eyes and received a nod from them both. Turning back to the students, he said "For those of you not completely addled by the excellent feast, yes, the two professors McGonagall are married. I refer you to the early July edition of the _Daily Prophet_ for details."

After Dumbledore introduced the new Muggle Studies professor, Selena Hawksworth, he introduced one of the two most popular new professors of the night. Albus only said "Our new History of Magic professor" and he was interrupted by a storm of applause. He shook his head with chagrined look and waved his hand for silence. Once he could be heard again he said "I'm sure that Professor Stone appreciates that welcome" and the shocked blond man in his forties waved to the students.

Emma now fidgeted nervously. She, Minerva and Albus had quite a few talks in the past few days. They had discussed security, muggle baiting and other issues, as well as, the standard new professor discussions and pep talks. Albus waved his hand in her direction and said "Our new Potions Professor" now the crowd of students exploded in applause, cheering and even people standing on the benches shouting for her, or for anyone other than the hated Snape filling the position. Emma shook her head in disappointment that Albus had let the situation come to this. She plastered on a smile and then stood and waved to the crowd. After a few minutes, Albus got control and simply said "Potions Mistress Granger."

At this point Hermione reached under the table for Harry's hand. Finding it she gave it a squeeze, as much for his sake as for hers, as she could feel his nervousness. _It'll be fine_.

At this point, Hedwig emerged from a ball of fire in the middle of the great hall, stunning everyone into silence. She trilled a quick song as she gracefully flew over to Harry and Hermione, alighting on her companion's shoulder. Harry smiled and stroked the feathers on her breast. _Show off_.

Dumbledore smiled again and said to the student body "Our last staff announcements are for Associate Professors Harry and Hermione Potter and Hedwig" he finished to a few titters from the students and another stroke of the feathers from Harry. "They have successfully passed their NEWTs with some of the highest overall scores in the past fifty years and are now continuing their education. Mr. Potter is pursuing Masteries in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms, while Mrs. Potter is pursuing Masteries in Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. They will fill in for Professors McGonagall and Professor Flitwick on occasion and be involved in other roles throughout the term. They are professors and will be addressed and treated as such."

Dumbledore's face now took on a forbidding, stern look as he paused and said "I have something of the utmost import to tell you and I want your undivided attention." He paused for effect and the hall was silent again. "Professor Granger is non-magical." At the multitude of gasps, he glared at the students pointed his finger at them and said "If anyone, and I mean anyone" here he raised his voice a bit "is found to be addressing Professor Granger in any way that is derogatory you will be immediately expelled." Again, he paused and surveyed the room. The plethora of solemn faces told him he had most of their attention. "If anyone draws a wand with the intent to harm, or even in jest to frighten Professor Granger you will be expelled and arrested. Professor Harry Potter and Professor Hermione Potter are both Aurors and you will be arrested, charged and prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. I have discussed this with Minister Bones herself and she is in full agreement. All of you can consider yourself warned. Are there any questions?" At the echoing silence he said "Very well, Prefects, escort your houses to your dormitories, good night all" and turned away from the students and returned to his seat.

As the students began to file out, the whispers and staring shifted from Harry, Hermione and Minerva to Emma. Hermione glared at quite a few of the rude perpetrators while Harry just stood up and interposed himself between the student body and his mother-in-law. He said to her "Well, I think that went pretty well overall. You?"

Emma nodded "Actually, I expected a few shouted slurs and the like." She smiled slyly as the Headmaster approached and said "But Albus did a good a job of putting the fear of God into them for me."

Albus chuckled and said "Forewarned is forearmed. No one can say that they were unaware if I have to expel them." He, Minerva and Jamie made their way out with the tail end of the students.

Harry turned around and there was Ron Weasley standing there. He had grown a few more inches since Harry had last seen his one-time good friend. His robes looked new, but he had managed two gravy stains during the feast. Some things never change. Ron was shuffling his feet as Hermione came around the table to join Harry. Harry looked over, surprised at the anger radiating off his wife to see her eyes narrowed at the redhead. _What's the to-do? Why so upset?_

Without looking away from the youngest male Weasley she responded. _He tried to kill you. I don't like people who try to kill my husband._

Nodding slightly, Harry politely said "Hello Ron. How was your summer?"

Ron nodded slightly and said, "It was alright. I had a job all summer to help pay my tuition. Kept me busy, that and my studying for my make up exams. And my community service" he added in an undertone. He paused, took a deep breath and finally looked into their faces. "Professor Potter" he said to Harry, and turning to Hermione, he continued "and Professor Potter, I would like to take this opportunity to formally apologize for my behavior at the end of last year." Harry could tell it was taking all Ron had in him to say this, if his scarlet ears were any indicator. The fifth year continued "I doubt very much that either of you want to be my friend any longer, and I don't blame you. For my part, I would like to mend fences though." He finished with a great expulsion of breath.

Hermione continued to glare at the young man. _Wonder how long it took him to memorize that little speech. Wonder if Arthur wrote it for him. Or maybe Bill. He sure didn't write it himself._

Harry slightly shrugged and said with a stone face "Thank you for the sentiments, Ron. We'll see how things go."

Ron nodded, half relieved and a little sullen that he'd been dismissed so out of hand. He'd hoped that he could reconcile with his old friends or maybe part on good terms. Harry was making it sound like he was on probation or something. In a way, he was on probation. He half-heartedly waved his hand, said, "Well, I'll see you in class or something", and walked off to head to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry and Hermione gathered themselves together and were moving to leave, when Draco Malfoy bustled up to them with a look of dread on his face.

"Potter, I need your help and I need it now" the blond boy said in an almost panicked tone.

Harry half frowned. _Do you buy this?_

Hermione mentally shrugged back at him. _Don't know. Let's see what it wants._

Harry crooked an eyebrow and said "Malfoy, why do you need my help? Why do you need my help now, and why should I help you?"

Draco looked around the now seemingly empty Great Hall and said "Look, Mother has finally broken away from Father, and we've been on the run most of the summer. She didn't want him to rejoin the Dark Lord but Father went anyway. She's terrified that he'll make me join the Death Eaters when I'm a little older."

Hermione had a look of contemplation and said "You don't want to join the Death Eaters?" The Malfoy heir shook his head in negation, somewhat violently. Hermione continued "Mr. Malfoy, everything you've ever said or stood for has been in support of Voldemort." Here the boy flinched. Hermione said with a bit of sarcasm "I'm finding it hard to believe your story, Mr. Malfoy."

Now Draco's eyes got a bit wild with desperation. "You've got to believe me! Mother will be killed if they find her! I'll do anything, please help!"

Harry looked at his wife. _He said anything. Shall I take a look?_ When she nodded at him, Harry turned to the fifteen-year-old young man and said "Let's go have a sit down and I'll explain some of the basics of mind magic to you. We'll see if your 'anything' is really true then."

As the three walked out of the Hall, a glistening pair of brown eyes glinting with madness, watched from the shadows, waiting.

********Hogwarts, Potter Suite 0930 02 September, 1995********

Sirius and Loreena strode into the sitting room of Harry and Hermione's suite and found Harry, Hermione and Draco Malfoy waiting for them. After Draco had agreed to the mind magic probe, Harry had mirror called Sirius and asked him, as the head of the House of Black, to be present as a minor of his house was to be examined. After Draco had been dismissed, Harry filled his Godfather in on the details. At the end, Sirius nodded thoughtfully and then looked to his left. Harry heard someone talking and assumed it was Loreena. When Sirius looked back to the mirror, he smiled and said "We'll be there at half nine with bells on. See you then."

Sirius viewed young Malfoy with apparent distaste, as if something was clinging to his boots that smelled badly. He looked away from the young man with a barely disguised snort of derision and said "What is this tripe about cousin Narcissa, boy?" The plan that he and Loreena had come up with was to keep Draco off balance and then 'give the Ok' for Harry to scan him. In reality, Harry was to be scanning Draco the entire time.

Draco frowned at being addressed so and said "Well, as I told Potter last night…" and was cut off by a snarl like noise from Sirius.

"Boy, you will address My Lord Gryffindor as 'My Lord' or 'Sir,' you will address me as 'Your Grace' and my wife as 'Your Royal Highness' or I will personally see you disinherited for your disrespect to your superiors."

Hermione smirked behind Draco's back at that. _He must hate the 'superiors' line__._ Harry squeezed her thigh in response.

Draco stuttered a bit, saying "Of course, Your Grace, I meant no disrespect…"

Sirius adopted a bored expression and said "Get on with your tale, boy."

Malfoy blushed even more in his confusion and anger. He adopted a tone of subservience and explained the entire story almost exactly as he had the night before, finishing with his mother's current location in Knockturn Alley.

Sirius surreptitiously looked at Harry and got a faint nod. Looking at his second cousin, he said "Very well, I will dispatch someone to collect her. You are dismissed" and turned his back on Draco to talk to Loreena.

Draco flushed again, but said nothing. He bowed stiffly to Sirius' back, half turned and with a very red face, bowed to Harry and Hermione before leaving at a brisk walk.

As the door closed behind him, Hermione waved her hand, silencing the room and said "He believes he's telling the truth."

The Blacks sat opposite the Potters and Harry said "What'll you do with Narcissa?"

Sirius shrugged "Don't know. Probably put one of the smaller properties under the Fidelius and stash her there for now. I'll talk to Connie and Remus tonight and fill them in on the news, see if they have any ideas." He played with his sleeve for a second before looking at his wife, who had a furrowed brow "What? What's bothering you?" he said.

Loreena shook her head and said "It's too easy." Looking at Harry and Hermione, she said "You felt no deceit in him?"

Harry shook his head "No, not a drop. He's being honest."

Loreena snorted a most unladylike snort and said "Doesn't mean he's telling the truth, though."

********Ministry of Magic, Wizengamot Offices 1000 02 September, 1995********

Henry Asquith walked down the hall with his head up and parchment under his arms. He'd learned enough from his encounter with the now Azkaban housed Stephen Blackthorne to be aware of his surroundings. He'd never be an Auror, but a masked and robed Death Eater might grab his attention this time.

He saw George Gardiner walking toward him with a big smile on his face which confused Henry. George had voted with the Supremacist block for a few months now. It had been a bit of a shock to Henry as George was a man most moderate in his views on blood and bigotry.

George stuck out his hand and shook Henry's firmly. He then said, with a big smile on his face "Henry, good to see you, my good man."

Henry smiled thinly, "George."

Slightly put off by the less than enthusiastic welcome, Gardiner faltered for a moment then sidled up to Henry and they continued down the hallway toward the Executive Hall. "Henry, I've been wanting to talk to you for a couple of days now." He paused and then said "There haven't been any attacks in quite a while now, at least two or three months." He paused again as Henry remained quiet.

Finally Gardiner spit out "Come now Henry, all this nonsense about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named being back and all. It's poppycock! The government is just trumping up a story."

Henry stopped and looked at Gardiner in a mixture of surprise and sadness. After a short moment he said "Gardiner, It's too bad that they sent you to have this conversation with me. Do you really think that that blustering will convince me? George, he killed sixty thousand people at one go. I've seen the pensieve memory of his resurrection." He paused while Gardiner's face fell. "George, you're a good man. Who's putting the pressure on you? If I can, I'll help."

Gardiner looked around furtively. Seeing no one he said "It's my wife's uncle and aunt. They're her favorite relatives and it looks like the Death Eaters have their grandchildren. The pressure is getting pretty strong and I'm not the only one." Gardiner's face fell further and he almost moaned out "You can't help Henry. No one can. I'm afraid my wife's cousins are probably already dead."

Asquith nodded his head sadly "You may be right George. Look, tell Blackthorne's men that I cursed you soundly and whatever else you want. I'll take all the blame here." Henry shook the man's hand, clapped him on the back and started to walk away when he heard Gardiner almost whisper behind him.

"Take care of yourself Henry, you're a good man, too."

********Hogwarts, Potions Classroom #1 0900 02 September, 1995********

Emma wondered if Minerva had given her an easy class as her first lesson. The Gryffindor/Ravenclaw first years quietly entered the classroom, a little wide eyed in their first lesson ever at Hogwarts. After Albus' announcement the evening before, she doubted she'd have any problems with the lower forms. Upper forms, however….

Getting back to the present, she checked the clock on the wall: 0900. Under her breath, she said "Here we go" and smiled broadly to her students. "Welcome to your first year of potions, we are going to cover quite a few ideas and practice quite a few potions this year. First things first, let's talk about safety." She then proceeded to walk through elementary laboratory safety and pointed out the eye washing stations posted on the walls. These were new additions conjured by Hermione. Emma had asked what the school regulations were regarding lab safety and got a blank look from both Albus and Minerva. Emma had narrowed her eyes and merely said "I'll take care of it."

Once the first years were getting more settled Emma said "Why are potions important?" and her new career as an educator began in earnest.

Fifty minutes later, the students were filing out with a mixture of smiles at enjoying their lesson and looks of relief at being let out of the lesson without homework on the first day. Emma smiled when she saw Dan walk in the door.

He walked up to her as the door closed behind him and said "Well? How was the first lesson?"

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a brief hug saying "It went well. I'm not sure who was more nervous, the students, or me. A lot of good questions and even a little laughter."

Dan squeezed her slightly and breathed a small sigh of relief. He had asked Professor Sprout if she would take him on as an apprentice so that he could prepare more for his mastery board. He wasn't nearly as far along in his studies as his wife or even his daughter and son-in-law; he hadn't had formal tutoring while they stayed at Redfields.

Dan gave her a little kiss on the lips and said "It's fine. Just be a little wary of the older ones, they might bite."

********Hogwarts, Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom #4 1030 02 September, 1995********

Jamie stood at the front of the classroom and just looked at his students. He'd called roll, put a face to the names on the parchment and watched them. Harry and Hermione stood in the back of the room, leaning on a worktable and doing their very best not to burst into laughter.

_He is going out of his way to scare these kids isn't he?_ Harry watched the fourth year class of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs sit and squirm.

Hermione gave him a gentle slap on the arm. _He wants to get the measure of them. The ones who flinch, he's going to work harder with. Makes sense to me._

Finally, Jamie looked up and said "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin gave you a good background in dark creatures, the impostor Professor Moody accidentally gave you a good familiarization of dark curses and now I am going to cover combat." There were some students who smiled in anticipation, others who gasped in a mixture of surprise and fear.

"This term will not be easy for some of you. I will be expecting all of you to act aggressively in a dangerous situation. I know that this is outside many of your experiences and personalities. Make no mistake, though, I am NOT teaching you how to defeat Death Eaters nor other dark Wizards. I will be teaching you enough to hopefully be able to escape and evade them. Professors Potter in the back" here he lifted his hand to point. The entire class pivoted around to stare at them, "they will be assisting me and also working with many of you for your after-hours practice."

Harry noticed many of the students nod in appreciation, but some, mainly Gryffindors, scowled somewhat. Frowning slightly he turned to his wife. _Did you see a bunch of scowls?_

She nodded. _Yeah, mainly from the Lions. Looks like Creevey and some of the others don't like that we, who not that long ago were students just a year above them, are going to be teaching them._

Harry snorted. _Oh well, sucks to be them._

_Harry, language_. She delivered it somewhat laughingly, taking out all the sting.

As the class ended, Harry and Hermione walked to the front to discuss some of the items listed in the syllabus. As the three Professors were talking, they were observed from the hallway. Glittering brown eyes stared unblinkingly.

********Hogwarts, Entry Hall 2230 03 September, 1995********

Harry and Hermione were walking toward the main doors to meet up with Sirius and Remus for another full moon run. The moon was to rise at 2354, so they had plenty of time. Crookshanks was padding along silently next to his mistress. He'd taken to spending quite a bit of time in the forest, but would inexplicably show up in their suite at the strangest times. Hermione had finally set up a recording charm last night and later seen Crooks step out of the shadows in the corner of the room and then curl up in front of the fire.

In the middle of the hallway, Crookshanks stopped suddenly and tensed, and his humans stopped as well. Being cautious, Harry and Hermione fluidly changed into Ghosteyes and Raksha and sniffed the evening air. There was a panoply of odors; the kitchens, four dormitories of somewhat washed teenagers, the smell of lust and other things in the broom closet off to their left and in the distance, down the hall they smelled and just could make out a figure slowly walking toward them. A figure with white-blond hair.

Ghosteyes would have smiled broadly if he could, instead his jaw dropped open and he panted softly. _Can we have some fun? Please?_

Raksha looked at her mate and smiled as well. _Oh, if you insist. I'll go around the back_. She transformed back to her human shape and apparated away noiselessly. A heartbeat later, he heard softly in his mind. _Ok, I'm ready._

Ghosteyes rubbed shoulders with Crookshanks and the two huge magical predators began slinking down the darkened hall on the hunt.

When they were about ten yards from young Malfoy, Ghosteyes let out a low rumbling growl that had to be heard up in Ravenclaw tower. The Slytherin stopped immediately and shrieked in a falsetto of terror "WHO'S THERE?"

Off to Ghosteyes' right, Crookshanks picked up the tune and sang a little song of his own, causing Malfoy to jerk out his wand and begin to wave it back and forth in front of him, his eyes wide and his hair flying this way and that.

When Raksha added her own voice to the song, Malfoy tried to spin around and ended up on his backside, screeching and flailing. By the smell, he'd also soiled himself. Crookshanks ambled up to him slowly to investigate. Worried a bit, Harry transformed back to his human form in case Malfoy got any stupid ideas about hexing the great cat. Instead, Malfoy froze when he saw Crookshanks' massive head about six inches from his own. After a brief moment, Malfoy began sobbing in fear. Crookshanks took a few sniffs, licked his lips, then ambled away toward the front doors, followed by a newly shifted Ghosteyes meeting up with Raksha.

Malfoy laid there for a few minutes when suddenly a lone wolf lifted his voice to the night for a farewell, "Good Hunting", to be quickly joined by another and the screaming roar of the great cat. Malfoy, grabbed his wand and sprinted to the Slytherin Dormitories. No one would ever believe this story.

********Hogwarts, Charms Professor's Office 1000 04 September, 1995********

Harry sat down across from the perpetually happy Charms Master, Filius Flitwick. He was glad he had chosen Charms and Defense, he got along well with both Masters and he felt that would help. Not that he didn't get along well with Minerva. She'd become more of a favorite aunt than a colleague. That, more than anything had convinced him not to work with her in Transfiguration. He didn't want to ruin that relationship.

Flitwick smiled and said to Harry, "Well, Harry, why Charms?"

Harry smiled and said "I was just thinking about that. Aside from personal reasons, Charms are fascinating for me. The whole topic is like a puzzle box that has multiple solutions, each of which is correct, but, depending on the context, some answers are better than others. Charms is more of an artistic pursuit than Transfiguration which seems to be far more scientific in its structure." He paused, then realized what he'd said "Don't get me wrong, Transfiguration is very interesting to me as well, just not as much as Charms."

Flitwick smiled "Interesting. I agree with what you say about charms being much more artistic than other disciplines. When you see a true Charms Master working an illusion, for example, it can be a beautiful thing to watch, much less the final result." He sighed the sigh of a Master appreciating the craftsmanship of another.

Straightening up, he said to his apprentice "What do you want to do long term? Teach?"

Harry shook his head and said "I'm not really sure. I've not done a lot of instructing outside of Hermione and I studying together and teaching each other when we get stuck. Right now, I just want to learn more and see where it goes from there."

Filius nodded and said "Very well. Why don't we have you teach a few of the lower year blocks and see how it goes over for you." He began digging through his pile of syllabi for the different year, paused and said "Will you have a problem teaching your former year mates?"

Harry shook his head and said "No, that's not a problem for me. We saw in Defense that it might be a problem for some of the less mature students, but that's there problem."

Filius nodded and pulled out a sheet of parchment. "Here we go, second years. Let's see…come around here and look at this." Harry stood and went around the desk as they started to look over what he'd be teaching beyond his advanced studies.

********Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office 2100 10 September, 1995********

Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand down the hallway toward their suite. They'd been down in the Defense classroom preparing for the next day's third years which they were going to teach. Now, they were heading back to their rooms to cuddle a bit and maybe a little more. _You know, we didn't really do a lot of this when we were students here._ At her confused expression he continued. _You know, dating stuff. Holding hands, going to Hogsmeade on dates and so on. It's kind of funny that we're doing all this now that we've been married a year._

She laughed and wrapped her arm in his and leaned on him a bit. Ahead she saw a figure heading toward them, probably for the Headmaster's office that they'd just passed. There was something familiar about the way the man walked, but she couldn't place it. Then realization hit and she looked at Harry. He stopped, stock still and stared at the man they both had identified moments before.

Severus Snape.

_Harry, don't kill him. I don't want my husband in Azkaban__._ She wrapped both hands around his left bicep and said "Harry! Listen to me" but he was beyond that. Inside, he was a maelstrom of emotion. Part of him screamed for vengeance for his parents and himself as well. Part of him was in agreement that he needed to calm down, that vengeance wasn't a very palatable meal.

The conflict was causing an outpouring of his magic and a wind kicked up in the hall as Snape stopped five or six feet away, sneered and said "Potter."

In a flash Harry had the former Professor by the throat and up on the wall, choking the life out of him. Snape fumbled for his wand as his face purpled before Harry unceremoniously relieved him of it with a wordless and wandless Disarming charm. Now Snape knew fear and dared to look into his killers eyes.

He saw the green of Lily Evans looking back at him without her caring. He saw his death and it terrified him. Snape began to thrash and squeal with the little air he could muster. He could hear a voice screaming but couldn't make out the words through the deep bass of his heartbeat in his ears. Finally, the pressure on the man's neck was gone and he slumped to the ground, gasping.

A few moments later the green eyes were back as the Potions Masters' head was jerked back by the hair and he stared into those depthless green orbs again. He heard "Did you enjoy it when my parents died Severus? Did you cheer when your tormentor and his mudblood bitch died?"

A flicker of emotion in the bastard's eyes confused Harry. He'd expected a bit of triumph, not the hint of sadness. He threw the man down on the ground and summoned Snape's wand that had flown halfway down the hall after Harry had disarmed him. Holding his former tormentor's wand in his hand, Harry said, "Get up you sadistic bastard. You'll pay for your sins, but not here and not now. You'll burn in all the hells ever thought of in the most perverse dreams of the damned. You are a traitor, a murderer, a liar and a thief. There's nothing I can do to you that you haven't already lined up worse for yourself." He dropped the wand at Snape's feet and with nary a backward glance stalked away, his wife hurrying to catch up.

********Hogwarts, Potions Classroom #6 1030 12 September, 1995********

"Alright everyone, settle down and open your textbooks to page 327, and we will review the advanced potion for healing skin diseases," Emma said loudly to her somewhat rowdy sixth year potions class. As expected, due to Snape's influence there was a higher portion of Slytherins in the class than the other three houses. Emma was trying to be open-minded and treat the students the same, regardless of affiliation. She had heard quite a bit of negative talk about Slytherin House over the years from her daughter, but she was trying to be fair. This was only her third lesson with this group. The first two had been a general review and base lining of knowledge and she had been shocked at the lack of understanding of the reasoning regarding preparation of ingredients.

Looking around the room, she saw everyone in the appropriate position – seated with books open. If the books were on the right page, a student attentive wasn't her problem. This was NEWT level, and she was treating these students as if they were in University. She said "Which of you will tell me why this potion is important to your further studies in NEWT potions?"

Blank, somewhat shocked stares were on all the students' faces. So far, Professor Granger had been night and day different from Snape. The students were being pushed in their understanding of the topics and taken to task to use logic and deduce the answer where Snape would have just berated them all for being stupid before telling them what the answer was.

One student in particular, Oriax Agnew of Slytherin House was almost irate. _This muggle bitch is going to ruin me! Who does she think she is to do this?_ From his behavior so far in class, Emma was fairly certain that young Mr. Agnew would not be long for this class – class participation was forty percent of the overall grade and Mr. Agnew had yet to open his mouth in an intelligent fashion yet this term. He had obviously skirted along for all his years on her predecessors coattails. That was all over.

When no response to the question was heard for a full ten seconds, a timid Ravenclaw, slowly raised his hand. Emma nodded and the young man, Eric Baynes, said "Well, aside from the healing ability of the potion, the fact that this potion has to actually be distilled is a new process for us."

Emma smiled and said "Very good, Mr. Baynes." Turning her back on the classroom to write on the chalkboard she continued "That is correct, the distilling process…"

She was cut off by the sound of a chair scraping and the muttered "Fucking Muggle can't do this to me."

She turned around to see Oriax Agnew pull his wand slowly with an almost sadistic smirk. Lightning fast, she reached into her own robes and withdrew something she had carried for the last month and a half. She pointed her pistol at Agnew's head and slowly advanced on the now confused young man. He had frozen in the act of pulling out his wand and looked comical, his hand half in and half out of his robes. She said in a menacingly calm voice "Do you know what this is in my hand young man?"

All the muggleborn and half-bloods in the room nodded at the question while Agnew looked puzzled but fearful. This bitch was entirely different from the affable Potions Professor Granger.

Emma stopped and put the muzzle of the pistol on Agnew's forehead and explained, "This is a pistol, also called a gun." Recognition of the term appeared on Agnew's face along with terrifying fear. He now understood his mistake. "Good, I see you understand how big of an error in judgment you have made. Wait just one moment, and if you move, I will remove your head from your body."

She put her left hand in her pocket, pulled out and opened a small hand mirror saying into it "Albus, it's Emma. I need you in Potions number six, please. Immediately."

From the mirror a small noise was heard before she closed the mirror and went to put it in her pocket, all the while staring into young Agnew's eyes and keeping the pistol on his forehead.

The young man was sweating heavily now and was about to start begging when he heard the class gasp as one and then felt a sword point touch the back of his neck. He heard a young woman say "I've got him, Mum." Emma replaced the pistol in her robes and Harry came around the front of the young man with death in his face and a sword in his hand. He grabbed the wand out of the young Slytherin's hand roughly and leaned in so that only Agnew could hear him "You have just fucked with my family. I should kill you for that, but I think I will let my wife, who has a sword to your head, just cut you up for dragon food. What do you think shithead?"

At this point, Agnew lost control of his bladder and his bowels as the sword point pushed incrementally into his neck. Dumbledore, Minerva and Jamie all rushed into the classroom, wands drawn. Dumbledore immediately understood the situation and barked "Class dismissed. Everyone leave immediately and come back in thirty minutes for your things. Go now, please."

After the rush of students running out the door had subsided, Dumbledore held out his hand to Harry for Agnew's wand while staring at the offending student. Grasping the wand in his hand, the old man's face was stern as he held it up horizontally in front of Agnew, then said "Oriax Agnew, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." With one swift motion, he snapped the wand in half, a few sparks floating down to the ground from each half.

With a smile on his face, Harry said "Now, shithead, you are under arrest" and cast a silent Binding and Stunning spell.

Hermione sheathed the Eryr Ewin as Agnew fell to the ground and approached her mum and gave her a big hug as the shakes started for Emma. Dan rushed in the room out of breath with his own pistol in his hand and up to his elbows in dirt. Apparently, he had been working when Emma made her call. He went to his wife and took Hermione's place, holding her as she shook. Harry glanced at Hermione and said, "I'll call Shack to pick up the trash" and gave Agnew a kick on his way out the door.

******** Ministry of Magic, DMLE Director's Office London 2000 14 September, 1995*********

Walking through the Ministry, Remus remarked that all the offices were closed with their lights off and only the night shift working on their obviously critical tasks. As he walked into the executive hall, where all the department heads had their offices, as well as, the Minister, he checked in with the night guard and underwent the routine scan for his identity. After passing the scans, he raised an eyebrow and said to the guard, Joe, "She down there?" to which he got a short nod. Calmly, he continued his walk and saw at the end, nearest to the double mahogany doors of the Minister, an open door which spilled light out into the hallway. He walked into Connie's office and saw her reading through one of many reports that littered her desk and the table next to her.

Remus leaned on the doorframe and waited a minute for her to look up. Finally, she exhaled loudly and said "Are you just going to lean there, or are you going to come over here and kiss me wolf?"

He smirked a little, went over, and kissed his girlfriend, before plopping down in the chair across from her desk while she took a big drink from a water bottle on her desk. He raised his eyebrows and gestured to the pile of reports.

She stared at him for a second. They'd restarted their relationship after over a decade apart like they had only missed a few days. It scared her; she'd never been this close to anyone ever. Even her parents, but they'd …best not to think about that. She blinked and said "I'm scared Remus. He's pulled everyone back, and is building his forces. Marcus and Sofia are making inroads in his recruiting efforts – six cells so far. But I get the feeling he's just coiling before striking hard and I have no idea what or where it's going to happen." She looked down at the desk "I don't think we can stop him next time."

********Hogwarts, Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom #3 1900 18 September, 1995********

Hermione had just finished some tutoring for three second years who were having a hard time with the accuracy of their spellcasting. For two of them, it turned out to be fear. They were afraid of being hurt or hurting someone in a duel of any kind. Most of the hour they'd spent in the classroom had been sitting on the floor while Hermione talked of her own reticence to hurt anyone and her own doubts about her abilities. The second years had stared at her with wide eyes as she talked about her own doubts and second guessing when Shasta Saddleback had blurted our "But you're a warrior!" and immediately blushed to his roots.

Hermione laughed and said "It has taken me five long years of training with the best instructors in the world alongside another premier warrior to get where I am today. What I'm telling you is that you can do whatever you put your mind to. You may have to work really hard over a long period of time, but in the end, you can get there." Looking at the clock she'd cut them loose and then walked out of the classroom, lost in her thoughts.

She turned a corner, heading back to her suite when out of the darkness behind her a voice shouted "STUPEFY!"

********Hogwarts, Charms Professor's Office 1908 18 September, 1995********

Filius looked at his newest apprentice and said to Harry "What is your impression of the sixth years?"

Harry pursed his lips and said "Well, they seem weak on their rapid spellcasting."

Filius nodded in return and took a drink out of the goblet in front of him. He'd had to work to catch up after missing the late summer work ups he usually performed and was eating his late dinner at his desk. He'd been visiting his sister in Germany for the entire summer and couldn't bear to break away from his little nieces and nephews. He was Godfather for two of them and was devoted to the wee ones. "Yes, they are weak in that area" he said "Defense year five usually helps them improve their speed, but last year with that insane idiot running things…" he trailed off shaking his head and taking another bite of his meatloaf.

Harry nodded and said "Well, should we give them some exercises to help overcome this deficit?"

Flitwick smiled "That's why I brought it up. I'd like to see the exercises you have planned to deliver and oversee by this time next week, please."

Harry chuckled at not seeing the lead in, but nodded and took out his planner to make a note when he froze in place. He said "Hermione", dropped everything and disapparated away, leaving a shocked Flitwick running for his Floo to contact the Headmaster that something was seriously wrong.

********Hogwarts, near Staff Quarters 1910 18 September, 1995********

Hermione had a weak full body shield up, had one up all her waking hours for the last three years, actually. This saved her from the full effect of the stunning spell that was cast from the shadows behind her. It struck in her back and due to the dampening effect of the shield; she didn't pass out, but was very disorientated and a bit woozy.

She spun around, hands outstretched and cast a full strength Contego shield while calling out for Harry in her mind. She tripped over her own feet and fell back against the wall. A voice in front of her called out in a tremulous voice "ASPHYXIA". The curse rebounded off her shield and scored a line in the wall of the hallway. _The asphyxiation curse, someone's not messing around. Harry get your butt here now!_

Harry apparated into the hall and immediately let loose a wide field stunning spell that acted like a bomb. Hermione and her assailant were both stunned, as well as, two mice halfway down the hall. Harry ran to his wife, visually inspected her and saw no injuries. He gently cast an Ennervate and she woke up, still a little woozy.

Looking up at her husband, she smiled. _Good to see you handsome, did you get him?_

Harry looked concerned. _Yeah, but are you Ok?_

She nodded back. _Yeah, a little disoriented, it'll pass though. Who was it?_

Harry stood up, pulling her with him and they walked over to identify the crumpled person lying on the floor.

As Harry rolled the person over Hermione half gasped and half groaned. It was Ginny Weasley.

********Hogwarts, Infirmary 2040 18 September, 1995********

Most of the staff had congregated in the infirmary for one reason or another. Dumbledore, Minerva, Harry and Hermione were concerned that the attack was related to Ginny's possession her first year and that Voldemort was exercising control over the young girl again. Emma and Dan were concerned about her daughter's health, which Madam Pomfrey pronounced as fit as a fiddle once she was given a small dose of Pepper-Up potion. Jamie and Filius were concerned in general and were talking near the door and screening any students that wanted access to the school nurse.

Madam Pomfrey came out from behind the privacy wards and beckoned to Albus and Minerva, who followed her into her office. After the door was locked and the room silenced, Poppy reached under her desk and pulled out a bottle of single malt whiskey. At Albus' raised eyebrows, Poppy merely conjured three glasses and poured. After a sip, she said "Miss Weasley is currently sleeping with a dreamless sleeping potion." Albus and Minerva both frowned at that statement. They wanted to talk to the young girl to find out what in the world she'd been thinking by attacking a staff member.

Pomfrey saw the frowns and said with some acerbity, "There is something very wrong with Miss Weasley Albus. Her arms are covered with self-inflicted cuts made from a knife, her legs show signs of beating, and then she attacked Hermione. The poor girl is mentally ill in some way and I don't know how long this has been going on."

The Headmaster and his Deputy's faces had turned from frowns to shock. This had been unexpected. Pomfrey refilled her glass and offered to the other two. After a moment, Minerva nodded and extended her glass while Albus declined. "Suit yourself" the nurse, replied. "I've contacted St. Mungo's and they have a specialist and nurse who will be here first thing in the morning to take her down there for a full work up."

The experienced healer leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling for a moment. "She was raving for a bit" she whispered. "All she would say was that 'She stole my Harry.' I am assuming she's referring to our Mr. Potter." She rubbed her face for a moment and continued "I'm no specialist, but she didn't show any signs that I'm aware of from any of the major mental illnesses. I'm afraid her psyche was damaged her first year and has only fractured further since." She looked at the two leaders of the school and said "Do either of you know if her family had her see a mind healer after the Chamber of Secrets fiasco?"

Minerva shook her head, saying in an undertone, "I don't know" while looking to Albus who shook his head as well.

Albus sighed, "Poppy, do you mind if I Floo the Weasleys from here and have them come to talk to us in this office? This is far beyond broken bones or a potions accident. I'll need your expertise, such as it is in this area, for the discussion." With Pomfrey's assent, he stood and went to the Floo, while Minerva excused herself to explain the situation to Harry and Hermione.

As she walked out of the office, she saw the Potters and the Grangers talking in low tones. As she approached, it was obvious they were talking about their remembrances of Ginny. Hermione was saying "She was always a nice enough girl." Smiling at Harry, she said "Very taken with Harry, though" which solicited chuckles from all. Hermione continued "A chatterbox through our fourth year, during third year she was still very quiet. I assumed she was still finding her way after the disaster of her first year. Poor girl."

Minerva sat on the bed next to Emma and cast a small privacy ward. She'd fill in Filius and Jamie later. "Well, I don't have an answer, but rather I think the beginning of an answer." She proceeded to fill everyone in on what Poppy had related to many a shaken head in pity and a few exclamations of shock. At the end of her narrative, Dan said "Poor thing, have her parents been notified?"

At that moment, a shriek from Poppy's office notified all in the ward that the Weasleys had indeed been notified. A few moments later, Molly Weasley charged out of the office shouting, "Where is my baby!" Shortly she ducked behind the privacy screen and loud sobbing could be heard until a privacy ward was erected and promptly cut all sound off.

Arthur Weasley walked out of the office, almost stumbling in a shambling, shocked gait. He lifted his head, saw Harry and Hermione, and winced. Taking a deep breath, he went up to the Potters who stood and approached him. Hermione gave him a big hug and said "Arthur, however we can help, let us know."

Arthur nodded, tears in his eyes; Ginny was daddy's little girl after all. "Thank you for that, it means a lot." Taking a shuddering breath, he said "If Ginny were…" he paused taking another shaky breath "If she were thinking straight, she'd be apologizing profusely for her actions. Since…she isn't, I will in her stead." Looking Hermione in the eye, a tear fell down his face and he said "I'm sorry for her actions."

Hermione pulled him into another hug as Harry patted the sorrowful man on the back. After a few moments, he pulled back and nodded his thanks to Hermione. He squared his shoulders and resolutely turned to Harry, saying "Lord Gryffindor, twice in the span of four months have my children attacked you and your family. Take your satisfaction as you will, sir."

Harry raised his eyebrows at this statement, though when he thought about it later, he shouldn't have been surprised. Despite Ron's immature behavior and Ginny's unbalanced behavior, Arthur Weasley was an honorable man. By his declaration, using the old ways, he was offering anything that was his, including his wife, his property, even his own life to Harry; all Harry had to do was name the price. Harry put his arm on the good man's shoulder and said "Arthur, the price I name is for you to take care of your family." Nodding toward the curtains, he said "Molly is going to be devastated, Ginny is ill; who knows how the rest of the family is going to take this."

Hermione nodded, "Unfortunately, this might make it into the non-mainstream papers. We can assure the _Prophet_'s silence, but not some of the smaller circulars. Your family will need to pull together. If you need some help getting Bill or Charlie home, let me know and we can make some calls or arrange international Portkeys. Let us help."

Another tear fell down Arthur's face as he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his eyes before blowing his nose loudly. Hermione smiled. _What is it with guys that they can't blow their noses discreetly?_

Harry shrugged in return while Arthur said "Thank you so very much for your kind words and sentiments. I'll relay them to Molly when she's calmed down a bit. The morning perhaps." He half turned toward the curtained area and said "I need to go, thank you again."

As he walked off, Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and they turned back to their room in contemplative silence.

**A/N**

1) I own nothing. Geez, isn't that obvious on a FANFICTION website?

2) The issue that Loreena was bringing up with regards to Draco is the difference between truth and honesty. Two very different issues, but sometimes the same thing. Very important for the plot in many ways. The difference has to do with relativism. Honesty pivots around the intent to deceive. If a person intends to deceive, they are being dishonest, and conversely, when they do not intend to deceive, they are being honest. Truth is an absolute, regardless of opinion, of intent and 'fact.' My Dumbledore honestly thought that putting Harry with the Dursleys was the best thing. The truth was that Harry's placement with the Dursleys was incredibly wrong on many levels. See what I mean? Hence, the fact that Draco is being honest could just mean that he's left out of the 'bad guy loop' and the Potters and Blacks are on to them. Or he could be telling the truth. Hehehehe. Gotta wait.

3) The punishments for muggle baiting/harming are very strict as laid out by Albus on purpose. He's become aware via his experience with Harry and gelled with his discussion with the coolest dragon on the planet that he has an obligation to help where he can. He has an obligation to protect Emma. He hired her, knowing she would be defenseless in the face of a magical attack. Therefore, he has an obligation to protect her as well.

4) Another casualty of war is seen, the broken mind. Not nearly as obvious as the broken body, but there nonetheless.


	19. Chapter 19: The Beast War

**Chapter 19: The Beast War**

"Cry 'Havoc!' and let slip the dogs of war"

William Shakespeare, Julius Caesar Act III, Sc i 273

A/N The battle descriptions will be a bit graphic. For those who dislike this, skip to "Hogwarts, The Infirmary 2045 31 October, 1995" and read the aftermath.

********Hogwarts, Charms Classroom #2 1430 26 October, 1995********

The Second Year Hufflepuff and Gryffindors were filing out as Harry called "Good use of the Color Changing charm everyone. Remember to read Michaelson Chapter 18 for next time!"

Filius Flitwick cancelled the Disillusionment charm on himself when the door finally closed behind the last outgoing student. He clapped his hands together happily and smiled broadly at his young apprentice "Well done Harry! Once you settled down and let the topic flow, you did very well. Very well indeed!"

Harry shook his head ruefully "I was so nervous at the beginning of the Lesson that I thought I was going to lose my lunch."

Flitwick chuckled "I still feel like that on most days, after a moment or two it goes away. My old Master told me that if I wasn't nervous before teaching, I probably had no business being up at the podium because I didn't care enough."

Harry nodded his head in contemplation of that nugget of wisdom as the door opened and Hermione came in. Flitwick greeted her "Welcome Hermione, you just missed your husband's excellent delivery of the Color Changing charm lesson."

Hermione smiled back "I know, but I was teaching fifth years the Vanishing spell."

Harry crooked his eyebrow. _Did they give you any trouble?_

She smiled and answered aloud so as not to be rude to Flitwick. "They didn't give me any trouble. I adopted Minerva and Jamie's attitude and scared the pants off them by first conjuring a ten foot tall Golem then vanishing it."

When the men's laughter died out, Flitwick excused himself and went to his office to deal with the issue of a Ravenclaw third year who thought it perfectly acceptable to shrink three barrels of butterbeer and bring them to his dorm room for later consumption.

When the door closed, Harry hopped up on the desk and Hermione nudged his legs apart and cuddled up to his chest. He held her snugly in his arms. _Got a mirror call from Sirius before class. Seems Marcus and Sofia are back in town and he wants us, Mum, and Dad to come back to the Manor tonight for dinner. _

_Sounds good._ She snuggled a little closer, then lifted her head for a kiss. After her husband had taken the appropriate action, she smiled and cuddled back down.

Harry kissed the crown of his wife's head and continued. _Connie was telling Sirius that Marcus and Sofia have put a serious dent in Voldemort's recruiting campaign, at least twelve cells have been broken up._ He felt her nod against his chest. _Unfortunately, they can't say how successful the Death Eaters were in their efforts, because none of the Death Eaters talked before they were 'disposed of.'_

_Hmmm. Too bad._ This surprised Harry; his wife had been the most tenderhearted of people when they were young. Feeling his reaction, she addressed it head on in true Hermione fashion. _Harry, this is war._ She looked up at his face. _It's unfortunate, and I really don't like it, but those bastards will kill all of us without a thought if given the chance._

Harry nodded and pulled his wife a little closer, hoping to ward off the chill on his heart.

********Hogwarts, Forbidden Forest 1800 28 October, 1995********

Harry and Hermione walked next to Dumbledore with the McGonagalls trailing behind as they went to meet the leader of the Goblin forces that had volunteered to take up residence on the Hogwarts grounds. Ragnok had worked out the agreement with the Ministry in exchange for some good free press, which the newly re-oriented attitude of the _The Daily Prophet_ was very happy to oblige.

Turning the corner of the Castle, Harry took in a quick breath and said under his breath "Holy cow." The Goblin forces were not a vast number; he doubted if there were over one hundred in total. No, it was the armor. Every Goblin Warrior was outfitted in steel armor that shone like silver. The largest Goblin was speaking to three others making gestures and what sounded like orders in Gobbledygook. Turning the large Goblin saw the approaching humans and went to meet them.

Bowing low, the Goblin said "Well met, I am Silverspear, Commander of the Last Legion of the Goblin Nation." Seeing confusion on the humans' faces, he continued "We are the Legion that is placed around the most prized possession that is under attack. We have never failed to hold the line in battle" he finished with dignity.

The humans then introduced themselves and Silverspear began to explain what provisions his troops would need and reassured the Headmaster and his Deputy that they would not interfere with the running of the school in any way. "I doubt your students will even realize we are even on the grounds" he concluded.

Nodding Dumbledore and the McGonagalls excused themselves, citing prior engagements while Hermione started talking with Orcrist, Sivlerspear's deputy about Goblin customs. Harry was trying to study Silverspear's sword surreptitiously, for it was beautiful. The Goblin saw this and smiling a toothless smile, drew the sword and handed it to Harry, pommel first saying "It is easier to inspect in one's hand."

Harry smiled and chuckled. Releasing the Disillusionment on the Danio Tymestl, he drew it and handed it to Silverspear saying "This is the sword of my forefathers, it is the Danio Tymestl." The Goblin looked at the sword in awe muttering "The Firestorm goes to war again…"

Harry looked at the hand and a half sword of Silverspear's and liked what he saw. The blade was very old, from another age of the world when weapons were not only to be useful, but also beautiful. The handle was wrapped in platinum wire while the hilts had the appearance of damasked steel but were actually silver inlaid with more platinum. The blade held runes of power, strength and of resilience. It was easy to see that this blade would not break in battle.

He heard the Goblin say "That blade is also the blade of my forefathers. It is called the Foe Hammer in your language."

Harry handed it back and took back the Danio Tymestl saying "It is beautiful and full of power."

Silverspear nodded and then began to explain to Harry how the Goblins were setting up listening posts in the Forbidden Forest and at a few other key strategic points. Nodding, Harry thought for a moment and then waved his hand and an old piece of parchment appeared in his hand. Conjuring a table, he laid the Marauders Map on the table and activated it. Silverspear looked on with borderline lust for such a useful warfighting tool. Pointing out the tunnels to and from Hogsmeade Harry began to talk about different monitoring charms they could have in place in case someone or some ones used the tunnel.

Silverspear looked at him as if he was a child and after Harry had exhausted his ward ideas, the Goblin warrior said very slowly, as if addressing someone who is quite dim, "Why not just block the tunnel and disable the entrance into the castle?"

Harry looked at him blankly, blushed and then broke into hearty laughter that was soon echoed by the Goblin. Shaking his head ruefully, Harry said "It shall be as you recommend."

After a moment, the warriors regarded each other and the Harry said "Do you think he will come?"

The Goblin pulled at his short beard for almost a full minute as he looked over the grounds. Finally, he said "Yes, I do."

********Hogwarts, Staff Private Dining Hall 1730 31 October, 1995********

The small dining hall was ringing with laughter as Sirius and Harry danced around the room, Sirius wearing short pants and a smock that Harry had transfigured and Harry wearing a pink dress with a bustle that was slightly smaller than an armchair. They had been mock arguing about some point long forgotten and to settle the issue, somehow, they were in their current situation.

Minerva and Jamie were the hosts for the evening and were wiping their eyes in their laughter. All the travelers plus Connie and Remus had decided to gather for dinner and then walk to Hogsmeade after the meal to enjoy the legendary Halloween celebrations in the village.

At the end of the 'dance', Harry and Sirius bowed to the laughing crowd who applauded heartily while Dan and Loreena cheered. After righting his clothes, Harry sat down next to Emma and got a big hug while she wiped her eyes from laughing so hard. "Oh, this is fun" she said to no one in particular.

Harry toasted his Godfather, who returned the favor and Harry downed his mead in one go. Just as he put his goblet on the table, the doors to the dining room crashed open and a bloody, disheveled goblin ran in the room. Looking around he saw Harry and shouted across the room "My Lord! The evil one has come!"

For a microsecond, the room was silent then it exploded into activity. Harry turned to Emma and said "You and Dan go to Hermione and my suite and stay there until we come for you. I don't care what you hear or want to do. Stay there!" Emma nodded somewhat dumbly, grabbed Dan's arm, and dragged him out. Everyone else was transfiguring clothes and summoning weapons. Minerva had sprinted out of the room to the Great Hall to get the students to their dormitories and mobilize the staff in response to the intruders.

Hermione, already in her fighting rig looked at her husband. _Call Cuchulainn, we'll probably need him._

Harry nodded and called out for the Warrior. A moment later, he shouted to Hermione as they ran for the front doors, followed by everyone else, "He's already on the way. He said he's over the Black Lake and there's an army massing on the lawn and the pitch."

They skidded to a halt just outside the front doors. _Holy Shit._ Looking to their right, toward the front gates there was a group of Trolls, at least one hundred strong that had more joining them from a door in the air behind them. Near the doorway, there were cloaked and masked Death Eaters herding the Trolls into a semblance of a formation. It looked like Voldemort had managed to open a rip in the fabric of space so that his forces could mass in one area, and walk through the doorway to be at Hogwarts. Flanking the trolls were two Giants. Fifty feet tall if they were an inch, they wielded war maces that weighed at least two tons.

Directly to the front of the castle, about a mile away down the sloping lawn, was a throng of multi-colored animals that they couldn't quite make out. They were roughly the size of horses and would occasionally spew fire and what looked like frost from their mouths. From behind, they herd Sofia say "Wyverns." At Sirius' confused look, she said "Minor dragons. They have the speed, strength, spell imperviousness and intelligence of dragons, just not the size. It looks like there are about…" she paused and then said "twenty five or thirty."

To the left of the Wyverns was a sight that struck terror in all gathered. Manticores. Three of them. They rent the earth in their madness and blood lust. Impervious to most magic, this hybrid being had the stinger of a scorpion, a human head with a lion's body and stood about fifteen feet tall. They were as intelligent as dragons, yet their intelligence was twisted by a madness that made them some of the most dangerous monsters on the planet. They were consumed by an intense bloodlust that drove them to aggressiveness and violence that was matched only by the most enraged dragon. Cuchulainn landed next to the group and looked around. _I can deal with the Manticores, My Lord, but I need one of you to remove the stingers. One, I could have handled on my own easily; two would be difficult, three I cannot safely defeat alone._

Apparently, the dragon had been broadcasting his thoughts to all assembled and Sirius spoke up "I will help" Loreena nodding by his side.

At this point, Dumbledore and the McGonagalls ran up behind them. Mouths swiftly went agape as they surveyed the scene. Harry finally turned to the left, toward the Quidditch Pitch and shivered. Gathering on the pitch through another door in space, were a teeming mass of Dementors. Their blackness overlapped each other and seemed to feed on each other causing waves of fear to radiate out like sound from an explosion.

Jamie turned to his wife and the Headmaster saying "We need the Seventh Years out here." Stifling the immediate protests from the other two, he waved his hand angrily "We don't have time for niceties. Most of them can cast a Patronus and we won't survive to see tomorrow without them. Will you call them down or will I?" he finished with some heat. Albus nodded resignedly and cast the Sonorous charm, summoning all Patronus capable personnel to the Entry Hall.

While this was happening, Hermione felt a soft tug on the side of her shirt and looked down to her right. There was an old House Elf, Darby she thought his name was, at the head of the Hogwarts House Elves. He gave a quick solemn bow and said "Professor Missus Potter, House Elves will help."

Hermione smiled and turned to Harry. _Guard the entries to the castle?_

Harry nodded. _That and medical evacuation. _

Relaying the orders to Darby, the House Elf bowed again saying "No evil will enter the Castle, Professor" and all the Elves popped away.

Hearing a stamping of feet from the far right, behind the eastern wings of the Castle, Harry disillusioned himself and apparated over to see the Goblin Legion marching up in formation. Removing the disillusionment, Harry approached Silverspear and with his permission, apparated them both back to the front of the castle while the Last Legion followed. Quickly surveying the field, Harry said "I need the Last Legion to take up position to hold our right against the Trolls. Can you do that?"

Silverspear tugged at his short beard while looking over the 150 odd Trolls that were milling about. Nodding shortly he said "We shall hold the line" and ran off to get his forces into a solid defensive position from which they could also counterattack.

Meanwhile Hermione was talking to Hagrid, who had just come out of the Castle, his face hardening at what his saw. A lunatic was using his beloved magical creatures for the ugly purpose of destroying Hagrid's home. Hermione looked the half-giant over and waved her hand, conjuring a huge battleaxe with a ten-foot long handle and a pike at the top. Levitating it, she said to Hagrid "Can you handle this, Hagrid?"

The gentle man half-smiled, grasped the haft of the axe and said "I think I might do alrigh' with this 'un" and moved over to the right to fight with the Goblins.

Turning back to the front, Harry saw Jamie and the Headmaster arranging the Seventh Years and a few Sixth Years to the left to deal with the Dementors. He ran over to Albus who said to him "I must stay here and protect the students, as well as cast my Patronus. I see the Goblins have the right flank." Looking at the remaining eight people, he said with a despairing expression "Can you, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Connie, Loreena, Marcus and Sofia handle the rest?"

To this, Harry responded with a feral smile "Oh, I think I'll be able to help you soon" and ran back to the warriors in the center.

He gathered everyone around and Marcus said "Sofia and I will handle the Giants and then help with the Wyverns" he paused, his eyes becoming unfocused. Looking back down the lawn, he said "Ware the Acromantulas." Sure enough, giant spiders of various sizes were coming out of the forest.

Sirius threw his hands up and said in protest "Ok, that's enough already!"

Harry snorted in response and said to everyone "Good hunting" then turned back to the lawn, his blood beginning to boil as the war rage began to descend when a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned and saw Hermione looking into his eyes with the same intensity he knew was on his own face.

_I love you. Be safe__._ She then kissed him with a ferocity that he matched. They broke apart and she looked into his eyes one more time, raised her hand toward the Quidditch pitch and said "EXPECTO PATRONUM" as her almost solid shining doe streaked down the pitch.

Harry smiled and matched her action, his stag following the doe. He looked up to Cuchulainn. _Honored One, would you sound the war cry?_

The only response was the terrifying shrieking roar of the Warrior as the great blue-black dragon leapt into the air as the three Animagi shifted to their forms and led the charge down the hill.

********Defenders' Right Flank, Amongst the Trolls 1740 31 October, 1995********

Marcus and Sofia were sprinting down the hill at full speed, easily outstripping their comrades. The millennial warriors had been together for over two thousand years, loved and fought in countless battles and saw the short odds here and wanted to even them quickly.

Marcus reached his giant first, unsheathed his sword as he ducked the clumsy attack of the giant's mace and with a smooth movement, cut off the giant's right leg at the knee. With a roar, the beast toppled to his right, as Marcus' momentum carried him past his prey. Long black hair flying, he circled back and stabbed the creature at the base of the skull, killing it.

A momentary pause came over the battlefield; one of the most powerful weapons for Voldemort had just been easily killed in ten seconds.

Covered in the Giant's blood from its leg wound, Marcus saw his mate take down her giant in a similar fashion. Spinning around, he struck out with his blade, cutting a mid-sized Acromantula in half. A moment later, Sofia, who had run behind the Troll formation to join her husband, her face a blank mask of death as her sword continued its deadly dance, joined him.

********Defenders Left Flank, The Student's Defensive Line 1740 31 October, 1995********

As the doe and the stag Patronuses went charging to the Quidditch Pitch, Jamie McGonagall turned to the students and calmly said in a loud voice "Alright everyone, listen up! You all have shown that you can cast this charm; this is no different from in the classroom. Settle yourself; bring up your powerfully positive memory and then the incantation."

An audible mutter came from the line "Yeah sure, it's no different from class. We just have a thousand creatures that want to eat us, tear us apart or suck out our souls. No difference."

Jamie smiled slightly, turned toward the Quidditch Pitch and the now advancing Dementors. He paused, pulling up the memory of Minerva's face on their wedding day and shouted "Expecto Patronum!" Jamie's bull was followed by a host of glowing white animals, streaking down the lawn to their demonic prey.

********Overhead the Defenders, 1745 31 October, 1995********

Cuchulainn soared on the breeze above the beast army of Voldemort, the incarnation of death come to feast upon its enemies. The handlers of the Trolls and the Dementors had retreated via the now closed doors in space, their goal of orienting their charges in the right direction now completed. The Warrior saw Sirius' Grim Animagus form streaking down the lawn toward the Manticores, his wife not far behind him. They still had quite far to go, so on a whim the dragon swept low over the Trolls, breathing great gouts of flame into their groupings. As he gained altitude, he heard the hoarse bellowing of the creatures as many of them roasted in the flames. Wheeling to the northwest, he went back toward the Manticores and his battle for the early evening.

********Defenders' Right Flank, The Last Goblin Legion Line 1748 31 October, 1995********

Silverspear stood at the front of his troops as he watched some of the Trolls cook under the Dragons attack. "Good" he muttered to himself and turned to observe his troop deployment. They were almost in position in a half moon formation a quarter mile long. In the center, the half-giant, Hagrid, stood with his enormous axe. His strength and size would help anchor the middle so the wings could wheel and flex as needed. Nodding he turned back and saw the Trolls begin their shambling charge up the hill, axes, clubs and war hammers raised high and bellowing their hatred.

The commander of the Last Legion adjusted his breastplate and drew his ancient sword. Up and down the line, half the Goblin warriors drew swords or axes on their leaders lead. The Trolls reached one hundred yards from the front of the Goblin formation and Silverspear called out in Gobbledygook "NOW!" and the half of his troops without their weapons drawn, lifted their hands and cast Goblin hexes at the oncoming Trolls. The spells punched holes three feet across in the Trolls chests and continued through to at least the two Trolls trailing as well. It was a mining spell the Goblins had perfected centuries ago that also had very practical applications on the battlefield. After casting three or four times, the spellcasters drew their weapons and Silverspear shouted "FOR YOUR CLAN, FOR YOUR HOME AND FOR YOUR HONOR!" and charged the Trolls.

********Defenders' Center, The Manticores 1750 31 October, 1995********

Sirius and Loreena ran between the Manticores and the Dementors on the Quidditch Pitch almost to the Forest itself. Transforming back to his human form, Sirius told his wife his plan, she gave him a suggestion they incorporated after which they silenced their feet, cast a hunting spell that eliminated all of their scent, and approached their quarry.

The Manticores were looking to their front as they slowly worked their way to the Castle, always watching the Dragon. Even in their madness, they knew death when they saw it. Sirius and Loreena closed to ten yards, raised their wands and tried to take aim at the bobbing stingers on the beasts. Finally, Sirius had a good shot and cast a wide angle Cutting Curse that cleanly severed the stinger of his animal. Seeing the curse out of the corner of her eye, Loreena rapidly cast four cutting curses, the last of which cut the stinger off her Manticore.

Unfortunately, the time it took to cast that many curses allowed the already neutered Manticore time to turn and leap at her, capturing her between its front paws. Looking up at the already bloody jaws, she heard Cuchulainn's voice; _Shield her!_ She saw a light blue shield spring up between her and her death and in the moment thought "That shield won't protect me, the Manticore will go right through it." Then her world erupted in flame.

********Defenders' Center, The Wyverns and Acromantulas 1750 31 October, 1995********

Ghosteyes and Raksha led Connie and Remus into the fight with the Wyverns, choosing to attack the side of the beasts closest to the Trolls, so as not to be enveloped in their attack. The Wyverns had watched the loping Dire Wolves as they made their way down the lawn, a scarlet, and a turquoise blue beast stood forward to meet them as they closed. Not missing a step, Ghosteyes leapt right at the neck of the scarlet Wyvern and ripped its throat out with one shake of his thick neck while Raksha feinted to the neck of the blue, but instead executed a belly attack, which left her opponent seconds from death with its entrails lying in the grass.

Connie was close enough to the Wyverns and stopped, aimed, and cast a Piercing charm at the closest Wyvern's eye, exploding it in blood and gore, dropping the beast like a stone. Hearing a noise, she turned and immediately ducked an attack from a full-grown Acromantula. Spinning and diving, she got room from her attacker and cast "CONFRINGO" exploding the head of her opponent, before she whirled around to face a new threat.

Remus was fighting next to Connie and had already killed three Acromantulas before he felt his left arm freeze in pain. Looking down, he saw that a frost spewing Wyvern had frozen his left arm, or at least given him severe frostbite. Either way, his left arm was out of the fight, and damn, it hurt like hell. He turned and cast "REDUCTO" right into the Wyvern's open mouth as it was about to attack him again with its frost. The back of the beasts' mouth exploded and the animal gave a whining roar as it fell over and died.

Ghosteyes was maddened and was fighting, biting, tearing; killing so fast that later Harry would be unable to remember the opening minutes of the battle without his pensieve. He was born down by an attack of four Wyverns and an Acromantula. Raksha saw this, transforming back to her human form held out both hands and blue eldritch fire lanced out and burnt the attackers to ash in seconds. Ghosteyes rose, smoking a little and bleeding from some lesser wounds. _Thanks, love._

_Anytime, lover. Behind you_.

Without looking, Ghosteyes turned and snapped his jaws, sinking into the neck of the Wyvern that was trying to attack him as Hermione snap cast a Contego shield to protect herself from a fire attack from her left.

Ghosteyes changed back to his human form and Harry drew the Danio Tymestl. _Alright. Fuck this._ Seeing Sofia and Marcus fighting in the same area as Connie and the injured Remus, Harry began the deadly dance with sword and spell, cutting a swath of destruction leaving rent and smoking carcasses behind him, Hermione guarding his back and adding a not insignificant count to the destruction.

********Defenders' Right Flank, The Last Goblin Legion Line 1753 31 October, 1995********

The Goblin charge impacted the Troll front line like a hammer on an anvil. Bellows of rage mixed with blood and magic like a mystical dance. Hagrid was in the middle of the line, swinging his axe like a maniac, the berserker rage upon him. He clove two Trolls in half, turned and rammed the pike atop his axe through the palate of the next so hard that the pike protruded from the top of its head.

The right wing of the Last Legion was making headway and threatened to envelop the Troll left. They had taken casualties, but were still fit. Silverspear wielded his forefathers sword like a demon possessed and no one stood near him, friend or foe. His battlecry drove his opponents in fear and inspired his Legionnaires to new heights. The Trolls were being driven back when four axe wielding Trolls attacked Silverspear at the same time bearing him down. Hagrid saw the Goblin leader go down and heard the involuntary cry of dismay go up from the Goblin warriors. The half-giant fought through three opponents as if they weren't even there and decapitated two of Silverspear's attackers with one sweep of his axe. With the backstroke, he stabbed forward with the pike and gutted the third attacker. Silverspear, given a reprieve flashed out the Foe Hammer and in moments, the last Troll champion was on the ground, bleeding its lifeblood from its severed neck.

At this point, the right wing turned the Troll left and Silverspear smiled a glittering warlike smile. He held his sword high and cried "THE ANVIL, THE ANVIL!" and the Goblins began to push the wings of the Last Legion together in a slaughter of Troll and Goblin.

********Defenders' Center, The Manticores 1756 31 October, 1995********

When the fire cleared, Loreena saw that the Manticore over her had been removed, and in its place, she saw two massive blue-black legs. Cuchulainn had come diving out of the dusky sky like an arrow and had tossed the dragon flame stunned Manticore like a rag doll, breaking its neck in the process. Sirius sprinted to Loreena, pulled her out from the immediate battle as Cuchulainn and the two remaining Manticores eyed each other roaring and snapping at each other.

Loreena winced as Sirius helped her away, she must have broken ribs. Sirius saw the wince and said "Ribs?" At her nod, he called "DARBY!" and the House Elf popped in at her side. Sirius said "My wife is hurt; please take her to the infirmary." The wizened Elf nodded and popped Loreena away. Sirius' eyes now narrowed and he watched the massive confrontation brewing in front of him as he tried to find a way to help his friend the dragon.

At this point, two fireballs appeared above Cuchulainn's head; Hedwig and Fawkes had appeared on the battlefield. Hedwig did a brief circle, gave a shrill cry and dove at the head of the still dangerous Manticore. Fawkes did the same and soon the animal had two Phoenixes tearing at its face with beak and talon.

Cuchulainn quickly breathed white-hot fire at the other Manticore and whipped his deadly tail in attack at the stunned animal, tearing open its side with his razor sharp tail. Leaping at the Phoenix beleaguered Manticore, the warrior sank his fore claws into the animal's side and with a precision and viciousness Sirius had never seen, bit off the tail of the beast. Turning like a snake, the dragon clamped his jaws on the Manticore's neck from behind and twisted, once, twice and on the third time tearing the head of the Manticore off.

Bellowing his victory cry, Cuchulainn stared at his remaining prey. The enduring Manticore, the largest of the three, was the most dangerous kind; wounded and it knew where his enemy was.

********Defenders Left Flank, The Student's Defensive Line 1800 31 October, 1995********

Albus and Minerva were advancing on the far left of the Dementors under the cover of the four dozen or so Patronuses that had hemmed in the Dementors. Every so often, one or two would fade out and then a few minutes later would come running back down the hill from the student's defensive line. The Transfiguration Master and Mistress knew that the students couldn't keep this up indefinitely. They needed to contain the demons and quickly.

The Headmaster and his Deputy closed to within thirty yards of the Dementors and then Albus began working his way to the other side of the Quidditch pitch, near the Slytherin stands.

He got about ten yards from his preferred spot for their plan, but figured his position was close enough. He caught Minerva's eye and counted aloud "One, two, three" and then cast in conjunction with her.

Their plan was to conjure thirty-foot walls around the mass of Dementors that was still in a clump after their arrival from who knows where. Minerva's first conjuration made a section of wall the desired height and twenty feet long. Albus met her conjuration and extended the wall forty feet toward him, halting the Dementors advance for the moment. Feeling a little drained, he cast again, conjuring another section forty feet long again. Now the wall was covering the entire Pitch from stand to stand, but the Dementors merely had to circle back to escape, or try to wedge themselves under the stands.

Running toward the Hufflepuff stands at the opposite end of the pitch, Albus and Minerva ran out of the protective area of the many Patronuses and immediately felt the icy cold grip of the Dementor circle their hearts. Albus stumbled a moment, his one hundred and fifty four year old legs failing him for a moment as memories of his dying wife and sons began to assault him. He felt strong arms encircle him and he looked up into the pale face of Minerva. She tugged him back up to his feet and they outran the Dementors and started conjuring again.

They finished the new wall and Minerva slid down it, panting in exhaustion and her own inner terror: seeing Jamie die in the inferno of their home again and again. Albus cast his Patronus and then set the Phoenix to circle her. She looked up and smiled her thanks before passing out in magical exhaustion. Dumbledore conjured a dome of granite over her for protection and then started climbing the Hufflepuff stands. About halfway up, he figured he was high enough and turned to look over his Quidditch stadium. He then began to conjure the thirty-foot tall walls down the front of the Gryffindor stands, each conjured section a little shorter than the previous section. The old Headmaster was beginning to tire under the strain of the mass conjurations and the effects of the Dementors.

Finishing the front of the Gryffindor stands, Dumbledore put his hands on his knees; he hadn't felt this tired since he fought Grindlewald. His only defense against the Dementors was his Occlumency, and he forced himself to run through the calming and organizing exercises, but it felt like trying to pick up watery sand as the tide was coming in. Gathering himself, he took a deep breath and began to seal the Slytherin stands. He had to stop two thirds down the stands to sit for a moment, else he would pass out as his vision focused and unfocused with the beat of his heart. Hoping that Minerva was still safe, he raised his wand and put all of his considerable magical energy into one last conjuration to seal the demons in their new pen. Looking down, he saw that he had succeeded, then passed out, falling down the stands to the bottom.

********Defenders' Center, The Wyverns and Acromantulas 1810 31 October, 1995********

Harry and Hermione fought side by side as a tide of Acromantulas threatened to overwhelm them. The spiders had to climb over the carcasses of their slain brethren to get to the Potters whose blades flashed and flamed in the dying sunlight. Marcus and Sofia fought in a similar position directly behind the Potters while Connie and Remus finished the loose rectangle formation. Dozens of spider carcasses with the odd Wyvern tossed in for good measure surrounded the sextet.

Connie and Remus had been delegated to shielding the group from the breath attacks of the Wyverns. After Remus' injury, they didn't want to get caught unawares by flame or frost. Harry decapitated a mid sized spider with the Danio Tymestl and shuddered slightly. A dying Wyvern had lashed out and torn open his back from the nape of his neck to his waist. Hermione had cast a quick healing spell to stop the bleeding, but every time he twisted his torso, his back screamed out in pain.

Hermione stabbed out with the Eryr Ewin and impaled an attacking Wyvern on the ancient blade. Shaking the blood out of her eyes from a scoring wound on her head from an Acromantula claw, she drew back, cast a quick banishing charm and used the corpse of the now dead minor dragon as a battering ram to kill two charging Acromantulas. The spiders were turning out to be much more fragile when faced with magically tempered steel, but there were hundreds of them mixed in with the dozen or so Wyverns that remained.

_We're going to be overrun unless we get some help soon._ Harry was panting some in the pain and effort. He'd been fighting at a frenzied pace for over thirty minutes now and even with magically enhanced muscles he was beginning to tire. He transfigured a dead Acromantula into a large pile of caltrops and banished them into a cluster of the spiders, rewarded with the eerie screams of the dying monsters

Hermione was about to respond when there was motion to her front left and an Acromantula was torn in two by very familiar black paws. Crookshanks leapt into the defenders' formation and Remus opened up a little to give the great cat space to fight.

Harry smiled and said "Good to see you Crooks, now I know we'll win." The cat growled softly and pounced on a small spider, about the size of a large dog, crushing it under his 900 odd pounds and killing it. Crookshanks then lifted his head and looked at the Forbidden forest and the spiders and Wyverns paused in their attack as if they heard or felt something.

Hermione stopped, sword at the ready. An uplifting feeling overtook her, filling her senses with a feeling of … love? Caring? It was similar in effect to Phoenix song. _Do you feel it? What is it?_

Harry shrugged while they all waited for the next onslaught, like an island in a sea of opponents, while behind them, Marcus and Sofia began to laugh.

Stunned at the laughter, Harry half turned and looked at the Dhampirs as if they were mad "What's so funny?" he demanded.

Marcus merely pointed. Harry turned back, followed the direction of his old master's finger, and gaped. Out of the Forest charged the entire Unicorn herd and above it, like Valkyries of old, were six Griffins with one grey Hippogriff that was very familiar to Harry and Hermione. The Griffins were just like those depicted in the texts; large tawny leonine bodies with an eagle's head, the feathers golden and flecked with black. With their huge wings sprouting just behind their forelegs, the Griffins swept down from the heights, screaming their call to war.

Almost as if Wagner's masterpiece was blaring across the grounds, Harry felt the lift of his spirit as tiredness fell away at the approach of the Griffins. The magnificent animals, along with the Unicorns and the Phoenix, were the most light-aligned creatures in the magical world. The Unicorns galloped into the press with horns lowered, while the Griffins and Buckbeak shrieked their battle cries and dove from above, talons outstretched and reaching. From the opposite direction, the two Phoenixes dove, shrieking their own battle song.

With renewed vigor, the septet struck out at their foes with blade, claw and spell.

********Defenders' Center, The Manticores 1810 31 October, 1995********

Cuchulainn and the remaining Manticore eyed each other across the plowed earth. They had come to grips four times, each time both came away bleeding and torn. The ancient Warrior's left wing was broken and his belly was wounded and bleeding. The Manticore had been a whisker from latching onto the dragon's neck before Cuchulainn had head butted it twenty feet away with a _thwack!_ that was heard up to Gryffindor tower where the whole house was crowded around the windows in awe at the series of battles below.

Cuchulainn looked at his enemy and saw a very wounded Manticore. It had a broken foreleg, one of its eyes was blinded, the stinger, of course, had been removed by Loreena and the dragon believed he had broken many of its ribs. Cuchulainn spotted his secret weapon and decided to go for the kill. _Now._

Sirius cast a Cutting curse at the Manticore's head. It impacted just below the beast's right ear and bounced off harmlessly. As soon as he cast the curse, Sirius turned, shifted into Padfoot and sprinted toward the Forbidden Forest as fast as his four feet would carry him.

The Manticore felt the impact of the spell even though it did no damage. Instinctively, it turned its head and saw the retreating Grim. The three seconds it looked away spelled its doom.

As soon as the Manticore's head began to turn, the Mighty One silently sprang forward at his opponent. Even without his wings being in working order he could still leap a great distance and covered the thirty feet between them in one go. His mouth wide, he reached deep within himself and cast the hottest fire he could bring forward at the Manticore's head. The shrieking of his opponent confirmed that he had finally hurt it with his flame. Without stopping his attack, the dragon snapped his jaws shut on the muscled neck of the Manticore and began a frenzied tearing and ripping with all four sets of claws on the side and torso of the mad monster. Flesh flying and the purple blood of the Manticore spraying in gouts, Cuchulainn ground his jaws and jerkily shook his head, pulling his opponent with him to the left and the right.

Cuchulainn did not stop his attack despite the fact that he'd had torn almost all the flesh off the left side of the Manticore and it had only weak, spasm-like resistance left. Pausing for a moment only, the ancient Warrior gathered his strength before biting all the way through the neck of his enemy. The Manticore shook once, twice and then lay still in death as the little blood that remained in its corpse leaked out slowly.

********Defenders' Right Flank, The Last Goblin Legion Line 1815 31 October, 1995********

The two wings of the Last Legion had suffered terrible losses. Even in their monumental stupidity, the average Mountain Troll was still incredibly dangerous. Hagrid stood in the center of the line, acting like a hinge as the two wings tried to collapse on the remaining Trolls. Seeing the possible closing of the noose about their necks, the Trolls bellowed in rage and terror and a group of five charged at what looked to be the weakest point in the Goblin line – Hagrid.

Hagrid stood like the Rock of Gibraltar; weathering one attack after another. The first Troll went down quickly without it's left arm and a gaping abdomen, the second fell with its head partially severed. The third, with its hammer raised high, caught Hagrid a glancing blow on his left shoulder, shattering the joint.

Hagrid screamed, a terrifying noise that reverberated around the battlefield. The Troll paused for a moment at the noise and then fell as Hagrid opened its brainpan with a one handed swing of his axe, leaving his weapon buried in the Trolls' skull.

His left arm hanging useless, Hagrid fought through the pain and scooped up his conquered foe's hammer and ducked an attack from a club wielding Troll. Spinning with an agility that no one could have foreseen, Hagrid's spin terminated when his hammer turned his foe's head to jelly. His fifth attacker fell to an assault from Silverspear, and the Care of Magical Creatures Professor paused to look around.

He almost cried when he saw the attack of the Griffins and the Unicorns. He was overwhelmed by a feeling of rage that the noble creatures had been so sullied and joy at witnessing the beautiful creatures. Suddenly he saw something that wiped out all other thought "BEAKY!" and started to run down the hill. He pulled up short, panting in the pain from his shoulder. Silverspear came up to him as the Last Legion summarily dealt with the remaining few Trolls. "Brother" Hagrid's eyes opened wide at the salutation "Let us get you to the Healer for your shoulder. Come" and he was led away to Madam Pomfrey.

********Defenders' Center, The Wyverns and Acromantulas 1830 31 October, 1995********

An hour after their fight began, it started to wind down. Harry leaned on his sword, panting and noticed that his wife did the same. The Unicorns and Griffins had been the turning point. The Unicorns had rolled over their foes like a pure white tsunami, leaving only corpses in their wake while the Griffins had tossed broken bodies to the left and right as they dove and attacked from the ground and the air. Looking over to his wife he saw blood on her face. _Are you hurt?_

She sat down abruptly and leaned her head against the pommel of her sword. _I'm dead tired, and I have this burning cut on my head, but other than that, I'm Ok. I think._ She laughed a mirthless laugh at this point and then leaned into the one armed hug from her husband.

_Come on love, let's go to the Infirmary._ She nodded and held out her hand to be helped up. As they maneuvered through the corpses of the slain they saw Connie and Remus up ahead, about to enter the Castle; Remus was leaning heavily on her as she helped him inside. Marcus and Sofia prowled the battlefield to ensure that all the fallen foes were truly dead and were seen to dispatch a few more in mercy rather than malice.

Down by the Forest, they saw Hedwig and Fawkes crying their pearly tears on Cuchulainn's wing and his neck, wounds from his encounter with the Manticores. Harry's brow furrowed in worry as he saw Jamie hurrying up the hill, Minerva in his arms and Dumbledore levitated behind them.

Seeing Harry and Hermione, the pale faced Highlander said "I found them down by the Pitch where they penned all the Dementors. I think she's just exhausted but the Headmaster is pretty broken up. I think he fell down the stands."

Hermione nodded and asked one of the House Elves to take the Headmaster to the Infirmary. She finally took a good look at the doors to the Entry Hall and saw that the Elves had truly not allowed any evil to enter the Castle. Stacks of Acromantulas and a few Wyverns were piled around the doors and the Elves were quietly tending to their own fallen. Harry grimaced again and they hurried up to the infirmary, following Jamie and the unconscious Minerva.

******** Hogwarts, The Infirmary 2045 31 October, 1995********

Harry sat next to Hagrid while the oversized man underwent his treatment with Skele-gro. Madam Pomfrey had to conjure a new bed and reinforce it three times before Hagrid could finally lie down. "After I had a Skele-gro treatment my Second Year, I know it's a lot easier to deal with the discomfort when distracted by company."

They chatted about the Griffins and Buckbeak "I did'n know tha he had come back to the Fores'" Hagrid mumbled through his pain potions. "When I get out next few days, I'll have to go find him and see how he is." Looking up at Harry through non-focusing eyes, he said "He is doin' Ok, isn' he Harry?" and promptly passed out.

Harry chuckled under his breath and patted Hagrid's good shoulder before slowly getting up, wincing as he did so. Madam Pomfrey came over, grabbed him by the ear, and said "Enough, Harry. I've seen everyone here twice and your wife threatened to hex me if I didn't see you now, so come with me" and she half led and half dragged him to the end bed that he usually ended up occupying. Sighing he went with her and let her cut his shirt off.

As she looked him over, she clucked her tongue, cast a few medical cleaning spells and headed to her potion stores, returning with a pain potion and a tub containing a salve. Emma had come up to the infirmary, ignoring Harry's orders and was helping Poppy with the wounded. She and Hermione came around back of Harry and she clucked her tongue also while Hermione paled some. Hermione asked the Healer "Poppy, what can you do for _that_?"

Pomfrey pursed her lips and opened the tub, releasing a foul odor. Harry ingested his disgusting potion and she said "Well, this salve will help it heal and it should leave only a faint scar. Those Wyverns" she spat out "leave a nasty cursed cut. Even Dragons don't do that. Lucky it's not so deep" she muttered as she worked.

Harry was a bit annoyed and said "I am right here you know, you can tell me what's going on with my own back."

The three women looked at him like he was mad and Dan crossed the room saying "Harry, shut up. They'll tell you what you need to know, when you need to know it." He continued in a stage whisper "Husband rule number sixteen; she's always right" and nodded theatrically drawing out a small laugh from his son-in-law.

Harry sobered when his eyes fell on the unconscious Headmaster and Minerva. Fortunately, Minerva was only suffering from magical exhaustion and exposure to the Dementors. Poppy had propped her up and shoved a bottle of chocolate syrup in Jamie's hands saying, "Give her a couple of squirts every fifteen minutes or so followed by the Swallowing charm" and moved on to the seriously injured Albus Dumbledore.

The aged Headmaster had a severe concussion, broken hip, broken femur, torn ligaments in his left knee and ankle and those were just the gross injuries. Right now, he was heavily sedated while he had a large dose of Skele-gro working on his broken bones. The torn ligaments could wait. Fortunately, he did not damage his spine, but he was so bruised Pomfrey was unable to tell if he had any significant muscle damage. Time would tell. He wasn't critical, but he was severely hurt.

Harry had called for Darby after arriving in the Infirmary and asked where the Elf and Goblin wounded were being tended and a nervous House Elf said "We is taking care of our own Professor Mister Potter."

Frowning, Harry directed him to bring all the Elf and Goblin wounded to the infirmary for treatment. An astounded Darby stared at Harry for a full five seconds before nodding and popping away.

Harry ambled over to Remus' bed after Poppy finished applying the nasty smelling salve to his back and conjured a loose shirt to cover him. The Wyvern had given Remus an extreme case of frostbite, and Pomfrey was unsure whether she could save his arm or not. She had smiled ruefully and said "Fortunately you have the full moon in ten days, that will help." At the baffled and surprised looks on Remus and Connie's faces, she said "The transformation should heal this wound and I don't think you'll lose the limb in that short of time. Unfortunately, there isn't much that I can do except dull the pain."

Remus leaned back and Connie kissed him on the forehead while smiling. "Never thought I'd be grateful for the curse" he muttered.

Connie half smiled and said "I've got to go check in at work and get the Dementor handlers from the Department of Mysteries here. I'll be back tonight if I can" she kissed him and then used her Ministry Portkey to leave.

By now the House Elves and Goblins were arriving in the infirmary and Poppy began to help their own healers in their work as the assistants from St. Mungo's started to arrive. The first few carried shrunken cases of potions and dropped them off before flooing back to the hospital. Finally four healers flooed through and were stunned to see the thirty Goblins and ten House Elves lying in the beds. The eldest, a grey-headed man in glasses said in a loud voice "I don't treat animals. Get a Magical Creatures Healer" and turned to leave.

In a flash, Harry grabbed the man by the back of the robes and threw him up against the wall. He grabbed the front of the man's robes and hissed at him in a fury "Those _beings_ in the beds fought, bled and died in defense of this school today. Now you have a choice, you will try and save them, or I will ensure you never practice medicine ever again." After a brief pause he added "Nor will you ever walk straight again."

Harry's eyes were glowing with a blue fire and Hermione slowly came up behind him. _Ok, love, let the man down now._ She slowly rubbed Harry's arm and he dropped the bigot, who fell on his rear end rather ignominiously.

The healer nodded shakily and went to help Pomfrey and the Goblin healers while his three companions followed. Harry pulled his wife into his arms. _Those Goblins and Elves are better people than that bastard is. I wanted to…_ He pulled her closer and began to shake as the adrenalin began to bleed out of his system.

Hermione rubbed small circles on the unwounded section of his back. _I know baby, I felt the same way, and you just beat me to it. I still love you._ At this, he pulled her closer for a big hug before pulling back and giving her a quick kiss.

_I love you. What did I ever do to deserve you_? He was smiling now.

She smiled and said aloud "Well, I'm sure I don't know, but I bet it was pretty good."

Sirius and a now-healed Loreena walked up and said "Hey, we're going to clear out and head home. I think I'm going to sleep for three days."

Harry gave them both a firm hug and said "We'll swing by in the next couple of days, maybe we can have a dinner in peace." Sirius laughed his barking laugh and they walked out to get to the gates so they could apparate home.

As Harry watched them walk out, Ragnok, Steelclaw and Amelia Bones walked in, looked around a bit and then Steelclaw pointed the Potters out to the two leaders. Harry bowed to Amelia and said "Madam Minister, I hope you are well" pausing until she nodded and then turned to Ragnok saying "Overlord, you should know that Silverspear and the Last Legion acquitted themselves well, they destroyed over one hundred Trolls in defense of the Castle."

The three dignitaries' eyes widened at the statement and Hermione, recognizing the signs said "Maybe we should tell you what transpired today" and led them into Poppy's office for a long explanation.

**A/N**

1) I own nothing

2) The thing that took Dumbledore down was the combination of conjuring almost a mile of thirty foot tall walls under the unprotected influence of over one hundred Dementors. Granted, the conjuration was no mean feat, but doing it in conjunction with the Dementors influence was enough to knock out even Voldemort, Harry and Hermione.

3) Thank you to chem prof for the recommendation at the end of his excellent story _Notebooks and Letters_.


	20. Chapter 20: Sedition

**Chapter 20: Sedition**

"If by the mere force of numbers a majority should deprive a minority of any clearly written constitutional right, it might, in a moral point of view, justify revolution – certainly would if such a right were a vital one."

Abraham Lincoln, First Inaugural Address March 4, 1861

********Hogwarts, Great Hall 0730 22 November, 1995********

The aftermath of the battle had oddly mixed results. _The Daily Prophet_ had covered the battle like any other responsible media outlet ought and afterward there was a veritable storm of owls in comment. The articles had very factually described the valor and loss of the Goblins and the House Elves, the Hogwarts staff and the Sixth and Seventh Year students' participation. There was talk of awarding the Order of Merlin for many of the participants in the battle. After reading it, Harry had commented to Hermione "That's the most accurate and fair article I've ever read in this paper." Shaking his head in amusement, he said "Miracles never cease."

The owls had come bringing praise for all the defenders, lamentation that the government had to rely on beasts to protect their youth, calls for Harry to be the Minister, hopeful speculation that Hermione was really single after all and so on. The last letter had really made Hermione blush, "I am most definitely married." In an undertone, she said "Honestly" as she walked away.

This morning, the staff and students were quietly eating their breakfast as the Potters shared the paper. Hermione started with the front page, while Harry read the sports page and comics first. Harry was reading up on the charity ball that they had attended the evening before. The site for the ball had been moved to the Ministry facilities for security purposes and it had been a hit. The cream of Wizarding society had shown up and Sirius had been in his element. With Loreena keeping him in line, he had reveled in the attention and been a superb host, making pleasant conversation with the pillars of society. Due to his incarceration, he never had really attended functions like this before, so he and Loreena were doing a lot of "seeing and being seen."

Harry and Hermione were doing quite a bit of the same. They had danced most of the night away and thoroughly enjoyed being out in public with one another, something they had not had much opportunity to do as of yet. At one point Harry had looked down at his wife in his arms. _Do you ever regret it? _At her confused expression, he continued. _Regret sacrificing our later teens to become well honed killing machines? Sacrificing dates and the cinema for Animagus training and sword fighting? _

She smiled at him which surprised him a bit. _Silly man, I got you. What more could I want? All that other stuff isn't us. We are the chosen couple and as such, we wouldn't be who we are if we did all those other things. Like it or not, we are not normal._

Pulling her close to him for an impromptu Tango, he dipped her and kissed her deeply at the bottom_. Thank you, I love you._

As he read the article about the ball, Harry smiled. _I actually had quite a bit of fun last night. The dancing was fantastic, seeing Sirius and Loreena behaving all formally, well, we haven't seen that since their wedding. It's like night and day for them. They're usually so playful, but they were very pleasantly formal last night. I even enjoyed the conversation. I didn't ever think that I'd meet people I liked at an event like that, but I did._

Hermione nodded into her coffee. Tea never really cut it for her or Harry in the morning and she was barely human until she had at least two cups in her. _I had fun, too. Although that Agnew man was a pig__._ Choler Agnew had been three quarters smashed when he and his seemingly crocodilian wife arrived. He had made quite a few off color remarks rather loudly until Sirius had escorted him from the hall in a very friendly manner, then stunned the man and laid him down in a small office nearby.

Harry smiled to himself as he checked the Quidditch scores. _Good, the Catapults won yesterday. Pretty big spread, too. _A thought occurred to him and he looked to his left and caught Hermione's eye. _You looked smashing in your dress last night. Actually, I think I'd have to say you were incredibly sexy._

Hermione smirked and had a slight blush. _I would have never known. I mean you only ripped it off me as soon as we got back to the Manor last night. I can't even repair it magically._

It was Harry's turn to blush. _What can I say, I'm married to one of the most beautiful and sexy women in Britain. I'm not responsible for my actions around you. I just can't seem to control myself._ He reached out and kissed the back of her hand tenderly.

She shook her head in amusement. _What did you think of how Sirius and Loreena very casually had over half the attendees be muggleborn or half-bloods?_

_Very slick move on their part. Since he's a Duke and she's HRH, no one in their right mind was going to complain or risk being shut out of any other fete that they hold in the future. Sirius said they are going to open up their house in Bath and begin to entertain there. Live at the Manor, but entertain at Bath._

Hermione nodded and turned the page of the paper. After a few minutes of reading, she turned to Harry. _Is it just me or is Riddle being exceptionally quiet. McGrath says there is very little muggle hunting going on, and he's done nothing in the magical world._

Harry nodded in agreement. _I don't know. Last time he got quiet for an extended period he attacked here. Whatever he's planning or massing for, I am sure that I won't like it._

Hermione nodded and they switched sections of the paper. At this point Dumbledore hobbled over to them. He had been released from the Infirmary only yesterday and was still weak. The aged Headmaster was working from his bedchamber and did more sleeping than working. Given his extensive injuries and advanced age, no one complained.

The Headmaster leaned over between Harry and Hermione's heads and said in a low voice "I have a letter from Monsieur Duvail. After you are finished, please bring the McGonagalls and Filius up to my office so we can discuss it."

Harry nodded and looked at his wife with raised eyebrows and sighed. Hopefully there was good news.

********Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office 0815 22 November, 1995********

The Headmaster was sitting behind his desk reading a letter when the trusted group assembled in his office. After they had all settled in their own chairs, he looked up from the letter and with a quick wave of his wand, duplicated it so all could read it at their leisure. After a few minutes, he said "As you all see, Monsieur Duvail was successful in finding a detection spell for this anchor that Voldemort has used to hold his soul in our plane of existence." Hermione shook her head as she re-read the missive for the third time, while Minerva and Filius had a small scowl on their faces. Jamie and Harry were impassive.

Looking at his staff, the Headmaster continued "However, the incantation and wand movement for the detection spell make this roughly a thirty second process, and the spell's effective range is only three feet." Even Dumbledore looked to be a bit put out at this information.

With a bit of a scowl, Hermione said "I _am_ thankful that we now have a detection spell to use. I was beginning to think that we were going to have to start destroying half the castle. Still, it's going to be quite drudgery." Filius, Jamie and Harry all nodded in agreement and muttering a bit.

Minerva glared at the others and said "Well, if you are all done whinging, maybe we can get down to work." She stood and conjured a map of Hogwarts, while the others, chastened now, paid attention and took their assigned search sectors meekly. Even Dumbledore got a section, the dungeons.

Jamie was last and after receiving his assignment, he popped to his feet and said "Yes, Deputy Headmistress!" with false enthusiasm. When Minerva gave him a jaundiced eye, he smiled jauntily at her, whistled an old Scots tune, and began to walk out. He stopped as he went by and gave her a quick pat on the bum saying "I love it when you're bossy lass" and walked out to chuckles from the rest of the group.

********Minister's Office, Ministry of Magic 0730 26 November, 1995*******

Kingsley finished his briefing for Connie and Amelia regarding the Auror Corps and DMLE officer Corps. The two Corps were currently at their highest active duty roster levels since the 1940's, but the average time of active service was a very low 4.6 years. They had tried quite a few innovative ideas. Using the Time turners to accelerate graduation times for Aurors had been inspired and the entire evolution was being written up to be added to the Auror Training Manual to be used in times of necessity. Times like now.

Connie and Shack had been picking the minds of experienced retired Aurors and as a result, the official mentorship program had been established. Senior Aurors and DMLE officers with specialized knowledge, experience and overall excellence were rotated through the teams in order to accelerate the growth of the Corps knowledge base faster than simple experience would allow. They'd brought Marcus and Sofia in to show the Aurors that they weren't as bad-ass as they thought they were. When Senior Auror Murphy, four time winner of the intramural DMLE Dueling competition was put down in less than ten seconds in front of the entire Corps by Sofia who had merely said to the man prior to starting "Use your wand if it makes you feel more masculine, it makes no difference to me." People tended to take extra instruction a bit more seriously after that display.

One issue that no one could get around was the peacetime restrictions that were placed on the whole of the DMLE. When the DMLE was working under wartime rules, regulations and law; the Auror Corps became the military branch of the Ministry for Magic, while the DMLE Officers filled all roles for law enforcement. When the Auror Corps was functioning as an Army, the operational restrictions on types of targets, methods of engagement and employment, even parchment work rules were radically altered, allowing the Auror Corps to focus on warfighting. As it stood under peacetime law, the Ministry was very much handcuffed. However, only the Wizengamot could issue a war declaration.

Amelia sighed heavily. "We're losing ground in the Wizengamot. Blackthorne is a man possessed and his sole purpose in life seems to be obstructing and blocking us at every turn." She shook her red locks and said "Henry has and continues to work miracles, but we are still losing votes in ones and twos. There is no way we will get a Proclamation of War now."

At the widened eyes of her subordinates, Amelia chuckled "The Government will not fall any time soon, don't worry about that. Just because many of the Members do not see eye to eye with us, doesn't mean they will topple a functioning government any time soon." She laughed outright and said "Especially when Potter owns the _Prophet_."

The three of them chuckled for a few moments when Connie spoke up. "How's the joint training with the SAS and Paras going, Shack?"

Kingsley sipped his tea and said "It's going well. We've hammered out a communications plan and are developing new tactics to leverage both our strengths while attempting to cover our weaknesses." He smiled and said "There have been some interesting conversations with Colonel Richfield and his men." At the raised eyebrow of his superior he elaborated "The Colonel has an amazing capacity for…invective" causing laughter to ring out again in the room.

"We have an exercise scheduled for next week in Cornwall on the British Army's live fire range. If you'd like, we can all observe. The two units will be assaulting a simulated Death Eater held office building" Shack explained.

Amelia flipped through her desk calendar and said "Thursday next?" Shack nodded and she scribbled on her desk calendar "I'll be there. Next week let me know the details of when, where and so on."

The Head Auror made a note on his pad and said "I'll let the Colonel know and he will probably have MoD personnel if not the Prime Minister there as well."

********Hogwarts, Transfiguration Classroom 0950 06 December, 1995********

Hermione watched the Third Year students walk out of Transfiguration #3 with a sense of satisfaction. They'd covered the basics of the first Universal law of Transfiguration today and while it made some of her Ravenclaw and Slytherin students stretch their minds, she felt that they all walked out of the room with a good understanding of the concept. _It's amazing how satisfying teaching can be._

At that moment her husband silently apparated into the room. _Yes, it is very satisfying. However, the paperwork is less than pleasant._ With a slight smile on his face he sauntered up to his spouse and gave her a small kiss. _So, it went well?_

_Yes, I think it did. We got off topic and somehow ended up discussing Animagi. Then, little Francis Driscoll, I swear that boy would be blown away in a stiff wind. Well, he stuck his hand up and asked if I would show them my Animagus form._

Harry stiffened in shock, but then sighed in resignation. _Didn't think of that did we? Transforming for the whole school to see and then fighting on the lawn as Ghosteyes and Raksha wasn't a good way to keep the secret._

Hermione nodded her head and took Harry's hand. _That's what I thought too, so I transformed into Raksha and gave them a five minute overview of the process and about Dire Wolves. A couple of the students mentioned you, so I figured it wouldn't do any harm to explain Ghosteyes__._ Here her smile became a little sultry and her free hand began to work its way under his shirt. _I explained how a couple can have linked forms._

Harry's breath hitched a little and pulled her close. _Really._ Slowly, he began to kiss his way down her neck, starting behind her left ear. _What else did you tell them?_

Hermione's breath began to quicken and she smiled. _Well, I told them that you're fantastic in bed._

By now Harry was kissing her décolletage and she let out a little moan._ Mm-hmm. Wait._ His head snapped up and Hermione began to laugh. Harry mock-growled and smiled at her. _Oh really. Let's just see about that_. She let out a playful shriek and he began to chase her around the classroom as they laughed and carried on like children. Finally, he 'caught' her and she laced her arms around his neck saying aloud "I love you man of mine." Harry kissed her tenderly and was about to reply when the door to the classroom opened.

Harry and Hermione sprang apart like teenagers caught by their parents as Ron Weasley entered the room with a tatty satchel over his shoulder. The ginger haired teen opened his eyes wide and stopped short, grasping what he'd just walked in on. He looked anywhere but at the Professors and said "I-I'm sorry, I'll wait outside" and turned to go.

Harry raised his eyebrows at his wife in query and she said "You don't need to go Ron." When the youngest male Weasley turned back and headed to his seat, Hermione said "How's Ginny doing Ron?"

Ron sighed and set his bag down next to his chair. Turning to the couple he said "Not too well. The Healers aren't really sure what is wrong, so they keep trying different things, hoping one will eventually work." Looking down with an expression of sadness he said "I don't get to see her much. Neither do Mum and Dad."

Hermione walked over and rubbed his back a little saying "I'm so sorry that this happened, Ron. How are your Mum and Dad, are they Ok?"

Ron waved his hands in an 'I don't know' expression and sniffed. Hermione and Harry were surprised to see tears in the young man's eyes. "Mum is doing badly with the whole thing. She cried for the first week almost nonstop. Now, she sees a mind healer every other week and is on a potion regimen. It seems to help a little, at least she isn't sobbing all the time.

"Dad, well his hair is almost all grey now and he walks around like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. Bill has been great, stepping up and helping the family. Charlie's all healed now and is helping around the house. Percy's a prat." Ron wiped his face with his hands while Harry and Hermione turned away to give him a private moment to compose himself.

When the young Weasley cleared his throat, they turned back and Harry said "What's Percy doing that's so prat-ish?"

Ron chuckled humorlessly "He went and yelled at Mum and Dad saying this was all their fault. That they'd spoiled Ginny and filled her head with all kinds of nonsense and this is the result." Hermione's eyes widened while Harry just shook his head.

Ron jabbed his hand in the air saying "The thing is, that there's a lot of truth in what the wanker said, but you know what" here he looked at his old friends "You don't have to say it. It's like rubbing it in. Doesn't he know that's all Mum and Dad think about all day. Even I can tell that they feel incredibly guilty. I mean, I heard Dad crying on Bill's shoulder last weekend when I was at home. I've never heard Dad cry!"

Ron shook his head in his frustration, opened his mouth a few times, but the words weren't there. Hermione rubbed his back for a moment and then the door opened and the rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin Fifth Years came in for their Transfiguration class. Minerva followed at a sedate pace and Harry and Hermione started to make their way out.

To his left Harry heard a familiar voice say "Lord Gryffindor, may I have a moment of your time?" Harry turned and saw Draco Malfoy, considered and then nodded to the hallway.

The three of them left the classroom and Harry said "Mr. Malfoy, how can I help you today?"

Draco winced at that. He didn't like the fact that he needed Potter, much less that he had to scrape before him. "My Lord, I have heard nothing regarding my mother and was hoping you might have news of her welfare" he said with more civility than anyone ever expected from young Malfoy.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. _That's not like Sirius. Did you ever hear if he picked up Narcissa and where she is now?_ Hermione shook her head and Harry said "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, I am unaware of your mother's status. However, I am seeing his Grace this evening and will ask for you. You will hear from me tomorrow."

It was now Malfoy's turn to be surprised. With sincere thanks he said "Thank you my Lord, I am very grateful" sketched a short bow and excused himself back to class.

********Ministry of Magic, Wizengamot Chambers 1400 06 December, 1995********

Harry sat in his Wizengamot seat next to the Chief Warlock. He'd made a point of attending every session in his best head of House robes with the Danio Tymestl at his side and the badges of his knighthoods on his chest. Today, Lord Blackthorne had stopped him, in a polite manner, and asked what the badges on his chest represented.

"These badges indicate the Orders of Chivalry into which I have been inducted, Lord Blackthorne. The Order of the Red Dragon by His Majesty King Rhodri of Avalon" he indicated the higher of the two medallions, "and the Order of the Bath by Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth of the United Kingdom and Northern Ireland" Harry said in his most polite yet distant tone. He didn't particularly care if Blackthorne knew about his knighthoods, the information was innocuous. But his purpose in telling the man loudly was that by announcing it in chambers like this, everyone heard. A little bit of public relations to help the cause of the light never did anyone any harm. Nonetheless, despite the man's politeness, Harry did not trust Blackthorne and wanted to keep him at arms length.

Blackthorne nodded thoughtfully and then gave Harry an icy smile "Thank you for the information Lord Potter" and turned to walk away.

"Gryffindor" said Harry quickly and loudly enough to draw attention of the members who were milling about prior to the session.

Blackthorne turned with a confused expression on his face that was most likely feigned "I'm sorry, sir, I don't understand your non-sequitur."

Harry looked the man in the eyes, emerald green boring into the man's pale blue. "I am, sir, Earl Gryffindor and as such it would be good if you would address me as such."

Blackthorne smirked and said in an undertone "Muggle title."

Harry smirked in return and said loud enough to carry throughout the room "You would denigrate a title granted by King Arthur himself to his half-brother, Godric of Gryffindor? My ancestor?"

By now the entire crowd was muttering and paying close attention to the exchange. People crowded around and jostled like they were watching an informal gladiator match. This was a blood sport, just of a different kind.

When Harry mentioned Arthur, the murmuring of the crowd grew loud for a moment or two while the masses digested that tidbit. Harry could almost imagine the crowd exchanging money due to bets. It had been in the _Prophet_ back in July that Harry was the blood heir of both Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, but it seems that for good news, people tended not to believe the media. Blackthorne did not know it, but he was helping raise Harry's estimation in the pureblood block quite a bit by baiting the young peer and putting Harry's lineage on public display.

Now, the assemblage was winding up its session with two trials expedited (a thief and a rapist, both found guilty and both sent to Azkaban). Harry had his sword across his lap and was getting ready to stand and beat the crowd out the door when Dolores Umbridge stood for the Malfoy seat.

"My Lords and Ladies, Members and proxy-Members" she began in her sickly sweet simpering voice. Harry had only spoken to the woman once, rather, she had spoken about him, and he loathed her already. "It has come to my attention, that our glorious Auror force has been forced into an unseemly connection." Harry frowned at this and glanced at Dumbledore on his left. The old man was still a bit shaky after the attack on the school, this was his first session back after all, but the defeater of Grindlewald stood tall and was frowning at Umbridge's statements just as Harry was frowning.

The toad like woman continued "It appears that the Director of Magical Law Enforcement has had our elite _magical_ forces exercising with…muggles" she spat out at the end. Her face now contorted in disgust she continued "Apparently, our highly trained and specialized Auror force has been subjugated by the government into working with organizations called the 'Special Air Service' and the 'Parachute Regiment'." She added in a mocking undertone that all could hear "Sound like delivery services."

She gathered her thick, squat, toad-like body in, what she considered a dignified stance. Everyone else looked at her askance, wondering if she might rip her robes at the seams. "It is unseemly for our dedicated, highly trained forces to be mixing with muggle organizations in such a manner. It leads me to wonder what other mixing has occurred with the muggle government. What authority has the government ceded to the muggles, what information about our society has been stolen by muggles." Every time the venomous woman said 'muggle', it was as if she was spitting the word out, to clear her mouth of a distasteful substance. "This could easily be the beginning of the slippery slope that leads to subjugation of our society, our very way of life to the muggle hordes!"

She was no orator, not by any stretch of the imagination, but she was pushing all the right buttons. Since the Inquisition and the Witch-hunts in the Sixteenth, Seventeenth and Eighteenth Centuries, Wizarding society had been terrified of the next round of persecution from the non-magical world. The fact that any level of cooperation between the DMLE and their non-magical counterparts was only that; cooperation, was irrelevant in the face of deep seated fears that had been held, fanned and fed for centuries. Quite a few senior, influential Members shifted nervously in their seats as Umbridge's words struck home.

The proxy Member for the Lestrange seat, Choler Agnew, stood and shouted "Enough! I demand a vote to ban the government from dealing with the muggles in any way!"

Now Harry was alarmed and stood instantly before he had even formulated his thoughts. He didn't wait for the furor to die down and motioned to Dumbledore to recognize him for the record. After Dumbledore had called out in a magically enhanced voice "My Lord Gryffindor has the floor" which effectively neutered Agnew's attempt to call for a vote. No one could second the motion while Harry had the floor.

"My Lords and Ladies, Members and proxy-Members" began Harry. He was incredibly nervous, but was running through his mediation exercises and they calmed his exterior at least. "_Proxy_-Member Umbridge brings up an interesting situation. It is evident that the Wizengamot is unaware of the victory" here he turned to stare at Umbridge "at Malfoy Manor in which the Special Air Service played such a pivotal role, killing over eighty percent of the human opponents that evening. Formidable warriors they are indeed." Harry continued in a placating, soothing tone as best he could. "Obviously, the DMLE is remiss in briefing our august body on the details of the battle, as well as, the exact level of cooperation that is ongoing with the muggle government." If he could project someone to be wrong, even just seemingly wrong, then most of the indignation of many of the members will be satisfied, at least temporarily. "It is my understanding that there is merely exchange of information about the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort, as well as, some coordination exercises in case of emergency." Harry smiled inwardly as three quarters of the assemblage flinched and most of the rest yelped in some way at the Dark Lord's moniker.

Half turning to Dumbledore, Harry said "Chief Warlock, is there time available in our next session to have a briefing from Director Hammer or her designate?"

Dumbledore feigned flipping through a book and then said after a minute "Yes, my Lord, there is time for a one hour briefing."

Harry clapped his hands together in mock enthusiasm and said "Excellent!" Looking at Umbridge, but really addressing the fence sitting purebloods, he continued "Hopefully, when we all have facts and not hearsay, we can put _proxy-_Member Umbridge's fears to rest." Harry kept stressing _proxy_ in an attempt to use the purebloods snobbish sensibilities against the Death Eaters for once.

He sat down quickly, as if the matter had been put to rest. Just as his bum hit his seat, Dumbledore's voice rang out "I call this session of the Wizengamot to a close" and banged his gavel.

Harry exhaled heavily and turned to see Dumbledore smiling broadly at him, the twinkle in his eye sparkling like a diamond. "Well done, Harry. Well done indeed."

Harry smiled in return "I need to find Sirius and Hermione and head over to his place. I should be back at school tomorrow morning." Dumbledore nodded his understanding and slowly stood with assistance from Harry. Grabbing a cane he was using, Dumbledore waved Harry off so he could go find his Godfather and wife.

********Black Manor, London 1600 06 December, 1995********

Harry had met up with Hermione in the Atrium, but they had missed Sirius, so they apparated back to the Manor to catch up with him. Walking into the foyer Harry called out "Padfoot! Where are you?"

From the lounge they heard the answering call to which the Potters made their way. Walking in, Harry said "Sirius, need to talk to you."

Sirius was sitting on the sofa next to Loreena, an open book spread across their laps. He crooked an eyebrow at his Godson and said "Sit down, we have news for you" and looked at his wife. Getting a nod, he waited while Harry and Hermione sat on a settee opposite them.

Hermione looked back and forth between her two best friends after her husband. She looked at their expressions, then peeked down at the book in their laps and let out a squeal before leaping off her seat and enveloping Loreena in a hug. The two women laughed and hugged for a minute while Harry looked to Sirius for some kind of explanation.

Sirius shrugged at the female exhibition in front of him and said to Harry, "Loreena's pregnant."

Now it was Harry's turn to bound to his feet, a broad smile plastered on his face. He wrapped his Godfather in a big hug saying "Ah Sirius, this is great!" The group broke up into gender based conversations with a babble going up when Dan and Emma came in the room. The good news was repeated and now Dan was calling for Dobby to break out Champagne. Suddenly, there was an impromptu party with Remus and Connie joining eventually.

Remus embraced Sirius tightly and shook him a bit in the bear hug. He said quietly into his childhood friends ear "I'm so happy for you my friend, you deserve all of this and more."

Sirius pulled back, a little teary and said so that only Remus could hear him "So do you, mate." His eyes flickering over to Connie who was talking with Loreena, he continued "Ask her, Remus. She's yours as much as you are hers. Ask her."

Remus nodded, a bit too emotional to respond. After a moment, Sirius said "Hey, Loreena and I talked about it, would you be the sprog's Godfather?"

Remus eyed his old friend warmly and said softly, "I'd love to. Thank you my friend."

The impromptu party continued and got a little louder after Harry summoned Hedwig and dispatched her with a note for Jamie and Minerva who flamed back with Hedwig a few minutes later.

Harry grabbed the new father-to-be and pulled him into the corner. "Hey, Draco Malfoy asked me about his mum, said he'd heard nothing since you two last talked. What's going on with her?"

Sirius smacked himself in the forehead "Ah, shit, I forgot to owl the little pewler." Looking at Harry he said "I picked her up the next day after we talked. I've got her in a cottage in Cornwall under the Fidelius." He sighed heavily "Screwed that up. Been so excited about the baby that it went clear out of my head." Nodding, he turned to Harry and said "I'll come up to school tomorrow and tell him personally with my apologies. Give me a mirror call about when would be a good time and I'll be there."

Harry nodded. After a moment of thought he said "Are you going to let him visit her over the hols?"

Sirius pursed his lips and thought for a second. "Kind of shitty if I don't let them have Christmas together." Another few moments and he looked at Harry and said "I can't think of a reason to keep them apart, can you?"

Harry waved Hermione over and said "No, I can't. Let's ask the brains of the operation though."

After filling Hermione in on the situation, she thought for a minute and said "Well, it's not a security issue for him to visit her. Check him and his belongings for homing charms and give him a portkey and he's clean." She paused and then looked at Sirius carefully saying "She's your cousin, right?" Sirius nodded and Hermione said "Have you considered inviting them here for Christmas?"

At the wide eyes of her husband and his Godfather, she said "I'm not suggesting telling her the secret. Take their wands and give them a portkey. She will probably know she's at Black Manor, but nothing beyond that. They won't learn anything of import. Let's see" and she tapped her chin sarcastically. "They'd learn that Harry and I are married" nodded to Sirius who was beginning to grin "same for you and Loreena. They'd learn that you look really funny when you first wake up and that I can kick your butt in one on one with a sword. Other than that, which the whole world already knows, who cares?" Sirius looked at her skeptically and Hermione nodded in resignation "Look, it's Christmas. I don't really believe their story about breaking from Lucius, but if it's true, this has to be a lonely holiday. Think about it."

Sirius nodded and said "I'll talk to Loreena about it and see what she thinks." He gestured with his hand and said "Look, even though she's family, Narcissa is not a nice person. At all. Never has been and I seriously doubt she ever will be a nice person."

Hermione shrugged and said "I understand completely, think about it from their perspective though. Talk to the smarter half of your marriage" she said with a smile.

At this, she hooked her arm through her husbands and steered him back into the press, she wanted to talk to her mum about throwing a baby shower for her friend.

********Hogwarts, Potter suite, 1900 10 December, 1995********

Hermione snuggled into her husband's arms as they relaxed on the couch in their suite after a long day. _How did it go with the Fourth Years today? Summoning charm right?_

Harry ran his fingers through Hermione's hair. He'd found out when they first started dating that she loved it when he did this. The extra bonus was to lightly drag his fingernails across her scalp, he swore she started purring the first time he did it. _Class went well. I'm beginning to find that if I can relate some of my pitfalls of unsuccessfully performing the charm, then they seem to have an easier time with it. About half the class had pillows at least twitching by the end of class. I figure by the end of the week they'll have it down._

Hermione smiled into Harry's chest and squeezed him slightly. _You love teaching, don't you?_

He canted his head to one side, pondering. _Yeah, I really am loving it._ Shaking his head he continued. _I don't think I want to do this for the rest of my life. I don't have a passion for it like Minerva or Filius, but I do enjoy it._

Running her hand up and down his arm, Hermione nodded in agreement. _Same here, I love learning more than education._

A few minutes later which was occupied by more cuddling and some kisses, Hermione turned on the wireless and they settled back to listen to the music. _How's mum doing in class, I haven't talked to her in a bit, our schedules keep us missing._ Harry was still feeling a bit overprotective of his mother in law.

Hermione smiled. Emma had quickly become 'Mum' to Harry after their engagement and he treated her like a queen. It was obvious that he loved his mother-in-law and on more than one occasion Hermione and her mother had long talks about Harry's upbringing, how he lacked a healthy female relationship and that it was up to them to make the extra effort to help their man. Harry had indeed won his mother-in-law's heart. She doted on him and loved him in the little ways that he had never experienced. Harry had responded at first like a man in the desert to water. His strong emotional reactions to seemingly inconsequential 'mothering' puzzled Emma. A rub on the back, a quick kiss before he and Hermione went on a walk, taking the time to get to know him, asking what his favorite things were and so on. Talking with Hermione she had asked "Didn't Molly Weasley mother him some before your Third Year and Fourth Year?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said "No, Molly smothered him with direction and food. You show him that you truly do care for him as a person, and it shocks him every time." Hermione shot her mum a devilish grin and said "I think I may not always be his best girl. I'm a little jealous."

Emma had laughed and swatted her daughter in the shoulder but would ruefully remember these conversations until her dying day.

Hermione turned so that she was laying back on Harry's chest and he shifted so she was between his legs. _We chatted a bit today. Since poster boy for the criminally stupid pulled his wand on her in class, things have been smooth sailing. She's really excited about her teaching. She's getting comfortable in the role and as she gets more experience she comes up with new ideas. Today she was running on and on about how she's going to include a two week chemistry overview in First Year potions to discuss the periodic table and other basic concepts._She grinned at the recollection. _I think Mum has a passion for teaching._

Harry nodded and nuzzled her hair. _Sounds like._ He then let out a big sigh.

Hermione frowned as she could feel the frustration flowing off her husband in waves. Taking his left hand in hers she stroked it a few times then massaged the meaty area between his thumb and first finger. He groaned in response and she smiled. _Are you going to tell me what's bothering you, or do I have to guess._

Harry half chuckled and said aloud "The Wizengamot. We're losing traction and losing votes. Henry is working hard, doing everything he can and has enlisted Sirius as well. Between the two of them, they are pressing hard with the fence sitters, but with Blackthorne's oratory and Voldemorts threats and blackmail, we're losing ground. I wanted to get involved too, but Henry and Albus seem to think that I'm too polarizing right now, and might do more harm than good. We're stuck without a Proclamation of War. The Malfoy Manor operation was borderline illegal for the DMLE officers to participate. If the Harpies and Nundu hadn't been there, there would have been some bad news out of it."

Hermione listened and cogitated. _We need the Wizengamot to Proclaim a State of War, but they won't. Can anyone else…_Suddenly, she shot up from the sofa and grabbed her robes. Pulling them on over her jeans and jumper, she turned to Harry with a big grin and said "The Council of Barons!" and started to run out of the room. She doubled back, kissed him soundly and ran out shouting "I love you, I'll be in the library!" leaving an extremely confused Harry Potter sitting on his sofa.

********Minister's Office, Ministry of Magic 0730 11 December, 1995*******

Harry, Hermione and Albus Dumbledore walked down the hallway of the Executive Suite toward the Minister's office. Hermione was to brief Amelia in ten minutes regarding her discovery of the evening before. After being in the library only thirty minutes, she came back to their suite and said "We need to see Dumbledore and talk to the Minister. Tomorrow morning would be good." When she had explained to Dumbledore, he had written a short note and sent Fawkes on his way saying to the Potters, "You will brief Amelia tomorrow morning. Be here at 0730."

After being shown into the office, they all took their seats, Hermione setting her backup material on a conjured table and everyone waiting on Dumbledore. The aged Headmaster prompted Hermione and she began her tale of discovery. "Last night Harry was telling me about some of the frustrations you all have been having in the Wizengamot." This statement received a short nod from the Minister. "Well, I was thinking, that it was too bad that only the Wizengamot could Proclaim War, then I had to check some facts, and I think I am correct." She paused to gather her thoughts. "When the Council of Barons formed in 1215 to force King John to sign what became Magna Carta in July of that year, the three magical peers refused to be a part of what they deemed 'treasonous activity.' These peers were Baron Black, Baron Fraser and Earl Gryffindor. They even swore on their magic that they repudiated all actions taken by the rest of the council and walked out of the planning proceedings."

Now Amelia's eyebrows were threatening to fly off her forehead Hermione gave her a small smile and said "That was my reaction as well. Before the signing of Magna Carta, the King was effectively an Autocrat. His word was law. He could exercise direct control over the entire realm down to the lowest serf. He usually didn't, because he needed the Barony to be stable for a myriad of reasons. Anyway," she said correcting from the digression, "There were only three magical peers at that time, and as such, they spoke for magical England to the King. Remember, Arthur had only retreated to Avalon just over one hundred years before, and some of the elders of magical England remembered his rule. The King was their Liege Lord."

Amelia waved her hand "Hold on. Are you saying that magical Britain is still technically under the direct rule of the Sovereign?" A few heartbeats later, she breathed "The Wizengamot is illegal?"

Hermione paused for a moment, thinking. "I don't know about illegal, I do believe that the Queen can give the Wizengamot a binding order, though."

Amelia sat there, thunderstruck. After a few moments, she found her voice and said "How do we confirm this?"

Hermione indicated the dozen books she had shrunk and brought from the Hogwarts library. "These are my source materials; I assume you will want to have your own Solicitors check out the facts?"

Amelia nodded a preoccupied look on her face. After a few moments, she started to smile. Then she chuckled and finally she let out a full-throated laugh. Shaking her head while she laughed she said "Thank you very much my Lady. Oh, my. I did not expect this news this morning."

Albus said "We will have to brief the Queen, and soon by my estimation." Amelia nodded in return and turned to face Hermione with a look of expectation on her face.

After a long moment of silence and a confused look on Hermione's face, Harry started to laugh and Hermione said "Oh. Well. Sure, I'll brief her." After a moment, she added "As far as the magical peers are concerned. Well, the Fraser title is currently extinct, and we all know the current instantiations of Black and Gryffindor. I'm not sure what the role of Baron Black and Earl Gryffindor will be or rather should be in my understanding of the governmental structure. I can see them being senior advisors to the Sovereign, acting as Governors in the Magical realm, or merely senior members of the magical governing body, which they already are. It may be that the Queen needs to make the decision with the input of her councilors, mainly the Minister for Magic" and she nodded to Amelia, "her Chief Warlock" and she looked to Dumbledore "and of course from the principals themselves" and she looked to her husband.

Amelia nodded "Give my Solicitors a few days to comb through your references" and she waved at the table covered in thick tomes. "I don't doubt that you feel sure of yourself, but it's best to double and treble check oneself before making an ass of yourself in front of Queen and country" she smiled taking the sting out of the statement. "I'll let you all know when we will see Her Majesty. Let Black know, will you? He will also need to be there as well." At this obvious dismissal, they all stood, Dumbledore taking a portkey back to his office as he had a pressing ICW concern he had to deal with.

Harry and Hermione ambled down the hall, holding hands. _You did really well in there you know that, right?_

Hermione shrugged._I guess so. It wasn't a big deal._

Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation. _No, it wasn't a big deal. It was a _huge_ deal. You condensed over one thousand pages of English history into ten minutes and made it understandable even to me. Take credit where credit is due. You are and incredibly smart, sexy, genius._ He finished the last sentence with a hint of a smile.

She blushed lightly._If you say so, love. Shall we head over to see Sirius and Loreena?_

Harry looked at his watch it was nearly eight AM. _They might be up. Well, Loreena might be up. _He looked askance at his wife with a hint of fear. _She isn't having morning sickness, is she?_

Hermione laughed softly at the male-ness of her husband. _Not too bad. She said she's over the worst of it already. It's safe to go over._

Harry laughed at himself and shook his head, hoping that his day would come when Hermione would be in that position. Seeing her look at him strangely, he turned to her. _I don't want to see you all nauseous and what not. I just look forward to us and the babies we've talked about._

Smiling, she hooked her arm through his and they walked to the atrium so they could surprise their friends.

********Balmoral Castle, Scotland 1030 16 December, 1995********

The simple briefing that had been mentioned had grown to include the Prince of Wales, the Prime Minister, the Home Secretary, the Chancellor of the Exchequer, the Minister for Magic, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, the Duke of Redfields and Earl and Countess Gryffindor in the Queen's study. The Duke of Edinburgh had joined them shortly after Hermione stood to begin and motioned for her to continue as he took a seat next to his wife.

The Queen sat back in her chair, absorbing the information presented to her. She looked to the Prime Minister for an opinion. He said "Ma'am, we've looked over Lady Gryffindor's sources and her conclusions appear sound at this time. The magical Solicitors believe that the oaths made by the three magical peers in 1215 are still binding, and as such, you are still the Liege Lord of Magical Britain, bypassing Parliament and the Wizengamot."

Amelia spoke up "Ma'am, the practical aspects of this situation are hardly simple and straightforward, as I'm sure you are aware. On a practical basis, the Wizarding world maintains a strict secrecy from the world at large for reasons that we have discussed" and the Queen nodded in affirmation. At first, she disagreed, but when discussing the history of persecution and how not much had really changed in today's society, she reluctantly agreed that the Statute of Secrecy was a good thing. "However" Amelia said, bringing everyone back to the issue at hand "the question before me as your Minister for Magic" and Hermione smiled at the phrasing "is how do we correct what has become an inappropriate severing of magical Britain from the Sovereign."

The Queen looked Amelia in the eye and then Dumbledore. She waited a full thirty seconds, in contemplation and then queried "So neither of you contest, or will fight to maintain magical 'home rule'? I will not have the Troubles revisited any worse than they are right now."

Dumbledore returned her gaze placidly and said "Ma'am, it doesn't matter what we want. Magic will have its due. The oaths that were sworn so long ago were very powerful." Sitting up straighter, he assumed his professorial tone and stance and continued "In that day and age it was not unusual for tenants and freeholders to magically swear allegiance to their immediate Liege Lord. Because of that, the three peers mentioned were not only swearing for themselves, but for most, if not all of magical Britain. Gryffindor for the Welsh, Black for the English and Fraser for the Scots. The bulk of magical Britons had fled to Avalon just after the Conquest, so the numbers of magical persons on the island were easily managed by the three Lords."

Waving his hand, Dumbledore continued his impromptu lesson as if he were teaching a Sixth Year Transfiguration class "Since Gryffindor, Black and Fraser repudiated the process that resulted in Magna Carta, the magical oaths override the law that resulted there from, at least for magical Britons. You could enter the Wizengamot chambers and order the assemblage to dissolve and the Members could object all they want, but when the gavel of the Chief Warlock closed the session, they would be compelled to obey. Despite their objections for whatever reason, the oaths would compel obedience. Magic must have its due."

All present shuddered a bit at the power and long arm of the magical oath. Dumbledore smiled and said "You all see why we take oaths so very seriously in our society."

The Queen nodded soberly and wryly commented, "Non-magical persons take their oaths seriously as well, Chief Warlock, but I understand your meaning." After a moment, she said "Options. Where do we go from here" and looked to the Prime Minister.

"Ma'am, Minister Bones and I have had long discussion on this topic the last two days and have come to realize that we need to make very deliberate moves here that can and will be acceptable both to the magical government and magical populace as a whole."

Amelia nodded "Indeed, this planning could make or break the entire effort. The short answer to the solution of our situation is that the magical ministry could become a covert ministry within Your Majesty's government, reporting to the Prime Minister; it could become a second government that reports directly to Yourself running parallel to Your Majesty's government or we could maintain the status quo. Obviously there are derivations and mixings of the above, but that is the long and short of it."

Hermione looked thoughtful and said "Or we could have an entirely new structure of government."

The Queen looked around the table where they were all seated and caught Harry and Sirius' eye saying "Your Grace, my Lord Gryffindor you, or rather your ancestors, are central to the issue; your thoughts?"

Sirius said "Ma'am, due to the nature of the situation, Gryffindor and I will need to be involved in the planning and probably the execution of our effort. The oaths of our forefathers will compel us in the end and it is much easier for us to get involved up front."

Harry nodded "Yes ma'am, we are both Senior Members of the Wizengamot on top of our other roles, so we have the authority in magical Britain to engage in these negotiations with the government." Harry's face clouded for a moment, and then he said "I am concerned as to how we break the situation in the Wizengamot. I will not dissemble, we need your help Ma'am" and he nodded to the Queen. She had been briefed on the deteriorating situation in the legislative body, so there was no surprise there. "On the whole, Wizarding society is very traditional, so I think an appeal to the traditional role of the Monarch in government can go a great way in smoothing the transition for the bulk of the average Wizard or Witch on the street."

Sirius laughed next to his Godson "Especially when you own the daily newspaper" which resulted in laughter throughout the room.

At this the crowd began to break up, the Prime Minister, and his cabinet members went off with Amelia and Dumbledore to set up a schedule for talks while Harry and Sirius helped Hermione collect her briefing materials.

The Queen walked up to them and said "Thank you Lady Gryffindor, for the excellent briefing. It's rather refreshing to have someone actually get to the point quickly." They all laughed lightly at that and she continued, "We are having a dinner party on the 22nd, and hope that you all can attend?" Turning to Sirius, he said "Most especially, I hope that your wife can attend so that I may greet her more properly. The last time we met I was a bit ruffled, and did not greet a royal cousin as I should have."

Sirius gave a short bow of acknowledgement and said "Think nothing of it Ma'am, my wife never mentioned it." He smiled his best Marauder smile and said "I think she was a bit ruffled as well."

The Queen smiled and said "Excellent, then we shall see you all on the 22nd, Evelyn, my secretary will send you the details via …owl, I believe the term is?" At this, she left the room. Hermione had read about the palpable presence that some persons had, the persons who were truly great, and she realized that the Queen was the second person she had met that was like that.

Hermione took her husband's hand as they followed Sirius out of the room and headed to a safe apparition point.

Harry looked at the ground, lost in thought. _You do know that to many people, what we were just discussing in there would be considered High Treason to Magical Britain._

She nodded grimly. _I know, but I just don't see any other path. The supremacists and Death Eaters are fixing the Wizengamot in a death grip and we are losing. If Voldemort gets control of the Wizengamot, it doesn't matter how many times he's defeated with a sword, he still wins__._ She paused thoughtfully. _On top of that, the Wizengamot has entirely too much power. It comprises the legislative and judicial branches of the government and has complete control of the budget for the executive branch, effectively controlling it as well._

Harry nodded as they turned a corner in the castle and headed to the dungeons for a secluded spot to apparate. _Absolute power corrupts absolutely, eh?_

Hermione had the ghost of a smile and stopped in the middle of the hall. She raised her hand and gently cupped Harry's cheek saying aloud "Never you, my love. But not all men have your integrity, or iron will."

Harry half smiled back at her and leaned into the caress. "Nor do those other men have you at their side." Opening his eyes he gazed at her with tenderness and love saying "I think the next few months are going to be very difficult."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and they held each other in the dungeons of the stronghold of Kings. Hermione voiced the thought in both their minds, "Thank God I have you."

**A/N**

1) I own nothing

2) The book in Sirius and Loreena's lap was a book of baby names.

3) When King Richard of England died, John, as Richard's younger brother, was crowned over Richard's nephew, Arthur of Brittany. However, Since Arthur still had a claim over the Anjou Empire in France, John needed the approval of the French king, Philip Augustus. To get it, John gave to Philip large tracts of the French-speaking Anjou territories. The long and short of it was that King Phillip ended up seizing the English Anjou lands (John losing a large source of income), John then made the Pope his enemy (not a good thing to do) and started raising taxes at home, as well as, inventing new ones. King John was the first King of England to institute an income tax – he took in 70,000 pounds its first year. By 1215, some of the most important barons in England had had enough, and they entered London in force on 10 June 1215, with the city showing its sympathy with their cause by opening its gates to them. They, and many of the moderates not in overt rebellion, forced King John to agree to the "Articles of the Barons", to which his Great Seal was attached in the meadow at Runnymede on 15 June 1215. In return, the barons renewed their oaths of fealty to King John on 19 June 1215. A formal document to record the agreement was created by the royal chancery on 15 July: this was the original Magna Carta. I have obviously taken great liberties with the legal ramifications regarding not being involved with the creation of Magna Carta, but hey, it's a story about Wizards and Witches, what's wrong with a little fast and loose with the legalese.

4) Back in chapter Eight I brought up the issue of a magical life debt and how in canon, the term is bandied about, but never acted upon (Snape/James, Ginny/Harry, Arthur/Harry, Ron/Harry, Hermione/Harry, Sirius/Harry & Hermione…). Sirius discussed in that chapter how a life debt compels a person to work in their creditors best interest until the debt is paid or else they suffer emotional distress (one possible additional source of Snape's snarkiness). In this chapter, the same principal holds true, Lords Gryffindor, Fraser and Black swore an oath (thereby binding themselves and all those who had sworn allegiance to them) and maintained autocratic fealty to the sovereign. The same compulsion would work on them and their descendants. Since the Monarch did not give any orders to the Ministry for Magic, the bonds of fealty were never invoked. Until now. And yes, I know that Ireland had been conquered by England by 1215, so there ought to have been an Irish peer as well, but it complicated the issue far more than was necessary.

5) The first person Hermione met who had a palpable presence was Harry. Of course.

6) I started my next fic a little earlier than expected. Take a look at "All Because of a Hippogriff" on FF net and Portkey.


End file.
